Drowning
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Love can be many things, but easy is never one of them. Leo and Karai know this more than anyone. Like Romeo and Juliet their families are ever at war, with them caught in between. As such they can only meet in secrecy. But even the best kept secrets can come out. What will they do then? When their world is crumbling, when they must chose, and all they can do is drown.
1. Hints

**AJORGFBIGN:RFNP: - That's me right now. THE NEW EPISODE! THE. NEW. EPISODE. You don't even understand what this has done to me. My baaaabieeeees! *cough* Well, I was going to wait to upload this because this and what is now the next chapter easily go together, but I just can't. I have to put this out here before my canon world is completely destroyed. That's not to say the actual canon isn't beautifully amazing (far more complicated), but I like the 'canon' story I'm establishing.**

**Also, I must say I don't exactly know where this particular story is going. I have a lot of ideas I want to get out there and will be in this story, but I'm not sure exactly how connected it will all be. Actually this was initially only going to be two parts and the idea for this chapter didn't exist. But...now it does. So have fun reading. I know I loved writing it!**

_**~There's always more than one way to see things. It's how you deal with your interpretation that makes you either a confidant or an enemy. ~**_

Their visits continued with increasing frequency. Not just that, but the interactions they pursued became increasingly intimate. Simple soft kisses turned into fierce make out sessions and sometimes that continued on to Karai trailing kisses down his neck. Leo was ever excited for the possibilities and his days spent with his brothers and father lost more and more of its contentedness.

With each day he longed for her as he sparred with Raph, or when he was learning a new skill, even when he was supposed to be listening. He admitted that there were even times where he completely zoned out as he imagined himself with her in their secret place. In all honesty even Space Heroes didn't keep him as captivated as before. And when it did it was only the romance plots because he could imagine the characters as Karai and himself. He was slowly changing in what his logical side deemed the worst of ways.

The worst part was that he was also becoming careless. He tried his best to keep up the act of thinking nothing of her, but it was becoming impossible. And his brothers were finally starting to notice. Splinter was even getting a bit suspicious as well. There was no denying it.

It started to tumble in a steep downward slope one night as he prepared to leave the lair like always at some time near two. He was quite honestly exhausted. He was getting less sleep because of these excursions too. Sometimes he didn't come back until the last minute, close to six, and got no sleep. Maybe that's what really tipped Sensei off. Maybe that's why he really got caught.

"Leonardo." Splinter's voice reverberated through the lair.

Leo froze instantly. His body tensed up, his hands clenching into tight fists, and his face twisted into one akin to a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. His eyes squeezed shut, as if to make the whole scene disappear completely, and his teeth gritted together so hard it almost hurt.

Once Splinter saw his child had stilled, he asked, "Where do you think you are going?" His voice still held its commanding tone, although it was much lower this time so as not to wake the others.

Leo slowly turned around to face his father in the darkness. By the time he'd made it all the way around he'd smoothed out his face and unclenched his hands so that he looked at least somewhat natural. There was still undeniable nervousness about him and very real fear shown in his blue eyes.

"Leonardo." He urged him on with the underlying threat in his tone.

Leo swallowed hard. He forced a smile that only made him look more tired and weak. "I'm sorry Sensei." He breathed. He slumped slightly. "I'm just really stressed." It was only a half lie, so it sounded real. Karai had also been teaching him how to lie, even right to a person's face.

Splinter raised a brow. Fire burned in his brown eyes as he stared down hard at his eldest son.

Leonardo saw the question in his gaze. He sighed. "I'm not doing so hot in training," He elaborated with all due carefulness. He stepped among his words as if one misuse would be the death of him. And it wasn't all that crazy of a notion.

"Indeed." Splinter nodded imperceptibly.

Leo started fidgeting with his hands and tapped his fingers together conspicuously. "And it's really getting to me. I just…I just need to get out for a bit. Alone." He met Splinter's gaze with surprising confidence.

Splinter stared right back with only slightly less intense eyes. "You realize my son that these late outings could be the cause of your poor performance."

It was then that Leo nearly faltered. It was all he could do to hide the shock in his blue eyes and hold his mouth in a firm line. "What do you mean?" There was an edge of laughter that he knew made him sound suspicious. "I don't do this every day."

Spinter's eyes ignited all over again. "Is that so?" He dared Leo to continue lying to him.

Leo swallowed hard. He ducked his head. "Yes," He picked up his head and nodded with more firmness than he thought he possessed. "I just…I need my space." His eyes widened and practically begged not as a student to their sensei, but as a son to their father. "Please."

Splinter tried with all his might to keep up a displeased and no nonsense front, but in the face of his son's pleading expression it was impossible. He sighed heavily. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply.

Leo waited patiently, at least on the outside. He was late. Again. "Father?" He pressed. He wanted so badly, no, **needed**, to go. He needed to feel her touch, to be reassured that she was still there for him. Any other outcome would practically strangle him with fear.

Splinter opened his eyes and stared with a certain sadness at his son. He was getting so many mixed signals as of late. He was almost certain Leo wasn't going out for a breather as he so adamantly claimed. He was also pretty sure his son was partaking in something underhanded, or at least something that he wouldn't approve of. The tiredness, lack of focus in training, and overall lack of enthusiasm as of late made it painfully obvious. There was just one thing he didn't know – why? What was the real reason? "Please don't stay out too late."

Leo's face lit up like the fourth of July. A wide grin spread across his face and his eyes danced with life. "Oh thank you Sensei!" He leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Splinter in a warm embrace. He even nuzzled him as an afterthought. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Splinter smiled softly. He wrapped an arm loosely around Leo.

Leo pulled away within a few seconds. He gave one last grateful fleeting look and then he was turning on his heel. He was running out of the lair.

At the last second Splinter called after him. "But please!" His soft smile fell into a worried frown. "Be careful."

Leo stopped and looked back. He smiled. "I will." Then he was gone.

Even as he said it though he knew it was no possible. As much as he loved her and as much as he was sure she loved him, there was no way to guarantee safety. They were like Romeo and Juliet. With families at war, danger was always hanging right above their heads.

As he told himself this, he subconsciously made a decision he would not realize until weeks later. But he knew unequivocally that his father would never understand. It was also something he would do with each of his brothers in the weeks to come, right up until everything fell to pieces.

**X Enemy X**

…

Nothing particularly noteworthy happened at home for him after that night. He always felt the sinking feeling that he was being watched as he crept out every night, but he quickly became used to it. Or at the very least ignored it. He knew it was Splinter. He watched Leo like a hawk even in the daytime now. He knew Leo was a liar. But as long as he let him be Leo had little reason to complain, just a sort of bitter aftertaste of knowing he was ruining what was once such a strong and trusting relationship. And all for a girl, a girl everyone would tell him wasn't worth it for all the reasons in the world.

It was amazing, but it wasn't Raph who questioned him first or the most harshly. It was actually Donnie. It was kind of random too. Leo had just been sitting there during a break period, nodding in and out of sleep and thinking constantly of Karai.

"That's it!" Don's voice rang out. He marched over in front of Leo and stood tall, a little intimidating in his stature. His arms were crossed and his face contorted in irritation.

Leo glanced dully up at Donnie. "What's it?" He murmured. He watched Don as if waiting for some revelation. 'That's it' came as more of a triumph than an angry last straw sort of cry.

"You!" He snapped.

Leo's expression remained unchanged. "What about me?" He lifted his arm enough to rest his chin in his hand.

"Don't play dumb with me!" His eyes narrowed at his eldest brother. "That may work on Mikey, but I'm no fool. I know something is going on."

Leo couldn't be bothered to be surprised he was so exhausted from his continued visits with Karai. That was honestly best anyway. If Donnie could see how worried he really was on the inside at the prospect of someone else being on his trail, then he would only hound Leo more.

Don didn't wait for Leo to respond. Honestly their leader looked half dead. "I mean, just look at you!" He thrust his hands out toward Leo. "You're like a zombie! You just go through the motions every day. You barely try in training and you can barely keep your eyes open from day to day."

"So what?" Leo shrugged. "I'm a little tired, a little off. It's just stress. Maybe I'm sick, I dunno."

Don snorted loudly. "Sick my foot! I've observed you and every sign you exhibit tells me that this is no illness. Definitely not an accident." He paused for dramatic effect. "You're doing this to yourself. And you're going to get us killed!"

Leo perked at this. He raised a brow. "Excuse me?" He said with bubbling annoyance.

Don smirked. "You heard me."

Leo found it in him to glare up at his younger brother. He even lifted his head from his hand and pushed himself into a standing position. It gave him a more powerful feeling, but he was still undeniably shorter than Donnie. "I've not done anything to put any one of you in danger."

Don scoffed. "Yet." He quipped. "But what about when we get out there and face a real enemy? What happens when we face the Foot?"

Leo reflexively cringed at the mention of them. Inevitably his thoughts raced to Karai. That was all he imagined when he thought of facing them now. Shredder was a thing of the past.

Don saw his reaction and quickly misinterpreted it. He thought he was getting through to him and pressed even harder. "What if it's the Shredder? Or that dangerous witch – Karai was it?"

Leo felt his skin crawl. His ground his teeth hard as he forced himself to hold in a biting remark. He was all but seething. No one called Karai a witch. She wasn't a witch. She was a person, just like anyone else. And she loved him. More importantly, he loved her. "Shut up."

A flicker of surprise passed over Don's face. "What?" He honestly thought he had misheard.

Leo wanted to scream it in his face, but he held back. "I said leave me alone." He growled. "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just tired! So beat it."

Don glowered at Leo. He almost turned to leave, at least he wanted Leo to think that, when a devious smile formed on his lips. "Really?" He took a step forward, dangerously close to Leo. "Then how's about I ask you one more thing since you're so innocent."

Leo's fists clenched instinctively. He didn't like where this was going.

"Where did you get the sword?" He looked Leo dead in the eye. He dared Leo to lie to him. He wasn't stupid. There was something going on here. He wasn't going to pretend to know what, but he was slowly understanding the implications more and more with each passing day.

Leo blanched. "S-Sword?" He cursed himself for stuttering.

Don nodded. "That's right, the sword. You know, the one that usually hangs on your wall." The amusement dancing in his eyes faded into anger. "Right. By. Your poster."

Leo wanted to play it off, but he knew that wasn't possible. He knew what Donnie was saying. "You rat!" He cried. "You went in my room!?" It took all the strength in the world not to tackle Donnie and strangle him. The lack of sleep was really doing a number on his decision making abilities.

"Oh stop it!" Don rolled his eyes. "You act like it's sacred ground. Now answer me!" He demanded. "Where did it come from?"

Leo growled deep in his throat. "I found it." He answered stiffly.

"What?" Don looked at Leo as if he were stupid. "You just 'found' a sword?"

Leo looked smugly at Don. "Yep." He glared up at him. "Got a problem with that?"

Don made a loud aggravated noise. "You don't just 'find' a sword on the streets of New York! This place isn't some manufacturing plant for things like that."

Leo made a sound of annoyance. "Well I did."

"Really?" Don drew something from behind his back where his Bo staff usually hung. "Then you won't mind if it suddenly went missing."

A fire ignited within Leo and his rage nearly bubbled over. "You." He seethed. "You thief! Give it back!" He jumped at Donnie. He was done restraining himself.

Don chuckled. He leapt back, smoothly avoiding Leo's grab. "Why?" He taunted. He waved the sword around, just out of Leo's reach. "Why does it matter what I do with a sword you 'just found' on the ground? It shouldn't mean anything to you." His eyes narrowed and amusement died. "Unless you're lying."

Leo made another more desperate go at Don. "GIVE IT BACK!" He threw his whole body at Donnie.

Don started. He had no time to dodge.

Leo took him to the ground and they both grunted as they hit the ground. Leo gripped Don's arm with all the strength in the world to try and hold it still as he used the other to grab at the precious weapon. "I swear Donnie!" He was tainting it! He was ruining his memento! "If you don't give me it back I'm going to hurt you!"

Don's eyes widened as the threat cut across him like a physical act. It was heavy and he believed it more than he ever thought he could. In that moment he was almost sure that Leo would in fact hurt him. What was wrong with Leo?

Raph was walking by in that instant, headed to the training dummy. Hearing Leo's sincere threat he started and swiveled around. This looked bad. He didn't want to be a rat, but he couldn't trust himself to resolve this issue properly either. So he uncharacteristically ran for Splinter.

Leo gripped the sword and pulled as hard as he could. If only Donnie would let go. "Let. GO."

Don almost complied. But as his hold loosened it strengthened all over again. Rage filled his face. "No! Not until you tell me what the hell's wrong with you! Why does this sword mean anything to you!? Where did you really get it!? Who is doing this to you!?"

Leo gasped. His eyes widened and for a minute he froze. Donnie had gotten it. He had actually figured it out. With just the clue of a sword he realized that a person was behind all of Leo's behavior.

Don's eyes widened for an instant and then triumph set in. "I knew it." He smirked. He used Leo's dazed reaction to his advantage and jerked the sword away.

As his grip slipped he fell back into place in his reality. Fury took hold and he wrapped both his hands around Donnie's wrist. He pulled back. "Shut up!" He snarled. "And give it back!" There was a dangerous look about him, yet at the same time desperation shown through. But this only served to make him look all the more intimidating.

"Enough!" A booming voice overtook them.

In an instant it was over. Leo jerked his head up and sucked in a sharp breath. His heart skipped a beat as he laid eyes on Splinter. He swallowed hard as he scampered up off of Donnie. "Sensei…" He bowed his head ever so slightly.

Don groaned softly as the pressure was so suddenly removed from his stomach. He sat up and turned around, also a bit afraid of being caught by Splinter.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He shot daggers with his eyes.

Leo surprised them all with his reaction. His submissive appearance transformed in an instant. His eyes narrowed, a deep frown formed on his lips and he held his head high, confident. "Donnie was in my room!" He pointed angrily down at his younger brother. "He took one of my things! And I want it back!"

Splinter raised a brow. "Is that so?" He murmured with no less authority. "Donatello, why did you take your brother's things?"

Don stood up. He too looked up at the Sensei with something more than submissiveness. "I had to!" He insisted. "He's been acting weird for weeks now! And I knew this had something to do with it!" He glanced smugly back at Leo. "I just had to test it."

"You shouldn't take things from your brother, especially not from his room." He quickly turned his fiery gaze back to Leo. "However, you should **never** attack your brother like that. You are the leader and-"

"I know!" Leo practically screamed. It stunned everyone. "I know I have to be perfect or whatever! But we're not in danger right now. And I'm just a teenager. So why can't I be allowed to act my age? Just for this little time I have."

Donnie rounded on him. He pointed the sword at Leo. "Because you're putting us all in danger!"

Splinter sensed his son ready to pounce and quickly intervened. "Donatello," He commanded total obedience. "What do you mean by that?"

Don lowered the sword and faced Splinter. "Sensei," He breathed deeply. "Leo is seeing someone right underneath our noses."

"Liar!" Leo jumped in. His desperation was quickly rising. Donnie was going to ruin everything.

Splinter gave Leo a sharp look.

Donnie went on. "I don't know who. I need time to investigate. But I know he is seeing someone." He raised the sword. "This sword is proof of it."

Splinter reached out to take the weapon.

Leo couldn't take it anymore. He moved with blinding speed, speed he honestly didn't think he possessed. He snatched the sword from Donnie and held it close.

"Leonardo." Splinter advanced on him. He held out his hand, giving him one chance to give it up willingly. "Give it to me."

Leonardo's eyes caught fire. "No!" He refused without hesitation. He drew the sword closer still. "I won't! It's not yours or Donnie's or anyone's! It's mine!"

Donnie scowled darkly at Leo. "Stop being a brat!"

Splinter was slowly losing his temper. "Leonardo," He focused his hard eyes on his eldest son. "Be reasonable."

"I said no!" He couldn't believe it even when he felt it, but tears burned at his eyes. They clouded his vision and made his voice waver like a broken child. And with his next words his hopelessness truly showed through. His voice was weak and wavering. "It's important to me…"

Splinter's eyes softened like any father's would, but he now studied Leo intently. He was afraid of what this all meant. His son sneaking out at night added to his sudden attachment to a strange usually meaningless object, not to mention his growing rebellious attitude, it all equaled something that Splinter really didn't want to think about. "Alright." So he didn't pry.

"What!?" Don whirled around. His eyes were wide and full of bewilderment. "Sensei! You can't be serious!"

Splinter sighed heavily. "Donatello, leave your brother alone. He's been stressed as of late. This is just his way of coping." He lied to them all, mostly to himself. "And I also mean you can not, as you said, investigate him and his actions."

Leo's face softened. He stared up at Sensei with eyes now full of happy tears. His smile was broken, but genuine. "Thank you…" He whispered. He clenched the precious sword closer to him as he made a low bow.

Don seethed. His face was visibly turning red.

Splinter smiled sadly at Leo's suddenly bright yet still terribly broken face. He had the worst of feelings that his son's escapades were going to hurt him in the end.

Leo snapped back up and scampered away. He made a beeline for his room and didn't stop to look back. He could feel it anyway – the way Donnie's eyes burned a whole straight through him. Then he flung himself on the bed I released a shaky sigh. Finally, at least this was over.

"Why?" Donnie's shoulders sagged and an absolutely disgruntled expression was plastered across his face. "You know it isn't true." He saw it just below the surface of Splinter's eyes.

Splinter turned his distressed gaze to Donnie. He couldn't even bring himself to smile anymore. "I know my son." He whispered in all due sadness. "But I can't control you all forever. You have to make your own decisions, no matter how unwise they may be."

Don grumbled something beneath his breath. He averted his eyes as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest.

"What?" Splinter had caught one word from his son's murmurings and it compelled him to know all of it. "What did you say?" He was even holding his breath.

Don almost told him off, but at the last second he say how truly conflicted and sad his father was. Instead he sighed softly and said, "Just because you ignore it, doesn't make it any less true." He stepped toward Splinter and opened his arms just enough to indicate he was there if Splinter needed it.

Splinter nodded stiffly. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Donnie's shoulders. He held him tight and pressed himself firmly against his child. It took all he had not to break. "I know my son." He breathed. "Sometimes…it's just easier."

"I know." Donnie hugged him back.

In his room Leo curled up in the sheets of his bed. He had returned the sword to its place and was staring intently at it. All the while he could sense the despair and anger vibrating from his father and brother. It made his heart clench up in bitter sadness.

He should have known there was no way to win in this game he was playing. He even thought it was quite possibly worse than Romeo and Juliet. At least they had a plan of escape, even if it did end badly. As for him and Karai, they had nothing but piles of lies and a measly secret place that was surely not long for remaining hidden.

And Donnie hadn't helped. He made Leo feel lower than dirt. Not to mention he nearly dragged out the truth. Things could not get worse. At least that's what he thought.

**X Enemy X**

…

The next time he met Karai he told her what had happened. She listened intently until he came to the end of his tale. Then she erupted. "You idiot!" She snapped. She glared daggers into him. Her eyes were made of fire. "What were you thinking!? It's just a dumb sword!"

Leo ducked his head reflexively. "But it's your sword." He murmured. "It's important to me. I-"

"I don't care! It's not worth this!" She waved her hands around in the space provided. "Would you really rather have that sword than me!? Because that's what's about to happen!"

Leo's eyes widened and the air rushed out of his lungs. His mouth was agape and slight quivers were visible in his body. "No…" He choked out.

"Yes." She hissed. "Your carelessness is going to ruin everything. Do you know how hard it is to sneak around daddy all the time?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "I'm near impossible!"

"I didn't mean to…" He weakly argued. He was so exhausted. And by this point he wasn't sure if it was the lack of sleep or the emotional turmoil that was doing him in.

Karai sighed irritably. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't even look at him anymore. "Look, this is getting too hard."

Leo was instantly on guard. He felt his heart stop dead. "What?" He almost didn't want to ask. Clarification of the obvious wouldn't only make it that much more real.

Karai swallowed her pity as his tone tried to rip her to shreds on the inside. "We need to stop. Or at least take a break."

Leo was suddenly furious. "No!" He yelled louder than he meant to. He felt like Raphael – completely run by emotions. "No! You can't do this! You don't understand!"

Karai whirled on him. "**I **don't understand?" She spat. "**You're** the one who doesn't understand. You're the one who did this!"

"I didn't do anything!" He bit back. His hands clenched into fists and shook noticeably. ""I just told you the truth! I thought you would understand! I thought I could trust you to help…when I couldn't trust the rest of them…"

Karai cringed at his jab. He was broken in so many different ways. It hurt her to see him reduced to this, especially when it was all her fault. Yet she refused to show the same weakness back to him. She scowled fiercely. "Well I guess you were wrong." Still bitterness seeped into her tone. "I told you I'm not good."

Leo made a sound as if he had just been punched in the gut. He tried to recover from it, but pain was all that showed on his face. Tears were even starting to blur his vision. He swallowed hard. "Fine." He squeezed out.

Karai could feel her resolve slowly breaking down. She needed to get out of here – and fast! If there was one thing she prided herself on it was her image. She might let her guard down and cuddle up to him and kiss him, but never would she cry or even show simple sympathy. She had been taught it was the worst kind of weakness.

Leo's shoulder's twitched as he fought against his body's desire to curl in on itself. "Then go."

Karai averted her eyes. She crawled over him to the window and he scooted to her previous spot. She placed her hand on the rim, then paused. She hesitated. She foolishly looked back at Leo. He didn't know she was looking, she could tell because he was wiping at his face.

It took Leo a moment, but he finally noticed her stilled form. He glared with all he had in him, which wasn't much. "What?" He growled. It only sounded defeated.

Karai drew her hands back and turned to face Leo once more. She stared sadly at him. Her heart hurt so much as she watched him. "I'm sorry…" She scarcely said above a whisper.

A single sob forced its way from his throat. He caught the rest before they spilled out and he hid his face with one hand.

Karai tentatively reached out. She had been quite harsh. She honestly didn't think she deserved to even touch him anymore. She even hesitated as her fingers came within an inch of him. Then she broke out of it and let her fingers curl around his wrist.

Leo nearly jerked away. He even snapped his head up as if she might be some sort of dangerous animal that he needed to protect himself from. Yet the sentiment died on his face as he let his eyes fall shut and the tears slowly slipped down his face. A grimace stretched across the length of his face.

Karai knew then that it was alright. She pulled him over into her space. She laid his head against her chest and she wrapped gentle, careful arms around him. "Please don't cry." She was bewildered by how much like a plea it sounded. She breathed in deeply. "Please…"

Leo allowed soft choked sobs to escape at last. Finally after weeks upon weeks of sleep deprivation and suspicion and all hell, he broke. He shattered like a china doll. He held onto her like she was his life support. He pressed hard into her frame and prayed that each moment would not be the last.

Karai lifted a hand and gently stroked his head. "I'm sorry…" A single tear of her own slipped down her perfect face.

It took a while, but he eventually calmed down. He was so soothed that he even fell asleep in her arms. And for a moment he could pretend none of it had happened, not even her. But by morning the cold hard reality was undeniable.

They talked calmly then. It ended with the decision to not come there for a whole week. Besides, a week wasn't really all that long. And it would give them the rest they so desperately needed. He'd see, that's what she told him. He'd be alright without her.

He nodded in agreement, but the minute she was out of sight he wasn't so sure. A week was a long time, at least when you were waiting for something that you weren't even sure would ever come back. It was worse than waiting for new Space Heroes. All he could do was hope that he could trust her. And after what had nearly happened last night even that was hard to do anymore…

**So! What did you think? I'm going to start adding a quote for every chapter (except the next one because it was supposed to be apart of this one). I find it fun. You'll understand why this doesn't fit into canon if you watched the newest episode. It kind of makes me sad but I knew it never would at the same time. I just thought I had more time to pretend this was canonish. Still, ALL THE FEELS FROM THAT EP!**

**Anyway, please review! :D**


	2. One Week

**Wow! This is waaaay longer than the first chapter. But I love it! It wraps up the hints arc quite nicely and next I can focus more on LeoxKarai. I hope you all like it just as much as I do. So read on!**

_**~There's always more than one way to see things. It's how you deal with your interpretation that makes you either a confidant or an enemy. ~**_

It was a long week. Leo recovered from his temperamental state with the much needed sleep, but he traded that nuisance with another. He dragged around a lot now. He trained better and much more attentively, but when there wasn't something like that to occupy him he was quite sullen. Thankfully his renewed participation left his brother's thinking he was getting better, particularly Donnie. Naturally he was still suspicious, but he was far nicer than he had initially been after their fight. He even apologized. Although Leo chalked that up mostly to Splinter. Still, it was nice. Just not nice enough.

For the most part they all left him to himself. But today that would change. Again he would have to decide how much he could really trust them with the secrets in his life. This particular instance happened as he was watching Space Heroes. He was genuinely enjoying it, but there was still a burdened look about him.

About halfway through the episode Leo began to hear one of his brothers somewhere nearby. They were humming a tune, rather loudly he might add. It wasn't particularly awful, but it was at the very least annoying. He sighed heavily as he tried to tune it out.

It just wouldn't go away. In fact, it sounded like it was getting closer now instead of farther away. Then, "Hey Leo!" Mikey's loud voice cried out.

Leo hoped he wasn't actually talking to him. It was absurd since his name was stated clearly, but he really wasn't in the mood to have Mikey talk his ear off. He just wanted to sit and watch Space Heroes in one of those rare moments of reprieve.

Mikey jumped over the back of the couch and landed just to the side of Leo. He grinned broadly as he turned his face up toward Leo. "What's up bro?" He was as exuberant as ever.

Leo mumbled something under his breath, but he absolutely didn't let Mikey hear it. It would hurt his feelings. And no matter what kind of mood he was in he could never do that to Mikey. He was the baby. "Nothin' much." Leo shrugged. He didn't for an instant take his eyes off the screen.

Mikey rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward as if studying the tv screen intently. He even squinted. "So what's this episode? The one with the evil chick?"

Leo blinked in surprise. He had actually forgotten that episode. "Her name's Celestial." He said. There was a beat of silence and then he added, "And no. This is the one where Captain Ryan gets hit with the anxiety ray."

Mikey titled his head back and laughed loudly. "You're way too good at this." He pointed a finger at Leo, putting on a stern expression. Really it only made him look silly. "You know that?"

Leo glanced over at him. He offered a faint smile. "I know." He quickly looked back.

Mikey looked at the show as well. He was actually quiet for a minute or two too. The show wasn't as bad as Raph made it sound. His attention span was only so long though and rather quickly he was looking at Leo again. What he found he wasn't sure he liked.

Leo noticed Mikey was staring at him. For a while he pretended he didn't because Mikey still had a smile on his face. He figured just like the show his little brother would get tired of examining him and move on. But after many minutes passed and he hadn't given up, Leo felt he had to say something, especially once Mikey's bright expression turned rather downcast. "What is it?"

Mikey averted his eyes. That in itself was a red flag for Leo. Mikey was extremely direct and open about what he was feeling. Even this slight hesitation meant something was terribly wrong.

Leo turned his head and focused his full attention on Mikey. His expression softened and concern shown in his blue eyes. "What's wrong Mikey?" He prodded, his brows knitting together in confusion.

Mikey's frown deepened. "Leo…why are you sad…?" His voice was soft, maybe softer than Leo had ever heard it. Mikey twiddled his fingers as he waited uneasily.

Leo couldn't help but start. "Sad?" He said with uncertainty. He stared intently at Mikey. He took in every inch of his face to try and figure out just what Mikey was thinking. "What do you mean?"

Mikey sighed heavily, a bit over-exaggerated. "Even now, when you're doing your favorite thing in the world, you don't really look happy anymore. You look like something's eating at you from the inside out. And I…" H ducked his head as if in anticipation of something. "I don't understand. Did we do something…?"

Leo's eyes shot open. Alarm flashed across his features. "Mikey, no." He insisted. He shook his head fervently. "You didn't do anything." Because that was really what Mikey meant. He was searching to see if he had wronged Leo. He reached out and took hold of Mikey's hands. "You could never do anything to make me feel bad."

Mikey lifted his head and managed a small smile. "Then…who has?"

Leo bit down hard on his lip. He took his hands back. He side glanced as a million thoughts raced through his mind. All the moments with Donnie and Splinter and even Karai were the most clear. "Mikey," He hesitated. "Do you believe that people can be good even if they do bad things?"

Mikey's face creased with confusion. His brows furrowed deep down on his head and knitted together. "I don't know." For once in his life he picked his words out very carefully. From all his observations of Leo in the past few months he had realized he must be in a delicate place. His words could easily be what pushed Leo to do something, maybe even something he shouldn't. "It depends."

Leo made a disgruntled face. He quickly hid it. Then he was suddenly animated, a new life coming to him. "Well, let's say someone was raised to be evil and they've done evil all their life, but you know that they never really wanted to." A split second grimace came to his face. "I mean-!" He laughed nervously. "Obviously hypothetically. And you see that they could be really good if only they could get away."

Mikey watched Leo shift through more emotions than he'd shown to them in all these months combined. It made Mikey feel a bit overwhelmed and even a little in awe of him. Not for an instant did he see what Leo was driving at, even as obvious as he was making it. He just took it all in.

"I don't know what to do…but…" Leo's excited expression faded into tentativeness. He swallowed hard and looked just as hard at Mikey. "What would **you** do?" He nodded upward at Mikey. His eyes shined with all the hope in the world.

Mikey understood that this was no hypothetical situation. He realized how crucial his response was. "Who is this person?" He held his breath.

The life was slapped from Leo's face. A fire lit in his eyes and his mouth turned sharply down. "What? No! There's not a person!" He sighed in utter aggravation. "Weren't you listening!?" He scooted back and turned away, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. "It's only hypothetical."

A certain fear seized Mikey. "No!" Mikey reached with his words. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant what does this person mean to yo- er, I mean to this other person. How important are they?"

Leo immediately felt foolish. He gave an apologetic look. "The person means everything to the guy…to each other. They'd do anything for each other. She just can't break away," The longer he talked the more he slipped into concrete words. No longer was it 'the person' or 'they', it was he and she. "And there's nothing he can do to help." He hung his head. "He wants to so badly. But he's running out of options…out of time. He's so confused…he feels like a traitor…"

Mikey looked sadly up at his big brother. "Well," He still didn't know who he was talking about specifically, but he knew his brother was in love. It was just like Donnie, only whatever was going on with Leo was hurting him. His love wasn't so simple or innocent. "If it were me, I'd fight for her. When someone means that much to you, you can't just give up on them. If you do, you're killing a part of yourself. The other half of your heart. And without a whole heart, how are you ever supposed to live?"

Leo was stunned into silence. He stared blankly at his baby brother. In any bet he would have lost all money if he had to guess that such words would ever come out of Mikey of all people's mouths. It was one of the deepest and wisest things he had ever heard. "Mikey," He finally managed to force out. "You…you really think so?"

Mikey nodded. He smiled in all earnestness. "Yeah. Definitely." He grin spread further. "Anyone that important is totally worth it."

Leo smiled contentedly to himself. His eyes wandered from Mikey as he imagined doing just that and finally bringing Karai to his side for good. "Thanks." He whispered. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mikey in a warm, tight embrace. "You made me feel better."

"No problem!" As Leo pulled back Mikey made one final attempt at clarity. "But I wish you'd tell me who it was."

Leo shot him an unimpressed look. His words were said in the flattest tone possible, "Mikey, there is no one. It was just a hypothetical."

Mikey nodded, in complete disbelief. "Yeah, I know." He waved his hand dismissively at Leo.

Leo glared slightly. "I'm not lying." He said again in that flat tone, only with a slight edge.

Mikey hopped up. "Maybe so." He shrugged. "But there is someone making you feel miserable. Because you are sad, or were." He smiled slyly at Leo.

Leo grumbled beneath his breath. He should have known Mikey would have understood even though he was so naïve.

Mikey's slyness turned into a more sympathetic expression as he spoke, "You don't have to tell me though." He decided despite himself. "It's alright."

Leo sighed heavily. "Mikey," He knew Mikey couldn't keep his mouth shut about anything for long. There was no way he could tell him the whole truth. "I'm sorry. I just…I just can't say." He smiled without feeling. "Not yet."

Mikey smiled back. He hit Leo lightly on the shoulder. "I said it's alright bro." He walked around the couch. "Just don't let Raph find out." He chuckled. "He'd have a field day."

Leo laughed back. Only it wasn't what Mikey thought. He laughed because of the irony. As it was, Raph was the only one who knew just how he felt for the beautifully dangerous girl. He wouldn't approve of where things had gone while he wasn't looking, but still, he knew more than any of them.

Leo looked back at the tv with a sigh. The episode was ending. The credits were rolling. For once it didn't bother him that he'd missed the best part. All he could think of as he watched the words go by was that despite how kind and considerate Mikey had been and was, once he knew everything he would not react the same.

He just couldn't trust anyone anymore, not matter how big their heart was.

**X Reluctant Enemy X**

…

On the other side of this complicated relationship stood Karai. At this moment she was walking stoically down the hall of the fortress which she called home. She held her head high and her body was stiff as a board. The one sign of looseness was her swaying arms, and even those moved mechanically.

It was late at night. It was a day after she and Leo had separated. Her father had called her down to his chamber despite the time and so she went without question. She already had a sinking feeling she was in trouble. So being resistant before she even got there was not in her best interest. After all, everyone knew her father had severe anger issues.

She paused in front of the large looming doors. She stared at them as if she had never seen them before. They were dark and foreboding. They were easily twice her size and were just another sign of her father's need to show off his immense power. Then with a small shake of her head to bring herself back to reality she pushed the doors open.

They creaked loudly but easily gave way. They opened to reveal the throne which her father almost eternally sat on. He was there now too. She lifted her head a little higher at the sight of him. No fear. The worst thing she could do was show fear before it was due. Then he would know something was up. As if he didn't already.

"Karai," His voice boomed. "Come here."

Karai swallowed hard. She took strong steps that hid her true emotions with scary perfection. As she came within a few feet of his throne she went down on one knee and bowed to him. "You wanted to see me." She said coolly. She lifted her gaze to try and see his shadowy face and gauge just how angry he was. Maybe this wasn't even about Leo.

"Yes." He said curtly. His fingers curled around the end of his arm rests and tightened severely. "I have word that you have been out on your own instead of leading the soldiers."

Karai almost sighed she was so relieved. But she held it in. She lifted her head to look directly at him. "Yes, I have." She sounded as confident as ever. "I was out patrolling. I do it better when I am alone. I can move faster, stealthier, and it is much easier to watch my own back."

"Is that so?" He challenged. There was an intense fire lurking just below the surface of his eyes.

Karai quivered faintly at his tone. It was one she had heard often as a child. It told of only bad things. "Of course." She said with a bit of an edge. As afraid of him as she was, she wasn't above being curt when he questioned her, no matter how right he was.

The fire burst forth and a sharp snarl curled on his lips. Then how is it I hear of you running off with one of the turtles! Leo!" He roared.

Karai caught her breath and ducked her head slightly. "No!" She insisted despite all odds. "It's a lie!" She scowled up at him to try and give more credit to her cause. "I would never do such a thing except to destroy him!"

"Insolent whelp!" He shot up from his place at the throne. "I will not be made a fool!"

"Whether you're a fool or not is not laid upon my shoulders." She foolishly continued to fight. She trembled all the while. "I have done nothing wrong! I am only serving you as best I can."

"Liar!" He stomped forward. "There is not better proof than that of your own sister!"

Karai's eyes widened and she felt as if she had just been punched in the gut. No…it couldn't be. Karai's eyes darted about her to find her. She had to be here. Any time she did anything of use she always lingered in her father's chamber. She was a pathetic suck-up like that and he a disgusting encourager.

Then she saw her. Just visible in the darkness was her sister, or at least the one she was expected to call a sister. In reality she never had been and never would be any sister to that witch.

Her 'sister' was not to different looking in all honestly. She too had dark black hair. Hers however was no altered. It cascaded down her back like a wave and framed her face with disgusting perfection. Her eyes were a dark brown and she was far too pretty for her own good. Perhaps that was another reason she hated her. Why was she so perfect when Karai couldn't be? It just wasn't fair!

"Hello sister dear." She purred. Her voice was slick and just as perfect as everything else about her. She stepped forward so she was better in the light and a smug smirk could be seen on her lips. She also had her arms crossed loosely over her chest.

Karai scowled with all the intensity in the world. A soft growl bubbled in her throat. She wanted to take her to the ground and tear at her like they were animals fighting for their very survival. That was one thing Karai had always been better at – fighting. She may not have been the prettiest, but she could easily overtake her so called sister in any fighting situation. "You sneak." She hissed.

Shredder was seized with rage. He reared his arm back and struck her across the face. "Don't talk to your sister that way!"

Karai's head moved with the blow. It stung terribly and she knew it was going to bruise, but she did not cry out. She didn't even make a sign. The only indicator of pain was the way her eyes clenched tightly shut and she gritted her teeth.

Shredder extended his claws. He pointed them at Karai, the blades coming within an inch of her face. Then in one swift movement he slashed them across the opposite side of her face.

Karai gasped. His strike tore her skin and blood streaked her once perfect face. It hurt so badly she even had to bite her tongue and press a hand to it to hold in louder sounds of agony.

"Daddy!" Her sister cried out in what sounded like a fearful tone. Her hand shot to her gapping mouth and her eyes widened in seeming shock. "Please don't!"

Shredder was within an inch of striking Karai again, but he hesitated. He turned his burning eyes on his other daughter and they softened near instantly. "I'm sorry darling." He lowered his raised hand.

She walked over to the two of them with slow movements. She stared sweetly up into her father's eyes before wrapping her arms around his arm. "It's alright." She then leaned up as far as she could and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just don't be so hard on her. She's just a little confused."

Shredder nodded at her. There was even the smallest of smiles on his face. It was the ultimate sign of affection. "Of course Miwa." He lightly touched her on the shoulder.

Miwa smiled brightly. She stepped back and promised herself not to say another word. She would simply watch and enjoy every moment of her sister's misery. There was already a devious shadow of a smirk forming on her lips as she looked at Karai.

Karai shot daggers with her eyes. She clenched her fists as they set on the ground so tightly that she swore she was drawing blood. It was all she could do not to curse her sister again.

Shredder stared without any love down at Karai. "And you," He hissed. "If I hear word of you seeing that rat again without killing him you'll wish you were never born."

_What if I already do? _Karai wanted so desperately to say it, but she knew better. She didn't need another mark tonight.

Miwa made a pleased sound under her breath. She made sure Shredder would not hear.

"Understood?" Shredder looked expectantly at her.

Karai released her face and bowed as low as possible. Her head was touching the ground. "I understand, father."

Shredder grunted in acknowledgement before stepping around her. He walked toward the door as he said, "I'm going out. Don't you dare follow me." He doors slammed shut behind him and suddenly the thick oppressing atmosphere was gone.

Karai leapt to her feet and turned on Miwa. "You bitch!" She snarled. "How dare you!?" She went at Miwa.

Miwa smoothly jumped back. "Ah, ah, ah." She wagged a finger at Karai. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her lips curved upward into the most devilish smile. "We wouldn't want to have daddy come back and teach you a lesson, now would we?"

Karai seethed. "You think you're so bad." She sneered. "You think because you have father wrapped around your finger that you run the place. Well guess what!? You're wrong!"

Miwa watched her with an unimpressed expression. She folded her arms over her chest. "Is that so? Because last time I checked I'm pretty sure that was right."

"Oh shut up!" Karai made sure her scream was hushed. She didn't need Shredder to come back. "You're not even his real daughter!"

Miwa started at this. She'd heard it multiple times from multiple people, most notably Karai. There were whispers in the halls and flat out accusations concerning it. Still it never ceased to take her off guard. It always made her question for the briefest of moments if it were really true.

"I know it!" Karai went on. "I'm his only real daughter!"

Miwa chuckled. "And he treats you like dirt. As if you were one of those retched turtles." She snickered. "Like Leo."

"Shut up!" Karai was losing all self-control. She was going to attack Miwa in a moment, she just knew it. "Don't you dare talk bad about him!"

"Oh," Miwa feigned surprise. "What's the matter? I thought you told daddy that you weren't running off with him every day. So why would you care at all about him?" Miwa taunted with a cruelness to match her expression.

Karai shook faintly. "I respect him." She said through clenched teeth.

"Really?" Miwa quirked a brow. "Because I'm pretty sure sneaking off into an abandoned building is a little more than respect."

Karai's face reddened. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger she honestly couldn't tell. "Keep your filthy nose out of my business! You prick!"

"name calling won't get you anywhere." Miwa warned in a strangely serious tone. "Besides, you know I'm only looking out for your well-being."

Karai couldn't help but laugh out loud. She looked at Miwa as if she were stupid. "Are you freaking kidding me? How is this looking out for me!? You got me beaten!" She waved a hand at her face.

Miwa shook her head. "It was necessary for you to learn anything." She said with a shrug. "And I'm also the one who stopped him too. He would have had a field day with you if I hadn't begged him to stop." She struck a pose of worry, a hand over her forehead and one over her heart. "Oh, daddy. Please don't hurt her." She laughed. "You're lucky he loves me."

Karai couldn't help but cringe at her words. _You're lucky he loves __**me**__._ It stung. It was just another thing that wasn't fair. How could he? He loved her – his worthless adopted child – more than his own flesh and blood. Why? Why couldn't he love her too? "You think that act makes up for any of it?" She said in a low voice.

Miwa completely ignored her words, focusing instead on her expression. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Again she feigned sympathy and compassion. "Sorry sis, but sometimes the truth hurts."

Karai glowered up at her. She breathed heavily in and out. "Yeah, it does. And when you finally see that you're nothing more than some worthless piece of trash picked up off the side of the road then you'll feel lower than I ever was." She pointed a trembling finger at Miwa. "You'll see. You're not even enough to be a bastard child."

Miwa made a disgusted face. Yet unease lurked just beyond her confident front. "You keep telling yourself that. Maybe it'll make the pain of being worthless to daddy bearable." She snorted with amusement. "Or not." She shrugged flippantly.

Karai scoffed. She tossed her head in the air and turned sharply on her heel. She didn't say another word. She just walked until she was out of the room and then on until she was in the safety of her room. As she closed the door behind her her body finally gave way. She leaned heavily back against it and let out a feeble sigh.

She slipped down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were watery and she bit her lip to try and hold all her rising emotions down. But it was no use. A chocked sob forced its way out of her throat and her body started to quiver noticeably.

It wasn't long before she was crumpling in on herself. She scrunched her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She started to sob harder and she pressed her face down hard into her knees. It was at this point that she began to shake uncontrollably and soft streams of tears started to roll down her cheeks. They burned like hell as the salt mixed with the blood on her cheek and it only made her cry harder.

She had told Leo that he would be alright, that he would make it. Yet it was her that wasn't going to make it. It was only day one. And already she needed him. In fact, she needed him more than ever had before. She was hurting so much on the inside and out.

"L-Leo…" She choked out. "I c-can't do i-it…" She wished with all her might that he might burst in and take her away. She almost convinced herself that she would be good for him. But it was a fleeting thought brought on by all the pain both physical and emotional.

Ultimately she simply wanted to see him. She would have done anything in that moment to make her wish a reality.

**X Enemy X**

…

It was the night before he could see her again. His body tingled and his senses were in overdrive. It was so much like the night where she'd first kissed him. He could scarcely stand still. Even when he was moving though it did little good. Training was nigh impossible. And he was sure every one of his family saw it too.

As night started to fall he finally couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get out, even if it wasn't to see her. So as soon as he could he ran. He tried to wait until everyone was asleep, but when that proved fruitless he made up a sorry excuse that they all knew was a lie by now and then he left the lair.

He didn't bother watching himself. He was hopelessly careless as he ran right down the middle of the streets. Thankfully he didn't have to go very far otherwise he might have been in for trouble. Within a few minutes he found himself just below his destination and suddenly his chest was tight. He didn't know about this. It seemed like such a brilliant idea before, but now, standing right there, he was very nervous and unsure.

He swallowed hard as he stared with shifty eyes up at the apartment building. Then with a few silent words to himself he made the climb. He effortlessly scaled the fire escape. His heart beat fast nonetheless, only not from the trek. His emotions were in such a flurry that he wasn't even sure what he was feeling anymore.

Then he knocked on the window. He was instantly taken back to the day he'd first met Karai. It was just the same, only earlier. He hoped that perhaps this time April would be awake and he wouldn't be disturbing her. As worked up as he was he didn't want to be rude.

There was a moment of silence and for a beat Leo was afraid she wouldn't show up. Maybe she was out. Of course that'd be his luck. Of all the days she would go missing and leave him hanging when he needed her most.

Then she appeared. She fanned her hand over her mouth to hide a yawn, but it was obvious she hadn't been asleep yet. "Leo?" She blinked repeatedly at the turtle beyond her window. "What are you doing here?" She opened the window to heat him.

Leo smiled sheepishly at her. "I need some advice."

April knew instantly by his expression what he was talking about. She sighed softly. "Leo, you know I can't help you with that." She smiled painfully at him. "My only advice is to not see her."

Leo looked absolutely repulsed. "No! I…I can't do that." He shook his head miserably. "I just…I wanted some help about tomorrow."

April quirked a brow. "Tomorrow?" She said with all due suspicion. "What's so special about tomorrow?"

Leo licked his lips and swallowed hard. "April, can I trust you?"

April started. Leo looked so sad in that instant. There was no way she could berate him. "Of course." She nodded. "You can always trust me."

"Really?" Leo tilted his head to the side. He was even holding his breath. "You won't tell anyone, not even the other guys?"

April hesitated. She didn't know if she liked the sound of that. "Leo…"

Leo's eyes were wide and pleading. "April…"

There was a long moment of silence. They both looked deep into the other's eyes. Then she broke. She hung her head and sighed in resignation. "Alright. I swear."

Leo brightened instantly. "Well, you see, I've actually been seeing Karai for months. And-"

"What!?" April burst out. She threw her hands into the air. "Are you crazy!? Leo, did you not listen to me at all before!? She's bad news! She's **the Foot**!"

Leo's eyes narrowed and his mouth turned into a deep frown. "April! I told you she's different! And I was right! She hasn't hurt me all this time. And it would be so easy for her to. We're in this small-" He halted himself. A deep blush filled his cheeks as he realized his mistake.

April's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. "Wait-What?" Her mouth was suddenly dry.

Leo shook his head fiercely. "Nothing!"

April crossed her arms firmly over her chest. "Nothing my butt." Her intense gaze softened suddenly. "Leo, I told you you could trust me. So please, tell me."

Leo averted his eyes. He bit his lip and thought heavily on it. He didn't know. Sure she already knew about them, but she didn't know everything. Was it alright to tell? "Look, we've been seeing each other ever since that first night, pretty much anyway. We have a secret spot where no one can see us. And we, well…we talk."

April's gaze hardened again. She tapped her fingers on her arm. "You _talk_?" She said in utter disbelief. "Really?"

Leo swallowed hard. "Yeah," He smiled nervously. "What else would we do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

"April, look. This isn't what I'm here for." He looked hard back at her. "Basically we've stopped seeing each other for a week, and that week's almost up. And I…I don't know what I should do tomorrow." His expression was suddenly meek, almost afraid. "Do you think things will be the same? Or am I just kidding myself?"

April was within an inch of telling him just how stupid it all was – the situation, Karai, and even him – but she stopped herself. Instead she sighed and hung her head. "Leo, I don't know." She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You haven't told me much. And you know her so much better than me. So…go with your gut."

Leo smiled. His eyes shined with renewed confidence.

April couldn't help but smile back. "Just…please be careful." She warned. "As much as you trust her and as much as she might care, family changes things. If you meet in battle, she'll attack you. And if you can not bring yourself to fight back, you're going to get hurt."

Leo grimaced. He wouldn't lie. It was something he thought about a lot, especially this week. Being alone there was not much else to do. They still remained loyal to their fathers, she made that clear. If they had to fight, he had to put aside his feelings. He knew it.

April's frown deepened. "Leo?" She pressed. Her eyes widened slightly as she silently pleaded with him to show at least this much common sense.

Leo smiled again. It was tinged with bitterness, but there was still happiness as well. He leaned forward with great speed and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you so much." He whispered. "You made me feel better.

April was a little more than surprised, but she quickly recovered. She smiled softly and hugged him back. "It's nothing."

Leo pulled away, a truly bright grin plastered across his face. "And don't worry. When it comes to my family I would never put them in danger." A glint of seriousness tainted the bliss that gleamed in his blue eyes. "I swear."

April nodded firmly. "I know."

Leo hopped back so he was balancing on the railing. "I'll see you later." He gave a sort of salute. Then he flipped backward and down from the fire escape.

April started. Then she smiled again. It was amazing what they could do with their skills. "See you…" She breathed. She just hoped he had honestly taken her words to heart.

Leo landed fluidly. He glanced back up and she was already gone. He looked to the west, seemingly for no particular reason. Really he was seeing through all of the buildings blocking his path and vision. He looked straight to the abandoned building where all of his precious memories with Karai laid.

He smiled fondly. Then just like that he was heading there. There was no rational reason for it. He should be spending his last night getting all the sleep he could. It was already late. Yet his limbs wouldn't listen to reason. They continued to carry him to the abandoned building.

Even though she wouldn't be there, he just had to go. It had been too long…far too long. Maybe it was all April's doing. After all, she had helped him more than anyone. She would never know just how much either.

**X Tentative Confidant X**

…

He ended up forcing himself to return to the lair, or at least just outside it. He peeked in on his family and they were already in their own rooms. So he quickly left. He went to their place and was there in but a few minutes.

He stared at it intently. It was as unchanged as ever. At least some things never changed. It was reassuring in a world where everything was quickly coming undone. He scaled the building and pulled himself up by the rim of the window.

Sitting in here would calm his nerves and anxiety. It would let him feel like everything wasn't spinning. It was a place that no amount of turbulence could ever destroy. He fit the same as usual, landing with a grunt.

"I knew you'd come." A soft voice reached him.

Leo jerked his head up and nearly hit it on the ceiling. His heart leapt up into his throat and his eyes dilated with the shock that gripped him. He almost even drew his swords. His hands were halfway there when reality set in. "K-Karai…?"

Karai smirked at him through the darkness. "Who else were you expecting?" She raised a brow.

"No one!" It almost came out as laugh. "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!"

Karai's smile twitched downward. "Why not? You came here before the date. So why can't I?"

Leo sat up straight and eyed her intently. Despite her smug appearance there was obviously something wrong. "It's just not like you." She was trying a little too hard to make herself look like her usual self. Leo could sense the pain as much as see it deep in her dark eyes. "I figured other interesting things were waiting just around the bend for you." He offered a smirk to try and encourage her.

Karai folded her arms over her stomach. She was slumped all the way down so only her head was against the wall. "Not as many as you might think." She sighed. She barely even had it in her to try and be herself anymore.

Leo's brows furrowed as he watched her give up like that. "Karai," His tone rang with worry. "What's the matter?" He scooted a little closer to try and get a better look. "And why are you slouching like that? I can barely see you."

Karai averted her eyes. "I know." She slipped her mask on effortlessly

That was it. Leo kept waiting, but still nothing more came from her mouth. If he wasn't worried enough as it was, now he was on red alert. "Karai," His voice was urgent. "Stop it." He noticed something else in that moment. "And…why did you put your mask on?" He started.

Karai shrugged. "It's nothing." She tried to push her rising emotions away. "Let's just talk about the week."

"Alright." Leo's voice was stiff and tinged with anger. "You first." There was a beat of silence, then he asked, "What did he do to you?"

Karai's eyes widened ever so slightly. "Do to me?" She scoffed. "No one did anything to me." Yet her hand reflexively went to her face. She cursed herself for it.

Leo stared hard at her. His expression was almost a glare. "Karai, don't do this. I haven't seen you in a week, and I don't want to fight. But you can't lie to me like that. Besides," He sighed. "You know I care about you. I only want to help."

Karai sneered. "So you've said on a million occasions." Through her rude tone there was ever growing panic and desperation. "But I've also said something a million times – I'm no good."

Leo growled in aggravation. "I'm not talking about that! I mean in general! I don't care how bad you are! No matter what side you're on I will always care about you. Karai…I love you." He stared deep into her eyes, begging for her to listen.

At first Karai didn't know how to react. "Leo…" She breathed. Even through all the kisses and games they played over the months, she had never once let herself believe that was what this was. Somewhere on a subconscious level she was sure the notion always existed, even before their first kiss, but it was much easier to deny it all, to chalk it up to hormones or games.

"So please," He said, this time much softer. "Help me understand." He reached out at took her hand in his. He squeezed it lightly. "Tell me the truth. Even if you never do again."

Karai stared back at him. His hand was warm against hers. It sent chills up her arm. Worst of all it made her weak. Her stern and resistant expression vanished in an instant. "I've been miserable." She whispered in a wavering voice. "I've came here every day this week."

Leo started. He didn't dare speak though. Speaking would only risk her stopping. Besides, he knew she understood the look flashing across his face.

"I was hoping you wouldn't be able to handle it either, but…" She averted her eyes. "You never came. So I was alone every day this week. And-" She bit her lip. She cut herself off.

Leo couldn't keep quiet another second. "And what?" He held his breath. He had a feeling he already knew what she was going to say anyway and his anger was slowly rising.

Karai saw the burning intensity in his eyes. She knew it wasn't for her though, just for those that wronged her. And it was only going to get stronger when she told the truth. "He finally knows."

Leo felt his heart plummet. He went pale and his stomach was suddenly sick. "No…" He gasped.

Karai nodded stiffly. She slowly reached up, her fingers curling around her mask. "It's my sister's fault." She pulled the mask down and sat up. She braced for the explosion.

The fire in Leo's eyes exploded. His lips curved into a menacing snarl and a growl ripped from his throat. "That bastard!" The normally clean tongued turtle let it out with reservations. "How could he!? He hurt his own daughter!"

"Leo, I'm fine." She said with a bit of her old spunk. It lifted her spirits to see and hear him so worked up over her. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Fury surged in him. "Anymore!?" His breathing was heavy. "The fact it ever hurt is a problem!" Then he transformed. His eyes softened and sadness seeped into them. He reached up and let his fingers just graze her cheek.

Karai cringed. She had to grit her teeth it was so painful. He had touched the bruised side of her face.

Leo jerked his hand back. He sucked in a soft breath. "Sorry!" He stared with wide eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Karai shook her head. "Don't worry." She smiled sweetly for the shortest of seconds. Then her lips curved up into a teasing smirk. "It makes you look like an idiot."

Leo blinked a couple of times. Then he too found himself smirking. It was reminiscent of the night they'd fought and she'd called him adorable. He knew it was coming.

"Adorable," There it was. "But an idiot nonetheless."

"You're as charming as ever." He shot right back.

"I try." She found herself smiling with sincerity for the first time in a week.

Leo couldn't be so casual and relaxed for very long though. Naturally his expression became strained and he was worried all over again. "How much did it hurt?" He tentatively asked.

Karai dropped her gaze to the ground. Her mouth turned sharply down. "Less than you'd think. The emotional pain was far worse." Her voice caught as she said it.

"You said you have a sister." Leo said carefully. "Why would she do this to you?"

Karai gave a cold single syllable laugh. "She's not my sister." She denied vehemently. "Don't ever call her that!" It came out harsher than she intended. "She's nothing but trash off the street!"

Leo was taken aback by the amount of hate that Karai displayed. He was almost afraid to ask anything else. Still, he needed to know. "What do you mean?"

Karai snorted. "Father claims she is of his flesh and blood, just like me, but I know it's not true. She may have always been around, but she was never like me. There was always a certain darkness about her. Father poisoned both our minds, but he always tried hardest with her. It was as if he were trying to make her forget something that was just out of her reach."

Leo nodded faintly.

"Yet despite how hard he tried, he also treated her the gentlest. Whenever she messed up he kissed her face, whenever something was too hard he let her off with no so much as a warning. There are so many things. By the time I was four I knew there was something that separated us. And already I hated her for it. For every time I succeeded I was told to try harder because it just wasn't good enough, yet her failures garnered soft encouraging words from him."

Leo couldn't image such unfairness. He and his brothers were treated all the same. The only differences came with their slightly varying talents. But it was nothing like this.

"So I started picking on her. But of course that only made it worse. By six there was no salvaging my sister and my barely there relationship. And the one with my father was consequently tainted as well." Her lips curved upward in a malicious smile. "But one thing I quickly became because of it was better. She was two years older than me, but by the time I was eight I was able to overwhelm her in every way imaginable." She averted her eyes and her smile dropped. "Except father's love and her looks."

Leo couldn't be quiet about that. "What?" He half laughed. "There's no way she's prettier than you." Leo insisted. He took both her hands in his. "You're the most beautiful girl ever, even with your face like this." He smiled softly.

Karai couldn't help but laugh. "Anyone as love-struck as you would say that." There was a beat of hesitation, then she said, "Besides, you haven't seen my sister."

Leo rolled his eyes. Karai mentioning the girl as her sister reminded him. "You said she's not your sister." He waited for assertion. "So who is she then?" He looked a little too eager to find out.

Karai shrugged angrily. "I don't know." She sighed. "I just know she isn't my sister or father's daughter. He treats us too differently. And while mother was alive she loved me most and I sometimes get traces of a memory about mother yelling about my sister not being his real daughter." Karai shook her head. "So now I only see her as an enemy, someone who stands in the way of me being anything more than a tool to my father."

"Then why?" Leo shook his head in disbelief. "Why do you stay with someone who treats you like you're worthless?" Pain was clearly etched in his face.

Karai smiled sadly. "He's still family. And I love him. I just can't help it."

Leo's heart fell. "Karai," He released her hand and reached for her face, this time on the opposite side. He ran his fingers over the three marks that stretched across her cheek. "You could be safe with me."

Karai wrapped her fingers around his wrist. She pulled his hand away. "I know." She slid her hand up to his and locked her fingers with his. "But right now I just can't."

Leo was irrevocably downcast. He was more hurt by her situation than she was. "I could convince the others." He practically pleaded. "I know they'd understand." He really didn't. In fact, he knew just the opposite was true.

"Leo," She pulled her hand from his and laid it against his cheek. She smirked faintly through the bitterness as she teasingly trailed her fingers across his skin. "You know that's a lie."

Leo shuddered beneath her touch. He was speechless against her long lost touch.

Karai was filled with a hunger at seeing him so helpless. Her smirk curved farther upward and deviousness glinted in her eyes. She raised herself up on her haunches and loomed over him. "But enough of this sentimental crap." She purred.

Leo's eyes widened. He caught his breath.

She pressed on his shoulders and pushed him back until he was far below her. She stared eagerly down at him. She never thought a submissive guy was really what she was looking for. But Leo proved her wrong, even if it would have never pleased her with anyone else.

Leo's body tingled with anticipation. His cheeks burned red.

Karai snickered at his reaction. "I love how embarrassed you get." She lowered herself down she their faces were an inch apart. "Actually," She smiled almost painfully. "I just love you." She pressed her lips hard against his.

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but the force of her kiss shut him up. He kissed back without hesitation. She was right, he had gotten used to her kisses. But that didn't mean he got tired of them.

Karai wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer. Her body was flush against his.

As pinned as Leo was, he managed to disconnect his lips from her. He tilted his head and leaned it forward just enough to reach her neck. He trailed a few kisses down her neck.

Chills shot through Karai. He had never tried it before, but it felt amazing. Yet she could not let him believe he was in control. After a moment of pleasure she pulled back. She slid farther down and took her turn at kissing his neck.

Hers were much harder and were liable to leave marks. Still, there was no way Leo could complain. He shuddered with each kiss. He even moaned softly.

Between kisses she whispered, "Never let me convince you to stay away again."

Leo's eyes fluttered shut. He barely heard her through the haze of elation. "Never…"

**…**

It was the next day and despite the exhilaration of the previous evening Leo was back in bad spirits, perhaps worse than ever before. He put a little bit of effort into training, but it was obvious to all the others that something had happened. Only no one said a word.

They had all tried one way or the other to get through to him, whether it was harsh like Don or encouraging like Mikey. They didn't know what else they could do but let him deal with it on his own. He certainly wasn't going to tell them anything at least. So what was the point? Helping without enough information was like trying to walk into a room without any doors or windows.

Naturally Leo didn't get better. It was getting late now and Leo was mentally preparing himself for some sort of other shock. Maybe Karai wouldn't even come. Maybe now she would be dead. Wouldn't that be a **wonderful** surprise.

As he readied himself for the worst and didn't even bother hoping for the best he was sitting on the couch in front of the tv. But it wasn't even on. He couldn't be bothered, not even for background noise. He wasn't looking at it anyway. He was staring intently if not a little emptily at the object in his hands. It was Karai's sword.

He turned it over in his hands slowly, taking in every inch of its sleek surface. It was untarnished by blood or worn from excessive use. He rarely touched it because of that, but he really needed to today. He almost hoped handling it would bring him and Karai some luck. Or maybe he just wanted to see himself bleed a little, so that he could understand what it might have been like to get cut by the Shredder. But of course he didn't really want to be hurt. He was just torn apart.

Then through his haze there was a voice. "You shouldn't have that out in the open like that."

Leo was unfazed. By now he was used to being talked to about the issue by every person who knew him. It was about time Raph took his turn. "I'm not in the mood Raph. Leave me alone."

Raph walked around the couch and into view. His arms were crossed over his chest as he stared with intensity at his older brother. "You know Splinter and Donnie suspect you enough as it is. Don't give them more of a reason to watch you."

Leo turned his head away. He scowled into space. "I don't care." He grumbled. "It doesn't matter anyway…"

Raph knew he should have been nicer, but his impulse to mock was too powerful. "What? Trouble in footland?" He smirked. "I told you she was no good." He pointed a finger in Leo's face. "I told you she was going to hurt you. And I-"

Leo growled deep in his throat. He jerked his hand up and smacked Raph's hand out of his face. "Shut up!" Leo's cry echoed throughout the lair. It was a miracle none of the others came running. "I told you to leave me alone!" His eyes burned like never before and his body trembled faintly.

The lines on Raph's face vanished as furious seriousness overtook his expression. "No." He shook his head stiffly. "Not until you give me a reason to."

Leo breathed heavily in and out. "If you don't leave," He jumped to his feet, taller than his brother this way. He got up an inch from Raph's face, glaring daggers into him. "I swear I'll break your face."

Raph couldn't hide the flicker of surprise from his face. It was so much like the day with Donnie. Leo's threat felt so real, so unwavering. It was actually scary. So he changed his course. "Leo, calm down." He laid a hand on his shoulder, meant to both sooth and gently push Leo out of his face.

Leo showed his bared teeth. He gripped Raph's wrist with both hands and slung him over his shoulder. He whirled around and drew his clenched fist back as if to punch Raph. "Don't tell me to be calm." He hissed. He continued to hold his fist back threateningly, but he did not act.

Raph's eyes were wide. He was caught somewhere between pure shock and blinding fury. "Oh please," He scoffed. He rolled himself around so he was feet down on the couch. "You know you can't beat me."

"Raph." Leo said through clenched teeth.

"Leo." Raph said right back.

"Just leave me alone." He let his hand fall back to his side. He turned sharply on his heel and stomped off to his room. His other hand went instinctively to Karai's sword which he'd tucked into his belt. It reassured him.

Raph scowled after him. He jumped up and ran after his brother, fluidly leaping over him and landing in his path. "Don't even try to get away from me."

Leo's hands clenched again. "Stop it!" He yelled in Raph's face. "I don't want to play games with you! Can't you see I'm upset!?" Leo averted his eyes and bit his lip. He just wanted to be alone.

Raph's intense gaze softened as he witnessed the beginning of a potential breakdown. "But why?" He said softer than he thought possible. "What did she do to you?"

Leo might have snapped at him, but his weakening resolve and increasing need to be heard put a damper on his fury. "She didn't do anything." He grumbled with little of the previous passion. His body slumped noticeably. "It's what they did to her…"

Raph started. Confusion creased his face. "What?" He scarcely breathed. "Who did what?"

Leo felt his lip quiver and he tried to hide his crumpling expression. He shielded his face with a hand.

Raph risked laying a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder again. "It's alright bro." He tried his best to be comforting. "You can talk to me."

The cracks that had been slowly digging deeper finally reached his core. He curled forward, almost as if to fall over on the floor. His body shook terribly from something between boiling rage and incapacitating misery.

Raph stepped forward and held his brother up with both hands. He helped Leo stand straight. "Come on." He whispered. "Don't shut down on me." He led Leo back to the couch and set him down before he sat beside him.

Leo rubbed at his face to try and wipe away the quickly forming tears in his eyes. "He hurt her." He finally worked himself up to say it. His voice wavered despite his efforts. "The Shredder."

Raph started. But it was really only her age that made it a shock. That the Shredder would punish his followers meant nothing. "Did he catch you?" Raph dared to ask.

A whine pressed past Leo's lips. "Yes." He drew his arms up and wrapped them over the top of his head. He also pulled his legs up close to his body.

Raph stared sadly at Leo. He didn't know what to say.

Leo swallowed hard. "It was her sister's fault." He crumpled further. Tears were slipping down his face now as he hid his face.

Raph raised a brow. "Sister?" That psycho had a sister? He didn't even want to imagine what shit this was going to dredge up.

"And when she told, he-he-he…he **hit **Karai." Choked sobs issued forth. "And I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do a damn thing!" He was slipping into furious passion.

Raph scooted closer. He tentatively reached up and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Don't say that." He gently pulled Leo closer. "She didn't have to see you every day. She could have left and never come back. But she wanted this. Whether it's real or not in my opinion doesn't matter. She values this thing enough to endure the pain." Raph smiled sadly. "You should be happy."

Leo dropped his arms from his head. He looked up with confusion etched on his face. His eyes were tear filled and showed a glimmer of utter disbelief, almost outrage. Then it broke. Leo threw himself at Raph and wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother. He squeezed for all he was worth. "I don't know what to do." He sobbed. "It's not just her…but…but you too. All of you. Splinter…Donnie…Mikey…"

Raph sighed heavily, but there was no aggravation to it. Only pity lied in his tone and expression. "Just tell them." Raph gently urged. "You'll feel better. Things will be so much easier. And then everyone can understand exactly what you're going through."

Leo breathed deeply in and out in an effort to calm himself. The supportiveness that Raph was showing for a rare moment in his life was definitely helping. "Nothing's easy anymore." He whispered. He pulled up to look Raph in the face. "And it won't ever be again."

Raph grimaced. "Don't say that." He reached up with his free hand and wiped his brother's face. It was something he had never thought he'd be doing for any reason. "Just take one step at a time."

Leo stared for another minute before he felt he just didn't have the energy. He slumped over against Raph and gave a shuddery sigh. "I know…"

Raph patted Leo reassuringly on the shoulder. "It'll be alright…" He murmured. He told himself it was for Leo, but in the end he knew he was talking to himself as well. He had to convince himself of it fully if he wanted to be able to give Leo the courage and support he needed.

Leo nodded faintly. His eyes felt tired. He was fading in and out. His hysteria and despair were ebbing. He would finally be able to sleep after not getting a wink last night.

Raph felt Leo getting heavier. He smiled faintly. He even started humming a soft tune. It was a song from the depths of his memories. Splinter would always sing it to them when they had nightmares as children. And he felt this qualified for a nightmare. Leo hadn't cried so hard since he was seven and lost. Now that same uncertainty was there, only he was now lost in his mind.

Leo smiled despite all odds as he heard the familiar tune. "Thank you so much." He was so eased of his former agony that he was even compelled to whisper something he hadn't said out loud in years. "I love you Raph."

Raph's smile became even more affectionate. "I love you too bro." _And I hope you don't suffer any more. Please, be happy. I'll kill you if you aren't._

**X Confidant X**

**HEAD CANON TIME: Karai is NOT Miwa. Well...it's not so much a head canon as it is a very unlikely hope. I really don't want them to be the same person because everyone is expecting it. It'd be more of a shock if she wasn't Miwa. So I incorporated that in this chapter. I had to get this out before any more episodes aired too or else risk being proven wrong before this chapter was even out.**

**Well, what do you think? I think the bit with leoxkarai dragged a little because of karai's long talking. But overall I love this chapter. Don't hesitate to tell me the good and the bad. Constructive criticism helps me improve. Please review!**


	3. Clash

**Hooray! An update! This only took forever. I hope it's worth the wait. I know I had a fun time writing it. And also, have another quote. I told you I was going to keep doing it. ;) Also it's important to note that the tenses change at one point. I'll explain why at the end. In the meantime - read on!**

_**~Don't judge me by what I do when the world is watching, judge me only by who you know I am deep down.~**_

Leo had thought seriously on Raph's words of advice. Actually, he still thought about it a lot. Still, he never could work himself up enough to just **do** it. Every time he got close some awful image popped into his head. Either Donnie blew up, Splinter forbid him to see her again, or, worst of all, Karai burst in and betrayed them all. It made him shudder every time he thought about it.

He didn't realize the luxury of choosing a time was slowly slipping through his fingers. In but a few hours the decision would be made for him. But even knowing wouldn't have changed anything. It was too late now. All he could do was inch closer to the moment.

"Hey," Leo heard Raph say to him. He stood just outside Leo's room, his hand gripping the frame of the door. "Getting any closer?" They both knew what he meant.

Leo scowled in the opposite direction. "Do you have to keep asking me that?" He grumbled. "You're just chiding me, and you know it."

Raph gave a hard look. "No, I'm not." He entered the room, feeling permission was as good as given. "I want to know, Leo. This is important. You can't keep hiding her. It's going to end up biting you in the butt, and **you** know **that**."

Leo huffed. He tossed the toy he'd been fiddling with to the side. It was dumb anyway. "Raph, I just can't do it." He shook his head slowly. "They're going to hate me. Honestly I don't know how you don't." He finally looked at his brother, eyes shining with misery. "And Splinter he'll…he won't let me see her again."

Raph couldn't help but smirk. "I did hate you at first." He sat down by Leo on his bed. "But then I looked at it like we do Donnie's crush. Even if she was evil, he would have fallen head over heels for April. You can't help who you fall for." He shrugged. "Besides, what you have going on is pretty serious now. How can I really tell you not to try?"

Leo watched Raph intently all the while. He was constantly amazed by the different faces of his brother's. The sides they usually hid were coming out more and more because of his secrecy with Karai. "You…you mean it." Leo's eyes widened in anticipation.

"But don't think that means I like her." His eyes narrowed. "She's still bad news no matter what you or anyone says. Just because she'd never hurt you doesn't mean anything for us. You have to understand that."

Leo frowned slightly. "I understand where you're coming from." He said carefully. "But you're wrong." He looked to the side, his mind floating to her. "If she won't hurt me, she won't hurt you either because that would hurt me, even if just indirectly."

Raph thought about this for a minute, but he inevitably shook his head in the negative. "Sorry, Leo. I can't agree." His gaze hardened as he thought back to the last battle they had with her. "And when it comes down to it, you know she'll listen to Shredder before she'll heed to you."

Pssh," Leo rolled his eyes. "Don't be too sure. She's got some major daddy issues you don't even **want** to know about."

Raph started. "Woah, what was that?" His eyes widened and his intrigue skyrocketed.

Leo looked up. "Huh? Oh, you mean the daddy bit? Yeah, she's Shredder's daughter." He waved his hand dismissively. "But it doesn't matter."

"Leo," Raph said with urgency. "Don't you see? This makes it worse!" His head was swirling just imagining all that this could lead to. "He's family Leo, not just evil team family either, but **blood** family. No kid could ever betray their father." He saw the denial in Leo's eyes and quickly added, "Would you ever betray Splinter?"

Leo looked absolutely offended. "What!? No! Of course not! What are you-"

Raph smiled sadly. "Exactly. No matter how much she loves you…this can only end in pain."

Leo scowled over at him. "It doesn't matter what you say." He stood quickly. He already felt a little better standing over his younger brother. "I know she won't hurt me, or us." He started to stomp off.

"Leo." Raph said sharply. "Just promise me one thing."

Leo stopped at the door. He looked stiffly back over his shoulder.

"If it comes down to it…you won't choose her over us." Raph's eyes were strangely pleading. There was almost a desperation about them, as if he really thought Leo could betray his family. "Turtles first…"

Leo's expression softened. His eyes shined with sadness. "Don't be an idiot." He tried to be playful, but it just sounded strained. "Turtles forever."

"Guys! Hey guys!" They heard Donnie's excited voice coming from the central area. "I-" He broke off as he reached the living area and all he found was Mikey. "Hey, where are the others?" He cocked his head as he looked to Mikey.

Mikey was engrossed in a new comic. He barely heard Donnie. "I dunno." He shrugged. He burst out laughing at one of the images, holding a hand to his head. "Great joke!" There was a beat of silence. "Raph said he was going to check on him though." More laughter.

"Check on him?" Donnie frowned deeply. His expression was quite suspicious. "What does that mean?" Besides the obvious of Leo being an emotional wreck.

Mikey sighed heavily. He laid the comic on his lap and looked up. "Look, dude, I don't know." Then he grew much more animated. "All I know is that this dude," He pointed down at the comic. "Is in an epic brawl and if I don't finish he might never get out alive!"

Donnie looked almost stupefied. "That doesn't make any…" He quickly came to his senses. He shook his head and held up a hand. "You know what, never mind. I'll go find them." He turned to leave.

As Donnie turned Leo and Raph appeared from around the corner. "What's up Donnie?" Leo cocked his head to the side.

Donnie's face lit up all over again. A smile stretched clear across his face. "Check it out!" He shoved his hands forward and let his fingers unfurl. "Isn't it amazing!?"

Raph and Leo looked intently at the small object in Donnie's hands, but the longer they looked the more confused they became. They frowned deeply and turned their gazes up toward the other to exchange puzzled expressions. "Uh…?"

Donnie sighed in exasperation. "Alright, so you know the power cell was stolen and we haven't been able to get it back." He waited for nods. "Well," He was nearly shaking from excitement. "This is a copy of one!"

Leo and Raph's expressions transformed in an instant. Their eyes were wide and mouths turned upward in utter amazement. "Really?" They gasped. They moved forward in sync to get a closer look.

Donnie calmed noticeably. "Well, not **exactly**." He admitted a bit forlornly. "I used what I could find and what I remember from studying the power cell." He shook his head fiercely to shake the disappointment away. "But I'm pretty sure I've mimicked it quite well!" He asserted.

Mikey was not far behind. "I wanna see!" He hopped the couch and ran to join them. "Coolio," He reached up and slowly moved his hand toward it. He aimed to poke it.

Donnie jerked the precious item away. "Don't even think about it!" He shot Mikey a warning look. "It's not the most stable power source, so you have to be careful with it."

Leo frowned deeply. "Uh, Donnie," He scratched his head. "If it's that dangerous do you really think we should be using such a thing?" He didn't mean to stifle his brother's creativity, Donnie's creations aided them tremendously, but their safety always came first.

Donnie 's expression was confident. "Don't worry Leo." He waved his hand dismissively. "I'm taking the proper precautions. When we actually use it, it will definitely be safe."

Leo still looked uncertain. It worried him because that was exactly what he said about the power cell, and that had at least been a stable power source. "Well, alright."

"Hey," Raph was quickly getting bored with just being told it was great. "It's getting late." So he hoped to get them all to forget about it too. "Don't you think it's time we go on patrol." He gave Leo a meaningful look.

Leo ignored it. "You're right Raph." He agreed with a smile. They wouldn't see her. She only came late, and to their secret spot. She didn't prance around all day. Did she? "We should see if the Shredder has his lackey's out making mischief."

Raph rolled his eyes at Leo's calm demeanor. Then of course he had to make fun, "Making mischief?" He scoffed, smirking. "You make it sound like they're stealing other kids' candy. Or did you learn that from Space Heroes?" He chuckled.

Leo made a pout. "No." He snorted. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I don't get everything from there you know."

Raph grinned. "Sure ya don't."

"Alright," Don had just returned from putting up his invention. "Enough arguing. If we're gonna go, let's go." He pulled out his bo staff and spun it around, striking a pose. "I'm ready to kick some shell." As therapeutic as inventing was, he still needed to fight to blow off the steam necessary to handle Leo. He still hadn't forgotten.

Everyone looked at him strangely. Only Leo understood the words beneath the words – that look in his eyes – _it's all __**your**__ fault._ The truth curls Leo's insides. And as much as he wants to look away, _he just can't_. In the end only Mikey can break the tension.

Mikey hops a little. He swings his weapons out and twirls them a bit. "Alright! Let's stomp some Foot!" His eyes gleam with excitement, but it isn't so much for the possibility of battle. Mostly he's holding his breath in hope that the others will smile again.

Don smiles and then everything is all right again. He rolls his eyes too, but the smile is still there.

Raph sighs under his breath. He's glad it that it won't turn out like the day Don and Leo fought over the sword, _her_ sword. Then he smirks. He's just as ready to fight as well.

"Come on guys," Leo orders, but it lacks a lot of authority. On these runs he's not so much their leader as he is their brother, that is unless they run into trouble. Trouble like Karai. The thought smacks him in the face and he has to shake his head to clear his mind. In cases like that, he wouldn't know what he was. Mostly he would be a failure.

As thought s continue to pound Leo they all set out. They make sure to travel far from the lair before they finally surface. They don't want anyone who might be watching knowing where they live. They run through alley for a little while longer, another precaution. Then they scale a building and finally get to business.

They don't have a particular pattern in mind. They just sort of run from building to building until they've covered a large amount of the city. The one place they don't go though is the Wolf building. Leo doesn't know if they notice it, but they certainly don't mention it. For a while even Leo didn't realize he was doing it, but he literally planned millions of routes, all of them skipping that building. Even if it was quicker to hit it, he wouldn't do it. Ever since that night they faced Shredder they all developed an almost irrational feat of the building itself, as if it were what nearly killed them. Leo honestly doesn't know if they'll ever step foot there again, even if the Shredder is destroyed.

Leo doesn't know what time it is when they've travelled this far. He makes a mental note that he needs a watch, something he knows will never happen. Any one they would ever find wouldn't work, that's for sure. It would be broken before it was tossed or break as it hit the ground. And God knows he doesn't have it in him to steal one. Still, he notes it anyway.

"It's getting late." He hears himself say. Really it's not. But Karai is probably waiting for him. He wants to see her again, **needs** to.

Raph normally would have called him on it, but he is too invested in Leo's problems to make things harder on the poor guy. So he simply averts his eyes and waits for the explosion he feels brewing at his side.

"No it's not!" Don cries in exasperation – right on cue. "It's barely dark!" He throws his hand to the side and points at the horizon. "You just want to go sneak off to see your girlfriend!"

There is a collective intake of breath.

Donnie smirks. "Yeah, I know." He beams with a certain cruelness. "I knew it couldn't be a guy. You're way too secretive for that."

Leo hurries to hide his shock. He scowls heatedly at Donnie instead. "Good for you." Leo mocks. "You want a medal or what? It can say 'Donnie, the guy who didn't listen to Splinter when he told him not to meddle in Leo's business'."

A frown tugged at Mikey's lips. "Guys," He steps forward. He never figured he'd have to separate these two of all of them. "Come on, don't fight."

"Stay out of it Mikey." Leo warns. He says it gently, but there is still an edge to it that's sharp enough to cut.

A fire flares in Donnie's eyes. "Don't talk to him like that!" He doesn't care how gently Leo put it. He's worked up enough from the lack of Foot fighting or even Kraang fighting that he is willing to turn anything into something to argue about, especially when it involves Leo.

"Do you even **listen** to yourself!?" Leo snaps back. He shoves his arm forward and pushes Donnie. "I'm talking to him just the same as always. But you, **you **are having some serious issues where you need to make things into a fight even when there's no fight to begin with!"

Mikey whines softly. "Guys," His mouth is a deep grimace. "Stop fighting."

"Shut up!" Both Donnie and Leo round on Mikey.

"Hey!" Raph barks. "Stop it!" He goes to where Mikey is and pulls him back out of the way. He keeps his hand on his little brother's shoulder even as prepares to enter the fight himself. "You're both being ridiculous! Just look," He waves a hand at Mikey. "You've nearly reduced him to tears!"

Mikey quickly wiped at his face. He stuck out his lip in childish defiance. "Am not." He voice made it more obvious than it already was that he was lying.

Donnie and Leo avert their eyes. Guilt washes over them in a wave with the power of a tsunami. "Sorry Mikey." They mumble in unison. To be so at odds with each other they have surprising synchronization.

Mikey smiles. It's never hard to make him feel better. "It's nothing." He waves it off. Still, his smile is a little too big, a little too bright. They all know their snapping still stings.

"So are we going home or what?" Donnie begrudgingly asks. He refuses to look Leo in the eye all the while. Deferring to his leadership has become so much harder than he ever imagined it would be, for him at least. He always thought Raph would be in his shoes.

Leo opens his mouth to answer, but no words come out. He swears he hears something in the distance. He moves his head to the left a little. Was it from the docks?

Donnie grumbles beneath his breath. "Leo." He grits out with all the impatience in the world.

"Hush." Leo snaps. He holds up his hand. "I thought I heard something."

Suddenly they're all on high alert. Donnie is no longer thinking about how he can't stand Leo lately. Only one thought enters all their minds – danger.

Then there is a new sound, an unmistakable sound. It reaches them with such intensity that they all jump a little. It is an earsplitting roar. "Leatherhead!" Mikey gasps.

"It's coming from the docks!" Donnie points with his bo staff. "Come on!"

Just like that they're off. It's not far. They make it there within five minutes. What they find is no surprise, yet it still manages to make both Leo and Raph's stomach's drop. On the docks fighting is a mash-up of epic proportions. Snakeweed, Spider-bytes, Rat King, and Spyroach were all there. But the only thing they saw was Karai, there with her league of foot ninja. They both thought the same thing – Leo was going to have to fight her.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey foolishly calls out. Fear is plastered across his face just as much as determination. Without another thought he charges into the mess. He'd fight to the death to save his friend.

Leatherhead's eyes are glazed over, but he hears Mikey clearly. "Michelangelo." He growls to himself. He swings his tail viciously, smacking three of his enemies to the side. Knowing help is here gives him renewed strength.

The other three aren't far behind. They each take on an enemy of their own. Raph takes Spider-bytes, Donnie takes Spyroach, Mikey takes Snakeweed, and Leo inevitably takes Karai. Leatherhead is left with one to focus on – Rat King.

As they fight none of them understand what it is exactly they are fighting over. Perhaps nothing at all. Maybe just a combination of bad timing and even worse luck. All they know is they have to fight now. Whether it is logical is irrelevant.

Leo is surrounded by foot ninja, but they mean nothing to him. Through the crowd he sees only one person – one **girl** – Karai. His vision goes red with fury and he wipes out her foot ninja swiftly and mercilessly in order to reach her. He doesn't know why he does it, it only means he'll have to fight her sooner. But he is elated nonetheless as he rushes to her.

"Leo," His name slides off her tongue like silk. It's hard even for her to keep her distance after so many months of nothing but close contact.

Leo shudders as she says his name. He draws a sword despite his urges and stands no more than a foot in front of her. His eyes narrow and his grip tightens. "Karai," He tries to sound threatening, but it only comes off as needy.

Karai draws her blade. She moves left, in a sort of circle.

Leo matches her steps. They are like two lions, only there is no prey, just each other. Their instincts scream to attack – now! The fire is there, dancing in their eyes and souls, but the intent to harm is scarcely visible. The only way their wish to cause any sort of pain is through playful bites or claws digging into skin from ecstasy.

On the other sides of the fight, the others are doing far better. Raph digs his sais deep into Spider-bytes flesh. He twists, relishing in the creature's screams.

Donnie wedges his staff between Spyroach's body and mechanical parts. He jerks forward, ripping the two conjoined parts apart.

Spyroach gives an ungodly scream. It flails, swinging its modified arms around wildly.

Donnie dodges fluidly. He bats at the roach again and again. But it doesn't do much beyond infuriate the bug.

Mikey slices his blades across Snakeweed. His goo splatters across the docks and Mikey, but for once he barely reacts. He is completely focused. These scum hurt his friend. There is no mercy for those.

Snakeweed screeches. He whips his vine hands out, smacking them across Mikey's skin.

Mikey hisses in pain, but he is not deterred. He will chop Snakeweed up into bite size pieces if he has to.

Leatherhead snaps out at the Rat King. His eyes burn dangerously. He lets out another roar as he lungs again, getting a mouthful of the Rat King.

The Rat King is no fighter. He is no match against Leatherhead. And he does not regenerate. He only has one arm now.

Leatherhead makes another go. He gets another mouthful. This time he bites into the shoulder.

Rat King knows when he is beat. He quickly flees before he has no limbs left to lose.

Leatherhead breathes heavily. He watches the coward go, roaring after him. Then he turns his crazed eyes onto his next target. They are the closest.

Karai finally moves. She darts forward with amazing speed.

Leo jumps back. He draws his sword up defensively.

Karai swerves, at his back in an instant.

Leo draws in a sharp breath. He hurries to spin around, but it's already too late.

Karai shoves her blade around him, in front of his blade. She pulls back hard, holding his blade behind hers and threatening to slit his throat with his own weapon. "What's the matter?" She whispers in his ear. "Gone soft?"

Leo grunts and groans as he tries to free himself. "You're not so swift yourself." He strains to say. "What was with that little dance?"

Karai makes a soft sound of annoyance. "I like playing with my food."

"Is that so?" Leo smirks despite his circumstances. "Are you sure you weren't just biding time? Or perhaps you were thinking of last night?" There was an edge to his tone he hadn't expected to put there.

Karai flinched.

This was his chance. Leo shoved hard against her blade. He spun around just as quickly, pointing his katana inches from her throat. It was so much like their first meeting that he nearly faltered.

Karai knew what he was thinking, she was too. Still, she smirked. "Go on then." She urged. "Stab me, right through the throat." He eyes gleamed dangerously. "Kill me Leonardo."

Leo grimaced. She hadn't called him that, his full name, in a long time. It didn't help that there was a carefully placed edge there. _Turtles first._ Raph's voice echoed in his head.

Karai used his hesitation. She slammed her blade into his, knocking it from his hand. "Fool." She practically flew forward, driving her blade down in a beautiful arc.

Leo gasped. He could scarcely believe it as he felt metal meet skin – his skin – and immense pain hit him. His eyes widen and he is completely stunned as fresh blood trickles from his shoulder.

Karai doesn't stop there. She runs full force into him. She throws him across the docks.

"LEO!" Raph screams. His heart cracks a little. He feels once well controlled anger flare up into a wildfire. His body shakes terribly and his attacks suddenly become so much more vicious. He has to get to Leo – now!

Leo hits the wood of the docks hard. He skids across the floor, barely stopping at the edge. He groans softly, reaching a trembling hand up to his bleeding shoulder. His body slowly curls inward.

Karai scoffs at him. She walks slowly over to him, towering over him more so than ever before. "I told you before – in battle we are out to kill each other." Even as she said it she barely believed it. It stung terribly. Watching him lying there in pain only made it worse.

Leo forced himself up to his knees. His body shook all the while. His eyes narrow, sharp as daggers. He glowers, but there is only hurt where anger should be. He still grips at the wound regardless of how unprotected he is in that moment because of it.

Karai wants to check on him. The blood dripping from his shoulder makes her sick. But her father is watching. She can _feel_ it. So instead she raises her blade. High above him. "Die." Her eyes scream for him to move out of the way. Come on!

In the blink of an eye everything changes. Leo can barely handle it, so he knows Karai must be in total shock. Suddenly a shadow is looming over Karai, and in the next instant it's all black.

Karai is thrown from the dock with such force that she hits the concrete at the edge of the docks that support it. There is a loud cringe-worthy smack and her head snaps back then forward. Then her body plummets, into the watery depths below.

The shadow was Leatherhead. He had hit her with her lethal tail. The blow was so hard in fact that there were faint traces of blood on his tail.

For a moment Leo can only stare. His eyes are wide in disbelief. He doesn't even know if he's still breathing anymore. Then the panic sets in and, "KARAI!" He screams. His eyes are wild and his muscles tense.

She doesn't surface. Her eyes remain shut as she sinks farther and farther. She doesn't hear him either. She is out cold, water filling her lungs at an amazing rate.

Leo's heart clenches. He knows she isn't coming back. And he knows there is only one option for him. Despite the pain and despite the fact she did this to him he leaps to his feet and mindlessly dives in after her.

Raph catches his breath as he sees Leo disappear over the edge. "No-" He stabs Spider-bytes through one of his legs, yanks his sai back quickly, then sprints away. He can't think about anything but Leo in that moment. "Idiot!" He snarls.

Leatherhead is more than a little confused. Wasn't she apart of those they were fighting? Why did Leo go in after her? She hurt him. But Leatherhead was never one to think, so instead he takes Raph's place. He goes after Spider-bytes.

Raph stops suddenly at the edge. He watches the waters with heavy apprehension. "Come on, come on…" He doesn't go in after them because he knows it won't help.

Donnie and Mikey say the commotion and are wholly distracted, but they can not break away. They keep on fighting as their fear and confusion rise with crippling speeds.

Leo can barely see through the dark waters. He can't go very fast either because of his arm. Still, he forces himself to swim farther and farther down. He looks for the patch of blonde in her hair.

For a heart stopping second he thinks she is already too far down, but then he sees it. He almost lets his air out in relief. He swims faster then. He reaches out with his injured arm. His hand clenches around her wrist and he pulls hard, hard enough to make him clench his teeth in agony.

He brings her close enough to get his arm around her body then he shoots upward. He swims for his life, only it's not him who is about to die. He swims for her. It gets lighter as they go. Then in a large splash they break the surface. The loud sound is added to by his sharp intake of breath. For some reason he feels out of breath, even though he should be able to last so much longer underwater.

Relief washes over Raph at the same time that hate does. He hates her. He almost hopes the blow along with water intake killed her. Then they won't ever have to worry about Leo being so foolish.

Leo struggles to the side. The dock is too high in his condition and with her added weight, so he goes for the thin strip of concrete at the edges. He pushes Karai up and pulls himself after her. "Karai…" He says breathily, his chest heaving. "Karai…"

Raph sprints down the dock. He leaps over the edge and lands with a grunt on the concrete a few feet from them. "Leo! Leo, you idiot!" He towers over him, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. Still the concern shines through in his eyes despite his efforts at looking intimidating.

Leo ignores him. He pulls Karai close. He cradles her with care. He feels desperately for a pulse. Her body is so cold that it makes a sudden shiver race down his spine. It's so different from all their shared nights. It's scary.

"Leo!" Raph demands his attention. "Are you listening!?"

"Shut up!" Leo snarls. He jerks his head up to glare furiously at his brother. "Just shut up! I can't find a pulse! I can't find-I can't…" His lip trembles terribly. His hand shakes just as badly.

Raph can't help but feel bad. His brows knit together and he crouches down next to his brother. "Calm down." He whispers. He gently takes Leo's fumbling hand away from her neck and tries himself. It takes a moment, a terrifying moment, but he feels one. He also notices the faint movement of her chest. "It's there."

Leo wants to calm down, but he just can't. The relief this brings is tempered by the horrendous sight of her head gushing blood. At first washed away by water it is becoming obvious again. It runs down her head and even beneath his fingers.

It makes him shake harder. The slick substance, never before something he was bothered by, is now sickening. Just looking at it makes his heart seize up in terror. "What do I do…?" He says to himself, too soft for Raph to hear. Then he suddenly jerks his frantic gaze upward, yelling, "What do I do!?"

Raph is taken aback by the pure desperation in Leo's blue eyes. He's never seen his big brother this way – terrified, hopeless, lost, all of it so much worse than depressed. He would do anything to get rid of that look. He'd kill anyone, he'd save anyone, even if that someone was Karai. In that moment he only cares about this one thing – banishing that craziness from Leo's stare.

"Raph!" Leo screams, his voice cracking at the edges. "P-Please…" He reaches out and grabs Raph's plastron. "Help me…"

Raph jerks his head around to see if he can find the others up on the dock. They're not within eyeshot. "Alright, first, you've gotta calm down. We have to find Donnie and Mikey before we do anything."

Leo is so blinded by desperation that for once he doesn't think about revealing his secret to them. On some level he realizes he is going to be doing so within the next few minutes, but it doesn't matter. Karai needs him. No matter what she did just minutes before, he **will** help her. So he nods firmly.

Raph knows he understands the implications. He knows he is not tricking Leo into this and it somehow makes him feel better. "You get her up to the docks and get ready to run. I'll get them." Leo won't leave Karai's side. So he has to get them both.

Leo nods again. It's too hard to speak.

Raph watches him carefully. He doesn't really want to leave Leo. Still, if there is one thing he's learned through his mishap with leadership it's that there is no time for what you want. As leader you have to act fast and in the best interest of the team. "Don't worry Leo," Right now this was all for Leo. He pats Leo's shoulder. "It'll be alright."

Raph shoots up and in the blink of an eye is gone from Leo's sights. Leo only stares after him briefly, then his full attention is on Karai. He forces himself to breathe slowly, deeply. It's going to be alright. Raph said it is going to be ok. So it will be!

Raph runs down the docks. His eyes dart over the many figures, most newly appeared foot ninja. Through the mess of bodies he sees flashes of green. He picks one and heads for it, plowing through the foot ninja along the way.

Raph springs forward, soaring over a number of foot ninja. He comes down behind one of the creatures his brothers' are facing. He doesn't think. He drives his sai through the center, through Snakeweed's chest.

Snakeweed screams. It flails angrily as the horrible pain spreads out from its heart.

A jolt rushes up Mikey's spine. His heart jumps into his throat as Snakeweed screeches from something that's not him. For a second he thinks it could be the Shredder – someone with no allies. But as a head pops around, a smile lights on his face. "Raph!"

Raph doesn't smile. He only lets a brief sigh of relief to pass his lips before he barks orders. "Come on! We're out of here!" He grabs Mikey's arm and drags him as he runs.

"Hey!" Mikey stumbles along. "Wait! What do you mean?" Chaos is still ensuing all around them. This looks far from over. Did something happen? Terror suddenly grips him as he remembers, "Where's Leo!?"

Raph glances back to give his little brother a reassuring look. "He's alright." Of course that was relatively speaking. His shoulder was split and he was an emotional wreck, but he was still alive and well.

Mikey stared blankly a Raph. "Then why-"

"Donnie!" Raph yells as he knocks another bunch of foot ninja out of the way. "Leave the bug and let's move it!"

Donnie jerks his head around at the sound of his brother's voice. Still it's not the one he's expecting to be giving orders. Raph already learned the hard way that he is not meant for such a thing. "Raph? What are you doing? If you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a brawl!"

"Yeah, a brawl no longer important to us." Raph says a bit snidely. "Now let's go!"

"Wait!" Mikey intervenes. "What about Leatherhead!? We can't just leave him!"

"And the diamond!" Donnie protests vehemently.

Raph looks stunned. He blinks twice.

Donnie sighs irritably. He thrusts his staff back into the bug then around in a semicircle, knocking over some foot ninja. "It's what this is all about. They're all after it. I don't know why, but it's important. We can't leave without it!"

Raph hesitates, but it is only a fleeting reaction. His eyes quickly narrow and his lips turn down. "We can. And we are." He puts his sai in his belt in order to grab Donnie as well. "Now!"

Donnie nearly yanks back. Within an inch of it he sees it – that furious desperation in Raph's eyes. Don has seen it many times over the last few months, and in an instant he knows that it's Leo. He glares heatedly at Raph and his teeth grind together as he forces himself to remain calm. "Fine."

Raph releases them both and charges ahead. He has to find Leo. Now that the others know to follow, that's all that matters. "Leo!" His heart skips a beat in the silence.

It took Leo the entire time to get them both up on the docks. Karai is actually pretty heavy when she is dead weight. The fact his shoulder was killing him didn't help. What normally would have been a little bit of a strain now hurt like hell.

Now he was lying flat on his back. His chest heaved with each breath. She was beside him, motionless. He briefly thought he should try and do some sort of cpr, but Raph had said she was breathing, has said she had a pulse. Still, he had to have contact. He clutched desperately onto her small hand. It was cold, so cold. So much colder than ever before.

Leo swallows hard. He clenches his eyes shut tight. A few tears are pushed out and trickle down his face. "Don't die…" He whispers in a gasp. His hand trembles around hers. He looks tentatively over at her. She is as silent as ever. "Please be ok."

"Leo." Raph sighs as he catches sight of her brother on the ground. His heart isn't beating so harshly against his chest now. He even smiles, although it's tempered with pity and even a little bit of fear. Donnie and Mikey are hot on his heels. They'll see her any minute and-

"Leo!" Mikey is the first to see them. He however doesn't see **her**. He races past Raph and slides down next to Leo. "Are you alright!?" He says with all due urgency. His eyes are wide as his eyes skirt over Leo's body, landing on the deep slash on his shoulder.

Leo sits up slowly. His heart is doing double-time as he holds Karai's hand with even more intensity. He forces himself to look at Mikey. His little brother needs answer. "It's just a light wound." Leo gives an unconvincing smile. "We can fix it at the lair."

Raph is next by his side. He crouches almost directly in front of Leo to better see the wound. "You ready?" he says beneath his breath. His eyes are wild with intensity.

It's clear to both of them that Raph doesn't just mean ready to run. He means ready to deal with the inevitable backlash once Donnie gets there.

Donnie is just as worried as the other two, but once he reaches Leo he is too stunned to feel anything. His mouth falls open, his eyes widen, and his hands unclench, his staff clattering to the ground. All he can do is stare, his gaze flitting from Leo's face to Karai's and then his hand curled so tightly around hers. _No way…_

Mikey sees the flash of fear in Leo's face and twists around. He is surprised to see Donnie standing at the other end of the exchange. His brows knit together and he frowns slightly. Only as he turns around again does he understand.

What he missed in his worry was the motionless girl at Leo's side. It was the one who had torn up Leo's shoulder. It was Karai. Even the most good-natured brother couldn't hide the anger that flared within him at the sight of her relatively unharmed. Why wasn't she drowning in the water?

Donnie was the only one willing to speak what was on their minds. What the hell!?" He snarls. His eyes narrow and his lips curve into a snarl. "How'd she get out!? Leatherhead knocked her senseless! And why are you just sitting there, **touching** **her**!? Kill the witch!" He already knew all the answers anyway.

Raph flinches in anticipation of Leo's reaction.

As exhausted as Leo is he can't help but fight back. "Don't talk about her like she's some heartless monster!" He reaches out for her and picks her up off the ground. He clutches her close. "Because she's not!" He stands with much effort, his shoulder crying out against her weight.

"Are you **insane**!?" Donnie pushes his finger harshly against his own head. "She's the Foot! No," He holds up a hand. "She's the **leader** of the Foot! Do you realize how dangerous that is!?"

Leo stands his ground. "Thanks. Cause I haven't heard everyone say that about a million times already. Yeah, just thanks." He glowers menacingly. "And it doesn't matter!" He leans forward as he shouts this. "Because she's important to me. And I know there's good in her."

"I knew you were endangering us." Donnie hissed.

"Good for you." Leo sneers. "You win another medal." If he could have he would have threatened Donnie with a punch, but he holds back if only for Karai.

"Stop it!" Raph breaks through their bickering. They've already been arguing to long. The attention of the enemies will be on them any second now. "Donnie! Fight with him all you want later, but right now we need to get down to the sewers."

Donnie is posed to lash out with words, but the look in Raph's eyes tells him to think better of it. Instead he snorts angrily, kicking at the ground in a fit. "This isn't over." He promises Leo as he walks past him, purposefully hitting his shoulder against Leo's as well.

Leo hisses after him. It was his bad arm. He wonders if Donnie did it by accident or if he meant for it to be the injured shoulder. Leo decides he doesn't want to know for sure. So he turns back to the other two.

Mikey hasn't stopped looking at Leo the whole time. He's watching him as if he is a bomb set to explode. Or as if Leo is some foreign disease. In short Mikey is wary.

Leo grimaces. "Mikey, look, I-"

"No time." Raph knows this can wait. "Mikey, go grab Leo's sword." He points back across the docks a little ways.

Mikey shakes his head to shake away his daze. He nods shortly. "Sure thing, Raph." He turns and runs to get it.

Raph sighs heavily as Mikey leaves earshot. "Then we have to go after Mr. Personality." He can't say he really blames Donnie though. After all, he hasn't had as much time to come to terms with it as Raph has. "And then we have to have a serious talk about…_this_." There's no other word for it.

Leo averts his eyes. "I know."

"Got it!" Mikey cries as he pops back up at their sides. He grins from ear to ear, easily the happiest of the bunch. Or at the very least the best at pretending to be.

Leo smiles appreciatively. "Thanks." He bows his head slightly.

Mikey dims noticeably, but he has it in him to return the sentiment. "No problem bro." As he walks around Leo to sheath his sword for him his eyes never leave the girl in his arms. He remembers their conversation so long ago. So this was the one.

Mikey supposes he should have known from their battles before. But he didn't. Now all he can think is Karai is actually for real and truly Leo's secret. She had stolen Leo's heart and made him a shell of his former self when he was away from her. Love was some powerful stuff. Then again with a situation like this, Mikey isn't surprised. They're Romeo and Juliet. He can only hope it doesn't end the same.

"Come on." Raph nods toward the city. "Let's find brainiac."

Leo doesn't even contemplate arguing. One look at Karai is all it takes. He brushes his fingers gently across her face, her bangs fluttering with the movement. He grazes some blood along the way, solidifying his need to get out of here. "We have to help her as fast as possible." She was losing blood fast.

Everyone knows he means himself, not them. But they don't correct him. They simply run. They run until they reach a manhole and then they disappear into the darkness. "Karai…" Leo whispers so only he hears. "They won't change my mind." He smiles fondly. "I believe in you, no matter what you do."

**Did you notice the change? I've started a novel where I'm using a more 'in the moment' voice. Before now I've always written like 'yelled' or 'looked' instead of 'yells' and 'looks'. I hope the shift didn't throw anyone off too badly. It's probably the style I'll be using from here on out. As I get better at it I'll slip up less and less too. (I'm pretty sure I went back into the 'ed' form a few times in this chapter.) Sorry for that too.**

**I also hope the mash-up of villains plus Leatherhead wasn't unbelievable. It's what I think of when I see the title of the one episode 'Enemy of My Enemy'. (#20 I think). Not to say that's where this takes place. This probably takes place anywhere between episode 16 where they lost the power cell, hence Donnie making a new one, and episode 18 where they magically have the Shellraiser working again. (Seriously what was up with that?)**

**Anyway,**** I hope you enjoyed it. If so or even if not, tell me why. I love constructive criticism! Please review!**


	4. Inevitability

**Well, it's official - I have no life. No, I really mean it. I seriously don't have a life. How else would I pop out another chapter in so short a time? You think I can maybe buy a life? No? Oh well. I don't have the money anyway. But anyway, I wanted to make it clear that in this story the events of Alien Agenda didn't happen or at the very least didn't play out the same way. Just so we're clear because obviously no one (but Raph and April) knows about his thing for Karai and in that episode he told everyone. In case you were confused about that. Remember, this is only loosely in canon.**

**_~Acceptance is like money – everyone wants as much as they can get, but only a few people are able to have it all.~_**

They find Donnie with the help of the tracker in their t-phones. His isn't too far away. He stopped only a little way down the sewers. He is still in a huff nonetheless. The few minutes apart have done nothing for him in that department.

Leo is tentative to approach him. He lingers behind his other two brothers. It is probably best that Raph breaks the tension. It's not that Raph has ever gotten along any better with Donnie than himself, but it's just better this way.

Raph glances back. He feels more than sees Leo's apprehension. He sighs beneath his breath. This surprises him very little though. So he takes a step forward, preparing for the worst. "Donnie-"

Donnie jerks around suddenly. His glares daggers into Raph. "You knew about this, didn't you?" He means to sound angry, but he comes off more hurt than anything.

This response bewilders Raph. His carefully prepared response dies on his lips. He stares blankly at his younger brother. "Donnie, look," He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "It's not what you think."

Donnie's already furious gaze intensifies further. "Really? What am I thinking Raph? Huh!? How can you tell me I'm wrong when you don't even know to begin with!?" He dares Raph to try and keep going.

Raph bites his lip. Donnie is making this particularly difficult. He doesn't want to get mad because he genuinely understands Donnie's frustration, but it's so hard. "Alright, then what do you think?" He finally decides to ask as a sort of compromise.

Donnie huffs. "What do I think?" He half laughs. He doesn't like how accommodating Raph is being. It makes it particularly hard for him to snap back. It would make him look like the bad guy in this mess. "I think that you have been helping Leo keep his dirty little secret despite how dangerous it is and I think you're a horrible person for choosing him over the safety of your family as a whole!"

Raph drops his gaze to the ground. He frowns deeply. What is he supposed to say to that? Donnie is right. He was selfish. Selfish for another, in all irony, but selfish nonetheless. He scarcely thought of Donnie or Mikey in all this. He feels like such a horrible person.

Leo knows he can no longer stand silently by. Raph has done so much for him through the months of this ordeal. Now it's his turn. "Hey!" Leo steps forward, past his two brothers, to face Donnie. "Don't you dare pick on him! He doesn't deserve it."

Donnie turns his burning eyes on Leo. "No, you do." He growls. "You started all this. You had to go and be rebellious because you were being a baby about your role as leader. You went and played in the darkness and found you never wanted to leave it."

Leo lets out a soft growl. His eyes narrow into slits. "Don't talk about what you don't understand." He warns.

"There's nothing to understand." Donnie counters. "She's evil, you're good. She's mysterious, and you seek out excitement in order to be like your stupid show and Captain Ryan. So you ran full force into her world as blindly as a love-struck fool, completely helpless in the face of her."

"She's not evil!" Leo refuses to let him continue his comparison. "She's just confused!" He shakes his head fervently, clenching his eyes closed. "You're wrong! You're wrong! You're **wrong**!"

Donnie quirks a brow at Leo's sudden burst. "You say that, but what I'm seeing is stone cold denial." He smirks. "You know I'm right."

Leo thrusts his head up and opens his eyes wide. "No!" He shoves Donnie harshly. He shifts Karai in order to do so.

Donnie isn't expecting it. His eyes widen with surprise and there is no time to act. He receives the blow full force and is sent falling backward. He falls hard on his butt, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Donnie!" Mikey instinctively cries out. He runs over and bends down next to him. "Are you ok?" Of course Donnie was. It was only a small fall. Mikey was sure the only thing injured was his pride.

Donnie can't hide the scowl even as his gaze shifts to Mikey. "Fine." He grumbles. He uses Mikey's shoulder to push himself back up. He doesn't show the least bit of thanks for Mikey's concern.

Mikey looks sadly after him. He sighs, dropping his gaze as he gets back to his feet too.

"Leo, Donnie! That's enough!" Raph snaps out of his guilty trip, the fire within him stronger than ever. "I said we'd talk about this, not kill each other." He gives them both a hard look.

"No you didn't!" Donnie instantly bites back. "You told me that I could fight him all I wanted once we got to the sewers!" He can't help but smile smugly as he cleverly turns Raph's earlier words against him.

Raph colors slightly. "That's not what I meant!" He growls in exasperation. "And you know it!"

"Then why'd you say it!?" Donnie leans forward as he glowers at Raph.

Raph opens his mouth, but Leo's words are what come out. "He wanted to get us out of there dummy." Leo rolls his eyes. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

"STOP IT!" Everyone starts as Mikey's voice reigns over them. They stare with wide eyes at him. Mikey's breathing is uneven and his body quivers slightly as his wild eyes sweep over them. "Why do you have to fight all the time? Can't anyone say anything without being attacked?" His shoulders slump noticeably. "Besides, the longer you fight the longer she goes without help Leo."

Suddenly everyone feels stupid and guilty. They won't meet each other's eyes.

Once more it is Mikey who speaks up through the silence. "So what are you planning on doing anyway?" He asks Leo. "Are you going to treat her here or what?" Mikey has a sinking feeling he already knows the answer.

Leo swallows hard. He peeks at Donnie from the corner of his eye. He anticipates his reaction. "I wanted to bring her back to the lair." He says meekly.

When the explosion comes it is not Donnie. "What!?" It is Raph. Finally he is reacting like Leo always expected him to. "Are you crazy!?"

Donnie isn't far behind. "That's what I've been telling you!" He sighs in exasperation.

Leo ducks his head. He appears like a child who was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "It's just the best place for her to rest and…you know…be safe."

"It's also the best place for her to find out about our home!" As supportive as Raph has been for the past few months he just can't allow this. It is crossing the line. "I don't care how much she means to you! Or how much you think she cares! We can't trust her!" He shakes his head slowly, angrily. "Not with this."

Leo scowls with obvious hurt. "Just try to stop me." He hisses. His eyes dance with seriousness the likes of which they've never seen. "I'll fight every single one of you if I have to."

"Liar." Raph scoffs. "You couldn't get yourself to fight us."

Leo growls under his breath. Then he sighs despite himself. "You're right, sort of. I couldn't fight Mikey, it would be wrong, but he also wouldn't stand in my way." Mikey averts his eyes, making it obvious Leo was right. "And you, it would be hard to fight you after everything you've done for me, but I think I could do it." Leo turns his eyes on the last of them. "But Donnie…I'd gladly run you over to help her."

Donnie's fists clench. "Traitor." He hisses. He hopes Leo can't see the hurt just below the surface. They used to be so close. Now Leo would actually hurt him for someone he'd known for a few months compared to their fifteen years.

Leo misses Donnie's hidden emotions. "I have to help her." Is his simple reply. "You'd do the same for April."

Donnie's mouth falls open. "Oh no you did not just compare this witch to April." He shakes his head slowly, a twisted smile creeping onto his lips. The smile quickly falls into a snarl. "How dare you! They're nothing alike!"

"But they are!" Leo insists. "We are too." He adds a bit bitterly, a crestfallen look coming to his face. "I can't believe you think so badly of me for this when you're the same with April."

Donnie can't help but falter. He barely stops the sympathy from surfacing in his expression. "She's not evil!" His voice is tinged with guilt despite how adamant he is.

Leo looks up, his eyes swimming with sadness. There is also a twinge of scary contemplation. "But what if she was?" He eyes Donnie carefully. "Would you really give up on her?"

Fear enters Donnie's eyes and his face twists with the horror of such a situation. "She's not." He says as firmly as he can. He shakes his head slowly, uncertainly. "She won't ever be. That's why we're not the same."

Leo frowns. "You never know what the future holds." He doesn't want to scare Donnie, but he has to. He wants him to understand, even if just a little. "So what if she did go evil. Would you let her go like you expect me to let Karai go?" His eyes are intense as he dares Donnie to lie to him.

Donnie swallows hard. He averts his eyes as if not looking at Leo will allow him to avoid the issue altogether. "She won't." They all know that he means he could never do that, he can't even think about it. Most importantly Leo sees that Donnie finally has a glimmer of understanding for him. At least that's a little glue on their slowly breaking relationship.

Raph intervenes, "This doesn't change anything." He looks hard at Leo. "You can't take her back."

Leo glares a hole right through him. "Fine." He turns sharply on his heel and starts to stomp off. Over his shoulder he says, "But good luck explaining to Splinter where I am and why I didn't come back."

All three of his brothers don't want him to go, not after the brawl they were just in. Someone could come after him. More so they don't want him walking around with his shoulder injured. He is easy prey that way. But they have their pride and firm beliefs. They can't break.

"Leo!" Mikey whines. He reaches after his oldest brother. "Don't go." He grabs Leo's arm.

Leo glances back from the corner of his eye. There is regret in his blue eyes, but it is not powerful enough to tempt him. "I have to Mikey. I have to go back to the surface and find medical supplies for her and me." He pulls gently against Mikey's hold.

Raph's eyes widen automatically. "What!? You can't be serious!" He blanches. "What if those goons come after you? How are you gonna fight them like that?" He indicates Leo's shoulder. "And with her no less!"

Leo shrugs nonchalantly. "I'll figure something out." He gets free of Mikey and starts walking again.

Donnie scoffs at him. "Not to mention you'll have to break into a shop to do that, a shop no doubt armed with an alarm." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Do you really think you can pull off a heist, especially with your moral code."

Leo's eyes narrow. "Moral code means nothing when compared to a life." He answers without hesitation. "I'd do the same for any of you, no matter how dangerous."

"That's the problem!" Donnie points a finger at him. "You shouldn't be doing anything you'd do for us for someone like her! We're **family**! She's the enemy!"

Leo shakes his head. "Goodbye, Donnie." He refuses to waste another minute arguing. Karai has already lost too much blood. Actually he's feeling kind of dizzy himself. His vision is a bit blurry as well. He stumbles suddenly, falling into the wall.

Mikey is first to act. He runs around Leo to his front. "Are you ok?" His eyes shoot to his brother's shoulder. It is covered in blood. It looks horrible. He needs help, and now.

Leo leans his head heavily against the wall. He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. "Just dizzy." He mutters. He wishes he could hold his head, but Karai is heavy enough with both hands. With his sudden dizziness he guesses that with on hand she would put him off balance too.

Mikey comes in close. His eyes are wide with apprehension. "You have to come home." He pleads. He foolishly reaches out and touches Leo's shoulder.

Leo instinctively jerks away. His head snaps up and his eyes open wide with fury. His lips curl back and reveal bared teeth. With his action he is suddenly even more off balance. He wobbles noticeably.

Raph jumps forward. He braces Leo before he can fall backward. "Mikey's right. We're not leaving you here." He gently pulls Leo around so he is going the direction they were taking to go home.

Leo resists, but his head is swimming. It's a pathetic attempt. "Not without her." He grinds out. He shakes his head lopsidedly.

Raph looks down at the girl in his arms. The only sign of life is the faint movements of her chest and the soft breaths issuing forth. He glares at her, his frown deepening by the second. This was all her fault. "Look…" He starts to say, but changes his mind at the last second. Instead he sighs heavily and says, "I'll carry her."

"What!?" Donnie cries out. His reaction is a lot more subdued though. He feels he can't compromise his previous beliefs even if he is starting to feel extremely guilty for how hostile he has treated Leo lately.

Raph hears the truth in Donnie's altered tone and rolls his eyes. "Donnie, Mikey, you help Leo."

Mikey nods instantly and moves to Leo's free side.

Donnie is a lot slower, but he finally gives in. He walks begrudgingly to Raph's side and waits for Raph to move.

Raph moves. He trades with Donnie, making sure he has Leo well supported before he goes to Leo's front. Once there he takes Karai from him. He isn't very careful with her – why should he be – but he supports her well enough.

With Leo between them Donnie and Mikey start walking. They feel it's a little extreme to be helping him walk, but they don't complain. They know how overprotective Raph can get, even with Leo.

Raph takes the lead. He guides them through the labyrinth of the sewers with all the ease of someone who'd lived there all their life. It only takes him ten minutes to reach the outside of the lair. Then and only then does he finally hesitate. He stops dead in his tracks, body rigid.

Donnie doesn't have to ask, but he does anyway. "What are you waiting for?" Obviously Raph is worrying over Splinter. Who knows where their father is hiding or if he is waiting just outside their sight. And just like that Donnie is nervous as well.

Mikey isn't thinking about the circumstances the way they are. He is only afraid because he feels their fear. What he thinks about is only Leo. "Come on." He urges. "We have to help Leo." He glances over at him. Is he even still conscious?

Leo's eyes are barely open. His vision is a mess of colors. His body feels weak. He wonders briefly how the cut she gave him could make him so weak. Was it that deep? But his mind quickly moves on. He thinks about her and how she needs him. More importantly he wonders why the hell they've stopped!

"Boys?" Their father's deep voice reaches them.

Raph stiffens further. He takes a quick step back and takes shelter behind the other three. It was better that Splinter see him and his wonderful surprise last. In fact…

"Sensei!" Mikey is the first to shout. "Leo's hurt!" His grip on his brother tightens a little.

In an instant Splinter is there. He runs toward them, worry plastered across his face. "What happened?" He bends down to get a good look.

There is a beat of hesitation, all because of Leo's stupid hypothetical situation, but Donnie answers the same as he ever would. "It was Karai." He says fiercely. His eyes are burning with furious passion. "She got him good."

Splinter's eyes burst with flames. He is nothing short of a vindictive father. "Come lay him down on the couch." He motions with his hand.

The two move quickly but carefully. They lay Leo down and then swiftly move away.

Splinter kneels down next to his injured son. He ranks in the seriousness of the wound, judging it to be a lot better than Leo's ragged appearance made it out to be. Splinter's eyes move to his son's face. He looks to be in some pain, but was more delirious than anything.

Leo mumbled something incoherent. He reached out as if to grab something. "Karai…"

Donnie and Mikey stiffen. Grimaces stretch tightly across their faces and fear dances in their eyes. Leo was going to give it away so much sooner than he had to.

Splinter raises a brow. He eyes Leo with uncertainty before turning his gaze on the other two. "Donatello, get me some gauze and stiches. Michelangelo, get me clean water."

No questions are asked. Both boys run to accomplish their tasks.

Splinter still has not noticed what's missing. He is too focused on Leo. He stares intently at his son's face. His eyes are full of worry, but he is not afraid that Leo will not recover. It is not a bad wound. More so he is afraid of the future. Karai did this they said. So Leo was still unable to fight back. This will only lead to more pain and suffering, both emotionally and physically.

Leo makes more incoherent sounds. His eyes open a little wider. He can see the mess of colors that is Master Splinter. He recognizes it as him too. Yet he foolishly babbles on. "Karai…hurt…blood…"

Splinter thinks he understands. "Don't worry my son." He soothes. He runs his hand over Leo's cheek. "You will be better soon." Really he misses the intent of Leo's words. He is not worried for himself. He seeks to find out Karai's condition.

Donnie and Mikey are back in a flash. They set the items down and move back out of the way. Mikey continues to watch even after they did what they were asked. Donnie, however, doesn't want to look. Even as the doctor blood in mass amounts unsettles him greatly. Instead he lets his gaze wander to the edges of the lair and his mind reach all the way to Raph. Clever.

Raph is sitting just around the corner. He leans against the wall as he holds Karai awkwardly. She never ceases to get on his nerves. "You're so much more trouble than you're worth." He grumbles. He tries not to look at her as he waits for an opportunity to reappear, but inevitably his eyes fall on her.

Karai hasn't changed a bit since Leo pulled her out of the water. Raph wonders if perhaps she's comatose. It wouldn't surprise him. She did smack the concrete pretty hard. Raph grimaces despite himself. The blood running down her pale skin is disconcerting even if she is the enemy.

Raph feels a sudden impulse, a disgusting one. Still, he listens to it. He brushes her hair out of her face and lets his fingers trail across her skin, getting far too close for comfort. He stares intently at the side of her head, evaluating the blood. The flow seems to have tampered off a bit, but it hasn't stopped completely. "Trouble…" He smirks. He decides then if she really does get close enough to Leo to hang around that that's what he will call her.

Splinter finishes quickly but carefully. He brushes his hand across his forehead as he rises to his feet. "He should be alright now." He turns around to face the others. He starts. Only then does he see what he missed. He double takes to makes sure he is seeing right. "Where's Raphael?"

Mikey and Donnie exchange uncertain looks. "Well, he said he needed to check something out." Donnie licks his lips carefully as he tries his hardest to make up a lie on a whim. "It has something to do with the battle."

Splinter's eyes widen and a flash of fear crosses his features. "He didn't go after Karai, did he?" It is something that his hot headed son would do in a moment of furious passion. He knew that feeling well. He once had been just as reckless.

Mikey shakes his head fervently. "No!" But it definitely had to do with her.

"Are you sure?" Splinter raises a brow. He eyes them suspiciously. They look rather nervous.

"Positive." Donnie smiles. It's a little too bright to be believable. He never was a good liar.

There is a distant sound of footsteps all of a sudden. Everyone jerks their head around to locate the source. Normally there would have been only one possibility in their minds, but after everything they are on high alert. Their eyes narrow and they tense.

Raph actually finds himself clutching onto Karai as if to protect her from whatever was coming. Leo's attitude is contagious he swears.

Then the tension is dispersed as a voice reaches them. "Hey guys!" It is April. She is still too far for anyone to see, but they relax noticeably. They sigh collectively. Then a whole new kind of tension is brought upon them. "Raph?" She says with confusion. She tilts her head, her eyes wide and inquisitive. "What are you doing over there?"

Donnie smacks his face with his hand. He never felt so ashamed of April. Actually, he'd never felt that period. But this…wow. She effectively ruined everything.

Mikey ducks his head. He lowers his gaze to the ground to hide his feelings.

Splinter looks thoroughly unimpressed with them. He crosses his arms over his chest to further show his disappointment.

Donnie looks tentatively up at him. He offers a tiny smile. "I guess he's back." He shrugs with his arms. A tiny squeak of a laugh makes it past his lips.

"I see." Splinter murmurs. He eyes them closely.

April rounds the corner then, the smile falling from her face as she sees the scene before her. "Whoa!" She gasps. "What happened to Leo!?" She rushes over, right past Donnie. She drops to her knees and leans in close. "Is he alright?" Her voice is barely a whisper.

Splinter smiles softly at her freely expressed compassion. "He will be alright." He promises. "Now," He looks up in the direction April came from. "Raphael." He says sternly. "Come here. Now." No questions asked.

Raph swallows hard. He contemplates leaving Karai behind. He glances down at her. He really can't do this without Leo. And as of now he's out, or at least in a delusional state. But no, he can't leave her unattended. She's surely in a worse state than Leo. She could _die_. And Raph refuses to let that be her end, at least for today.

So with all due tentativeness he steps around the corner. He walks stiffly, slowly. He'll do anything to put off his father's rage. "Sensei," He says meekly as he comes to a stop before Splinter. "I…"

Splinter stares harshly at his son. He intends to demand what Raph was doing, then his eyes fall on the body in his arms. Splinter is taken aback. He blinks twice in confusion, then he asks with much wariness, "Who is this?"

April looks over her shoulder out of curiosity. What she sees nearly knocks the breath out of her. _No way…_ Her eyes practically bulge out of her head. But it has to be. She's so much like what Leo described. What happened here?

Raph catches April's look and sends her a desperate one back. He silently pleads for her to be quiet, just for a little longer.

April quickly swivels around. She jerks her gaze downward, back to Leo. She pretends to be invested, but she can't really be anymore. Her mind is forever on the girl in Raph's arms.

Raph licks his lips carefully as he looks back at Splinter. "Well," He controls his fear on the outside, but on the inside he is shaking like crazy from fear. "You see, she-"

Splinter cuts him off sharply. "Did you do this to her?" He indicates her bleeding head. "Raphael! What have I told you about your temper?"

Raph's mouth goes agape. "What? No!" He shakes his head fiercely. "I didn't do this! It was-it was…" He looks wildly around the room as if the answer lies somewhere in the area.

Splinter eyes his son strangely. It is not like him to be so tentative. "What?" He prompts with a forceful tone. "It was what Raphael?"

"I can't say." He mumbles in defeat. He averts his eyes, ashamed. "Only Leo can." His green eyes flit to his brother. "But…we have to help her!" Raph quickly becomes insistent and almost desperate. "She's hurt real bad. She could die."

Splinter's eyes narrow. He has the sneaky suspicion that his son his only doing this because of one of the others, probably Leo. That fiery passion that is always present when vying for those he loves is absent now. In its place is a plea. Still, Splinter sighs. "Alright." He doesn't trust this girl. In fact, he downright dislikes her. She gives off a rather off-putting aura. But Raph seems so desperate. "Put her on the ground."

Donnie can only stare in bewilderment as Raph knowingly deceives Splinter. He knows he should say something, but he also knows he shouldn't. Raph keeps giving him this threatening look on top of it all. Besides, it is all for Leo. And as evil as Donnie knows she is, he admits she's still human. No human deserves to die if they have never murdered another. He suspects she has not. So he lets it go.

Mikey looks back and forth between his two brothers. He understands everything being said. While at times he seems dense or out of it, he is actually quite perceptive. Even if he didn't understand though he wouldn't dare say anything to Splinter. If Donnie is willing to concede, then he definitely will.

Splinter kneels down by her. He takes the washcloth, dips it in the water, and dabs her head.

April rises suddenly. She shuffles over to Raph and grabs him by the arm.

Raph starts at the contact. He stares at her strangely.

April doesn't stop to give an explanation. She drags him away so that she can talk. "What the hell is going on?" She says in a hushed growl.

Raph looks over her should at the others. He quickly looks back. Raph isn't sure if he should tell her either. Still, she is the only other one who has known just as long as him.

April's eyes narrow. She crosses her arms firmly over her chest. Her fingers tap impatiently. "Well?" She isn't about to take no as an answer.

Raph sighs softly. "We were in a brawl. Leo was fighting her. She got a good blow on him and then Leatherhead whopped her one, sending her flying into the concrete of the docks."

April cringed instinctively.

Raph frowns in a half amused manner. "Yeah, and she was knocked unconscious. She fell into the water and Leo, being the idiot he is, jumped in after her." He shakes his head. "He saved her, but she's been out since."

April glanced over her shoulder at her. She could just see her head past Splinter's body. "You think she's ok then?" She honestly doesn't care either way. It's just Leo that makes her worry. He's so hopelessly in love with her that it would crush him for Karai to die.

"I hope." Raph doesn't have to clarify. He's sure April understands his logic is the same as hers.

"So…Splinter doesn't know then?" She figures she might as well ask. It's pretty obvious what the answer is. Either that or Splinter has lost his mind.

Raph smiles in an almost sarcastic way. "Nope. Not a chance I was telling him."

April cracks a smile. "Yeah, I can see that." He smile grows wider. "You chicken?" She chuckles under her breath. "Afraid Splinter'll kick your butt?"

"Ha ha ha." Raph mock laughs. "You're hilarious sweetheart."

"I try." She makes a little bow with her head.

Splinter stands then and the two quickly break apart. He stares intensely at Raph, trying to read him and understand just what this girl has to do with anything. He's pretty sure he doesn't want to know. Still, inevitably he must find out.

Raph hesitates. Then with shifty eyes he asks, "So?" He looks on with wide eyes. "Is she ok?"

Splinter nods solemnly. "She seems to have suffered a concussion. But other than that she's doing rather well." There's a beat of silence, then he sighs. "I do wish you'd just tell me what happened." He looks sadly at his son.

Raph shakes his head. "I can't. Wait until Leo wakes up."

Splinter nods slowly. He's pretty sure he won't like what comes when Leo regains lucidity.

It's a long wait for Leo to get better. They all take positions that they rarely change. At first they all linger at his side, then they slowly shift. Donnie takes up residence in his lab, coping by working on the power cell. Splinter returns to his private quarters and mediates and April eventually finds herself watching over Donnie's shoulder. Only Mikey and Raph remain the whole time. They lean against the foot of the couch, reading one of Raph's comics. For once Raph does not complain. He lets Mikey because he understands he is just as worried and just as badly needs a coping mechanism.

After a few hours Leo's head clears. He opens his eyes to a world lacking the blurriness of before. He slowly sits up, gritting his teeth as his shoulder acts up. He grips at it automatically. Then his eyes widen and he sucks in a soft breath. "Karai." He gasps.

Raph hears him instantly. He drops the comic he is holding and jumps to his feet. He spins around to face Leo, his eyes wide with apprehension. "Leo!" He smiles hopefully. "You're awake."

Leo ignores his worry. He looks past him, wildly searching for Karai. "Where is she?"

Mikey is not far behind. He hops up and is standing over Leo with a similar expression as Raph. "Leo!" He is much louder than Raph. Tears well in his eyes. "I'm so happy."

Leo can't ignore this. Leo looks up at his youngest brother. He smiles softly. "You shouldn't have worried." He consoles. He reaches his good arm up and sets his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "I told you it was just a light wound."

Raph snorts. "Light wound my butt. You just about passed out from blood loss you idiot." His words are harsh, but his emotions are perfectly clear.

Leo quickly changes tracks. "Where is she?" He urges again. "I want to see her."

Raph sighs heavily. He takes a step back.

Leo's eyes soften as she is revealed. He slides off the couch a little too fast, cringing as another pain shoots through his shoulder.

Raph is down by his side in an instant. Concern shines in his eyes. "I swear if you don't take it easy you're gonna tear that wound open again." It's his way of saying he is worried.

Leo offers a small smile. "I'll be fine." He gives Raph this brief acknowledgement, but no more. His focus shifts back to Karai. He stares fondly for a moment, then he reaches tentatively out for her and draws her off the ground. He cradles her tenderly. "Has she been out this whole time?"

Mikey looks at Raph for guidance, but his big brother is too consumed with Leo. So he makes his own decision. "Yeah," Mikey murmurs weakly. He is afraid of what such a fact might do to Leo. "She has a concussion too."

A grimace stretches across Leo's face. Pain twists his features. "I see…" He lifts a trembling hand and gently runs his fingers across her head. There is a fine line of stiches on her once smooth skin. "Thank you…" There is a small silence, then he adds, "For everything."

Mikey and Raph smile at him. They are glad that they have brought Leo a degree of happiness and relief, especially in his quickly intensifying world. And after this, it is going to get so much worse. Splinter will finally know the truth.

April perks. Her ear twitches slightly as she picks up a distant sound. "Leo's up." She breathes. It sounds more like a question than a statement.

Donnie looks up from his work. His brows furrow. "What was that?" As much as he loves April he doesn't always listen to her when he is deep in his work.

"Leo," She says with more certainty. She grabs eagerly onto Donnie's arm and shakes it. "He's awake!" A grin spreads over the length of her face. Her eyes dance with life. "Come on!" She spins around quickly and darts out of the lab.

Donnie stares blankly after her for a moment. Then her words finally set in and he jumps up. "Wait!" He runs after her with a swelling of happiness in his chest. He won't lie – he was worried about Leo. Despite their fighting, he didn't want his big brother to suffer.

April flies across the lair. She slides in as she notices everyone is on the ground. Once on her knees and among them though the light in her eyes dims. She stares with a little more than disdain and uncertainty at Leo and the girl in his arms.

Raph looks up at her as she appears. "Hey, April," He smiles fondly. "Leo's getting better." He tries to pretend that Karai isn't even there. For the sake of a more peaceful world he tries to make April see it that way too. "Isn't it great?"

April sees the strain in his eyes and tone. She offers a pained smile. She understands what he wants. So for the moment she plays along. "Yeah," She flashes a full toothed grin at Leo. For an instant her eyes even shine a little. "I'm glad you're not hurt anymore."

Leo smiles back. He misses what they are attempting to do. All he knows is the air is a little too thick and suffocating all of a sudden. "It wasn't anything bad to begin with." He feels like he's said this a million times now. "Just a superficial cut."

"It was so not!" Mikey pipes up. "Blood was **everywhere**." He insists. Fear flashes across his face as he looks at Leo's stitched shoulder and sees the blood again. "I was scared."

Leo smiles more genuinely. Of all his brothers Mikey is the only one who would ever admit to such a thing. "It's alright Mikey." He pats his brother's shoulder. "You don't have to worry so much."

Mikey bounces forward and wraps Leo in a big hug. "Yes I do." He says softly.

Leo hugs him briefly. He quickly moves his arm back to Karai to hold her properly.

Donnie was standing a few feet away. He had been there for a while. He just refuses to get any closer, not with things like they are. Leo can't forget about her for a second. He can't even let his family show him affection and relief before going to her. Worst of all, perhaps, is how now every time Donnie looks at her he thinks of April. He can't deal with Leo under such pretenses. He even considers slipping away, back to his lab.

Once more, however, April ruins it. She catches his slight movement from the corner of her eye and looks up. "Donnie!" She smiles up at him. "Come see Leo." She waves him over.

Donnie can't stifle a grimace. "I'm busy." He murmurs. He uses that excuse a lot – for eating, for training, for just about anything. He knows that one thing he never should use it for, however, is this. The instant it's out of his mouth he wishes he can take it back.

A scowl forms on April's perfect face. Her brows knit together unsettlingly and her lip goes out in a pout. "Donnie," She says with much confusion. "Leo was hurt. Don't you want to see him better?"

Donnie side glances. He bites his lip. _It's complicated…I do, but I don't want to see __**her**__…no, I don't care at all._ "I know he's ok." Donnie decides to say. "I can see from here."

April's eyes narrow further. "What's wrong with you?" She says it a bit coldly.

Donnie cringes at the bite her words manage to carry. _What's wrong with you?_ It's worse than any physical blow he could ever receive. "Nothing." He mutters miserably. "I just…" Thankfully he is spared an explanation.

"Leonardo," Splinter's voice is kind and relieved. "I'm glad to see you are well." He comes to a stop by Donnie. Not only is Leo too crowded as it is, but he has a very bad feeling about the girl in his arms. His sentiments linger just below the surface.

Leonardo wishes he could smile back, but there is nothing good about this situation. He wants to be happy, especially because his father is relieved, but he instinctively seizes up with fear. His eyes widen and a paralyzing fear fills his face, like a deer in the headlights.

Splinter's fears come closer to being realized by the second. He reads the horrible truth on his son's face. It takes all his effort not to grimace in return. "Now, Leonardo, I have to ask you something."

Leo swallows hard. His hold tightens around Karai. "Yes, Sensei. Anything." The words beneath the words scream – anything but **this**.

Splinter nods shortly. "Raphael would not tell me anything about the girl he brought in with you. Not who she was, how you found her, or why she was hurt." Splinter sends a hard look at his son. "So I'll ask you – what happened?"

Leo's gaze flits around the room. He pauses on each of his brother's and April's faces. None volunteer anything, even through silent communication. This is his mess, he knows it more than ever now. He sighs heavily. He has to deal with it on his own. "Father," He uses a more endearing term almost instinctually. It happens frequently when they know they are about to be in trouble. "Don't be mad."

Splinter narrows his eyes further. His chest tightens a little in apprehension.

Leo bows his head as he dares to speak the truth, "This is Karai." Before he can answer any other the other questions Splinter's furious tone comes down on him.

"What!?" He is nothing short of livid. "You brought one of the Shredder's henchmen into our home!?" He has never hit any of his children outside of training, but he feels a fleeting urge to do so in this moment. He doesn't though. "You've put us all in great danger!" Not to mention Raph tricked him into treating her wounds. If not for his preoccupation with Leo he might have rounded on his red clad son.

Leo jerks his head up. He still very much defers to Splinter, but he has to explain. "You don't understand!" Leo insists. He shakes his head fervently. "She's not like the others! She won't hurt me! Or any of us!"

A fire flares in Splinter's eyes. "What do you call what she did to your shoulder?" He demands.

"She had to!" He doesn't miss a beat. "The Shredder was watching us!" Everyone is a little more than surprised at this. "If she didn't fight like she meant it he…" He bites his lip and averts his eyes. "He would hurt her."

Raph drops his gaze to the ground. He is the only one that understands. It makes sense. If the Shredder really was watching then her sparing Leo would be nothing short of treacherous. He hates to admit it, but he actually kind of forgives her because of it.

Splinter cringes at his son's display of immense internal agony. But, "It is the path she chose to take." He chooses his words carefully. "She must suffer the consequences all the same."

"No!" Leo bites back. His eyes are furious and his mouth curves into a sharp snarl. "It's not! She didn't have a choice! She's just like us! He's her **father**!" Leo did not intend to say it, but he does not regret it either. He is merely surprised at himself.

Everyone starts, everyone but Raph. He drops his eyes further, if that was even possible. All the others stare with wide eyes and open mouths. The air is suddenly so much thicker than before. What's worse is no one knows what to say anymore.

Leo sighs softly. "She can't escape him." Leo mumbles. "I know there's good in her. I know she wants to get away. She never says it, but the way she talks about him, about her circumstances, and everything…I just know." He tentatively looks back up. He waits apprehensively for Splinter's judgement.

Splinter stares at Leo for a long time. He isn't sure what to say exactly. Finally he decides, "I'm sorry Leo." For once he uses his short name. It lets them all know he really is confused. "She's still the enemy. You have to get rid of her before she wakes up."

Leo is seized with a fury like none other. "What?" He spits. "How can you say that!?" He might have jumped to his feet if he wasn't holding Karai. "She's hurt! She needs our help! I can't just leave her out on the streets unconscious!" He gives a single syllable laugh. "I won't."

Splinter can't say he doesn't understand, still he can't quite comprehend his son's logic. Usually Leo is at least a little receptive to his words and acknowledges the truths they face. He is probably the most logical of the bunch. Still, Splinter sees that his words do nothing more than make Leo more defensive. "Leonardo," He says carefully. "Listen to me."

"No!" Leo can scarcely believe it as he defies his father.

Splinter looks just as stunned. He blinks twice as if to dispel the illusion. Only it doesn't fade. His son is really disobeying him.

"I know you don't care!" His eyes sweep over them all. "All of you." He glares in an almost disgusted manner. "But I do! She's important! I-I…" He struggles to find the words.

"Leonardo!" Splinter says his name sharply. He is done with being sensitive. This is a dangerous situation they are in. "You **will **get rid of her. Don't make me punish you." And with the revelation of her being the Shredder's daughter it's made all the worse. If she even glimpses their home she will no doubt reveal it to him.

For an instant Leo seems to bend. Fear flashes across his face at Splinter's harshness. But just as quickly it's gone, replaced by that all too familiar furious passion. "I won't!" He again stands against his father. "I LOVE HER!"

Raph and April can't say they're surprised, yet they are. Leo has never said it out loud before, not to them anyway. It's only ever been implied by his actions and reactions. Now it's so much more concrete. There's no denying the truth any longer.

Splinter is rattled to his very core. His world, already so jumbled, is spinning at double speed. He had suspected his son had feelings for the kunoichi, but he had also assumed, foolishly it seems, that it was a simple crush. He was sure Leo would get over her or at the very least push aside his feelings for the sake of his family. But this…it is worse than Donnie's feelings for April.

Leo breathes heavily after his outburst. He finds it hard to look at any of them, but from what he glimpses they are all pretty downcast. April and Raph are least surprised, but even Mikey and Donnie seem to have picked up on this truth before he admitted it.

Splinter can't look at Leo now. He is so much more than confused. How is he supposed to deal with such a thing? He honestly didn't think it would ever be a problem – something he left behind when he lost Miwa and even more so when he became the father of mutant turtles. Human weren't supposed to be a part of their world.

Leo swallows hard. He reaches up and strokes Karai's face gently. It is the only way he can steady his spiraling world. "I'm sorry…" He mutters. He really is. "But I really love her…" He just isn't sorry for feeling the way he does. "Please…" Tears burn at his eyes. "Just let me take care of her. Until she wakes up…"

Splinter fights fiercely with himself deep within. His fatherly side vies against his logical side. He needs to protect the family as a whole, but Leo is so tormented. His son is about to cry even. He only wants for him to be happy, or at least have some piece of mind. Which should he listen to? His internal conflict is almost worse than the one he suffered with the Rat King.

Donnie looks intently up at Splinter as he stands like a statue. He sees into his father's eyes and knows that he is struggling greatly. It is then that Donnie decides whatever Splinter decides he will go along with. Even if he foolishly lets Leo get away with this insanity he won't protest. Besides, he still can't stop thinking of April and himself in their place. Sometimes he really hated Leo.

Raph knows their father will only be able to come to one conclusion. It's against all better judgment, but it is the one he will choose. And honestly Raph can barely complain. He is fiercely protective of all his brothers, but in this moment Leo is who matters most. There is no immediate danger with harboring her. The consequences will only come once she opens her eyes, which could easily be never.

April lets out a soft breath and hangs her head ever so slightly. What a mess this all was. She was honestly exhausted just being here. She let her body slump over onto Raph, her head resting on his shoulder as she tried to deal with her emotions. This didn't even affect her really. She could easily escape any consequences created from Splinter giving in. Still, it hurt all the same.

Normally Raph would have teased Donnie, but now he just sits there. Besides, having her lean on him is sort of comforting. She makes him feel a bit better, a little fuzzy on the inside. But he doesn't have time to contemplate it. He reaches up and pats her reassuringly on the shoulder, his attention quickly returning to Leo and the situation at hand.

Mikey slumps noticeably. He sighs heavily. What's the point of hiding the way he feels? Poor Leo. He is the only one that isn't conflicted. He wants more than anything for Leo to smile again. If Karai can make that happen, he'll sacrifice anything for it.

Splinter hangs his head as the warring in his head settles down. "You may." He concedes. It is as everyone expected, everyone but Leo.

Leo jerks his head up, his eyes lighting up. A smile spreads across his face and his heart beats double time. "Really?" He whispers. "Thank you so much." Leo stands slowly, carefully balancing Karai.

Splinter gives a pained smile. He's just afraid he's made the worst mistake of all – putting one above many.

Leo turns away and sets Karai gently on the couch. He knees down next to her, watching her intently. He reaches up and brushes her hair out of her face. The stitches on the side of her head make a smile twitch at his lips. She'd brag about another battle scar. He'd tell her she's stupid.

Then he frowns all over again, because she doesn't say it. She doesn't say anything. Will she say anything ever again? It's just a concussion they said. But still…he's so scared. He lets his hand fall down to hers. He curls his fingers around her hand and squeezes. _Please be alright…_

They all watch him for a long moment. They see how carefully he handles her and how tenderly he touches her. They each feel rotten in their own way for things they'd said in the past. With these thoughts they can't bear to stand there in Leo's presence any longer. They slowly disperse.

Splinter is the first to leave. He needs more than ever to clear his mind and mediate. He's so guilty in so many ways. He just needs to think. Then Donnie slips away. He returns to his lab like always. It's the only way to make him forget about the harsh words he'd said to Leo over the past few months and especially today.

April lingers a little longer. She lays a hand on Leo's shoulder briefly. He looks at her, and for now that's enough. She sees what she needs to and she lets her legs carry her away. She ends up in Donnie's lab. Actually, she ends up in his lap.

She stands at the edges of his work area. Her hands are at her chest as she watches him with uncertainty. She waits to be noticed. She doesn't want to intrude.

Many minutes pass before he realizes she's there. He perks, looking over his shoulder. At the sight of her he feels his heart tugged on unbearably hard. He stares sadly, his brows knitted together, at her forlorn face. He slowly spins his chair around and puts the power cell down.

April is tentative. Still her legs carry her forward. She walks right up to him. She stares with an almost empty expression.

Donnie doesn't say a word. Instead he reaches a hand out to her. It's hers to take or refuse. He knows being to forceful will scare her away. But he also knows she shouldn't be alone right now.

April lays her hand in his. She holds on tight.

Donnie takes it as permission. He pulls her down to him. He sets her down in his lap. His face is surprisingly calm. Under any other circumstances it would have burned brightly in embarrassment, but this is different. He understands that they're both feeling conflicted. So he acts normal.

April leans back against him. She rests her head in the crook of his neck. It's surprisingly comfortable. She pulls her knees up close to her body, her feet in Donnie's lap now too. She sighs heavily, a mixture of stress and newfound relief.

Donnie wraps his arms around her legs. He keeps her steady as they sit awkwardly together. He never imagined such a scene playing out, especially not with Karai as the driving force. It doesn't mean he hates her any less, but for this one moment he doesn't want her to suffer.

Raph and Mikey are last to depart. Raph even has to pull Mikey away. He grabs his little brother by the arm and pulls him to another room. He promises to read some comics with him if he doesn't bother Leo for a while. Only then does Mikey go without a fight. Reading comics, especially with Raph, is one of the greater pleasures in life.

Even apart, their minds are all with Leo as he watches Karai. They all think the same thing. _This is a terrible mistake…_

**Alright, big question time. Over the past few days I've been thinking about where this story is going. I'm still not 100% sure, but I have some ideas. Those ideas however are not solely based on LeoxKarai. So what I was wondering is if it would bother you all if I broadened the focus some time in the future? Like the other characters would get more focus or even an arc of their own. I thought about making it another story, but the idea still technically ties in with this story. There are certain elements that are easier to showcase with the way this is going than it would be for a new story. Of course LeoxKarai will still be in here, just not necessarily the biggest point of every chapter. So...is that ok?**

**Well, regardless of what you think of my question, what did you think of this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Was everyone in character? And did you see me slip a tiny RaphxApril and possibly RaphxKarai bit in there? Yeah, they're my guilty pleasures. Raph's just so shipable. But LeoxKarai and AprilxDonnie are my favs forever. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed. I love constructive criticism, so please review!**


	5. Thin Ice

**Here's another update. I'm just sort of going with whatever comes to me. I have a rough plan, but what that plan gets mixed with is beyond me until I do it. So I hope you enjoy!**

_**~Blood does not make family – bonds do.~**_

Leo stays by her side for hours. He just sits and stares at her emotionless face. There's nothing he can do, somewhere deep down he knows it. Still, on the surface he believes his very presence might be just the thing to bring her out of her unconscious state.

All of his brothers eventually go off to bed. They pass a glance at him, try to catch his eye and communicate silently. But it's all for naught. Leo knows nothing but Karai in that moment. There is only one of them that even contemplates actually talking to him in order to pull him out of his daze.

Out of all of them it is not his family. It is April. She walks out of the lab with Don close by her side. She rubs her eyes and yawns softly. She is lucky it's the weekend, otherwise she'd never be able to make it through classes. As she drops her hand back to her side her tired expression perks up upon seeing Leo. He still hasn't moved. April stops in her tracks. She smiles sadly over at him.

Donnie notices when she stops and mirrors her action. He tilts his head to stare curiously at her. "What is it?" He follows her gaze and stiffens instantly. He sighs, shaking his head. He starts to say something else, something snide, but stops as April's voice floats to him.

"He really loves her." She breathes. Her eyes shine with sympathy and her lips tug downward in a frown. Her hand lays across her heart in concern. "But he's going to kill over if he keeps this up." She turns to face Donnie with a little skip like movement. "We have to do something."

Donnie recoils from the idea. His mouth stretches in a grimace. He, however, can't let her see how unsettled her suggestion makes him. So he forces an awkward smile and says, "What do you mean?"

April's frown deepens and her face grows puzzled. "What do you mean 'what do I mean'?" Her eyes narrow slightly and she regards him uncertainly. "You know, get him to go to sleep or something."

Donnie looks at Leo, but only because he doesn't like looking at April when she appears so upset with him. Donnie shakes his head slowly, his eyes seeing right through his brother. "He won't listen to me." He murmurs with a shrug. "He won't listen to any of us."

"Ah." April's brows furrow deep down on her head. She regards Donnie reproachfully. "Then make him listen!" She stamps a foot. "He's your brother! You're supposed to do what's best for him!"

Donnie turns sharply. Even with her a flicker of irritation passes over his face. "And what am I supposed to do exactly?" He challenges. "Huh?" He crosses his arms over his chest. "If you haven't noticed Leo's completely lost it!" He shoves his arms in Leo's direction, directing her view that way. "Or is the fact a foot soldier is in our home not enough for you!?"

April is caught off guard by Don's angry tone. She has never known him to react like this, at least not to her. Still she mentally shakes her head and jumps right back into her previous frame of mind. "You don't think this is hard on me too!?" She takes a hard step forward and shoves her face inches from his.

"No!" Donnie reacts without thinking. His face quickly goes blank, the anger dying in favor of fearful shock in himself and her sure to come reaction. "I mean-"

April's mouth goes agape. She is absolutely offended. "How **dare** you?" She hisses. She takes a step back. She glares holes through him.

"That's not what I-" Donnie tries to salvage the situation. He reaches out for her.

April smacks his hand away. "Don't touch me." She puts even more distance between them. "You are so insensitive sometimes, you know that?" She shakes her head in disbelief of him. "This has become my family just as much as it is yours. And after all this time it turns out I'm not what I thought I was, not to you."

Donnie feels a panic swelling within him. His breathing hitches, becomes erratic. He hasn't felt like this since he was a child. It feels like the precursor to a panic attack. "No!" His voice is desperate. "It's just-I just…it's not like that." He ventures forward. "You-I-don't…" His words fall out in incoherent jumbles. His mind races.

April is a little confused by Donnie's panicked expression and fumbling, but it does nothing to lessen her anger. She is hurt. "You don't know what I feel." She says stiffly. "To think your stress is so much worse just because you are handling it worst out of your brothers doesn't mean it's worse than what I'm feeling." She inferred that was what he meant.

Unfortunately she is right. With her sharp on target words the last thread of hope Donnie clung to effectively snaps. "I'm _sorry_." Donnie manages through his panic. His voice is choked, a desperate plea. His eyes scream for her to understand him, to _please help_. He needs someone to calm him down.

April looks hard at him. She contemplates him and his statement, but only for the briefest of moments. "It's not ok." She grits out. She turns sharply on her heel, just in time to hide the sheen of tears covering her eyes.

Donnie can only stare. He doesn't feel connected to his body anymore. He can't tell himself to follow her, to beg for her to come back. Instead he finds his body and mind drawing inward. He leans back, finding a wall and sliding down. He draws his legs up to his chest and wraps his arms tightly around them. His body shakes worse than ever now as he watches her getting farther away.

April doesn't look back. She walks stiffly over to Leo. If anything can make her feel better it's helping Leo. He needs it more than any of them. "Leo," Her voice is faintly cold despite her efforts. "It's late." More like early.

"I know." Leo replies automatically. He sounds more like a robot than a person. It makes it hard for April to believe he's really listening.

April growls lightly under her breath. No, calm down. It's not his fault. She breathes in deeply. "I know you're worried," She tries again, her tone much more self-satisfactory. "But you need to rest. It's not healthy, especially when you got hurt recently."

Leo finds it in him to tear his eyes from Karai to look at her. His blue eyes are red around the edges, sleep deprivation painfully obvious. "I can't." He insists, weakly. "What if she wakes up? She'll be so confused. And the others…they will try to get rid of her or-or worse." His face contorts at the notion. He imagines them locking her up and refusing to let her go ever again, for fear of their secret.

April reads his thoughts through the windows of his eyes. "Don't worry." She smiles, crouching to be at his level. She lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If you want, I'll watch her for you."

Leo looks to the side. He bites his lip. There is obvious hesitation about him. It's not that he doesn't trust April, well, he kind of doesn't, but he is just so on edge right now. He barely won this battle to keep Karai, and it's certainly not the end of the war. In more ways than one.

April's brows knit together. A frown tugs at her lips. "Leo," She whispers, her tone urging him to listen more than her words. "I **swear** I won't let them hurt her." She honestly didn't think any of them would go so far really. Maybe pick on her, but nothing serious.

Leo's eyes dart to Karai. With a tight chest and quivering heart he sighs. He hangs his head, his eyes closing as he whispers, "Alright." He's not really tired. At least that's what he tries to tell himself as he stumbles to his feet. His legs wobble and are sore after so long of being bent. "But if you get tired-"

April holds her hand up. "Nope, you're not getting out of this one." She grins. For a moment she actually forgets how angry she is. "You're sleeping, whether you like it or not."

Leo smiles back at her. A small chuckle bubbles near the surface, barely audible. "Sure thing, sis." He grins at his little name.

April starts. She blinks twice. "What?" She breathes. Her brows furrow.

Leo's grin stretches farther. "Well, that's kind of what you are to us." He shrugs. "You're like a sister we never had." Except maybe Donnie. "So I figure I can call you that."

April's face softens. She is touched by his sentiment. "Well, thanks…" Inevitably his words lead her thoughts back to Donnie. She can't help but look back out of the corner of her eye. She is a little more than surprised to see Donnie in the same spot. What's wrong with him? She wasn't that harsh, was she?

Leo reaches out and takes her shoulders in his hands. He pulls her forward, enclosing her in a warm hug. He rests his head on her shoulder. "I know you don't like her, hate her even, but that just makes everything you're doing even more important to me. Thank you so, so much."

April reaches up and hugs him back. "It's what family is for." She just wishes that his real family would show a little support. Granted Raph has done his fair share already. He's probably overwhelmed by this point. But everyone else could do to lessen the distance they put between Leo and themselves.

Leo draws away, his hands slipping back to her shoulders. A certain pain crosses over his expression. "Yeah," They know he is thinking the same thing as her. "But don't be mad at them." His eyes flit to Donnie. "Especially not Donnie." He is extremely worried for his little brother. Still, he can't reach him in this moment. He never was good at drawing him out of panic attacks.

April starts slightly. "What? Why him?" Had he actually been listening even though he had been seemingly absorbed in Karai?

Leo smiles sadly. "Just please don't judge him. He has a hard time dealing with sudden changes, especially things that threaten the stability he's struggled so hard to build up around him." He can't just say Donnie suffers from panic attacks. He doesn't want to guilt April into helping. He wants her to choose to go to him of her own volition.

April glances back at Donnie again. He is gripping his head to the point it looks painful. Yet he doesn't seem to care. His eyes are wide and the pain in them is so much more intense than any physical pain ever could be. It is then that she has to ask, "Does he have panic attacks?"

Leo releases her. He stands, so much taller than her now. He unconsciously rubs at his eyes. His sad smile never wanes. He doesn't say anything though. He just gives a small wave and then steps around her. He heads to his room, his mind finally giving in to his body's cries for rest.

April sighs softly. She takes Leo's silence as a yes. With her anger subsiding she also feels the creeping of guilt. She stands slowly, turns just as slowly. She stares sadly at Donnie, her brows knitting together. Then she takes tentative steps back toward him.

She knows she said she'd watch Karai, but it's only a few feet's difference. She never increases her pace. She scrutinizes Donnie as she comes to a stop just in front of him. "Donnie," Her voice is soft.

Donnie distantly hears her, but it's faded in his pounding head. So many thoughts swirl in his head, knocking together and running each other over and ultimately messing his mind up even more. He ducks his head down farther. He clenches his eyes closed tight. He's shaking terribly.

She lowers herself to his level. "Donnie," She tentatively reaches out with both hands. Her fingertips tremble faintly as they linger a centimeter from his skin. Then she lays her hands on each side of his face, her fingers sliding until they're flat. "Calm down."

Her touch makes him jump slightly. His eyes snap open, wide and wild with alarm. His breath catches and if he could have he would have pulled away.

"Calm down." She says it over and over again, creating a soothing rhythm. Only as Donnie loosens and appears a little less terror stricken does she say anything else. "You just hurt me." She whispers carefully. She runs her thumbs gently back and forth on her face.

Donnie nods ever so slightly. His glazed eyes return to their usual clear state. His breathing is less rapid and his shaking decreases noticeably.

"It's alright." She says in the same soothing voice. She draws him closer to her. She lays his head on her shoulder and wraps her arms firmly around his shoulders. "I'm sorry." She really is, but at the same time she wants to hear the same from him.

Donnie's breath beats on her skin erratically at first, but it soon evens out to a regular rhythm. His trembling hands clasp each other around her back. He feels a lot better now, especially with her, but he also feels shame. He hasn't closed in like this or panicked so severely since he was a child.

April holds him for a few minutes. She waits until she can no longer feel him shaking. Then she slowly pulls away. Her hands slip to his shoulders, lingering there as she looks deep into his eyes. "Come on," She stands slowly, reaching a hand out to help him up. "I have to watch Karai for Leo."

Donnie hesitates, but it is brief. In his state he doesn't care where he is, as long as he's with her. He places his hand in hers. He smiles slightly, the corners of his mouth trembling faintly.

April pulls him up. She doesn't let go even once he's standing. She brings him along with her to the couch. She sits them down together, on the floor at the end opposite Karai's face. She is sure Donnie would rather be here than there.

Once sitting Donnie breathes deeply in and out. He turns his calming eyes on April. She's not looking at him. She's watching Karai. So he says, "April,"

April perks. She tilts her head to better see him. She smiles softly at him. "What is it?" She's already forgotten that her hand is in his.

Donnie averts his eyes. Pain and guilt shine in their depths. "I'm…sorry."

A frown tugs at her lips. She wants to say that, in a way, it's not ok. She meant what she said before. Still, she feels bad. She never meant to send him into a panic attack. She's pretty confident that's what this was. So instead she says, "I know you didn't mean it." She squeezes his hand. "It's a stressful time. But I just want you to see that it's not all about you. I'm worried too. I care about Leo just as much as all of you."

Donnie tentatively meets her eyes. "I know." He breathes. "I'm sorry April. I just…everyone seems to be at least ok with this." He swallows hard. "Everyone but me."

April grimaces. "Just give it a chance." She pats him on the shoulder. "You never know about a person until you know them. Maybe just…talk to her. Or even just to Leo." April forces a smile, a smile inevitably tinged with sadness. "No matter what happens with Karai, he cares about you. He's worried and he's afraid about what is happening between you two."

Donnie glances up at Karai. She is breathing steadily, but her eyes are still closed. He looks back at April. "Maybe." Still he feels the vibrations of doubt surging from his heart. He doesn't want to know her. He's just afraid that it also means he won't be able to reconcile with Leo either.

April sighs softly. She leans over against Donnie. "As long as you try he has no reason to complain." She nuzzles into the crook of his neck. She knows she can't sleep, she promised Leo, so she keeps her eyes trained on Karai. She hopes that Karai will hurry and wake up soon, she really is exhausted.

Only Karai doesn't. Hours slip through April's fingers and before she knows it she's asleep. She doesn't even realize it. She dreams of watching Karai, completely consumed by the idea of her even when unconscious. The only thing that brings her back is a sudden sensation of falling.

April starts awake. She sucks in a sharp breath and her eyes snap open. Her heart leaps into her throat and her breathing becomes erratic . For a moment she doesn't know where she's at. Then she remembers. She jerks around and jumps up. Her eyes fly to the space on the couch.

April lets out a heavy breath. Karai is still lying there. April's eyes go downward. Donnie is no longer there. She figures he must have slipped away to his lab once she fell asleep. She sighs again, falling back on the couch. She avoids Karai's legs, sitting just in front of them. At least Leo will never know she fell asleep on duty.

Then it happens. Karai's breathing shifts slightly. Her eyes flutter faintly. Then her hand twitches ever so slightly.

April jerks her head around. She watches with wide eyes and a held breath. Is this it? Is Karai finally waking up?

Karai's eyes open slowly. Her vision is blurry and she already feels extremely disoriented. She thoughtlessly sits up, inconsiderate of her current state. Such a rush sends her head for a whirl. She grits her teeth and squeezes her eyes shut tight. "Ah…" She holds a hand to her head.

April doesn't move. She continues to stare. She wonders when Karai will notice she is there. She also wonders if Karai will perceive her as a threat. After all, they've never met.

Karai opens her eyes again, this time to glaring light. Her vision is clear, but she has to squint for a moment through the harsh light. "Where…" Her brows knit together and her mouth turns into frown as she looks around. "…am I?" She doesn't know this place. "And…" Or this girl. "Who are you…?"

April swallows hard. "Um, do you…uh," She bites her lip and twiddles her fingers. Her nerves eat her up inside. How much is too much information? "Know what happened…before, um, you wound up here?" She supposes this is the safest way to go.

Karai scrutinizes April thoroughly. This girl looks so very nervous. What is going on here? Has she been kidnapped? Her eyes narrow into thin slits. "Why?" She growls. There is another spike of pain and she grips at her head more tightly. Pain creases her face.

April's instinct is to go over and inspect her. She, however, holds back. She taps her fingers on her knees. "You might be, um, hurt." April proceeds carefully. "I'm trying to see how badly."

Karai's frown deepens. Her headache at least lessens. Her face eases back out of pain. Karai still looks at April with suspicion. She sighs, letting her eyes fall shut as she tries to think. There are flashes, but they are so fleeting and scattered that she can't piece a picture together. "I…" Not to mention it makes her head hurt all over again. She grits her teeth. "Diamond…water…Leo…Leo!" Her eyes snap open. "Leo!" She gasps.

Leo is asleep. He has been sleeping for hours, restlessly. His dreams twist into nightmares. He whines for those he loves. He reaches hopelessly out in the darkness for Karai. Then he hears it. It's faint at first as all things in reality are to a dreamer. It suddenly grows louder, so much louder. His eyes snap open and he sucks in a sharp breath. "Karai."

April quickly scoots over on the couch. She thoughtlessly reaches out and places her hand on Karai's shoulder. "Relax." She soothes. "Don't panic." She's had enough of panicking anyway. "It's alright. He's alright." April knows that's really what Karai wants to know.

Karai's pupils dilate. Fear creeps across her face. Redness flashes across her vision. Leo's stunned expression accompanies it. She stands over him too. Her blade is drawn, ready to strike. Then a blank. What happened? What happened!? Her breathing grows labored. "Red…Leo…blood…"

April makes her breathing more noticeable, but very steady. She wants Karai to see how calm she is. "He's fine. I swear." Her eyes dart to the corridor where their rooms are. She hopes Leo isn't hearing this. He needs more rest than this.

Karai pulls away. She scowls down at the girl before her. Fear is still very much present in her eyes. "How can you know?" She becomes even more wary. "Who are you?" Her hand goes to her side, closing around emptiness. She gasps, her fear skyrocketing.

April catches Karai's movement with her eyes. She understands the newfound fear about Karai because of it. "Don't worry." She ignores Karai's questions. "You just lost your sword when you went underwater." She also ignores the fact Karai was reaching for her sword to no doubt go at her.

"Drowning!?" Karai is appalled at the mere notion. What the hell happened!? Someone needed to start talking now!

"Karai!" Leo's voice rings clear in their ears. He zips into view, his eyes wide and hopeful. He is holding his breath as he runs with all he has. "You're awake!"

Karai starts. She is stunned speechless. Her eyes linger on his face, but quickly shoot down. They rest on his shoulder, where all the red had been in her mind. Sure enough, there it is. Proof. His shoulder isn't bleeding anymore, but it is stitched up. "Leo…"

Leo scurries around to the front of the couch and slides to his knees before her. His eyes hold more life than they have in a long time. "How do you feel?" He breathes. He holds his breath in anticipation.

Karai simply stares at him. She blinks twice as if to clear some sort of illusion. None of this makes any sense to her. How is Leo comfortable with being in front of another human, one that seems so normal?

The light in his eyes dims quickly. A fear creeps up on him. "What's wrong?" There is a franticness about him, possessing his once joyous gaze. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Karai slowly shakes her head. "Leo…" She trails off again, trying to find herself in her mind. "Where am I?" She feels strangely calm, at least she isn't furious. She's terrified really, but her terror is the kind that makes her meek.

Leo starts. "Oh," He smiles warmly up at her. "We're at my home." He doesn't hesitate in revealing the truth. He believes that much in her. "In the sewers."

April blanches at how unreserved Leo is. Shock spreads across her face unchecked. Her mouth falls agape and she wants to protest. Her shock, however, is so overwhelming she can't find words.

Leo glimpses April's reaction, but he ignores it. All of his being is focused on Karai. He waits for the fog to clear from Karai's eyes and then a fire to ignite. Her confusion doesn't suit her anyway. He wants her as she always is. That's why he loves her.

Karai looks vaguely around her. It looks pretty cozy to be the sewers. Actually, they look like they might have more things to play with than she ever did. It's like heaven. And best of all there's no darkness. Everything about her home, her fortress of solitude, screams darkness and despair because really that's all it is. Even in places where the physical darkness ends there is the emotional darkness to fill in every crevice.

When Karai doesn't respond, further worry sets in on Leo. His brows furrow and knit together. "What's wrong?" He says again, this time the words tinged with heartache. "Why are you being so quiet?"

April watches Karai carefully. Her eyes narrow as she scrutinizes this dangerous girl thoroughly. Somehow though, despite how badly she wants to believe otherwise, April can't get past the notion that Karai isn't a threat to anyone right now. That look in her eyes is so lost. Her concussion has probably thrown her.

Karai brings her gaze full circle, back to Leo. "Sorry," Her voice doesn't quite sound like her. As the panic fades she loses all intensity. Nothing is left from her outcries with April. "I'm just confused. I...don't really remember what happened. Just..." Her eyes fall on Leo's shoulder. She swallows hard.

Leo doesn't have to follow her gaze. He knows what she sees and thinks. "It's nothing." Still, he can't stop himself from reaching up and laying a hand over his mark. "You had to do it." He smiles. "Besides," He chuckles softly. "I know the rules. We may be close alone, but we are enemies in battle." He says it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt.

Karai averts her eyes. She doesn't say anything for a long time. She's waging a war within herself. When she finally speaks, it has nothing to do with what Leo said before. "My head kind of hurts." She murmurs. She touches her fingers to her head. Her fingertips graze the stiches that mark her head.

Leo nods grimly. "They said you have a concussion." He raises up on his haunches. He stretches his arm out in order to reach her head. His fingers mix with hers as he touches her stitched skin.

Karai's brows furrow. "They?" For a moment she forgets, along with everything else, that if they are at Leo's home then it is not only Leo that is there.

Leo nods stiffly. "Yeah," His eyes dart past her to the areas his brothers surely are. "My family." It's not just his brothers, he reminds himself. Master Splinter is here too.

Karai tenses. "W-What?" She is not so out of it that she doesn't realize the dangers in this. "Are you crazy?" She hisses. "You can't let them know about me. Then you can't protect them. You-"

Leo gives a single syllable chortle, an undeniable edge lurking in it. "It's too late for that." He mutters almost bitterly. "They figured it out when I saved you and insisted on bringing you back." He sees the fire leap into her eyes and hurries to explain. "Look, I wasn't about to let you drown." He asserts. "There was no way around it. Besides…" He smiles wryly. "They had to find out sooner or later.

Karai looks as if she might explode. Her eyes dance with flames and her eyes narrow into thin slits. At the last second however the fight dissipates. She sighs heavily, hanging her head. "What did they say?" She figures she might as well ask.

Leo licks his lips. "Well," He thinks carefully on how to put it. "They let you stay."

Karai almost laughs. It comes out more as an amused scoff than anything else. "So they hate me." She scowls to the side. Her eyes find April in the process. On impulse she asks, "Well, what about you? What are you even doing here? You're a _human_." She says the word as if it's a curse.

Leo reaches out as if to stop April, but it does no good.

April snorts. She glares daggers into Karai. "I happen to be their friend." She shoots back. She crosses her arms heavily over her chest. "Not some backstabbing Foot soldier like someone I know."

Karai's fists clench instantly. She leans forward as if to pounce. "Don't even start." She is dangerously close. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about what I've been through."

April rolls her eyes. "I know all I need to from that wound on Leo's shoulder." She smirks triumphantly. "Some friend you are."

Leo jumps up. He shoves his hands between them. His eyes are wide with quickly rising fear. "Don't!" He gasps. He doesn't know who he's talking to more. Karai is more likely to attack, but April could just as easily snap with all the recent pressure.

April locks eyes with Leo. She stares intensely at him. She searches his face for a sign that tells her he is more on her side. Unfortunately she finds no such thing. He is completely impartial, only wishing they both comply. She sighs heavily. She drops her gaze to her lap. She presses her lips tightly together, refusing to speak.

Karai shakes her head in irritation. "Don't judge people by one act." She grumbles. There is a sudden sadness about her. Her shoulders slump noticeably and her eyes shine with what could be seen as tears. She averts her eyes, also sealing her lips tightly together.

April makes a soft sound beneath her breath. She'll judge however she well pleases. Despite her preaching to Donnie she isn't exactly open to getting to know Karai either. The only reason she isn't mauling her right now is because Leo won't get out of the way. And…maybe…because of her eyes.

Leo hangs his head. He sighs softly. He drops his hands back to his side and sinks down to his knees once more. Then he quickly redirects the topic, "Are you ok then?" He smiles hopefully. "I mean, can I get you anything? Or…" Or what? He doesn't know.

Karai smiles with surprising sincerity. "You're adorable." She chuckles. "But unless you have some killer headache pills then I think I'm fine." There isn't really anything to help her feeling of fogginess or her memory loss. Maybe later she can ask him more questions. But she's kind of tired right now too.

"Then…" Leo bites his lip. For some reason he's nervous. Maybe it's because April is sitting right there. Why is she still here anyway? She doesn't have to watch Karai anymore. "Do you wanna just…talk?" He shrugs faintly.

Karai reaches down and pats him lightly on the head. "Just go back to sleep."

Leo blinks up at her. "Sleep…?" He repeats. "But I…I mean, I don't…" He stumbles over his words terribly. "I want to take care of you."

Karai can't hold back a laugh. It's like music to his ears. "Do you even know me?" She teases. "I don't need to be taken care of. Trust me. You're just wasting your energy." She shakes her head slightly. "And besides," She offers another smile. "You're obviously sleep deprived." She points her finger inches from his eyes. "Your eyes are totally bloodshot at least."

Leo wasn't exactly opposed to sleep. Having it pointed out makes him especially aware of his exhaustion. But he worries, not so much about her but his brothers. They haven't left their hiding places all this time. Surely when they come out they will not be happy about Karai being awake. He was especially worried about Donnie. "But…"

Karai lays her hand across his shoulder. "Leo," Her voice is sharp, but carefully laced with concern. "You got hurt to." Guilt flashes across her face. "You need rest just as much as me. So go."

April's eyes flit back and forth between them. Even she can't deny the genuine emotion coming from Karai. It makes her sick to think that the enemy is not just a nameless face, that they are people too, but in this case it's undeniable. That's why she can't help but say, "Don't worry about your brothers." She sees that is all that is holding Leo back. "I…I'll…watch for them." She forces a small smile.

Leo looks over at her. His eyes brim with thankfulness and his slowly upturning lips scream of how much her action touches him. "You're the best April." He breathes. He rises slowly. He is struck by how tired he truly is. He yawns, giving Karai a farewell smile as he walks back toward his room.

Karai watches him go. Her gaze doesn't shift until he is well out of sight. Only then does she allow not only her eyes to focus elsewhere but also let her mind to wander. She no longer thinks of Leo as an endearing sweetheart who she wants desperately to be alone with. No, now her mind floats to what he would call darker places.

April looks away from Karai. She can't believe she got herself roped into watching Karai for a second time. She wants absolutely nothing to do with her. She blows a puff of air up, causing strands of her hair to flutter.

Karai drops her gaze to her lap. She says it without really meaning to, yet with complete deliberateness, "I might run away." It's soft, barely a whisper. Her eyes are clouded as she says it. She's only half there, her other half somewhere else entirely.

At first April doesn't realize Karai said anything at all. Even once she does it takes her a minute more to understand that it was actually directed at her. "What?" She gasps. April twists her head around, her eyes slowly widening.

Karai twiddles her fingers restlessly. "I can't stay here." She says with great strain. "They're just going to hate me anyway. I don't want to give them the chance."

"Oh come on!" April cries in exasperation. She throws her hands forward to further the sentiment. "That's ridiculous! So what if they hate you!? You know Leo won't let it last long!" April scowls darkly. She shakes her head stiffly, disbelief showing clearly.

"That's not the point." Karai says distractedly. "I'll ruin everything for him. Things are fragile enough as they are. He doesn't need me here making it worse, especially with Donatello."

April stiffens. "How do you know about Donnie?" She says in a hushed voice. There is a carefully placed edge in her tone. Has Leo really divulged so much to her?

Karai snorts. "How do you think?" She brings her gaze to focus fully on April. She tries to fight off the rising fog in her mind. It is getting harder and harder to keep herself from succumbing to her thoughts and getting lost in the haze of her mind. Actually, it's pretty hard to keep her vision focused too. "Leo's not exactly a vault of secrets."

April bristles. "He's not a traitor either!" She snaps. Her fists clench in her lap. "He wouldn't give information away about his brothers!"

Karai's lips curve upward in an almost cruel smile. "What does he tell you?" Her voice was a laugh. "Does he tell you how in love he is? How I'm a good person? The things we do at night? Or maybe he doesn't tell you anything at all." Karai quirks a brow. "Is that why you think he'd keep his problems from me?"

April deflates noticeably. Still she forces herself to keep her eyes ablaze and her scowl ever present. "He tells me plenty." She hisses through clenched teeth. "Enough for me to know he'd never give away vital information." Really though his warring with Donnie isn't information that can hurt them. At least that's what she tells herself.

Karai rolls her eyes. "You really are hopeless."

April flares up again. "What's that supposed to mean!?" She's afraid she doesn't want to know. The implications are staggering.

"Take it easy tiger." Karai snickers. "Leo doesn't say anything like that." Karai knows she's correct on guessing the girl's thoughts as surprise flickers across April's face. "He only speaks well of you." She frowns and snorts as she realizes something. "Never actually mentioned your name or details though. That's why I didn't recognize you." That and her concussion.

There is a tense silence for a moment. April continues to scowl heatedly at Karai. It gets harder though the longer the silence stretches. Without Karai's taunting to goad her, her anger is slowly slipping away. Finally she can't take it anymore. "So what?" She scoffs. "Are you telling me he cares more about me than his own family?"

Karai zoned out in the silence. April's words barely reach her. They are a dull pull back to reality. She very nearly slipped back into unconsciousness. "I'm telling you he's confused. He's hopelessly in love. So he tells me a lot of things, some things he probably shouldn't." Karai pulls her eyes around to April. The curtain of haze is heavier now. "Still, just because he has loose lips doesn't mean he's a traitor." Karai's expression instantly transforms. Her relatively blank face hardens, her eyes narrowing into thin slits and mouth curving sharply downward. "So don't you **ever** call him that."

April's expression slowly shifts. Her brows lift upward and her eyes lose intensity. They widen, shining with such confusion that she can barely stand it. "You…" Her mouth turns down at the corners. "You really love him…"

Karai jerks her head in the opposite direction. She grits her teeth. "I can't stay here." She swings her legs around as if to leave.

April lets out a single syllable laugh. "Is that it? You're afraid to get too close." She shakes her head in amused disbelief. "I don't believe it. And his brothers, it's not that you will hate them back and upset Leo. You want them to like you, but you know they won't."

Karai freezes. Her fingers curl around the edge of the couch seat. She doesn't know what to say.

"Look," April reaches up and starts to nervously fiddle with her ponytail. "If it's true, I can help you." She tentatively offers. "I can tell you about them and stuff." She holds her breath.

Karai slowly brings her gaze around to rest on April. She contemplates the redhead thoroughly. She searches deftly for the tiniest signs of deception. There is none. This is almost scarier than the darkest lie. "Not right now." She says carefully, putting emphasis in each word as well as drawing them out. Her hand goes to her forehead. She cringes and grimaces with a sudden splitting pain.

April starts. "Oh, right." She jumps up. "Be right back." She runs off, surprising herself with how willing she is being. She disappears into Donnie's lab area, clinging onto the doorway as she swings around. "Hey, Donnie."

Donnie looks up immediately. "Hey," He smiles softly over at her. "What's up?"

"You got any pain killers, like, for headaches?" She tilts her head slightly.

Donnie blinks twice. "Why?" Concern flickers across his face. "Is your head bothering you?"

April opens her mouth, but closes it quickly as logic sets in. Right, this was Donnie. "Yeah." She smiles, but it is tinged with insincerity and lies.

Donnie notices her hesitation and immediately jumps to a conclusion. A shadow passes over his face. "It's for Karai, isn't it?" He sighs, standing up and going over to his desk. He opens it and draws out a small bottle. He turns slowly, walks just as slowly, then stops within reach of her. "Right?"

April's smile falters. "What? No." She waves her hand dismissively. "I told you. My head hurts."

Donnie lets his gaze flow over her. She shows no sign of pain, not even a micro-expression of it. She's such a bad liar it's almost funny. He wonders how she ever got any information for them with such a low skill level. "I'm not stupid." He reaches out and opens his hand up for her to take it.

April scowls faintly. "Neither am I." She snatches the bottle from Donnie before he can change his mind. They both know what she means, what has already been said before.

Donnie shakes his head. "Look, I'm glad you're helping Leo. Really. He needs it, I know. Just…be careful." He almost pleads. He extends his arm further, curling his fingers around her hand. "It's a fine line between helping and falling prey yourself."

April sighs. She is surprised by just how much Donnie's resolve in mistrusting Karai aggravates her. "Donnie, relax." She places her free hand over his. "It's just some aspirin." She half laughs. "For a concussion no less. It's inhumane not to offer this, even if it is Karai."

Donnie nods. "I know." Still, he just can't get past his feelings. He hopes she doesn't plan on staying longer than a day or two. He can't avoid her forever, especially if her stay extends. He has to eat and train and passing by her area was inevitable. It made his stomach drop.

April senses his discomfort. She can guess where his thoughts are taking him. But she doesn't have time to contemplate it much. "I'll see you later." She murmurs, stepping back and pulling her hand from his.

Donnie smiles with sincerity down at her. "See you."

April hurries back to Karai. She settles down, as far from Karai as possible. "Um, here," April holds out the bottle. She manages a tiny smile.

Karai looks from the bottle to April. Again she feels the need to scrutinize this girl. It's just so hard to trust a person of a group she knows well is hard against her relationship with Leo. Actually it's hard to trust period. She can't afford to get close to anyone else. Leo made it hard enough to survive. Any more people opposite her side yet with her all at once would be near suicidal. Still, this is just medicine. So she tentatively reaches out and takes the bottle, opening it and dry swallowing two pills.

April watches Karai intently. She waits for Karai to look at her again before she says, "You should probably sleep too."

A twitch of a smile moves her lips. She is more than mildly amused by the sort of maternal mode this girl has switched into. And all because she thought she knew what Karai was thinking. How simple minded and easily swayed some people were. Love wasn't that big a deal. It was no reason to alter your perceptions. Yet it was. "I told you I'm running away."

April sighs heavily. "Karai, don't do this." She gives her a hard look. "For Leo. Just stay. Just for one day."

Karai averts her eyes. It isn't a question. At least it shouldn't be. She must return to her father and let him know she is alright. Well, more so to create another problem for herself. Questioning galore – that's what was awaiting her. That and a heavy dose of punishment. Not a warm welcome or relieved faces. Only pain. "For now." She resigns.

April relaxes. She feels that for at least this one time Karai is not lying. She only wonders how long 'for now' will be.

Karai picks her feet up and stretches out on the couch, her head sinking back into the softness of the pillow. She sighs softly, laying her arm over her face and covering her eyes. Mostly she's just so dizzy and the haze so intense that she can scarcely think, let alone find the effort to escape. Even the darkness is blurring before her eyes. Hopefully with some more sleep her mind and vision will clear.

April watches her for a moment. She doesn't know whether she should stay and watch over her for Leo or go back with Donnie or even go home. She sighs, letting her head fall back on the couch. In the end she does none of those things. She goes off to find Raphael. At least he will understand her when it comes to Karai.

**Setup is setup. Sorry that there wasn't much LeoxKarai in this one. I'm trying to set things up for later. Hopefully you all like DonniexApril too. They'll be important.**


	6. Uncertainties

**This is shorter than intended. I figured it's been long enough so I should upload something. Don't worry, I didn't rush through writing it (I mean, hello, it's been two months :/). It's as good as everything else I write. I just decided to cut the chapter in half. This should have been probably 10,000 words to be honest. There was a scene with Donnie, one with Mikey, and another Leorai one. So look forward to that. And as such the saying for this chapter goes with the next one (I like doing that don't I).**

**Also, I figure I might as well mention it again that this is not completely in canon. I take elements from the show, but a lot of it is my own creation. Anyway, enjoy! P.S. Birthday update! Cause it's my birthday today. :D**

_**~If anything can be counted on, it's that nothing ever stays the same.~**_

April walks with uncertainty to the edges of Raph's room. She clasps the frame of the door, swinging gently on her feet. "Raph," Her voice is barely a whisper. She bites her lip.

Raph is lying in his hammock. He lifts his head enough to see her. "Hm?" He raises a brow. "What's wrong April?" He doesn't even pretend that she's ok. He's not like Donnie.

April lets out a heavy, defeated sigh. She hangs her head and her eyes drift half closed. "Everything." She doesn't pretend either. Raph is different than Donnie. She can be so much more open, especially concerning Karai.

Raph jerks up into a sitting position. His eyes are suddenly burning with life and quickly rising anger. "What? What did she do to you?" He says through clenched teeth. "I swear I'll tear her to pieces if-" Her hand stops him.

She lifts her hand to indicate he stop. "No, not that." She shakes her head dejectedly. She swings further into the room, releasing the frame when it's too far to reach. "I mean, it's her, just nothing like that. Mostly I'm…" She hesitates. She breathes in deeply, then says, "…confused."

Raph stiffens. He grimaces noticeably. He almost lays into her with his own feelings on the matter, but stops just in time. Instead, he makes a small joke. "Welcome to my world." He smiles halfheartedly.

April figures she owes him the same and manages a small smile. "What am I supposed to do?" She whispers. She walks stiffly closer. She stops by his hammock. "She…she really loves him."

Raph can't help but scowl. "So he says." He scoffs. "But I don't know what to believe. She…She's the enemy! How can we trust her! She-"

"No." April stops him. "It's not because of Leo." She shakes her head slowly. "I sat with her for a little bit while she was awake, and…" She averts her eyes. She can't stand to look at his burning green orbs. "Her eyes, her words, everything about her…it made me feel like she loved him just as much as he loves her." She grabs her wrist out of nervous habit.

Raph starts. Shock plays across his face. He doesn't know what to say. He is not prepared to deal with the possibility of this being more than just a crush on Leo's part. If she feels the same about him, then everything is going to get so much worse.

"What are we supposed to do about that?" She squeaks. She bites her lip, hard. She even tastes a little blood. It's metallic, but it's not bad. It's almost soothing.

Raph sighs heavily. "We can't really let her stay here." He shakes his head fiercely. "No, it's not safe." Raph almost sounds as if he is trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Well," April again looks as far from him as possible. "I don't think that's an issue."

Raph becomes instantly alert. He jerks his head around and his eyes sear her. "What?" His heart skips a beat. "What do you mean by that?" He has to force himself not to reach out for her arm.

April sighs. "She says she's going to run away." She hangs her head. "I…I convinced her to stay for a day, but…I think she's serious."

A growl rumbles in Raph's throat. "That bitch." He trembles faintly in fury. "I knew we couldn't trust her! Not to mention ungrateful!"

"Raph," April says quietly. "That's not it." Once more she feels his gaze burning into her. "I…I could sense it. Her pain…her reluctance…and more than anything her fear." She brings her eyes tentatively around to Raph. "She doesn't want to. Even thinking about it scares her."

"But…" Raph hates himself for understanding. But denying the truth is pointless. "Staying scares her more." It's half a question, half a statement.

April nods grimly. "Yes."

For a moment Raph actually looks sorry. Then it's gone, replaced by irritation. "She's such a fool." He rolls his eyes. "Such a damn fool." They could protect her from whatever if she just stayed here. Even if that something was Shredder they would try their best, Leo especially. But she was so dumb, so short sighted, so _afraid_ that she couldn't even see that.

"Don't let Leo hear you say that." April tries to laugh. But it feels too wrong. She can barely get herself to smile. Even that is broken.

"You're not telling him then?" Raph raises a brow. He knew it all along. Why would she? Let the poor guy be happy as long as he can.

April grimaces. "I don't know." She mutters. "Not for now." She sinks down next to Raph in the hammock. "It's just…" She doesn't know. It's just what? Maybe she's afraid too.

Raph sighs. He wiggles into a position more similar to hers. "I get it." He breathes. He pulls her into a loose hug. "You don't have to explain."

April smiles despite everything. "Thanks…" She knew he was the right person to talk to. He really was the only one who felt the same. And it was nice, not being so alone in the chaos of their world.

…

Karai wakes up hours later. She can't tell if it's day or night. There's no way to tell in these dimly lit sewers with the artificial light the genius made. She slowly sits up. She cringes slightly and touches her head tenderly. It aches faintly, but it's nothing compared to before.

She just as slowly shifts herself around. She drops her legs over the edge of the couch and they lightly touch the floor. She rocks a little, as if testing the stability of the floor or even her own two feet. However she doesn't ever stop. It's as if she can't be satisfied.

Her eyes drift restlessly around the lair. She can't see anyone. Actually, she doesn't hear anything either. Her face scrunches up in confusion. She is sure they are doing their best to avoid her and the area around her, but just because they're in another room doesn't automatically mean she shouldn't be able to hear them.

Karai's eyes narrow and her frown deepens. She contemplates getting up and finding Leo. She wonders which way their rooms are and which would be his. She leans forward and pushes down hard on the couch to pick herself up when suddenly she is stopped. A voice startles her and has her sitting back down.

"Well, well, well." It says. "It looks like the princess is finally awake." It's not Leo.

Karai stiffens. Her frown stretches into a tight grimace. "What do **you** want?" She hisses. She keeps her eyes trained on the ground. She refuses to look and confirm what she already knows. It's the red clad turtle.

Raph scoffs at her. "You may be a rat, but you're not stupid." He circles around to the front of the couch. He crosses his arms firmly over his chest. "You know perfectly well what I want."

Karai's defense demeanor suddenly slips away. She feels strangely sad and without the will to fight back. "You want me to stay away from Leo." She says in something close to a whisper. She moves her hands to her lap. "Just like everyone else." She clenches her hands around each other to divert the emotional pain to physical.

Raph can't help but be a bit startled by her sudden shift. It throws him off balance and he even rethinks his carefully planned response. Once he gathers his scattered thoughts, he sounds just as much like himself as always. He snorts. "Don't even pretend to care either." He scowls. "You won't get any pity from me."

Karai grins, but it is nonetheless tinged with sadness. "Of course not." She almost laughs, but it comes out as more of a sigh. "You're too big and bad for that." She finally lifts her gaze to meet his, pleased by the fury in his green eyes. "Besides, I don't want it."

Raph rolls his eyes at her. He opens his mouth to retort, but she's already speaking again.

"I mean, what fun would that be?" There is a spark of life in her otherwise dejected eyes. "Everyone else will only give me cold stares and mutter curses behind my back."

Raph is again caught off guard. The words underneath her words are a bit unsettling. _At least you talk to me._ He struggles to find anything to say to that. It actually bothers him how desperate and pitiful it sounds.

Karai snickers. "What's the matter?" She quirks a brow. "We aren't feeling pity now, are we?" Her eyes cloud and become almost angry. "I told you I don't want it. So don't even **think** about it."

Raph growls deep in his throat. "You're delusional." He glares hard down at her. "I could never pity someone who hurts my family." There is so much malice in his words that he even startles himself. "And you hurt Leo."

Karai dims again. She drops her gaze to the ground. She presses her lips tightly together and doesn't say a word.

Raph's lip curve up into a wicked smile. "What's the matter?" He mimics her words from minutes earlier. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Karai's hands tighten further around each other. She feels her nails dig deep into her skin and it gives her the distraction she needs to react in nonchalance. "I don't have feelings." She is brave enough to glance at him and shoots him a cold look. "I'm a cold killing machine."

Raph grumbles at her mocking. "That's not what I said."

Karai scoffs at him. "It's what you were thinking. Or at least wishing. You want me to only be using your brother so that you can gut me. You can't believe that I actually feel something otherwise that means you can never touch me."

Raph's fists clench and tremble slightly. "I can do whatever I want to you." He takes a firm step forward, bending down so they are at eye level. "I don't care what Leo feels. The instant you do anything that hurts anyone, you're **dead**."

Karai doesn't flinch. "Perfect." She smirks. "You'll save me the trouble with daddy dearest."

Raph, however, does flinch. He even grimaces despite his efforts. That's right. Leo told him about that all those nights ago. The Shredder, her father, he hurts her. His threat really might mean absolutely nothing to her.

Karai waits impatiently. Her smirk quickly slips from her lips as the silence stretches. "What? Didn't Leo tell you about it?" She sighs irritably. "Aren't you his confidant or something? Isn't it your job to figure this junk out?"

Raph stands back up. His expression is a scowl. "I don't pry into Leo's business." He grinds out. "And I'm not his babysitter."

Karai rolls her eyes. "Being a confidant isn't about being a babysitter you moron." She watches his face flash with anger. "It's about being there for someone no matter what, even when they say they don't need you. It's about being the only thing that keeps a person sane and from cracking." She hesitates, averting her eyes as she whispers, "And a lot of the time, it's about love."

Raph can't stand how startling she is. Just when he thinks he is in his element, she springs another shock on him. "Yeah, sure, whatever." He grumbles. He scowls away from her. He can't find it in him to even look at her anymore.

Karai sighs heavily. She leans back against the couch, suddenly exhausted. "I never had anyone like that." She murmurs weakly.

Raph perks. He looks back at her, his brows knitting together. "What?" It's an impulsive reaction.

Karai gazes dully up at him. "Nothing." She grumbles. Her eyes spark to life suddenly and a fire ignites. "What do you care anyway!? You don't like me!"

Raph chews thoughtfully on his lip. He doesn't really care, she's right. But he can't get himself to walk away from this. Something compels him to say, "Leo was your first confidant." It's half a question, half a statement.

Karai grimaces. She doesn't say a word.

Raph sighs, "I can't say I get it because I've had my brothers all my life. And I don't really care that you've suffered." He smirks condescendingly at her. "But no one deserves to have no one, especially when they have family that should be there."

Karai smiles painfully. " You're doing it again." She chuckles feebly. "You're pitying me."

Raph rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't get near my other brothers." He growls. He turns hard on his heel and walks away.

Karai smiles mischievously. "Would you kill me if I did?"

Raph instantly stops. "Don't even." He turns back to her, his eyes ablaze. "If Leo heard you say that, what do you think he'd do?" Despite his conviction, a part of him argues that this is not the real reason he stopped. "Throwing your life away like that is ridiculous!"

Karai's face lights in understanding. "Ah, so your one of those." She snickers.

Raph's eyes narrow. "One of what?" His fists clench in anticipation.

"You advocate for life. No one, no matter how you feel about them, deserves to die for no reason." She smiles to herself in amusement. "Take me for example. You hate me, you want to kill me the instant I take a wrong step, but you won't until I actually do something wrong."

Raph falters. "No," He says carefully. "I'm not 'one of those'." He imitates her voice. "I'm just worried about Leo's feelings. If not for him you'd be dead in the water."

Karai only grins wider. "That's what I mean." She feels the best she has since she was last in her hiding place with Leo. "I deserved it then. I hurt Leo so you justified letting me die."

Raph growls deep in his throat. He quivers with quickly rising rage and indignation.

"Now though, I haven't done anything more. I've just been laying here sleeping." She snickers to herself. "You can't rationalize killing a helpless teenager. I don't even have my weapon."

"Go die." Raph says fleetingly. He quickly turns away and stomps off in a huff before she can say another word. He grumbles curses under his breath all the while. He doesn't care about her, so why should he care about her life? He's not 'one of those'.

"I'm not one of those." He says it, but he knows he doesn't mean it. Life is precious, even if it's scum like Karai. And as of now, she's right, she's done nothing at all. He can't bear to even turn a single sai on her like this.

Karai sighs softly, the light quickly fading from her golden eyes. She is once more alone. She hangs her head, standing slowly. She looks uninterestedly around her. She wonders where the kitchen is. She's pretty hungry. She takes one tentative step forward, then stops again.

She swallows hard. What if the rest of them are in there? Her stomach growls loudly. She grips it and frowns deeply. She just hopes that at least a little luck will be with her. While she faced Raph with confidence, she knows she can't do the same with the others. It's just not the same.

So with quickly mounting fear she heads stiffly into the kitchen.

…

She enters the kitchen and her eyes wander hesitantly about. Then the slightest of movements catches her eye and she starts. A jolt runs up her body and she sucks in a sharp breath, going stiffer than she already is. "Leo…?"

Leo jumps just as suddenly as her. His heart leaps into his throat and he finds it hard to breathe. "Oh," He squeaks. "Karai." He licks his lips carefully. "You're awake."

Karai nods slowly. "You too." She can't get her limbs to obey her command and move. All she can do is stare dumbly over at him. She's never felt so stupid.

Leo makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. Then a small smile twitches at the corner of his lips. "I'm glad." His eyes shine with tenderness.

Karai manages to smile back. "You don't have to worry about me." She scoffs, almost sounding like herself. It pleases her. "I was never in any danger." Her face falls suddenly. "You're the one who was in trouble."

Leo shoots her a disapproving look. I'm not the one who nearly drowned." He reminded her. "A wound to the shoulder is nothing in comparison."

Karai sighs and rolls her eyes. "Do you really want to fight about this?" She scowls away from him and crosses her arms firmly over her chest, in a huff.

Leo frowns deeply. "No, of course not." He walks around the table and to her. "I just don't want you to under value your life." He smiles weakly.

Karai starts. She remembers what Raph said about Leo. "He really does know you, doesn't he?" She chuckles feebly.

Leo blinks twice. "What? Who knows me?" He holds his breath as he fears he already knows the answer. "Did one of my brothers say something?" There is an edge to his tone.

Karai grins at his sudden shift. "Raph was there when I woke up." She shrugs even as shock washes over Leo's expression. "He threatened me a bit about messing around and mentioned something about only holding back because of you."

Leo watches her carefully. "But that's not what I said…" He murmurs warily.

Karai's face lights with the memory. "Oh, yeah, and somehow we got around to talking about me needing to value my life because it would destroy you if I didn't." Again she shrugs as if is nothing out of the ordinary.

Leo stares with wide eyes and an open mouth. He struggles to form words, finally managing it after a minute. "You…were just talking to him…?" He doesn't remember the issue about valuing life. He's too caught up in the fact his brother's and her conversation seems so casual.

Karai can't help but laugh at him. It is a true laugh filled with delight. "What? Did you expect him to gut me?" She uses Raph's wording.

"Ah…well," He hesitates only briefly. Then he chuckles nervously before piping, "Yeah! I mean, he hates you."

Karai grins almost wickedly. "But you're forgetting one thing about your brother."

Leo stares blankly at her. "Uh…what's that?"

Karai shakes her head in disbelief. "He values life just as much or more than you. Even with me he wouldn't dare touch me unless I did something to one of you." The thought makes her chuckle softly. "Like, he would have gladly let me drown back there because of what I did to you, but now, with me just lying there helplessly, he couldn't do a thing."

Leo's face grows thoughtful. He tilts his head as he really thinks about it. "Yeah, I guess you're right." It makes him smile gratefully. "At least that's one person we don't have to worry about." His face darkens slightly. "At least not physically."

Karai nods in knowing. "He was pretty harsh verbally." She admits. However a shadow does not pass over her face. If anything it lights up more. "But that's ok too. I enjoy the banter, even if he means o really hurt me."

Leo stares strangely at her.

Karai frowns at his response. "What? You really think I can go too long without a good argument." She looks disapprovingly at him. "You know me better than that."

"Well," Leo steps carefully among his words. "I don't know." He rubs his arm as he looks anywhere but at her. "I figured it was just something you did in battle or with me. Raph, he…it just seems weird."

Karai can't let this opportunity go. "What? You jealous?" She emphasizes jealous.

Leo's face flushes a dark shade. "W-What?" He can't keep his voice from skipping just like his heart. "No. I mean, Raph doesn't like you. Why should it bother me?"

Karai snickers. "Possessive." She shrugs. "I don't know." She steps forward, leaving only a foot's distance between them. "Either way, I certainly don't mind." Her voice becomes smooth and flirtatious. "It's nice to be wanted so badly."

Leo can't help but hear the pain at the edges at her tone. _Because no one's ever wanted me at all before._ Leo's words pose on the tip of his tongue, but he fights them back. He refuses to mention her sister right now. It would ruin the moment.

Karai sees the words in his eyes, but she too ignores them. Her eyes spark with desire as she reaches out and wraps her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." She breathes. She gently pulls him closer. "Even unconscious it was too long."

Leo smiles in infatuation. "It was even longer for me." He whispers back.

Karai makes a soft churring sound deep in her throat. Her golden eyes trap him and she pulls him the remaining distance so that their bodies are flush against one another. "I really am sorry." Her hand slips down to his shoulder and she runs her fingers gently across the stitches. "I didn't want to-"

Leo stops her midsentence. He pushes himself up in one swift movement and smashes his lips into hers. He wraps his arms around her waist as he drinks in her flavor and savors all the memories that come with it.

His bold move startles her, but she quickly settles into it. Her eyes fall shut and she loosens up in his embrace. She trails her hands slowly up his face, tickling his skin with her soft touch.

Her fingers leave a tingling sensation behind them. It makes him shudder and his breathing alter. He can not hold the kiss this way and breaks away for air. Her life being in jeopardy has really knocked him off his game.

Karai does not miss this truth. She chuckles. "You're too eager." She playfully scolds. "You aren't keeping control and watching your breathing. That's so unlike you Leonardo."

Leo flinches at her use of his full name. He's come to really hate it. He associates it solely with punishment or disappointment.

Karai's brows furrow. "Sorry," She forgets that little things like this are not so innocent anymore. "Forget it, Leo." Her voice is like silk as she speaks to him. "The only thing that matters is us."

Leo shudders at the tone. He immediately lets go of the disdain concerning his full name.

Karai grins. "I love how flustered you get." She giggles. Then she pulls him up in order to reach his lips. She kisses him softly, almost as if his wound is there instead of his shoulder.

Leo senses her lack of intensity. It dims the fire in him and makes him push off of her. He stares sadly up at her, a deep frown on his lips.

Karai's brows knit together. She watches him with uncertainty, yet a sense of knowing all at once. "What?" She already knows the answer.

"Don't treat me like a china doll." He grumbles. "My face isn't broken. Besides, it's just a scratch anyway." He sighs heavily. "And I get enough of that as it is."

Karai snorts at the truthfulness of his complaint. They've probably all told him to go back to bed at least five times or to take it easy. Then, as suddenly as the amusement came, it dies. Her heart sinks and her gaze falls to the ground.

"And stop doing that." He puffs out his lower lip. "It's annoying."

Karai is seized with a sudden fury that she can't pin the origin of. Her eyes catch fire. She jerks her head up and glares him down with all the intensity in the world. "Annoying?" She bites back. "You think it's annoying!?" Her fists clench and her whole body starts to quiver noticeably. "Well I'm sorry that my misery is so annoying to you!"

Leo jumps in his skin at the sudden onslaught of her anger. "Karai, no, I didn't-" He tries to reason.

Karai growls loudly. "Sorry that I never had good siblings or any friends, or a **real** family!" A film of tears forms over her eyes. "And sorry that the way I act because of it is so. Damn. Annoying!" She screams it so loud she's sure everyone in their home will come running. Yet for this moment she doesn't regret it. This whole situation is just too overwhelming.

Leo fidgets. He bounces back and forth on his feet as he struggles to control the situation. "Karai, please, don't yell." His eyes dart back behind her to search for his family. They had to have heard that. "I'm sorry." He reaches out for her.

Karai makes a sound somewhere between a sigh and a growl. "I don't want to hear it!" She smacks his hand away. "You only want to keep your family out of it! That's all! It has nothing to do with me!"

Leo's eyes narrow and a fire lights in them. "Karai!" He snaps with a little more harshness than he deems necessary.

Karai starts at his suddenly commanding tone. Her voice dies on her lips and her mouth falls shut instantly. Her eyes are wide with shock and uncertainty.

"Please," His voice is again calm. "Listen to me."

Karai shakes her head stiffly. She presses her lips tighter together in an attempt to keep them from trembling. Still the slightest quiver can be seen. Her eyes too are very downcast and the tears continue to pile onto each other.

Leo knows she is listening. "I'm not making light of your circumstances, I swear." He steps tentatively toward her.

Karai steps back quickly. "Shut up." She says through clenched teeth. "I don't want to hear it." She wraps her arms around herself as if for protection. There is even a wild sort of look to her eyes.

"No," Leo half whines. "Don't do this." He steps in her direction, knowing the uselessness of it all the while. "I don't want to fight with you. I just-"

"Get away from me!" She shrieks. Her voice cracks at the edges. "You don't understand me at all! You don't know what it's like! You don't even know what I'm going through right this instant!" She bends her head down and reaches desperately up, gripping her head with extreme force.

Leo's heart falls. He has never seen her so close to the edge. Even when things get desperate, she is his pillar. He doesn't know exactly how to react. "You can talk to me about it." He offers with quickly rising fear. "I can understand if you just-"

"No!" A sob chokes out of her throat. "You won't get it! You'll never get it!" She clenches her eyes shut. Her body shakes violently. "You sheltered…love smothered…" Her voice tampers off into a choked whisper.

Leo sighs softly. He uses her closed eyes as a way to get near her. He carefully reaches up and grabs her wrists. He holds his breath as his hands close around her skin, but when she doesn't react he relaxes. He pulls her slowly down as he sinks to the ground. He doesn't say a word.

Karai lets him have his way. In the wake of her rage she is utterly drained. She slumps noticeably as her sobs grow louder and more frequent.

Leo sits against the counter and draws her close to him. He wraps a gentle arm around her shoulder and hugs her lightly. "It's alright." He coos. "I know it's hard." While he can't agree that he is sheltered, that's not what's important.

Karai sobs heavier despite his words. She leans into him and rests her face in the crook of his neck. That's when the tears building in her eyes finally spill over. "I can't go back…" She stutters. "I can't…I can't…"

Leo reaches his free hand up and gently strokes her hair. "You don't have to." He promises. "You don't ever have to go back there again." There is an edge to his tone from pure conviction.

"B-But…I-I have to…" She insists. She shakes her head defiantly, but weakly. "I h-have to leave…d-daddy, he…I…I want to stay…L-Leo…Leo…" Her words fade into choked sobs.

Leo runs his fingers down to her face. He wipes away the tears with all the care in the world. "Don't worry about it." He whispers soothingly. "Just focus on my voice. And everything will be alright."

Karai's crying fades into the background as a flurry of footsteps resound around them. Leo knows his family is finally there, called by her screaming. But Leo doesn't look at them. He has eyes only for Karai in this moment. She needs him more than ever.

His family stares in varying degrees of shock and pity. Mikey feels the worst for her and them both. They truly are a tragic pair. Raph is caught between feeling she deserves it and that no person deserves to break so thoroughly. Don, on the other hand, feels gut wrenching pain. It's not pity, but it hurts. He sees April in Karai's place and is sick to his stomach. He can barely stand to watch them like this.

Splinter is the only one with complete understanding. Before he met the love of his life, he was in love with another woman, one who he should never have even met. Their relationship was short lived but full of passion and danger. The only thing that pulled him away from the kunoichi, yes, just as Karai is, was a near death experience. In a way he still loves her, but in the way one will always love their first love, a forbidden love no less.

Watching his son now as he gently strokes the young kunoichi's tear stained cheeks, he can't help but empathize. He even hopes beyond hope for the two to find a way through it all. Perhaps it's partly a selfish desire to fulfill his own romance from the past, but it's also for Leo. His son deserves love, no matter his species.

Leo continues to ignore them. He pretends they are the only ones there as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you…" He doesn't care what his family thinks. "And always will."

Karai sniffles, her sobs ebbing. "Yeah…" She manages in a broken voice. She smiles faintly. "Always…"

**Well, what do you think? I know it's not worth the wait, but at least I'm not dead. lol Actually...that's really not funny. Anyway, don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism. I appreciate each and every review and only strive to improve. :) Btw, not even sorry for the slight Raph/April. Please review!**


	7. Nightmares and Daydreams

**Basically I listened to 'All Cried Out' by Kree Harrison on repeat as I wrote this for literally the whole chapter. I guess you could call it my inspiration, although it doesn't have much to do with this chapter in particular. But it's totally my new theme song for Leorai. I just love the tone and idk. You should listen to it too.**

**Also - FINALLY! I figured out all the details for an upcoming (and maybe final) arc. It's gonna be awesome. A forewarning though, I have no idea when the next update will be. It could be like this update or it could be more like the last one. x.x Just don't get too excited because you'll more than likely be waiting a while.**

**Well, enjoy!**

After her breakdown, Leo guides her to his room. He lays her down and makes her comfortable. He intends to leave then, but she stops him. She clutches his arm and holds on for dear life, conveying without words that she still needs him. So he stays.

Leo crawls into his bed next to her and lies with her. He wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. He nuzzles her gently on the cheek and breathes in her scent. She smells different when she is upset. It's actually not bad, but knowing it is born from her sadness makes it almost putrid.

There he stays until she finally falls asleep. He means to get up then, but before he knows it he too is fast asleep. It is the easiest he's drifted in many days. And in his sleep, he smiles despite all odds. Not even the knowledge that his family must be talking about him behind his back is enough to unsettle him.

Just as he predicts, the family gathers in the living room and talk about him and his predicament. "This is so much worse than I could have ever imagined." It is Splinter who breaks the silence.

Donnie snorts. "It's worse than worse." He amends. "This is an absolute disaster!" He throws his hands in the air. "How are we ever going to live peacefully again!? She knows where we live now and she could easily turn it against us the minute she steps out of here!" He glares heatedly at Raph in particular.

Raph scowls back. He ignores the implications though. "That's the least of our problems." He asserts. "What about Leo? Even if this doesn't hurt us, there's no way it won't at least blow up in his face." Pain flickers across his face.

"You're doing it again!" Donnie accuses. "You're putting him above everyone else! His feelings are not more important than our safety!" His eyes narrow further. "Or do you care that little about me and Mikey? Even Sensei?"

Mikey eyes the ground. His lips turn down sharply and he twiddles his thumbs. He has his thoughts on the matter, but he is afraid they won't conform to everyone else's. Most of the time such a thing wouldn't matter, especially not to him, but this is different. This is a delicate situation.

Raph's mouth goes agape. "What!? No!" He takes a firm step forward, toward Donnie. His eyes burn with great intensity and his hands clench into tight fists. "Are you stupid or what!? I care about all of you! We just aren't in any danger!"

Donnie's eyes bulge out of his head. "Not in any danger?" He gasps. "Have you completely lost it?" He laughs coldly. "We're in more danger than we've ever been!"

"No! We're not!" Raph insists. "Damn, to be the genius you sure are one hell of an idiot."

"Enough!" Splinter's voice booms. His expression is hard and even holds a cold edge as he stares them down. "There is no point in fighting this way."

Raph and Donnie both duck their heads. They look like two puppies being scolded. Even their defensive stances disappear and turn shameful.

Splinter sighs. "This is a very serious problem." He says softly. "But we can not disregard Leo's feelings in all this either." He turns his gaze to Mikey. "Michelangelo," He smiles. "You haven't said anything. What do you think about all this?"

Mikey whines softly. He was hoping for once not to have to give an opinion. But now Splinter has called him out. He swallows hard. This is it then. "I…" He rubs his arm nervously. "I don't know…" He mumbles. He's sure everyone hears what he really means.

"Yes you do." Donnie scoffs. He shoots Mikey a disapproving look. "You just don't want to say it because you know we'll eat you alive and-"

Donnie!" Raph interjects. He glares threateningly at his brother. "We would **not**! And how dare you talk to Mikey like that!? You piece of-"

"Stop it!" Mikey shrieks. Tears well in his eyes. "Why do you guys always have to fight? You never used to." His voice grows lower and more pitiful with every word. "Why can't you just be happy for Leo? He's found someone who makes him happy." He looks directly at Don. "He's in love."

Donnie averts his eyes, but his cold expression never fades. "Don't even try to do that. I've heard it a million times and I'll answer it again for the millionth time," He whirls around, turning on Mikey. "It's not the same as me and April!"

Splinter's eyes light at the mention of this. "Do not be so hasty, Donatello."

Donnie jerks his eyes up to meet Splinter's. For an instant the sheer presence of their father leaves him speechless, but it doesn't last long enough. His eyes narrow into thin slits and he bites back, "You may be my father, but you don't know anything about my relationship with April." He straightens so he stands a little taller. "And we're not the same as Leo and that no good-"

"Don't finish that." Raph growls.

Donnie turns away from their father. While his conscience nagged at him with Splinter, he has no qualms about fighting it out with Raph. "What?" He scoffs. "Are you her friend now too?" There is a dangerous gleam to his eyes as he asks this.

Raph shakes noticeably. "Right now I'm nobody's friend." He says curtly. "Especially not yours." He lifts a hand. "So if you want to make it out of this unscathed I suggest you shut up."

"Raphael!" Splinter cuts in. "Do not threaten your brother." He gives his son a sharp look.

Raph lets out an exasperated breath. "But-"

Splinter doesn't let him finish. "I know your intentions are good, but this is not the way to go about it." He turns his eyes on Donnie and his gaze grows a little harder. "And Donatello," He hesitates, but only momentarily. "There is no need to start things."

Donnie simmers. He growls deep in his throat as he struggles to hold his tongue. His gaze burns up at his father and Raph in particular.

Mikey bites his lip. He glances up at his brothers. "So," He begins tentatively. All their eyes go to him and then he starts again. "How long are we gonna keep her here?" It is something that has been on his mind since the beginning. And it must be asked.

The air is suddenly so much thicker. Even Donnie can not bring himself to retort. Only five minutes of silent torture finally bring them to a conclusion. Then it is Splinter who says, "I do not think we can make such a decision without Leonardo." He bows his head slightly.

Donnie snorts softly, inaudibly. He wishes April were here, but then he remembers how even she sympathizes with Karai. No one looks at the situation with through unbiased lenses. It's either because of Leo's feelings or Karai's. Can't they see such things shouldn't matter?

Raph crosses his arms over his chest. "Then when do you think he'll wake up?" He asks halfheartedly. He knows it will only bring another conflict.

Splinter frowns deeply. "A few hours." He doesn't sound very confident in his decision. Or maybe he just hates to think of it for the same reason as Raph.

"We'll pick this up again then." Donnie concludes. He quickly turns away from his family. He doesn't want to waste any more energy on this. He needs to work on the power cell. Not to mention he has a lot to think about besides Leo and his issues. He has his own problems.

Splinter watches his son leave. Only as Donnie disappears into his lab does he allow a heavy sigh to pass his lips.

Raph, however, is not so reserved. "He sure is a hardhead, huh?" He scoffs.

"Raphael." Splinter shoots him a disapproving look.

"What?" He throws his hands forward. "Do you really think it's not true?" He raises a brow. "Well?" His frown deepens.

Splinter averts his gaze. "Donatella, he's…" He treads carefully among his words. "…confused." He finally decides. He nods faintly to himself. "He knows we are right, especially about him and April, so he is being defensive."

"Pssh," Raph rolls his eyes. "We're more than right. He's just throwing a fit like a toddler."

"Raph," Mikey says suddenly, weakly. He waits for his brother's eyes to fall on him. Then he says, "Don't be mean to Donnie." His eyes shine with sadness. "He's hurting more than you or me. So just let him deal."

Raph's brows knit together. He stares with uncertainty at his baby brother. He searches for something in his face, but whatever it is he can't find it. In the end he sighs in defeat. "I'll try." But he will never promise.

**...**

Sleep is good, but it rarely ever stays that way through an entire cycle. Leo's dreams are much the same. As his family argues, however, he is at his happiest. He sits peacefully in a world of black. It is not scary though. After all, he is not alone.

Karai sits by his side. She smiles tenderly over at him. It is a bit jarring, but not unwelcome. He can't deny that he's wished Karai would be more soft and loving instead of so fierce and passionate all the time. Still, he loves her no matter what.

Leo smiles softly back at her. The world is slowly taking shape around them. The colors blur together in a dizzying fashion and brightness gradually seeps in at the edges. Then their surroundings settle and they find them in a place wholly unfamiliar to them.

They are sitting on the rooftops, somewhere they have gone many times. However it is not the darkness of night which wraps itself around them. Instead the bright blue of noon settles on their shoulders and gives everything a charming glow.

Along with the blue comes a sight which Leo has only ever seen once out on the roofs. It is the sun. It casts its rays down on the earth and bathes them in light. It warms their backs and even bounces off their faces at odd angles. It creates intriguing effects, especially on Karai.

Karai's face lights up and her eyes shine especially bright as the sun hits them. In fact, her whole body too seems affected, even though it is untouched by the light. It makes her all the more beautiful in that moment. She rather reminds him of an angel. "You're so beautiful..." His smile turns dopey.

Karai laughs sweetly. This is not like his Karai either. It's too soft and too unguarded. More than anything though he supposes it is too casual. They could never be so relaxed under their circumstances. With so much at stake it's more of a dream than what he is experiencing now.

Still, he does not disrupt the dream. He goes with it. "Really," He insists, his smile growing wider. "I've never seen you in the sun before."

"Me either." She agrees. Her smile grows so sweet it's almost suffocating. She drops her hands to the edge of the concrete roof. She curls her fingers around it and swings her legs in a gentle rhythm as she stares happily down at the dots of people walking along the street. "It's nice." She lifts her head to look at him again, her gaze so tender it stings. "You look nice."

Color rises in Leo's cheeks. "Um...thanks." His smile is lopsided.

Karai laughs again. She lifts a hand to her mouth as if to cover the noise. "You're so funny." She lets her hand find its way back to the concrete, revealing a wide grin. For a flash the softness is overcome by her familiar fierceness and her grin becomes a smirk. "And adorable." She sounds just like that night all those weeks ago. Then it's gone. The spark fades away.

Leo shudders at the familiar tone. He smirks at her even as he notices she is no longer possessed by her usual fierceness. "I try."

Karai chuckles. She looks away from him. Leo can scarcely believe she doesn't take his words as an invitation. Then her eyes light up as if she sees something in the emptiness of the rooftops. She reaches behind her back and when her hand is visible again it holds one object – an ice cream cone. "Want to share?" She chirps, holding it out to him.

Leo blinks twice. He stares blankly at her for a moment. Then he smiles. He shrugs and leans forward. He runs his tongue over the top of it. He tastes sweet blueberry even though its color is white like vanilla.

Karai leans forward and licks the opposite side. Their tongues collide at the top and they both stop. Their eyes widen and they freeze like deer in the headlights. Karai is the one who ends up breaking out of the daze. She pulls back and turns her head away to hide a deepening blush.

Leo is freed by her movement. He too jerks back and turns away. He, however, turns his whole body to ensure his blush stays out of her sight. Once he's done it he thinks it's silly really. They've done so much with each other that such a little thing should mean nothing to them. Yet here, in this place, with her acting so innocent, he can't help but act the same. After all, her fierceness is the only thing that brought him out of his shell.

Karai gets over her initial embarrassment and looks back around at him. She giggles as she sees he is still facing away from her. She does not say anything though and simply licks at the ice cream again.

Leo hears her going at the ice cream and slowly turns around. The blush dims and once he lays eyes on her he is completely back to normal. He, however, isn't sure if he should join her. In his dreams she makes him more nervous with such scenarios.

Karai feels his gaze on her and peers up. She blinks up at him and sits up straight to face him "What is it?" She cocks her head to the side. "Don't you want to share with me?"

Leo barely hides a blush. "Y-Yeah." He stutters. "Sure."

Karai giggles. She leans forward and licks the ice cream once more. It is melting now, dripping down onto her fingers and making them sticky.

Leo does the same. This time, however, he makes sure to stay on his side.

They eat away at the cone for a few minutes. Neither say a word. Finally, it is Karai who speaks, "Isn't this fun?" She smiles gently as she sits up.

Leo nods slowly. He sits straight. "It's really nice out." He breathes. "And I…I'm always glad to be with you."

A frown tugs at Karai's lips. She shifts her gaze out toward the endless expanse of city and sky. "Don't you wish we could see the sun more?" _At all._ The truth echoes in her head. This doesn't count. It's not real.

Leo hears the same thing she does. As real as it feels, it is not. This is just a childish whim brought to life by an active imagination. He sighs despite his effort to remain happy in this perfect world. "I wish a lot of things…"

Karai frowns deeply. Her brows furrow and her eyes shine with newfound bitterness. "Don't do that. You'll ruin this." She waves her hand around, indicating their surroundings.

Leo glances around them. He swears he sees a hint of darkness creeping in at the edges. It looks like nothing more than the onset of night, but here he can never be sure. "Sorry." His expression perks up. "Then what do you want to do now?"

Karai shrugs. "You want to finish this?" She offers him the melted remainder of the ice cream.

Leo frowns. He shakes his head. "Nah. Not really."

His expression makes her laugh, soft at first. Then she throws her head back and cackles. When she lowers it and looks at him again, she is no longer so innocent. Her eyes are sharp and a smirk twists her lips. "Or do you want to have a piece of me?" She grins wickedly.

Leo starts. But just as suddenly as she changes, he too shifts. He smirks right back at her and his body tenses in preparation.

Karai doesn't hesitate. She takes his reaction as an invitation and she pounces.

Leo grunts as her weight collides with him. But it only makes his smirk spread further across his face. He catches her in his arms and pulls her completely against him.

Karai tilts her head up, parting her lips in anticipation.

Leo chuckles at her eagerness. He aids her once the laugh fades away. He closes the space between them and locks his lips with hers.

Karai kisses back. She reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. The force she exerts rolls Leo over onto his side and she goes with him.

Leo quickly moves his hand and catches her head before it meets the concrete. With her safe he begins to play with her hair. It's soft and strangely tangle free. He kisses her through it all.

Karai pulls away just enough to take in a breath. Her lips linger a mere inch from his. Her breathing is heavy and mixes with his as she looks deep into his eyes.

Leo meets her piercing gaze with equal intensity. A ghost of a smile wisps across his lips. "You taste delicious." He snickers. "Like blueberries."

"And you taste like turtle soup." Karai's eyes suddenly go black.

Leo starts. The passionate air quickly vanishes. "W-What?" He pulls away from her and it stuns him speechless to see the nothing is the same. The clear blue sky is completely black and heavy gray clouds are settling in above their heads. In fact, they aren't even on a rooftop now.

Leo slowly gets to his feet and stands in in a stupor. His mouth is agape and his eyes wide. He can't feel his limbs anymore, as if suddenly he is just a floating conscience. And for that moment, where he is nowhere really, the clouds disappear too. He is in pure blackness.

In a flash, the clouds return and Leo does too. "Tonight I dine on turtle soup!" A deep voice echoes. Its laughter spreads over the sky, encompassing everything. It is so sinister that it sends a shudder down Leo's spine.

"With a side of daughter." Maniacal laughter spews from the sky.

A high pitched scream pierces the air. It adds another layer of ominousness to his situation. His stomach drops and he is suddenly sick as he realizes that scream can belong to only one person. "Karai…" He chokes out. With quickly climbing fear he notices she is no longer by his side. "Karai!"

She screams again. The laughter in the sky easily overcomes her small voice. "You're both mine." It says. A pair of narrowed eyes flash overhead.

Leo jerks his head up, gasping as he sees the eyes residing in the sky. Now with chilling certainty Leo knows that it is the Shredder. He is watching them. He is judging them. And more importantly, he's after them. "Karai!"

Leo feels something run straight into him. It knocks him backward and he nearly falls off his feet. He tenses as he comes back into balance. He even raises a fist in preparation. His anxious expression is swept over with relief as his eyes fall down on Karai.

Karai wraps her arms around herself. She looks up at him desperately, so much so that she seems like a child. Her eyes are full of tears. "He's after me." She squeaks. "Daddy's coming for me…and you too…"

Leo knew it was coming, yet it still shocks him. His heart clenches and his throat constricts.

"Leo?" She breathes. The next instant she screams, "Leo!" Her arms snap out and she grips his arms with intensity. "We have to do something!"

Leo blinks repetitively and shakes his head fiercely to clear the daze and at least a little of the terror. "Yeah, ok." He closes a hand tightly around her tiny wrist. "Let's go!" He whirls around and shoots into a run.

Karai makes a soft sound as he jerks her along. She stumbles for a step or two before she matches his pace perfectly. "Where are we going?"

"Can't say." Leo prepares to jump to the next roof. His body tenses and his eyes narrow. Before he has a chance to act, however, everything changes. The quickly darkening scene before them twists and blurs in a mass of colors.

As things clear and regain recognizable shapes, Leo realizes they are in no better place. They have simply been transported down to the ground. Looking up he can see the roofs where they had just resided a moment ago.

While this is a relief, nothing else is. The dark sky is taking on a physical form. The clouds move in on them as if to consume them. It makes a shiver run up Leo's spine, especially when he swears he sees a pair of eyes and a twisted smile in the center.

"Leo," Karai warns. She looks fervently about them as they continue to run.

"I know." Leo responds coarsely. "Just keep running." He weaves them in and out of the encroaching clouds. Screams echo all around them. Whether it is other people or just his mind crying out he is not sure.

Karai's breathing grows heavier by the second. Leo can feel it pulsing against the back of his neck. He did not realize she was so close. "We're almost there." He assures.

Leo takes a sharp turn down an alley. He sucks in a breath at the sight before him. The clouds finally form a tangible figure. His heart stops dead and he can scarcely breathe. It is the Shredder that stands in front of them.

"Leonardo," Shredder's voice is smooth and sinister. "So we meet again." He jerks his narrow eyes around to Karai. "And Karai, my daughter," A fire lights in his eyes. "You traitorous witch!" He points his claws her way.

Karai sidesteps. She attempts to hide herself behind Leo.

Leo would like to think she would never act this way in reality, but he isn't sure anymore. The Shredder being abusive could easily make such a strong girl crumple like paper. Admittedly he is afraid to. He shakes noticeably and he spreads an arm out to protect her.

"You'll pay." Shredder seethes. He takes large steps toward them. "You'll all pay!"

Leo doesn't hesitate. He turns on his heel and darts. He never once releases Karai.

Karai follows without faltering this time. She, however, can not pull her gaze from behind her. She watches her father up until the moment they disappear around the corner.

Leo turns down a different alley. He stops suddenly. "Come on," He drops to his knees and shoves the manhole aside. "Go down." He waves her on.

Karai nods and jumps down, but her mind is not with him. Her heart beats like mad in her chest as she thinks constantly of her father. He is just behind them. She knows it. He's going to get them. No one ever escapes him once he sets his eyes on them. She knows she never has.

Leo follows shortly behind her. He makes sure to put the manhole back in place, hoping beyond all hope that the Shredder will not find them.

"Leo," Karai whispers. "It's too dark. I can't see."

Leo reaches out and takes her hand, more gently now than when they were running. "Just follow me." His eyes quickly adjust to the startling darkness. "We're not far from the lair."

"Leo…" Karai bites her lip. She trails off, leaving the thought to be finished by anyone but her.

Leo perks. He tilts his head toward her, his eyes inquisitive. "What?"

Karai smiles in bitter amusement. "No, nothing." She side glances, biting her lip again. This time, however, it holds a much different meaning.

Leo interprets her start and stop much differently than what she meant. "Don't worry." He comforts. "We'll be fine. He'll never find the lair."

They walk for ten minutes or so before the darkness starts to ebb. A faint light shines at the far end of the tunnel. "Here we are." Leo smiles over at her. "We'll be safe there."

"Safe…?" Karai wraps an arm around herself. "I hope so…" She grimaces slightly.

Leo's brows knit together. He stops. "What is it?" He frowns deeply.

Karai shakes her head. "Nothing." She smiles brightly up at him. It's so bright that it can't possibly be thought of as sincere.

Leo shoots her a dubious look, but he doesn't pry. He starts leading them again.

No more than five minutes later they step into the glow of the lair light. All his brothers quickly appear. They smile and greet him warmly. For a moment he basks in it. It's nice not to have them giving him cold or suspicious looks because of Karai. But ultimately this lack of negative emotion is what sets him off.

He slowly backs away. He looks around at them in utter disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, bro. Aren't you glad to be back home?" Raph's face wrinkles in disapproval.

Leo opens and closes his mouth around empty words. Finally, "O-Of course." He nods. "But…" He looks at Donnie in particular. "This isn't right…Donnie, you…"

Donnie quirks a brow. "What?"

Leo glances to his side, in need of some backup. He sucks in a sharp breath as he sees the space beside him is suddenly empty. "Karai?" He gasps. "Karai!"

Raph half laughs. "Karai? Are you still going on about that?"

Leo gives him a stupefied look. "What?" He chokes out. "She was just here!" He points firmly at the place beside him. "You had to of seen her!"

His brothers exchange concerned glances. "No, dude." Mikey shakes his head slowly. "There's no one there. There was never anyone there. Karai's evil, remember."

"No!" Leo stamps his foot defiantly. "That's not how it is! The Shredder, he-he," He looks frustratingly down at his quivering hands. "He was after us both! I brought her here! I _saved_ her!"

Donnie sighs. "I get that you loved her and all-"

"_Love_," Leo growls. "Present tense."

Donnie ignores him. "But she is evil. And she will never be anything else."

A small low chuckle floats on the air. "He's right." Leo jerks his head up at the sound of the familiar voice. His brothers spread out, leaving a gap at the center for him to see. He nearly falls over as he sees it is Karai who stands beyond them.

Karai grins wickedly at his reaction.

"What are you doing?" Leo's voice is weak. He is afraid he doesn't want to know the answer.

Karai laughs coldly. "Stupid, but adorable."

Leo shudders at the familiarity of her words. "What are you talking about?" He looks desperately at her. "Why are you all the way over there? Come tell my brothers they're being crazy."

Karai shakes her head. "You idiot." She scoffs.

"I'm not your friend. Never have been and never will be." She says with cold certainty. "And I don't love you."

Leo feels as if he has been stabbed through the heart. He can barely breathe and everything hurts from the physical right down to the emotional. "But…"

Karai lets out a tremendous laugh. "You really are stupid."

Leo starts as he again looks at her. She is not the same. A dark aura surrounds her and she is wearing a completely different outfit. A familiar outfit. "No…" Leo croaks.

Her body is covered in silver armor all the way up to her neck. Upon her head is a helmet with three spikes jutting up from it. Only her face remains revealed. Karai grins maliciously. "Yes." Her eyes turn blood red and narrow into menacing slits.

"No!" He screams.

She lifts her hands, revealing the claws on her knuckles. She points them directly at him. "This was always a game to me. I never had feelings for you. I just wanted to get close for daddy." She twists her body suddenly, slamming her claws down in a beautiful arc.

A strangled scream issues forth. There is a heavy sound of something hitting the floor.

Leo jerks his head around, mortified by the sight. Raph's body lies limp on the ground. Blood pours from his slashed neck, pooling around him at an alarming rate. Leo's mouth falls agape and his eyes widen. "R-Raph…" He covers his mouth with his hands. "Karai…what did you…"

A booming laugh cuts Leo off. It is not Karai. From the darkness steps the forbidding figure of her father. His eyes shine with malice. "Well done Karai." He sets a heavy hand on her shoulder. "You've done it. You've found out the turtles hideout. Now –kill the rest!"

Tears well in Leo's eyes. "Karai!" He clenches his hands. His whole body shakes furiously. "You-You can't!"

Karai meets his tear filled gaze. There is no pity in hers, however. A heartless smile plasters across her face. "Can." She retorts. "And already have." She points next to Raph.

Leo follows her hand. Now Mikey is strewn across the floor just like Raph. Only his wounds are much worse. He has been mutilated, not just murdered. His baby brother...he…he… "You-" He roars, stopping dead as he turns to see his last brother.

Karai has him in a headlock with her claws pointed at his chest. "Only one left."

Donnie strains to even breathe. "I…I told you." He growls, sounding more real than ever. His eyes narrow and are full of accusations. "She is evil. She can't love you. And now, look what you've done." His eyes flit to his fallen brothers. "You've killed us all."

Karai thrusts her claws deep into his chest. She laughs cruelly at the expression this causes to pass over Leo's face. "It's over." She drops Donnie. She stalks toward Leo. "Now, prepare to die."

Leo can't move. He can't feel anything but pain and betrayal. The tears stream down his face like a waterfall. He only stares with empty eyes as she approaches.

"Good daughter." Shredder eggs her on. "Make me proud. Daddy's little monster."

_I told you._ Donnie's words echo in his mind. _Can't trust her. Evil. Not worth it. **Not like April**. Traitor. _Loudest of all he hears, _You'll kill us all…kill us all…_He sees their dead bodies even without looking. He clenches his eyes tight. "No…"

Karai gets up close. Then she comes to a sudden halt. "Hmm," She taps her chin thoughtfully. "But how about it?" She flashes him a strange smile. "A goodbye kiss."

For an instant Leo swears her armor vanishes. Her expression even seems softer. And for that instant he loses what is left of his mind. He doesn't hesitate. He leans in toward her, desperate for a piece of the past.

Karai's expression is seized with insanity. The softness is no more and the armor is definitely there. She rears her arm back and drives it into his heart. "I broke your heart." She snickers at the double meaning. "Literally."

The scene cracks and shatters. The illusion falls away and Leo is thrown into blackness. He falls, reaching uselessly out for a grip. He picks up speed until finally he hits the bottom.

The shock startles him from hid tortured sleep and he jolts upright. He sucks in a sharp breath and his breathing comes ragged. His heart hammers in his chest and sweat covers his body. He even feels something wet in his eyes and staining his cheeks. Tears…?

Karai jumps on cue with him. Her eyes shoot open and fly to him. Her heart clenches. "What's wrong?" She holds her breath.

Leo jerks his head around to look at her. Fear blankets his gaze and his muscles tense as if to act in a fight or flight manner. The only thing that roots him is the genuine concern in her golden eyes. "K…Karai…" He manages.

Karai reads him like a book. She reaches out, holding his head in her hands. She pulls him down and rests his head against her chest. "It was just a dream…" She soothes. She rubs his head methodically. "Just a dream…"

Leo reaches out and clutches her waist desperately. "I-It was…horrible." A sob works its way out of his throat. "I-You…we…" He babbles. "S-So…_horrible_…" He tightens his grip on her.

Karai grimaces. "It wasn't real," She repeats. He doesn't know it, but she just had the exact same dream. The only reason she isn't bawling is because she just can't bear to cry anymore. Everything hurts so much without it, why further the pain.

"Don't leave…" He pleads. "P-Please…they-they…aren't right."

"Shh," She runs her fingers gently across his wet face. "It'll be alright." She side-glances. "I swear." But she never once says she won't leave. She can't do that to him. Because they both know how this ends.

**…**

When Leo gets up, Splinter is immersed in meditating. The talk they are supposed to have must be postponed. This, however, is the most fatal mistake of all. It is made all the worse that Leo goes out, leaving Karai to her own devices. There's no one there to provide a shield or even reason with her.

Donnie swore he'd stay away. He doesn't want anything to do with scum like her. Still, he's hungry. He is an idiot for not eating earlier with everyone else. He was just so invested in his power cell. In fact, the thing still needs some work. But he's so hungry.

He grips at his stomach as it growls at him. He sighs heavily. "Alright, alright already." He pushes himself to his feet and tosses his goggles to the side. "I'll go." He takes quick strides out of his lab and intends to do so until he reaches the kitchen.

Then he sees her.

He stops dead in his tracks. She is sitting on the couch – alone. She looks particularly forlorn at the moment. He scoffs, a cold glare settling onto his face. Serves her right. He turns to go, but again he stops. He glances back at her. An idea has just struck him.

It's horrible, downright rotten even, but it is a way to fix the problem. And Leo isn't here. Raph and Mikey managed to drag him out for some fresh air. Donnie only escaped because the power cell 'could be the difference between victory and defeat.' Maybe, but really it is just a nice excuse.

Only Master Splinter is anywhere nearby. April left hours ago. Donnie bites his lip. Should he? He scolds himself on his indecision. Of course he should! It's for the good of the family after all. So he walks stiffly over to where she sits, knowing each and every word he wants to say before he gets there.

Karai sees movement from the corner of her eye. She glances over, half expecting Leo and half expecting another bug. When neither fills her vision she is taken aback. She is especially jarred when purple is the color that catches her eye.

Donnie comes to a stop. He crosses his arms and shoots her a cold glare.

Karai stares back. She is almost waiting for a snarky remark, but she remembers that this is not Raph. This is…oh, what is it…Donnie? Actually, she hasn't seen him once since she recovered from drowning. Even Mikey has passed a time or two for food, but not the purple clad techno geek.

The silence stretches on for several minutes. After so long Karai opens her mouth to say something, and that is Donnie's cue. He cuts her off, "You should just leave."

Karai's mouth falls shut. She stares blankly at him. She takes in every inch of his face, trying to determine exactly what he is getting at. Raph saying so would be an invitation to an argument, Leo saying so would mean something was wrong with him, and Mikey…just wouldn't say it. But Donnie…what does it mean for him? "Are you serious?" The way it's worded should make it sound rhetorical and disbelieving, but her voice is oddly quizzical and serious.

Donnie is knocked a bit off kilter by her tone. Still, he doesn't lose sight of what he is reaching for. "Why the hell would I be joking?" He snaps. "You're the Shredder's daughter. You're the most dangerous thing in our lives, especially with what you know now."

Karai sits silently. She takes in each of his words with serious contemplation.

"All you're going to do is get us killed. Leo especially." He goes right for her heart. "He's a moron. He'd follow you to the ends of the earth. Right up until he's bleeding at your feet."

Karai shudders as the image flashes before her eyes. She remembers her dream as well. Could it have been…a premonition? Was it telling her to separate herself from them, from **Leo**, before it ended in bloodshed?

"So just go." Donnie stares expectantly at her. "Do us all a favor."

Karai drops her gaze to her hands in her lap. She looks intently at them as if they hold the answer to this difficult choice. Slowly she rises off the couch and to her feet. She stands motionless there, her eyes shifting between Leo's room and the exit.

Donnie leaves it at that. He sees in her eyes the decision she'll make. He turns away and heads for the kitchen. The moment he's away from her a wicked smirk curls his lips. This is for the best.

Karai's gaze finally settles. Her eyes shine with sadness and her mouth turns into a sharp frown. "Sorry…" She whispers as if Leo can hear her. "It has to happen…" She walks slowly forward. "So I'm doing it now…" And she runs – out of the lair, out of the sewers, and out of Leo's life.

**Ok, this chapter might be a tiny bit of a troll. Almost none of it happened in reality and I didn't have a Mikey scene like I said I would. x.x Sorry if that really bothers anyone. I honestly didn't intend to do the huge dream sequence. It just sort of...happened. It was way too fun really. I will have a Mikey scene later on though, ok? Ok. No guarantees on when. I'm refraining from guaranteeing anything anymore.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it even if it was mostly only a dream. Please review!**


	8. Confrontations

**Again I listened to a song on repeat for this and again it was inspiring yet had almost nothing to do with the actual plot of the chapter. If you're curious it was 'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift. The only thing you could in any way tie between the song and chapter is 'Go sit in the corner and think about what you did'. Even then it's way to humorous.**

**And so begins a new arc! This is the last one and a really long one. For the sake of making a shorter arc though you can consider this and the next few chapters a transition arc. As a whole the arc is called 'The Akari Jewels'. What could it mean? I dunno. Actually, I do. But that's not the point. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S Have a saying that I personally think stinks. I should have thought of a better one. :/**

_**~Despair is a bottomless pit that can only be conquered with foolish hope.~**_

Karai goes straight for home. She maneuvers her way through the streets and finds her way back at the gates of her fortress of solitude. She swallows hard and her knees quake noticeably. She's been gone for days. No one will be happy with her, especially if she doesn't have news to tell.

She bites her lip and reaches slowly out for the massive doors. Once she pushes them there will be no turning back. They are loud enough to wake the dead. But it's not enough to change her mind. She shoves them open and lets their creaky sound echo throughout the building. The silent alarm has surely already gone off. She needs to move fast.

She takes quick steps into the fortress. The door slamming behind her makes her jump slightly. With its dying bang she is also consumed by the darkness. There are no lights here and no windows either. It is to confuse and disorient any possible spies or attackers. She, however, knows just how to walk.

She steps carefully along the hall, avoiding any and all traps. Within five minutes she effortlessly finds her way to the stairway. Here the walls are lined with dimly lit candles. It is a sign that any intruder has earned the right to some faint guidance. Of course, right before they are crushed that is. Waiting at the top is an ambush. Most of the time anyway. She, however, is not worried.

She creeps carefully along. She peeks around every curve of the stairs to make sure she isn't jumped before they can see it is merely her. Strangely though there is not anyone waiting to attack. She frowns deeply. Perhaps her father saw her on the video feeds and ignored the alarms that went off.

She reaches the top of the stairs without any encounters. Here it is not much brighter, but it is at the heart of the fortress. She feels safer, but at the same time all the more vulnerable. Miwa could be anywhere. It's not that she can't take the phony in a fight, but she knows that harming a hair on Miwa's head with have her facing the wrath of her father. So it's not exactly a fair fight.

She stops suddenly. She lifts her hand to her mouth and nibbles on her fingers as she thinks hard about her options. She doesn't really _want_ to go see Shredder at all, but she has to eventually. She can't avoid him forever. Still, it'd be nice to go to her room for a little while and sort out a few things. She just isn't sure if postponing their confrontation will make things better or worse.

She sucks in a sharp breath then and jerks her head around. She saw a flash of movement. Miwa? She narrows her eyes and her mouth stretches into a tight grimace. How like her sister dearest to sneak around. There is no way for her to be a hundred percent sure that was who it was though so she keeps her mouth shut and simply starts moving again.

She makes a decision as well. She chooses sooner than later. She heads for the looming doors that lead to her father's study. She gets there quickly, but she lingers for a long while. She stares with uncertainty mingled with fear up at the door as if she can see right through it to the event about to play out. She whines softly as the thought crosses her mind.

She shakes her head fiercely. No! No time to be afraid. She did this. She fell for Leo, she let herself get hurt in that battle, and she let that stupid April girl convince her to stay. She has to face the consequences, no matter how horrible they may be.

She pushes the door open and lets them slam behind her. No need to sneak around now. She is in the heart of the evilest man in existence's lair. "Daddy…?" She whispers. She holds her breath. She is sure he didn't hear, and she is almost thankful. She has one more moment to think, one more moment to-

"Karai?" His deep voice booms around the room. His still, shadow like body sitting upon the throne suddenly moves. He stands quickly yet with a sense of grace Karai never understood. How could such a man possess this quality?

Karai bows her head slightly. Even in his uncertainty he manages to be frightening. "Yes, father." She says only slightly louder than before. She walks stiffly toward him. "I'm back."

A low, sinister chuckle works its way out of his throat. "So, you finally bothered to return to me." She notices his lips twist upward, but it's not out of glee. It's not even that sick satisfaction he shows when squashing prey. No, it's more a cold, calculated smile dripping with disappointment and hatred.

Karai stifles her shaking, but she still feels her arms jerk the slightest bit despite her efforts. "Of course, father." She comes within a few feet of him and bows before him. "I am your humble servant, only here to serve."

Shredder scoffs at her. "Don't try to suck up to me." He scolds. "It's not going to make things any better for you." He slowly walks down the few stairs and looms over her.

Karai dares to look up meekly at him. She stays low to the ground, not brave enough to stand and face him. "I'm sorry." She doesn't try to argue her point. He won't believe her even if she says her words were nothing but sincere.

Shredder shakes his head at her. "Well, then let's have it." He orders. He points his three clawed hand down toward her.

Karai blinks twice. "What?" She lifts her head just enough to glimpse his expression. It tells her nothing. "I don't understand, father." She bites her lip hard as she prepares for the backlash.

Shredder's eyes catch fire and he clenches his fists. "You fool!" He roars. "Where have you been these past few days!? Why didn't you come back home immediately!?"

Despite her overwhelming fear she finds it in her to bite back. "Weren't you watching?" She raises up on knees and even finds it in her to stand on her feet as she confronts him. "I hit concrete! I busted my head open!" She motions furiously at the stitches lining her head.

"And?" He growls. He is surprisingly tolerant of her outburst.

"And!?" She throws her hands forward in exasperation. "I almost **died**." She hesitates briefly, but when he doesn't react in the slightest she plows on with her words. "I had a concussion too. I didn't even know my own name for the first day! Let alone where I lived!" She exaggerated a bit, but it was necessary.

Shredder rolls his eyes at her. "Then who saved you?" He challenges.

Karai starts. She is knocked completely off guard by the question. "What?" She swears her heart stops for a second.

Shredder knows the answer now without her answer, but he presses the issue anyway. "If you were so close to dying, then there's no way you saved yourself." As skilled as she is, she is no master. "So I repeat – who saved you?"

Karai side glances. Mistake number one. "It was…" She searches for a realistic answer that isn't the truth. But she finds none in the few precious moments she has. "Leonardo." She sighs. She hangs her head in shame.

"I see." Shredder muses. He smiles in victory. "Then tell me all about your little trip. That fool must have been a mess over your condition and would have done anything to see you well again." His eyes narrow and the smile slants sharply downward. "He must have taken you to his home."

Karai sucks in a soft breath. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. "No." She says in a breath. "No, he didn't." She shakes her head slowly, gradually gaining momentum as her confidence rises. "He was smart even in his distress." She scowls to the side to put on an air of disappointment in his cleverness. "He kept me in a back alley and nursed me back to health there."

Shredder is consumed with a surge of anger. He screams in utter aggravation and intolerance. "That's it!" He slams his fist back against the arm of his throne for emphasis.

Karai jumps. She takes a small, unnoticeable step back. She is still within his reach, but this way she has a little more time and space to get out of the way if need be.

"I've been tolerant." He seethes through gritted teeth. "I've let you get away with far more than should have ever been allowed. I've let that scum _live_!" He jerks his hand forward and flashes his claws before her. "But this is too far."

Karai scrambles in her mind to find a way to fix this. Once her father finishes berating her it will be far too late to change things. But what can she do? She doesn't know! She doesn't know! "Daddy," She murmurs tentatively. "Please-"

"No!" He lashes out and strikes her across her face.

Karai gasps. The metal tears effortlessly through her skin and leaves three fresh slash marks. She stumbles and her hands instinctively fly to the searing wound. The blood trickles down her face and wets her fingers.

"No more." He hisses. "This is it Karai." He glowers mercilessly at her. "You are obviously too incompetent to even use the best of situations to your advantage." His hands clench into fists. "Or too stupid to tell me the truth. Either way, you are useless this way."

Karai swallows hard. She doesn't want to sound rude or speak out of turn, but she has to ask. "So what?" She grits out. "What are you going to do to me?" _That you haven't already done?_

Shredder sees the unspoken question in her eyes and merely laughs at her. "Foolish child. There is so much I can do to you that you don't even know."

"But," A softer, silky voice cuts in. It comes from the depths of the darkness. Her blood red eyes, however, shine clearly even in the dark. "There's only one thing that we're going to do." Miwa steps from the shadows and walks coolly over to her father's side. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans heavily against him.

Karai clenches her teeth and glares for all she is worth over at her sister. "And?" She presses. With Miwa involved it can't be anything good. The conniving witch is forever out to get her and ruin her life.

Miwa flashes her the cruelest of smiles. Her eyes sparkle dangerously. "It's over for your little boyfriend." She teases. "He's gonna die."

Karai feels as if she was just punched in the gut. She struggles to breathe. "No," She squeezes out. "No, you _can't_." They can. They can do anything, especially together.

Miwa's devilish grin stretches all the way across her face. "Just watch us."

"Daddy…" Karai can't even manage to beg properly. "Not Leo…"

Shredder pays no mind to her desperation. "Miwa's right." He says coldly. "It's time you learned your place." He shoots her a look full of daggers. "Which is by me. Not that pathetic rat." He pulls away from Miwa and struts past Karai. "And you can't do that with him still breathing."

Miwa follows quickly. She stops to utter a soft giggle in her sister's face. "You should have just given them away." She chides. "Then maybe we'd have spared him." She hurries on, catching up to Shredder.

Karai's knees shake fiercely. Any moment now she is sure they'll give out. She can feel the tears burning at her eyes too. They need to leave – now.

Shredder pauses at the door. "And don't even think of warning him." He cautions. "He's going to die. You might as well make it easier on the both of you." The sound of the door echoes after his words.

Then she breaks. She collapses and completely gives in to the agony. She hits her knees and buries her head in the floor. Loud sobs choke her and tears pour down her face. They mix with the blood and burn like hell, but she doesn't care. All she can think of is how she'll never see Leo again, not as long as there is breath in him.

She gasps. As horrible as the notion is, yes, they would do it. In fact, they probably plan to. They'll bring his cold, lifeless body back to her and force her to look upon him. She curls further into herself. She never should have come back. And now everything is so much worse than ever before.

He's dead.

**…**

April wanders into the lair after a long day of school and afterschool programs. She carries her schoolbag on her shoulder and within it some extra pain pills. She also has some books and paper for the work of the day. She wears a large smile and her eyes sparkle especially bright as she goes.

She heads straight for the couch where Karai usually lays. She is more than a little surprised to find that the place is empty. She blinks twice as if to dispel the illusion. When it remains she cocks her head and stares intently. What could this mean?

Her mouth falls agape. _No…_ She didn't. Did she really run away? Her heart seizes up and panic starts to set in. She looks wildly about her for a sign that she is merely up and about the lair. There is none within sight and she quickly searches further.

She throws her bag on the couch and runs into the kitchen. Besides Leo's room there is no other place she could be. In the doorframe she stops suddenly. Her gaze falls on Donnie and a certain level of calm returns to her. "Oh, Donnie." She breathes. A small smile comes to her lips.

Don smiles back at her. "What is it April?" He sets his sandwich down and gives her his full attention. "You look a little flustered." He observes. He wonders if it's serious, but somehow he isn't particularly worried.

April lets out a heavy sigh. "Yes, I am." She admits. Her smile becomes very tired. "It's Karai." She looks back in the direction of the couch even though she can no longer see it. "I didn't see her when I came in." She touches her lips with her fingers in worry. "Is she in Leo's room?"

Don doesn't hesitate. "She left." He picks his sandwich back up and takes a bite. If that's all she wants, then he has no need to give all his attention now.

April's mouth drops open. She is taken aback to the extreme. "What?" She gasps. "She…left?" She shakes her head slowly. "No…she wouldn't." She jerks her head around. "Where's Leo?"

Donnie simpers. "Raph and Mikey took him out for a bit." He takes another bite of his food.

April looks absolutely appalled. "How can you be so calm?" She says in exasperation. "Leo's gonna flip when he comes back and she's gone!" She throws her hands in the air. "Don't you care?"

Don can't help but frown a little. "Of course I care." He concedes. "He's my brother." He sets his sandwich down again. He locks eyes with her. "But I'm not sorry that she's gone either. She was dangerous. It will be better for everyone in the long run."

Realization suddenly dawns on her. Her eyes grow wide and pupils dilate. "No…" She breathes. "You didn't." She shakes her head slowly and backs up a pace as if he might come after her.

Fear creeps into Donnie's expression. His brows rise high on his head and his mouth curves into a sharp frown. "I just told her the truth." He hates himself for saying it the instant it leaves his mouth.

April steps forward and slams her hands down on the table. "What's wrong with you!?" She shoots daggers at him. "Do you have no heart!?" She personally doesn't care for Karai, but she does understand how deep Leo's feelings go. And she feels pretty bad for Karai with all things considered.

Don ducks his head against her outburst. "Of course I do." He whispers. "I just don't want my family to suffer." He reasons meekly. "With her around, we all will."

"So, what?" She bends down and shoves her face inches from his. "It's alright to make Leo miserable then?" She narrows her eyes into thin slits.

Don side glances. "I don't **want** to." He insists. "But if him being miserable for a little while means we are safer as a whole, then I'll settle for it." He tenses in preparation.

April jerks back and growls furiously. She slams her hands on the table a second time. "You're horrible!" She clenches her hands and her fists tremble. "I bet you didn't even consult Master Splinter."

Donnie grimaces. "No." He breathes. "I just…"

"You just weren't thinking." Ironically. "I never thought the brains could be so terribly stupid."

A fire lights within Don. Suddenly he refuses to be silent through all this. "Yeah, so I acted out of turn." He jumps to his feet and presses his hands against the table as he leans forward. "But at least I'm not lying to myself!" He raises a brow at her, inviting a challenge.

April gapes at him. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He growls. He smirks over at her.

"Just because I don't care about her doesn't mean I can't stand up for her!" She shouts. "All I need to know is Leo cares about her! And I care about him – so that's it!"

Don rolls his eyes. "You're too short sighted." He scolds. "You can't see around the corner to what will happen if we let this go on longer."

"And you can!?" She huffs. "You may know all the possibilities, but you don't know the definite outcome. You have no proof of anything. You just assume the worst is what must happen."

Don clenches his fists tighter. His nails dig deep into his skin. "I don't assume anything." He says through gritted teeth. "Everything I do is carefully calculated."

"Except this." She hisses. "That's why you're all worked up." Her lips curl upward in a cold smile.

"No!" He screams. "I'm upset because you keep condemning me for how I feel!"

The fight is instantly sucked out of her at this revelation. April's brows furrow. "Donnie…"

Don's intense expression falls into sad resignation. "April, I'm sorry." He sighs. "Maybe I messed up." He begrudgingly admits. "But I only did what I thought was best."

April frowns deeply. She sighs heavily and her eyes shine with sympathy. She walks around the table to stand before him and lays her hand atop his. "Then just tell Leo that."

Donnie scoffs at her naivety. While endearing, it is incredibly stupid. "You know I can't do that." He draws his hand back from hers. "He's not quite as forgiving as you, especially not when it comes to her." He gives her a look that dares her to disagree.

April grimaces. Still, "He's your brother." She insists. "He can't be mad at you forever."

Don smiles sadly. "Maybe not." He shrugs. "But last time I checked we can't live forever either. And love is very delicate business. Screwing with it can create grudges unlike anything on the earth."

April drops her gaze to the ground. "Don't say that."

Don looks at the ground as well. "What's the point of lying?" He shrugs. "It won't change the way things work out." Leo is going to kill him and that's all there is to it.

April's gaze wanders slowly about the room. She searches a bit desperately for something to ease their stress. But they're in a kitchen. Of course there's nothing. She huffs beneath her breath. But maybe… "Donnie," She tentatively ventures. "You, um…want to show me your…um…" She rubs her arm. "…newest project?" She peeks over at him and offers a small smile.

Don sees what she's trying to do, but he can't really argue with her. Not only does he not have any more fight left in him right now, but he has wished for such a thing to happen to him since the first day he met her. This is his chance to be alone with her, without any horrible circumstances surrounding it. Well, at least as close to none as they were going to get.

April holds her breath. Come on Donnie. She knows it's what he's wanted for quite a while. He never was any good at hiding his feelings for her.

Donnie nods shortly. "Yeah, alright." There's not his usual level of enthusiasm, but his eyes definitely shine brighter than normal. It is especially nice since just moments before they were cloudy with fear and regret. "Let's go." He moves around her and heads for his lab.

April slides into place by his side. She eyes him with uncertainty before she decides that it can't hurt anything and she acts. She moves a little closer to him and silently slips her hand down around his. She trains her eyes forward, pretending not to notice as he reacts.

Donnie starts. He very nearly loses his balance as he walks. He jerks his gaze down to where a sudden warmth wraps around him. Of course it is April's hand, but even though he knew it would be he still manages to be shocked. He peers with interest up at her, silently prodding her for some kind of reason.

April giggles to herself. Her eyes sparkle with renewed life. She doesn't meet Donnie's inquisitive gaze or answer the unspoken question. She lets the possibilities hang in the air and already imagines all the different possibilities it could lead to. Which is the definitive end is up to fate and fate alone.

**…**

An hour or so later the guise of peace and happiness is completely shattered. April watches Donnie over his shoulder as he tinkers with the power cell for the millionth time since he put it together. Then she perks. She hears the distant sound of footsteps – three pairs to be exact.

April jerks her gaze around to Donnie. He is oblivious to the world, not yet hearing the approach of a confrontation. So she leaves him to it. She stealthily gets up and steps away. Every few feet she looks back, but he is ever in the same position. So she finally hurries out of his lab and into the living area to meet the others.

"See," She hears Raph's gruff voice. "That wasn't so bad." He grins from ear to ear.

Leo shrugs. "I guess." He manages a tiny smile. Really he had had a pretty great time. Only now he can think of one thing. He has to see her again.

Raph hits him playfully on the shoulder. "I told you all you needed was some fresh air."

Mikey leaps forward and sidesteps in front of them. "Yeah!" He makes sure to continue walking, even if backwards, so that they don't run into each other. "That was so totally fun!"

Leo laughs despite himself. He can't be too disheartened when his little brother acts this way. "Maybe we can do it again sometime." He shrugs his hand in question.

Mikey's eyes light up like the fourth of July. "Yeah!" He nods fervently.

Raph gives a faint nod. "Definitely." His eyes widen slightly as he notices someone else. "Oh, April." He is more than a little surprised to see her here so late. "What are you doing here?"

Mikey spins around then. He grins from ear to ear. He is just happy to see her.

Leo frowns deeply. "Yeah, don't you have school tomorrow?" He tilts his head to the side. He narrows his eyes in the next instant as suspicion creeps up on him.

April ducks her head. She smiles nervously. "Yeeeah…" She waves her hand dismissively. "But it's alright!" She perks up and her expression becomes unrealistically happy. "We're watching mostly movies all day so I can sleep if I need to." She laughs, but it cracks at the edges and sounds suspiciously nervous.

Leo's eyes narrow farther. "What's wrong?" He doesn't pussyfoot around it. "You're not acting like yourself."

April feels like she shrinks as he questions her. "Nothing." Her smile is so lopsided and insincere it hurts. "I just…" She averts her eyes and her expression suddenly falls.

Raph's heart seizes up. "What is it?" He clenches his fists in anticipation. "What happened?" His mind inevitably goes to Karai. Despite what April said before, he still refuses to believe she can keep being nice forever.

Mikey's eyes widen and tearful fear consumes him. "April?" He squeaks.

April sighs heavily. She shouldn't be the one to tell them. But how else is she supposed to soften the blow? "Don't be mad…" She tentatively begins. She rubs her arm out of habit.

Leo's mind is anywhere but with Karai. He can only think that some punks beat her up or that she lead the Foot to their home. "Did someone hurt you?" But she looks fine. It doesn't add up.

"No!" She's quick to dispute. "No…not that." She offers the first real smile since the start of the conversation, even if it is sad. "I'm fine, really." She holds out her arms and moves them around to show there are no cuts or blemishes on her skin.

"Yay!" Mikey leaps forward. He wraps his arms around her in a suffocating hug. "You're ok!"

April grunts under Mikey's tight embrace. "I'm glad to see you to." She manages. She then struggles to wriggle out of his hold. "But I…can't…"

"Mikey!" Raph snaps. "Let her go!" He shoots his brother a stern look, but soon after smiles in amusement. "You're going to suffocate her like that you dork."

Mikey starts. "Oh." He quickly releases her and takes a step back. "Sorry." He smiles bashfully.

April smiles back, but it is a passing gesture. Reality sinks back on her with crushing force. "Look…you should…" She glances back over her shoulder. Donnie is still not out here. Can he really be that oblivious to the world? Or is he purposely stalling?

Leo doesn't lose track of the previous topic. "We should what?" He clenches his hands so tight that his nails break the skin. "Come on April, just tell us."

"You have to promise not to fight." Her voice cracks at the edges. She bites her lip to hold back the rest of her emotions. She didn't witness his other fights with Donnie, but she heard enough to know they were bad. "Please…"

A chord of knowing strikes within Leo. "Donnie…" He hisses. "It has something to do with Donatello!" He already feels anger swelling within him. So it's not even about April at all. It's-

"Hey," Mikey scratches his head. "Where's Karai?" He tilts his head back to look at the others.

April flinches at the mere mention of her name. "Leo, promise!" She is quick to beg.

But it's already too late. Leo shakes furiously. "Doooonnie!" He roars. He sprints from the room and heads straight for Don's lab. He doesn't think about what he's doing, he acts on pure adrenaline.

April swivels. Her eyes widen and her heart skips a beat. "Leo! Stop!" She chases after him. "You don't even know what happened!" Not that such information will actually help. Don goaded her into it.

Raph and Mikey stare blankly at each other. Then they quickly realize that as confused as they are, they can't let Leo get after Donnie. They hurry after April.

April's words fall on deaf ears. He charges into the lab with a fire in his step and flames in his eyes. "Donnie." He seethes. He breathes heavily in and out, his body quivering with each breath.

Don lifts his head. He slowly turns around to see Leo standing just on the other side of the room. A chill runs down his spine and he grimaces. "Leo," He says as evenly as he can. "You're back." He tries to act as natural as possible, but Leo's body language is severely off-putting.

"What. Did you. Do?" Leo says through gritted teeth.

Don blinks at him. "Do?" He repeats. Playing dumb probably isn't his smartest option, but it is all he can think of that won't result in immediate pain.

Leo shakes a fist at him. "Don't even try to play these games with me." He stalks forward. "It's not funny, and I will hurt you." He doesn't really want to hurt Donnie, but right now he's blinded by pure rage. He could do anything.

Don swallows hard. He stands slowly. "Leo, listen," He twiddles his fingers. "I didn't mean it." He so totally did. He just didn't mean to upset Leo. "I just-"

"Liar!" Leo comes within arms' length of Donnie. He is shorter than Donnie, but he more than makes up for it with the intensity in his expression. "You didn't like her! You never liked her! So you waited till I was gone to get rid of her! You-"

"Leo!" April screams as she rounds the corner. There is a strangled look about her face. "Don't hurt him!" Tears well in her eyes. "Please!"

Raph and Mikey are right behind her. "Come on, bro." Raph insists. "Just relax. We can sit and talk about this like normal people." He feels the searing gazes of both April and Mikey as he says that word. _Normal._ Like they're not normal.

Mikey steps forward. "We can even go look for her if you want." He offers despite how stupid it is. "Just don't fight with Donnie. Please." His lip curls down in a pitiful pout.

Leo's hands shake fiercer still. "But he…she…they just…_I can't_." His eyes narrow as far as they can and the blue of his eyes is completely overcome with darkness.

Raph knows that look without even seeing it. Leo's body language screams of an animal ready to go in for the kill. He starts and doesn't waste a moment. "Mikey!" He barrels forward, locking Leo's right arm in his two.

Mikey understands surprisingly quick. He is right on Raph's heels, only he goes to the left. He locks Leo's left arm.

Leo screams. He thrashes against their sudden presence like a wild animal. "Let me go!" There is clear insanity in his eyes. "It's his fault! She's gone because of him! **Traitor**!"

Don drops his gaze to the ground. His mouth slips into a deep frown and he suddenly feels heavy with guilt. All he can think is – where was this before? When he was choosing to run her off why didn't these feelings bog him down? Is Leo's reaction really so affective?

"Leo!" Raph says with all the harshness he can muster. "Stop it! We're not letting you go until you knock it off!" Raph pulls him back harder and looks him hard in the eye. "You don't need to commit such senseless violence."

Mikey struggles to keep his side of Leo under control. He's strong, but everyone knows Leo is stronger. His specialty is speed and creativity – not this. "Leeeooo," He whines. "Stop."

Leo tears his arm away and snatches viciously at Donnie. A low growl rips from his throat.

Don jumps backward. He nearly trips over his seat in his shock. He only manages to stabilize himself by grabbing onto the table. Leo's fingers reach just short of his face now as he straightens.

Mikey gasps. He scrambles to overtake Leo once more.

"Leo!" April's shrill cry reaches from behind the scene.

Everyone turns their head to stare at her.

April darts forward and defiantly places herself between Leo and Don. "Enough." She is within Leo's primal reach, but she stares him down with all the intensity in the world. "Sure you love her and I'm sure it hurts to know Donnie made her leave, but this is ridiculous. You can't react this way every time something like this happens."

Leo's breathing lowers, but only slightly. His muscles are still tense as he continues to struggle against his brothers. "She's gone!" Leo bites back senselessly. Amazingly he does not strike out for her even though he still has the upper hand with Mikey. "It's all his fault!"

"I know!" She screams right back at him. "I knew before any of you…" She looks at him with the utmost coldness. Only as she averts her eyes does her sadness shine through. "But you have to stop." Her voice quivers.

Leo picks up on her tone and is suddenly still. His glazed stare becomes lucid and the fight is completely sucked out of him. His snarls and angry protests fade away.

"You're brothers." She whimpers. "You should never attack each other. Even if Donnie makes you mad or hurts your feelings…you just…shouldn't." She bites her lip.

Leo's brows furrow. "April…" He mutters meekly.

April sniffles despite her efforts. She wipes at her eye. "I'm sorry, I just…after what happened to my dad I…" She jerks her head to the side. "You're like my family too…and I don't want everything to fall apart." She clasps her hands at her chest. "Not again…"

Don tentatively steps forward. He reaches out and lays his hand on April's shoulder. When she doesn't protest he gently pulls her back against him, letting his hand slide down so he is loosely hugging her.

April leans heavily against him. She lays her head in the crook of his neck. "Please Leo," She murmurs. Tears cloud her vision. "We can fix this. Just talk with us."

Leo hangs his head. "Don't cry April." He pleads. "I'm sorry, ok? But Karai…she's probably being punished…_hurt_…" He forces back tears of his own. "And it's because of him." He grounds out. He shoots daggers at Don.

Don cringes. He doesn't bother apologizing anymore. No amount of sorrys will make Leo be any less angry with him right now. "We know she went back to the Foot." He tries to talk strategy instead. "And we know where that is. So we just have to figure out a way to get in and find her."

Leo does no regard Don any better. His lips curl back to reveal his bared teeth. "No." He grunts. "Forget it." He pulls his arms to try and get away from his brothers hold.

Raph and Mikey exchange glances. They nod to each other, deeming Leo at least sane again, and release his arms. They step back.

"I'm just gonna…" He shakes his head. He turns to leave. "Just leave me alone." The last thing he wants to do is talk. Just looking at Don makes him angry right now. He can't listen to anything he says.

Raph's brows knit together. "Leo, come on bro." He reaches out and lays a hand on his shoulder. "You can't bottle it all up. We can help you."

Leo shrugs his hand off. "Not right now you can't." He walks away.

Mikey hurries after him. He jumps in his way. "Leo," He looks with wide eyes up at his brother. "Maybe you don't want to talk," Mikey offers a small smile. "But," Concern shines in his eyes. "Don't go on your own."

Leo looks unaffected. Inside, his heart trembles. "I just want to be alone." He repeats.

"Leo," Mikey grabs onto both Leo's arms. "Don't go out alone. Whatever you do – break Donnie's stuff, yell at Raph, I don't care – just don't go it alone."

Leo manages a tired smile. "Yeah, alright." He pulls Mikey into a loose hug.

Mikey grins from ear to ear. He hugs him back. "Thanks…"

Leo looks past him. His gaze focuses on the living area where Karai would normally be. It makes him tense with renewed anger. "Yeah," He mumbles. He pulls away from Mikey and moves around him. He heads for his room.

They all stare sadly after him. If only things were different. Then they wouldn't have to feel this way. "We messed up…" Mikey breathes.

Leo flops over on his bed. He curls up in a tight ball and clutches his pillow as if it is Don's neck. It's better than hurting the real Donatello. The harder he squeezes the more his thoughts run wild. Soft sobs choke out of him and the tears at the edge of his eyes finally trickle down his face. He shouldn't have left. He shouldn't have left! **He shouldn't have left! **But no amount of should have's will change reality. She's gone. And that's all there is to it.

As he curls further into himself he looks up. Something familiar catches his eye. And now all he has left is this. He grabs for it and brings it down close to him. He holds the dangerous object close. All he has left is that same weapon, the one that started it all. He touches it gently, as if it is Karai herself. "I'll find you..." He clutches it tighter. "I swear."

**There was going to be a scene after the last one, but I kind of wanted to leave what happens next after the whole killing Leo thing up in the air. It'll be fun. Not much to say other than that. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think! I love constructive criticism! So please review! :D**


	9. Crimson Night

**My song of inspiration this time around was 'Speeding Cars' by Imogen Heap. And it actually makes sense! Really beautifully sad sounding song. I really loved writing this chapter too. Think of it as a climax if you will. Though it's definitely not the only one. Many more chapters to go until the end.**

**Also, this update was quicker because I have this week off. Don't get used to quick updates. Well, enjoy!**

_**~The heart is the only broken instrument that works.~**_

"What! Did you do!?" Raph jumps forward toward Donnie. He grabs him by the strap across his chest and jerks him forward. "You idiot!"

Donnie turns his head as far from Raph as he can. He grimaces and a soft unpleasant sound passes his lips. He doesn't respond.

Raph quakes in fury. "Damn it Donnie! Don't start this!" He shakes his younger brother. "I don't care about Karai, so just freaking talk!" He draws Donnie down to his height, inches from his face. "Because you don't want to have to deal with Leo again."

April stands back at Mikey's side, but she longs to go to Donnie. Her legs shiver with the need to run and stop this ill treatment. But Mikey's hand on her shoulder keeps her firmly rooted. All she can do is stare longingly.

Mikey watches with sad, wide eyes. He hates to see his brothers fight, but he understands this is necessary. Donnie brought this upon himself by acting on his own.

Don reluctantly brings his gaze around to focus on Raph. "She's gone." He says weakly. "So what do you think?" Being rhetorical isn't his best course, but he takes it anyway.

Raph growls deep in his throat. "You idiot!" He shakes his brother again. "What the hell were you thinking!? Why wouldn't you talk to us!?"

"Because he knew you wouldn't agree." April says simply. All eyes shift to her, but she is undeterred. After all that's happened tonight she can't summon the strength to care about much of anything anymore. "He was sure he was right." She shrugs. "So he acted."

Raph jerks his gaze back around. His eyes dance with fire. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." He says through gritted teeth.

Donnie scowls back at him. "It was smart." He growls. "I waited until you were all gone. How much smarter can I get?" He smirks, but it is weak and uninspired. "It just wasn't smart when you consider the aftereffects."

Raph scoffs. "Isn't that the only thing that matters?" He raises a brow.

Donnie ignores Raph's invitation to an argument. "Do you still want the details or what?" He sighs. He averts his eyes.

Raph thinks about it for longer than he usually dwells on any topic. "Mikey," He yells over his shoulder. When he has Mikey's attention he says, "Go get Master Splinter. We need him for this."

Mikey nods stiffly. His usual exuberance in everything he does is lacking. "Ok Raph." He leaves April and disappears deeper into the lair.

Now that she's alone she has no tether and she rushes forward. She shoves Raph back and steps between the two of them before anything else can happen. "You don't have to be so aggressive." She scolds. She glares heatedly. "Like you told Leo, there's no point in senseless violence.

Raph snorts. "Yeah, ok." He bites back sarcastically. "This isn't violent and you know it. You're just being overprotective because Donnie is the weakest fighter."

Donnie scowls over April's shoulder at him. He, however, manages to hold his tongue. He's not the weakest. He could beat Raph if he really needed to. There's just no sense in it right now. It would only make things worse.

April places her hands on her hips and gives Raph an ever intensifying look. "Just don't touch him." Her tone is low, threatening. "Not unless he hurts you first."

Raph smirks coldly. "He has." Raph isn't sorry for what he says. "He hurt Leo emotionally – so he hurt me too." His brows dig deep down on his face.

April clenches her hands into tight fists. "Just don't." She doesn't want to fight anymore.

Raph rolls his eyes. He steps back. "Whatever." He wanders over to the nearest wall and leans up against it. He'll let Splinter deal with this.

April turns toward Donnie. Her eyes are suddenly soft and sad. She reaches up and touches his face tenderly. "You should sit down." She says softly. "It'll be easier."

Donnie shudders beneath her touch. They've been getting so much closer lately. If anything, this is the one thing good to come out of the whole Karai mess. "I guess." He reluctantly moves away from her and bends down, setting the chair right.

April takes silent steps over to the other side of the table and grabs the second chair. She drags it around next to Don's and sits down. She smiles gently up at him.

Don gives a halfhearted smile in return. He slowly seats himself. Even with her it's hard to be too happy right now. Splinter is going to be livid, he just knows it.

Mikey reappears suddenly. He runs with no particular destination, searching most notably with his eyes. As his gaze falls on Raph he perks ever so slightly and wanders over to his side. Still, there is an undeniable dimness about him, especially as he settles down.

Splinter is not far behind. He walks with a much cooler demeanor and has no visible sign of being worried about anything. Perhaps Mikey hasn't told him the details yet. He comes to a gradual stop facing Donnie. "Michelangelo told me you needed me." He raises a brow.

Donnie ducks his head. "Yes," Even his father's calmness is unsettling. He can only imagine how he'll feel once he tells him about the situation.

April reaches over and wraps her hand around his. She squeezes reassuringly.

Raph sighs heavily. "We've got a problem." He holds back on revealing it is all brainiac's fault. He directs his intense stare toward Don and crosses his arms. He silently orders him to tell Splinter.

Don swallows hard. "I…" He hangs his head. He can't bear to even look at his father right now. "Karai's gone." He cringes in preparation for the outrage.

Splinter stares expressionlessly at Donnie. He registers it the moment he hears it, he just isn't sure how he should react. He sees how Donnie expects him to react, but he chooses a different path. "So you chased her off. Is that it?"

Don is amazed by the continued calm his father puts off. He tentatively lifts his head and peeks at Splinter. "Yes." He squeaks. "I was worried." His eyes narrow suddenly and his fists clench. "And everyone kept putting off the meeting! I had to do something!" Once the words are out of his mouth he retracts again, ducking his head even farther.

Splinter nods. He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Well, it seems like you owe it to Leonardo to fix this." A frown twitches at his mouth. "Don't you?"

Donnie opens and closes his mouth around empty words. Only as April squeezes his hand again does he find his voice. "Father," He licks his lips. "Shouldn't we talk about this first? I mean, do we really want her back?" He could never say this if Leo was here, but thankfully he is absent.

Splinter's face tightens. He remains silent with much effort, letting Donnie speak fully.

Donnie shrinks under his father's intense gaze, but he somehow finds it in him to speak. "I mean, we still haven't talked about her in full." He reminds. "Just because she's left already doesn't mean we can't now."

"Hm." Splinter takes in every inch of his son's expression. "Is that so?"

Donnie isn't sure how he is supposed to react to such a question. His muscles tense painfully. "I think so." He says carefully. "More than ever really. I mean, now she's definitely a threat. She could go back and tell Shredder everything, most importantly our location."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before running her off." Splinter tilts his head ever so slightly. "Don't you think so Donatello?"

Donnie sighs in aggravation. "Yes!" He throws his hands forward to emphasize his irritation. "I get it, alright!? I messed up! But you can't really be completely on his side! You know she was dangerous to us all here!"

Splinter is unaffected by Donnie's outburst. He replies coolly, "Do you really believe that?"

Donnie gapes. "Oh come on!" He drops his head in his hand. "When she came here you wanted her gone just as much as me!" He picks his head up and glares at Raph and Mikey. "As much as all of us. What's changed?" He looks helplessly at Splinter. "Or are you just trying to teach me a lesson?" He sighs.

"I don't know what to believe." Splinter admits. A glint of sadness shines in his otherwise neutral brown eyes. "She's been here for days and done absolutely nothing. She's definitely not like most of the Foot." He sees his son open his mouth to protest and holds up a silencing hand. "It's not that I trust her, I just don't see any reason not to."

"She's the Foot!" Donnie doesn't hold back. "What other reason do you need?"

Raph steps forward. "How 'bout Leo loves her!" He counters. "He thinks she can be trusted, so why shouldn't we at least trust him!" Raph glares at Donnie.

Mikey is more timid, but he can no longer stay quiet. "Raph's right." He nods. "I mean…she loves Leo too." He thinks so anyway. He hasn't actually talked with her at all. "She won't do anything to hurt him, so she won't hurt us."

Raph doesn't quite agree with such naïve logic, he even told Leo that himself. But there is faint truth in Mikey's words. Karai does at least love him it seems.

"Your brothers are right." Splinter nods. "I've watched her carefully over these past few days and she shows no malicious intent. Moreover, her fear of the Shredder is genuine." His expression grows hard and he shoots Donnie a sharp look. "She might not have gone back to him at all."

April jumps in before it escalates past the point of no return. "Master Splinter," She looks intently up at him. "You want us to go after her then?"

Splinter does not think this is a suitable end to their conversation. Donnie needs to admit that he is wrong, and not just to April. He can tell by how accommodating she is being that he at least told her. Still, they do need to think of what to do with Karai.

"Splinter?" She presses.

Splinter snaps out of his daze. "Yes," He looks back toward Leo. "But perhaps we should talk to Leonardo first." He thinks out loud.

"No!" All four cry in unison.

Splinter starts at the force with which they insist. More surprising, however, is that they are all in agreement. "It's that bad?" He deduces.

They all hang their heads and drop their gazes to the ground. They don't respond, but they don't have to. Splinter already knows the answer.

"Hm…" Splinter rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is best if we do this on our own then." He pauses for an objection. When there is none he continues, "First we will need to know exactly where she went."

"Done." Raph snaps his fingers. He grins triumphantly.

Splinter blinks at him. "And how is it that you know the whereabouts of a Foot facility?" He crosses his arms firmly over his chest.

Raph's grin slips into a bashful smile. "Well, you know," He twiddles his fingers. "Me and Leo would go out sometimes and…" He lets the outcome hang in the air. It's easy enough to figure out on their own.

"I see." Splinter frowns in disapproval. "Well, we'll talk about your secret escapades later."

Raph swallows hard. At least it's for Leo's sake. Besides, Splinter might forget all this by the end anyway. He has better things to do than worry anyway.

"Then the next thing to worry about is how we'll get in." Splinter muses.

"Easy!" Donnie pipes. The first sign of excitement since this mess started enters his eyes then. "I've got great tech that can get past any security." He chuckles to himself. "Besides, they can't be too smart. It **is** the Shredder."

"Alright," Splinter doesn't know what he thinks about this either. He's sure it means Donnie has been around some sort of Foot facility as well. In order to learn its capabilities he would have had to. "Then we just need to choose when to go."

Raph shrugs. "How about right now? I mean, we want her back and Leo back to normal as soon as possible, right?" He holds his hands up in question.

"I got it!" Mikey throws his hand in the air.

Everyone stares blankly at him. "Got…what?" Donnie dares to ask.

Mikey laughs at his family's' blank stares. "Oh you guys." He waves a hand dismissively at them. "You thought I wouldn't know something, right?" He chuckles. "But I totally do!" He clenches his hands in anticipation.

"Well then spit it out!" Raph barks. He glares in annoyance at his little brother.

Mikey scowls at Raph. "I will, I will. Sheesh." He perks up instantly after. "We have to go on Saturday!" He nods firmly. "They're sloppiest on that day!" He grins from ear to ear.

Everyone stares just as blankly as before.

The longer they remain silent the further his grin falls. "What?" He cries. He scowls from one to the other. "Everyone else can sneak around and not me?" He huffs. He turns his nose up in the air and crosses his arms over his chest. "You stink."

Raph rolls his eyes. He supposes it really doesn't matter considering nothing bad happened whenever it was he went out before. "Well, whatever. I guess that means we have everything we need."

Splinter frowns despite their good fortune. "Unfortunately we must wait for three days." He wonders if the risk of going earlier would be worth it. Leo won't sulk forever after all. He has a strangling fear that his son might even act on his own when no one is looking.

Mikey reads Splinter's expression instantly. "Don't worry Sensei." He assures. "Leo won't do anything stupid." He smiles softly. "He promised."

Splinter smiles, but not at his son's words. He is amused by Mikey's naivety. "It's still best to be safe." Who is he to crush his son's innocence? "So we'll keep an eye on him at all times." His eyes darken with seriousness. "Understood?"

Each of them nods. April, however, is a bit confused. "Um, what about me?" She cocks her head to the side. "Am I going to help get her back?"

They exchange uncertain looks. No one speaks for a minute. When they do, it is Splinter who says, "I do not think it wise for you to infiltrate the facility with the boys."

April deflates. "But Master Splinter!" She knows she sounds whiney, but she ignores the fact. "I can help! You've been training me and I can fight!"

Raph cuts Splinter off. "No way, April." He shakes his head fiercely. "It's too dangerous. I won't let you do that to yourself." His green eyes are especially passionate as he speaks.

April notices and is a bit caught off guard. She recovers when the thought strikes her that he doesn't believe she is a good enough fighter. She scowls at him. "You don't trust me then?" She gasps.

"Not with the Foot." Raph doesn't sugarcoat it. "You may be a good fighter, but you just started learning a few months ago. We, on the other hand, have been fighting almost our whole lives."

Donnie nods. "Yeah. We're not putting you up against the Foot." He moves his hand on top of hers and squeezes.

Mikey notices her eyes on him. "No way sis." He shakes his head. "Even if I wanted you to there's no way I'd go against all my bros **and **Master Splinter."

April huffs. "At least give me something!" She insists.

Splinter smiles softly down at her. "Of course." He assures. "You can keep an eye on Leo whenever you are here." Maybe someday she will be skilled enough to partake in fights alongside them, but this is not that day.

April scowls to the side and huffs. Still, she keeps her complaints silent. "Alright." She manages a tiny, worn smile.

Splinter lets his gaze wander over all their faces. "Alright," His eyes narrow. "Our invasion begins in three days."

**…**

The days slip by like molasses. No one has ever seen days so slow. Leo is especially miserable as minutes turn into hours and hours to days. Yet for the first day he does nothing. He mopes in his room while everyone else finds excuses to watch him just out of his range.

The second day he becomes aggressive. Anyone who dares to talk to him gets their head promptly bitten off. The only person lucky enough to go near him and avoid his wrath is April. She manages to talk to him and get nothing more than a breakdown. Unfortunately there is nothing she can really do. She holds him, but she knows deep down her words are hollow and a short lived reprieve.

Then it happens. Late at night the unthinkable occurs. "Master Splinter!" April screams from across the lair. Her eyes are wild with fear and her mouth hangs open. "I-I don't know how!" It was her watch. "But Leo! He-He's _gone…_"

Everyone is suddenly alert. Raph and Mikey drop their comic and leap from the couch, Donnie abandons the power cell, and Splinter instantly snaps out of meditation. They rush toward the sound of April's frantic cry. "What were you doing!?" Raph reaches her first. He clenches his hands in desperation.

April bows her head. Wrinkles crease her features and a tight grimace stretches across her face. "I…I just went to the kitchen for a second." She whimpers regretfully. "I was just so hungry…" She drops her head into her hands.

Donnie hears the tail end of her sentence. He walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry April." He pats her reassuringly. "We'll bring him back." His brown eyes darken noticeably.

Mikey picks up on his brother's unusual seriousness and his mind quickly clouds along with his. "Yeah," He nods firmly. "We swear."

April smiles through her tears. "Ok." She wipes at her eyes. "Hurry up then. You don't have time to waste."

Splinter agrees. "Yes my sons. Leonardo will not waste any time in getting to the facility." It sends chills down his spine imagining how foolish his son might be.

"No," Raph interjects. All eyes fall on him. "That's not where he'll go."

Splinter's gaze is most intense. "Then I assume you know where he will go Raphael?"

Raph ignores the undertone of disappointment. It's just another thing they'll have to talk about later. Right now though there's no time. "He has a secret place that they go to. Well, they used to." He becomes disgruntled, but he quickly pushes the emotion down. "Anyway, that'll be where he goes first."

"Which is where?" Donnie presses. He stares irritably at Raph. Knowing a name does not mean a person knows the location.

Raph smirks despite the circumstances. "Just follow me."

**…**

Karai locks herself in her room for the first day. She refuses to partake in any training sessions and no threats from her father make any difference. If anything they make her more adamant. She cries a lot too. It somehow feels good to be so weak and not be punished for it.

The second day she finally unlocks her door, but she only leaves for food. She interacts with no one and might never have spoken for days if Shredder had not barged in with a challenge. "Karai!" He slams the door open. "This is enough sulking!"

Karai is not startled in the least. She lifts her head slowly and looks dully over at him. "What?" She huffs. Can he not at least leave her alone in her misery? Shouldn't he be killing Leo anyway? He's far too furious to have done it already.

"I've had enough of your senseless sulking!" He points an accusing finger at her. Just as quickly as his anger seized him, sick glee replaces it. He smirks and his eyes dance with malice. "And it's time to put our plan in action."

Seemingly from nowhere Miwa pops up beside Shredder. "And we know exactly where the little worm will be." She grins wickedly from ear to ear.

Karai scoffs. "Oh please." She rolls her eyes. "Even if you know his usual spots, it won't do you any good." She crosses her arms. "He's safe at his home, far from anywhere you could reach." She smirks triumphantly.

Miwa breaks out laughing. "You're so simple minded."

Karai's face falls. She scowls in angry uncertainty at her sister. "What's that supposed to mean?" She's afraid she doesn't want to know.

Miwa simply grins.

Shredder chuckles. "You foolish child." He taunts. "You don't know him as well as you think."

Karai's eyes widen further with each passing moment. Her throat constricts and her heart beats double time. No…it can't be what she thinks.

"Indeed." Shredder answers her expression. "Your disappearance must have been devastating for the wretch." His eyes flash with malcontent. Still, the circumstances being as they are he can not be upset for long. "Surely he mopped for a while, probably a day. But then," He grins. "

"He started thinking. And soon he'll have set off to take you back."

Miwa jumps in. "He'll be on his way to your little hiding place." Her eyes narrow into thin slits. "Right into our trap." She giggles in twisted glee.

"No…" Karai gasps. "No!" She leaps to her feet. She clenches her fists so tightly her nails dig into skin. "You can't do this!" Her tearful fear rises to the surface all over again.

"Actually, we can." Shredder shoots back.

Miwa nods. "Yeah! And you'll be coming with us." Just the thought makes her squirm with pleasure.

"No! I won't!" Karai shakes her head fiercely. "You can't make me!" She retreats to the opposite side of her bed. She clutches onto the window sill as if it can save her.

Shredder stares her down. "Is that so?" He stalks toward her. His arm snaps out at her and he grabs firmly onto her wrist. "How about if you don't come I'll kill you too." He squeezes her roughly and jerks her forward.

Karai squeaks as she is so suddenly drawn forward. Her face then creases in pain and she clenches her eyes shut tight. "No way…" She manages through the pain. "You wouldn't kill…your own daughter."

Shredder places the claw of his other hand firm against her throat. "Would you bet your life on that?" He says in a thick voice.

Karai opens her eyes a sliver. She feels the cold pressure on her throat, but somehow seeing it makes it so much more real. She swallows hard. Any biting remark is rendered useless then.

Shredder smirks. "So what then?" He muses. "Are you going to come? Or am I going to have to hurt you?" He presses a little harder.

Karai whimpers. She leans back as far as he allows. "Fine." She grits out. Tears burn at her eyes just thinking about it. "Go do your stupid trap."

"With you." Miwa snidely reminds. Her eyes glint all the while.

Karai scowls with all the hate in the world. Yet no matter her efforts it is not enough to hide the sheen of tears over her eyes. "With me." She repeats.

Shredder smiles with cruel pleasure. He releases Karai and wraps an arm around her shoulder. He turns with her and puts his other arm around Miwa. "Let's go my daughters. Our family project awaits."

Karai's heart drops. Family project…how sick. But there's nothing she can do if she wants to preserve her life. And besides, this is the closest he's come to hugging her in her whole life. She can't help but want it to last.

**…**

Leo runs as if the devil himself is at his heels. His heart pounds in his ears as his feet slap against the ground. Each step sends a spray of water up at his legs, but he notes it only vaguely. He has eyes and ears only for one thing – the end of the tunnel.

Normally he would have surfaced long ago and ran along the streets, but he refuses to waste any amount of time today. The twists and turns of the sewers are much more familiar. Then in the next instant he stops. This is the one.

He climbs up and shoves the manhole cover out of the way. He scrambles out and up on his feet before bolting. He doesn't even bother to put it back. He is not thinking of himself and his safety. He can only think of their place and her. She'll be there. She has to be.

He takes a sharp turn and then he's there. He stands in the shadow of the broken, looming building. It's been too long. He shakes his head fiercely and snaps out of his reverie. He moves to scale it, but freezes with his hands at the ready.

He starts. His eyes narrow and his breathing quickens ever so slightly. Something moved. He swears there was a flash of movement. He tenses, furtively moving his hands to the swords on his back. As he gains a solid grip he whirls around and whips them out of their sheaths.

What he sees stuns him. He nearly loses his grip on his swords in his shock. "Karai…?" He gasps. Sure he came hoping to find her, but in all honesty he never expected her to be here. And on the outside no less. He sheaths his weapons. "You're here." A dopey smile spreads across his face.

Karai stands at the edge of the light cast by the streetlamp. Her expression is hard to read in the darkness, but there is no mistaking her body language. Her arms are crossed and she won't face him fully. She only stares emotionlessly at him from the corner of her eye.

Leo hurries toward her. His eyes shine especially bright. "I thought I'd never see you again!" He half laughs. His smile grows further. "I mean, you just left and I-" His brows furrow as he finally takes in her position and more importantly her expression. "Karai?"

Karai's golden eyes are dark and cold. She simpers, turning her head further away from him.

The light in Leo's eyes fades. His heart, once racing from excitement, now beats in fear. "What's wrong?" He moves closer still. He reaches for her.

Karai takes a quick step back. She narrows her eyes further and shoots him a furious look. She still does not speak. Truthfully she is afraid speaking might destroy her angry front.

Leo is further confused by this. The fear is slowly creeping up his body and suffocating him. His throat constricts and his eyes are wild. "Karai," He tries to reach her again. As he does so he sees it. He sucks in a sharp breath as he lays eyes on the three fresh marks on her face. "You went back to him." His voice is tight.

Karai scoffs. She rolls her eyes and focuses on anything but him. No talking. No talking.

Leo's fear is replaced by a surge of fury. "Why would you do that!?" He demands. Mostly he is just hurt that she would heed to her brother's chides. "I could have protected you." He sighs.

Karai shakes her head in disbelief. "You're an idiot." She squeezes out.

Leo starts. He blinks twice. "What?" He breathes. He jerks his gaze around. He is suddenly very aware of others presences. A lot of others.

A deep laugh echoes in the darkness. Then out from the shadows steps the all too familiar figure of the Shredder. "Well done Karai." He sets a hand on her shoulder and pats her gently. "You've made your father proud."

Karai cringes against his praise. What a double edged sword. She smiles weakly up at him. "I know father." She whispers. Her voice cracks at the edges.

Leo stares in astonishment. His mouth gapes as he struggles to piece this broken picture together. She can't have really led them to him. No way. No way! He wants to beg her to tell him this, but his mouth runs dry. All he can do is stand numbly before the monster of all monsters.

"Poor thing." A voice much sweeter than Karai's says from Shredder's other side. As she steps into the light it is revealed to be none other than Miwa. "He doesn't know what to do with himself."

Leo breaks out of the haze surrounding him and looks at her. The sight of her knocks the breath out of him. A chord of memory strikes within him. "Miwa…" He breathes.

Miwa starts. She narrows her eyes and glares reproachfully at him. "What?" She spits. She plants her hands on her hips. "How do you know my name?" She scowls at Karai fleetingly before focusing on him again.

Leo shakes his head and blinks repetitively. The image before him, however, does not vanish. There she remains, as real as ever. "This is your sister?" His voice sounds far off. Even if he's only seen baby pictures, he can't help but see the similarities.

Karai eyes him strangely. For a moment she forgets the impending doom. For a moment she sounds almost normal. "Yeah, so what?"

"She's not Shredder's daughter." He says almost mindlessly. "She's Splinter's."

There is a beat of silence, then roaring laughter. Miwa laughs in his face. "He really is an idiot!" Miwa points at him. "Me? That rat's daughter? As if!"

Shredder, on the other hand, freezes. While Miwa cackles, he panics. For a moment he doesn't even breathe. Only as silence falls on them again does he snap out of it. He can't let his daughters see him rattled.

Karai, however, notices. She gapes. Her eyes bulge from her head. "No way…" She breathes. "He's right!" She accuses in furious passion. "That's it! That's been it all along!"

Shredder stares her down. "Don't be ridiculous." He flashes his claws in front of her. "You are my daughters now and have always been my daughters."

Karai knows that warning, but she does not heed it. "You never did love mom!" She glowers up at him. "You were always lusting after some other woman – and that was her! Splinter's wife! So when you killed her you took his daughter as a prize!" She laughs at how convoluted it sounds. "You-"

Shredder smacks her across the face. He hit her with the back of his armored hand, not cutting her for once. He only hits to knock her back and perhaps leave a bruise.

Karai isn't expecting it and is hit full force. She is thrown back and hits the concrete with a loud smack. She gasps with the painful shock, but she stifles a cry. No weakness. She rolls over on her side and props herself up on an arm, scowling up at her father all the while.

"Don't talk back to me." Shredder growls.

Leo's face contorts in wild fear. "Karai!" Leo yelps. He rushes forward, reaching uselessly toward her.

Shredder whirls around. He drives his claws downward at Leo.

Leo jumps back. He grabs for his weapons.

"Karai!" Shredder barks. "Get up! This isn't a family project without you."

Karai spits blood. Her furious expression never dies, but it becomes diluted with terror. What should she do? What **can **she do? She stands slowly, regretfully. She slumps, making her appear like the walking dead.

"Karai!" Relief mingles with desperation. "Come on! Run!" He double thinks it. "Help!"

Karai looks dully over at him. She can't manage hate. Only misery lurks in the depths of her eyes. "Sorry…" She mouths. She's sure he doesn't hear or see. Then she turns away from the scene, wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. It doesn't help.

Leo is struck hard in the heart. His limbs feel weak with the blow. He watches her in horrific disbelief. "Karai!" His cry is weak, broken. He has no hope.

Miwa giggles. She whips out her stiletto and dives for Leo.

Leo finds it in him to draw his weapons. As much as his heart aches, his drive to survive is greater. He was taught to well to just give up.

Miwa slashes her stiletto in a downward arc. Her eyes burn fiercely.

Leo raises his katana against the blow, but he does not act offensively. If she really is Miwa he can not hurt her. He just has to find an escape.

The clang of metal on metal makes Karai cringe. She grits her teeth it is so unsettling. It won't be long before the tables are turned.

Shredder grins wickedly. He crosses his arms and nods approving. "Yes!" He encourages. "Get him! Lob his head off! Take off an arm!" He chuckles lowly.

Miwa aims low. She goes for the legs.

Leo leaps over the blow. He hops sideways, circling her as if he means to strike at her back. But he never attacks.

Then there's a scream. It takes him a minute, but he soon realizes it is his own. An unimaginable pain shoots through his arm and one of his katanas clatters to the ground.

He was ambushed from behind by a Foot ninja. The night cloaks him perfectly.

Karai ducks her head and sucks in a soft, stifled breath at the sound of his cry. She can barely stand listening to this. It makes her skin crawl, but she knows her place. This is her punishment. She must endure it.

Leo grasps at the wound. His breathing is labored as he hisses in pain. The blood slides through his fingers and chills him to the bone. Even as a ninja he was never comfortable with feeling or sight of blood, especially his own.

Miwa grins wickedly. She takes her chance and slashes him across the plastron.

Leo cries out and clutches at the gash. It's wide and bleeds profusely. His breathing hitches at the sheer amount of red.

Miwa snorts at how pathetic he is. She then ruthlessly smashes her elbow into his face.

Leo is thrown down by the force of the blow. He hits the ground hard, unable to catch himself.

His blood quickly spreads over the concrete.

Karai sucks in a sharp breath. She clamps a hand over her mouth and clenches her eyes shut tight. Tears sting just beneath the lids. This is sick. This can't go on. Just kill him already!

Miwa slams her foot up into his chin. The sound it creates pleases her.

Leo moans. He rolls over in an attempt to get to his feet. He makes it to his knees, but there is no time to go farther.

The ninja behind him acts. He brings his foot down hard on Leo's shell, forcing him flat on the ground.

Leo groans under the pressure. It presses hard on the wound of his stomach.

Miwa laughs at his predicament. She digs her stiletto deep into his uninjured arm. "You're gonna die tonight." She leans down in his face and drags her metal nails across his skin, tearing the delicate flesh.

Leo leans his head away, but it does no good. She follows his movement and rips more of his cheek. A slow flow of blood results.

Leo tastes the metallic flavor as the blood trickles over his lips. It sickens him and makes him fell full force the gravity of his situation. His world spins suddenly and his vision blurs. "Karai…" He wheezes. He reaches feebly for her.

Karai makes the mistake of opening her eyes. She glances from the corner of her eye and sees the full extent of his condition. She blanches and is suddenly sick to her stomach. His skin is so pale. His eyes are horribly glazed. She wonders if he sees at all.

Shredder bursts out laughing. "Foolish boy!" He walks toward Leo. "She will not save you now! She is my daughter – my soldier! And she knows it is time for you to die." He grins wickedly and raises his hand high above Leo.

Karai chokes up. Sobs break forth and tears spill from her eyes . She covers her face with her hands and shields her eyes from the inevitable.

Leo lays his head flat against the concrete. It's sticky with his blood. It brings tears to his eyes as he thinks of how much more blood there will be in a moment. More so the tears come as Karai's face flashes through his mind. She betrayed him. After everything, she really did it.

Miwa perks as a thought hits her. "Wait!" She stops her father. "Make **her** do it." She smiles impishly. She shoots a mischievous look Karai's way.

Karai tenses. Her fingers curl and form limp fists as she lowers them. Her eyes are wide and dangerously furious. "What?" She chokes out. Her body shakes in fury and terror.

Shredder hesitates. She is his daughter after all. Then he remembers all her midnight escapades, gone to meet with that _freak_. He glares heatedly at Karai. "Yes," His lips curl upward. "Karai, kill him."

Karai stands numb. Her hands unfurl as shock rattles her whole body. She swears for an instant her heart stops. She can scarcely breathe either. Everything spins too fast while reality moves so slow. "No…" She croaks.

Shredder raises his hand. "What?" He demands.

Miwa quickly intervenes. "Daddy," She steps forward. "Karai doesn't have a weapon." She twirls her own to emphasis the point. "She can't kill anyone barehanded."

Karai is too shell-shocked to retort. Of course they both know that's not the reason. Still, she somehow lets herself go along with it.

Shredder frowns and shoots a disapproving look at Miwa and then Karai. He, however, does not press the issue. "Of course," He motions to Miwa. "Give her yours."

Miwa scowls at the notion, but doesn't dare argue. She grumbles a few choice words beneath her breath as she shuffles to Karai's side. "Here sister dearest." She sneers. She shoves the stiletto at her and quickly steps back.

Karai mindlessly takes ahold of the weapon. It feels strange in her grasp, but she can not let it go. She shifts her glazed eyes to her sister. Somewhere there is a question lurking in her golden orbs, but it is never spoken.

Miwa ignores her plea. She rolls her eyes and orders with no lack of smug satisfaction, "Now do it." She crosses her arms expectantly.

Shredder stares her down. "Make me proud." He holds the praise just out of reach.

Karai stands motionless for an eternity. Her thoughts tumble over each other in a mess. She remembers all the moments leading to this, _their_ moments. She envisions all the what ifs of the future, if only this had not been the end. But it is.

She finally takes a slow, heavy step forward. She grips the stiletto with both hands and they shake all the while. It takes all her strength just to stifle her sobs. Her tears continue to run freely. Still, she moves forward.

Leo lifts his head as much as he can. He sees her through half lidded eyes. "Karai…" Her name is no more than a wisp of air on his lips. He can't even beg for one last kiss. His lover has become his executioner.

Karai whimpers from the sting of his voice. She cringes and girts her teeth. She pauses for a long moment to collect herself. When she opens her eyes again she's just as much of a wreck. She takes another step. Then she sees it.

She jerks her head up and a light comes to her golden orbs. She catches her breath and nearly drops her weapon. _Was that_- all her thoughts die hard.

Karai gasps as a sudden force connects with her skull. It is so brutal that for a moment her world blackens as she flies through the air. Only as she hits her head on the ground does life return to her sight.

Unfortunately her bleary vision only shows her blurs of color. But she doesn't need sight to know that figure. That voice…it's Raphael. "Grab Leo!" He sounds strong, but she notices the quiver to his tone. Thank God he came.

She chokes out a laugh. She never thought she'd be happy to see him, especially not when it involved receiving a blow to the head. She hisses. She touches her head tenderly. No blood…but damn does it hurt.

"Idiot!" Shredder roars. He must be talking to Miwa. Or the Foot ninja.

"Go!" Raph snarls at Donnie and Mikey. "Now!"

They carry Leo awkwardly, but it's the only way they can run. The Shredder is right behind them all the while. They don't know how they're going to find a way to sneak back below the surface.

Raph turns suddenly. "Keep going!" He barks over his shoulder. "I got this!" He twirls his sais and takes a defensive stance against the Shredder.

"No." Splinter steps in front of him. "You go too. **I'll** settle this."

Raph opens his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Splinter is all it takes and he is moving again. He pushes himself to catch up with his brothers and finds them getting ready to go down a manhole.

As they struggle to get Leo down into the sewers Raph focuses solely on him. He watches his face intently, foolishly hoping for some sign of life beyond his shallow breathing. He won't even open his eyes. He has to open his eyes!

Once beneath the surface a layer of tension is dispelled. At least they are hidden now. But it only opens up a more pressing issue. "How is he?" Raph holds his breath in dread.

Donnie is quiet for a while, scanning Leo thoroughly. Then he shakes his head slowly. "Not good." That's putting it lightly. "Honestly we shouldn't be moving him right now."

"But we have to!" Mikey cries. "If we stay they-they might find us!" He keeps looking fervently over his shoulder as if the Shredder could be there at any moment.

"Calm down Mikey." Raph sets a hand on his shoulder. "We'll be fine. Splinter's got Shredder busy up there, that ninja's dead, and Karai is knocked senseless."

Donnie furrows his brow. He frowns. "What about the other girl?" Donnie almost regrets asking.

Raph blinks. "Other girl?" He repeats. His face creases with fearful concern.

"Yeah." Mikey whimpers. "The one who tried to drag Leo off at the start."

Raph still doesn't know who they're talking about, but he works past the confusion. "She won't find us." He asserts. Could it be…was it Karai's sister? "Besides, she'd be searching as blind as a bat down here if she even tries."

Donnie would have normally pointed out that bats can actually find their way around just fine, but he can barely think, let alone think about trivial facts. "Should we wait for Splinter?" He mumbles, mostly weighing options in his head. "Or should we go back now?" He still thinks it's a bad idea to move his oldest brother.

Raph crosses his arms and glances upward. He grimaces despite his efforts. He feels horrible. The only thing focusing him before was the visible signs of Leo's torture. Now, cloaked in darkness, his mind wanders.

"Raph?" Donnie urges. "What should we do?"

Raph blinks repetitively and shakes his head to clear his head. "Do what you think is best." Still he sounds very distracted.

Donnie scowls up at him. "Raph." He growls. "What's wrong? Why won't you focus?"

Raph looks helplessly at Donnie. But he can't rightly hide it. "Donnie, just do what is smartest. I…" He takes a step backwards. "I've gotta go help her." He turns hard on his heel and is gone before anyone can say no.

Donnie gapes after him. "Her…?" He gasps. "**Karai**?"

Mikey shrugs. He reaches out and gently touches Leo's cheek. "Leo loves her." He whispers.

Donnie quakes with fury. "Fine. Whatever." He grumbles. He doesn't have time for this. "Come on Mikey." He carefully takes ahold of Leo. "Help me carry him. We're going back to the lair."

Raph picks the opening closest to the incident. He creeps out, shuffling along in the darkness. At the edge of the building he sees her. His face lights up in triumph, then falls dramatically as he realizes what is going on.

Shredder is back. He looms over her with the intent to kill. "You worthless girl!" He kicks her in the side. "You had one job – one!"

Karai is sitting against a building as she endures his wrath. She doesn't say a word. She waits for the inevitable.

Shredder growls almost like a feral beast. "You're so pathetically weak!" He kicks her again. "You can't even stay on your feet!" He reaches down and jerks her up by the collar. "And you learned nothing." He hisses.

Karai feels his hot breath on her skin he is so close. Yes, she learned nothing. And that only means one thing. "I know." So do it!

Raph sucks in a sharp breath. The implications are staggering. But this is Shredder. He doesn't stand a chance on his own. He searches desperately for a way to solve this.

Shredder presses his blade against her throat.

Raph remembers one weapon, one he never did like due to cowardice. He digs around for it and pulls out a single smoke bomb. Perfect. He chucks it for all he is worth.

Both Shredder and Karai make sounds of annoyance as the smoke clouds their vision and irritates their senses. "What is this!?" Shredder screams. He moves away from Karai in an attempt to break out of the smog.

Raph darts. He piles headlong into the smoke and uses her coughing fit as a means to track her. He reaches out in the darkness and grabs onto whatever he finds – her upper arm.

Karai nearly screams. She knows it's not her father's touch and can't imagine anyone but her sister being the culprit.

Raph clamps a hand over her mouth. "Don't." He growls.

Karai's heart skips a beat at the sound of his voice. "Raphael?" She croaks.

Raph only grunts in response. He drags her along, the smoke thinning quickly. He shoves her over to the opening and orders her in. "Now." Once she's through he follows at her heels, leaving Shredder and the scene of tragedy behind for good.

Raph sighs heavily. He leans back against the wall and lets his eyes fall shut.

Karai can't see anything. It takes her a minute to adjust and when she does she wishes that she could be blind once more. She sees that Raph has a horrible slash across his face. Courtesy of her father no doubt. It shatters any semblance of calm she has.

Raph opens his eyes as he hears her making noises. Is she…crying? Oh God. Raph pretends not to see her cracking at the edges. "Come on." He says instead. He moves off the wall. "We have to find the others."

Karai sniffles. "Thank you."

Raph eyes her strangely.

"For saving Leo." She squeezes out. "I…I wanted to…but I…" She buries her head in her hands.

Raph rolls his eyes. "Look, if you're fishing for a guilt reprieve, I'm not the person to be doing it to." He watches her carefully for any visible shift. "Because I'm not going to tell you it's not your fault."

"No," She says weakly. "Not that…"

This confuses Raph further. "Come on," He grabs her shoulder to try and direct her.

Karai's hand jerks upward and clutches his in a vice grip. "Why!?" She practically screams. "Why did you come back and save me!? Nobody likes me! Especially not you!"

Raph is a bit caught off guard by her sudden harshness. "I don't have to like you." He tries to pry her hand off of his. "I just have to not want you dead." _Or you don't really hate her. _He bites his lip then as the thought creeps up on him. "And I don't hate you."

Karai stares with wide tear filled eyes. She doesn't know what to say to that.

Raph stares back at her. "What?"

Karai hesitates. But she can't take it anymore. She throws herself at him, locking her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." She blubbers. "**So **sorry. It is all my fault. I don't want you to tell me it's not. I just…I just want you to know I never meant for any of this to happen."

Raph's first reaction is to recoil, but she has him held firmly in place. As he feels something wet hit his shoulder, however, a chord of genuine sympathy is struck within him. "If I thought you meant it I never would have gone back for you." He tentatively reaches up and pats her on the back.

He lets her draw it out for a minute or two more before he asks, "Are you ok now?" It's code for 'can we please go now? **Please.**'

Karai slowly unlocks her hands and moves away from him. She wipes at her puffy red eyes. "Yes." She doesn't know if she wants to see Leo the way he is right now or not though. The fear shines in her eyes.

Raph takes note of it. "Leo will be fine." He reassures. He even gives her a half smile. "You didn't fall for a weakling." He tries to joke.

Karai manages a tiny smile. "I know."

Raph reaches out and takes her wrist in case she freezes and he has to drag her the rest of the way. But it is also because she looks wobbly. If she falls he can catch her better this way. Of course he'd never admit that, because not everything's for Leo.

**Well, what do you think? Don't hesitate to tell me what you liked or didn't like. Writing this it made me think about the way KaraixRaph would work. The only way I see it is through Leo, Raph finds she doesn't suck. In which case a LeoxKarai break up would be the only way RaphxKarai would be possible. Of course that has no bearing on this story. It's fun to drop teases, but anything RaphxKarai would be...somewhere else. lol**

**Why am I even talking about RaphxKarai? I don't know. It's way too late and I'm brain dead. Anway, I hope you enjoyed! And ****I love constructive criticism. Please review!**


	10. One of Us

**WHOO! This story is officially novel length! I think 60,000 actually counts as novel length too, but I personally think that's too short. Regardless, MINE'S NOVEL LENGTH ANYWAY! (Yes, I'm insanely excited about this. Judge if you like.) Actually I'm kind of interested in, once done, eliminating the connections between tmnt and the plot to try and get it published. Do you think that's stupid? Obviously awful Twilight fanfiction can do it... x.x Do you think mine is good enough?**

**I'd really appreciate your opinion on the above once you've read the chapter. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

Raph and Karai take their time on the way back to the lair. It is, however, from no fault of Raph's. If it was up to him they would have beaten the others back to the lair. Karai keeps stopping along the way though and makes it impossible to pick up any kind of speed.

Raph wants to yell at her and get her going, but every time he glimpses her face he loses the will. Instead he sighs and accommodates her new speed. But eventually they do make it back. Raph's patience is thinner than it's ever been, but no screaming has gone down.

It does, however, make it especially hard to deal with what's happening in the lair. Everything is surely quieter than what it was when they first brought Leo here, but the tension remains palpable. Everyone is gathered around Leo, sitting wherever they can.

The sight of it makes Raph freeze. It sends a chill of unimaginable proportions up his spine. Their assembly puts only one idea in his head – a funeral. He's seen enough tv shows to know this is how people act in hospitals when someone is going to die.

Karai makes the same connection, but it doesn't affect her half as badly. She's already in a state of disrepair so no one would have noticed anyway. She glances over at him and her brows knit together. She tentatively touches her hand to his shoulder. "He'll be fine." She echoes his words from before. Only she doesn't believe it, not after seeing this scene.

Raph girts his teeth and clenches his eyes shut. "I can't do this." His voice is thick. He shakes his head slowly. "I can't." He breaks free of his frozen state and hurries past them. He doesn't even peek at Leo. He can't bear to see him so broken, not in this scene. He heads straight for his room.

Karai stares after him for a long desperate moment. She wants to call him back. She can't do this on her own. Just the thought causes tremors to wrack her body. She sure as hell can't go over with them either. She wraps her arms around herself protectively.

She slowly starts to shake her head. "I can't either." She whispers. She moves like a ghost to the far side of the room. She reaches the wall and presses her back firmly against it. A soft, pained sigh escapes her lips and she slowly slinks down the wall until she is sitting. Then she buries her head in her hands.

As quiet as she is, everyone notices her presence. They throw passing glances her way, but Leo is the only thing that matters. To all of them but one – April. She keeps her head turned and watches Karai move all the way to the wall.

April frowns deeply. From what she's seen of Karai, she should be right here with them. Realistically she would even be on the couch with Leo's head cradled in her lap. Yet not only is she far away, but she is seemingly unconcerned with him.

April shifts and cranes her neck a little farther. She means to be subtle about it, but even this slight movement garners Donnie's attention. "What are you doing?" He murmurs weakly. He almost sounds uninterested.

April jumps slightly at the sound of his voice. No one has spoken since they finished tending to Leo. "She's all alone." April whispers. "And she's upset." She wipes at her face, trying to get rid of the tears from her own heartache.

Donnie tears his gaze from Leo for a moment. "So?" He says flatly. This incident has done nothing but solidify his ill thoughts toward Karai.

"So it's wrong." She pretends not to notice his contempt. "She out of all of us shouldn't have to be alone." She bites her lip as she meets his gaze. "I didn't have to be." She feels the tears come back to her eyes.

Under normal circumstances Donnie would be flabbergasted by the implications. But so much has happened and she's been with him so frequently that he takes it with only a slight flutter of his heart. "You're like family April." He reaches out and gently runs his thumb along the rim of her eye, wiping away the fresh tears. "Of course I won't let you suffer."

April shudders under his touch. She wonders how she ever found him creepy. Now she can see him as nothing short of endearing. Still she pulls away. "And I can't let her suffer." She gives him a sharp look, but it's a relatively weak effort.

Donnie scowls, but it is just as unimpactful as her look. The pain and uncertainty is just too great right now. It's all they can do to not break down. "Be careful." He remembers telling her this before. His opinion is no different now.

"Yeah, cause a weaponless, crying girl is gonna be so dangerous." She half smiles. She stands slowly, holding his hand all the while. She doesn't let go until she walks too far to reach.

Donnie grips her hand. Only as she moves away does he let his fingers unfurl and release her. The tips of his fingers tingle from the trail she left with her own as she departed.

April watches him over her shoulder for longer than she'd admit, but with a swift shake of her head she clears her mind. She focuses her gaze ahead of her, on the broken girl before her. She stops just a foot away. "Karai…?"

Karai starts as the imperfect silence shatters. Her breathing hitches and she jerks her head up. She clenches her hands into tight fists. For a moment she forgets where she is – remembers only that Leo is dying. As she sees the bright orange hair she knows who it is, but still can't bring herself to relax in the least.

April accepts her defensive silence and continues as if it isn't there. She gets down on her hands and knees and crawls up to the wall. Once face to face with it she turns about and leans heavily against it. She sighs softly.

Karai peers at her with great intensity. Her eyes are wild with fear and mistrust. Everyone in this family has something against her. No act can be completely of kindness. She learned that from her father most of all.

Silence settles back in place around them. It quickly becomes suffocating and even Karai is dying for a breath of sound. She just can't make it herself.

April the glances over at Karai. She doesn't look quite as on edge, but she is definitely still on full alert. That all too familiar desperation also surfaces. It makes April grimace before she finally speaks, mostly in an attempt to hide her expression. "Are you alright?" If not her then no one will break the ice.

Karai scoffs. It's an involuntary sound that she immediately wishes she had controlled.

April looks through narrowed eyes at Karai. She isn't sure how to interpret the noise. "What?" She says with a hint of aggravation.

"Why do you bother?" Karai's voice is strained. It takes all her strength to keep from crumbling.

April blinks at her. "What do you mean?" She tilts her head slightly.

Karai shakes her head. She raises her knees up to her chest and lays her head sideways on them. "Why bother." She repeats, vaguely. "I'm not worth it."

April is taken aback by the sheer amount of hopelessness in Karai's tone. "How can you say that?" Her brows knit together and her mouth gapes in confusion. "You're just as important as anyone else."

"Hmph." She rolls her eyes. "So I've been told." Only it is far more convoluted. "Daddy would always tell me I was just like everyone else – just as important," A wry smile passes her lips. "Because I was absolutely worthless."

April blanches. "Your father…he…" She can't articulate how that makes her feel. "How can anyone be so cruel?" She breathes in horrid amazement. "And to his own daughter…" She covers her mouth.

Karai doesn't need to see April to know how she looks. It's the same way Leo looked at her, minus the passionate fury. "You get used to it." Karai shrugs. She grimaces despite herself. She never really has.

April looks skeptically at her even though there's no way Karai can see it. "No you don't." She says it bluntly.

Karai cringes as she's hit with the cold, hard truth. A sob catches in her throat. "It's horrible." Her voice cracks. "He's never loved me. No one has." She lifts her head and stares pitifully at April. "Leo…he…he's the only one."

April tries to hide it, but again she is stunned by the life Karai leads. This time she can't even find the voice to speak.

"So he can't die." Karai chokes out. "Or I…I'll be _alone_. **Again**."

April hesitates. She knows what she should say, but she isn't sure it's safe speaking for everyone. Donnie especially. Her eyes flash with sudden seriousness. Maybe she can't speak for them, but she knows what she wants and believes, "You won't be alone."

Karai glares at April through misty eyes. "You can't promise me-"

"He won't die." She asserts. Then April softens. She sets a hand on Karai's shoulder. "But even without him, you won't be alone."

Karai can't help but be a little afraid of what is being offered to her. Her pulse quickens and eyes widen noticeably. She swore never to do this again. Leo was supposed to be the only person she was foolish enough to let in.

"I may not be your friend." April admits. "But I'd be there to make sure you didn't fall too hard." In retrospect it sounds completely corny, but not at all false. "I wouldn't let you be alone."

Karai stares in awe for a moment. Once her mind catches up with the moment she bursts out laughing. It's a strange sound, broken yet amused all at once. She holds her head with a hand and wipes her eyes with the other as tears somewhere between relief and humor roll down her face.

April is stupefied. She stares with no shortage of confusion. "What?" She demands. She thrusts her fists down hard in her lap. "Stop laughing at me!" She almost wishes she'd never said any of it.

Karai stifles her laughter and slowly calms. "I'm sorry." She shakes her head. As she locks eyes with April she is lucid again and misery settles back down on her. "I just needed that…to laugh."  
She smiles weakly.

April feels bad for that too. Karai doesn't laugh. Still, she was the one who made her laugh. It makes her smile to herself. "I understand." She chuckles. "I…I cracked one day after my dad was-" She cuts herself off.

Karai blinks twice. "After what?" She's surprised by just how genuine her interest is. Maybe hearing something tragic with someone else's life will help, as horrible as it sounds.

April drops her gaze. She laces her fingers together and squeezes. She might as well. "He was kidnapped." She bites her lip. It has never stopped bothering her.

"I see." Karai hates April in that moment, or maybe she just hates herself for not actually hating the girl. Because April's revealing doesn't help a bit. She actually feels worse, as if her heart plummeted to her stomach. "I'm sorry…"

April forces a smile. "It's fine. The boys promised to get him back. I just have to wait a little longer." Truthfully is gets harder to believe every day.

Karai refuses to go down this road. Things are painful enough. So she quickly steers them back to a familiar path. "And thanks." She smiles softly. "Raph tried…sort of. But it was just weird." She shakes her head. "You…you actually made me feel better. A little."

April beams. "I told you – you won't fall far with me."

**…**

For days everyone watches Leo. The first day no one moves either. They go in and out of sleep as they lean against the couch in awkward ways. Mikey and Donnie end up asleep on each other too. Splinter stands as long as he can, then he winds up asleep by the couch as well.

It is only as the next day comes that they disperse, and then only for short periods of time. It is these short periods of time that Karai uses to her advantage. When they are off sleeping or occasionally destressing by playing she wanders over to Leo. She sits before him with her legs crossed and hands in her lap. She watches his face intently, as if he might wake up at any given moment.

He doesn't.

For nearly a week they tend to him, but never once does he open his eyes. Hope quickly dwindles in their hearts and minds. Sure, Leo's breathing. That's always good. But what good is it if he never sees, hears, or speaks to them again? He's like a coma patient.

As the week comes to an end everyone stays away for longer. It becomes increasingly easy for Karai to sit before him. In fact, she's almost always there now. Only today is a little different. She is not alone. As she sits in silence she is joined by a familiar face.

It's a bit of a shock to her, but she hides it well enough. She has sort of gotten used to him being nowhere when anyone else is there. But here he is, finally – Raph. After a week of avoiding Leo, or at least doing so stealthily enough so no one saw, he makes an appearance.

Karai glances at him from the corner of her eye. He's no different than a week ago. The only thing is his eyes are dark underneath and a bit puffy. He has probably been crying, just like everyone else. Although she'd never call him out on it. It would be the cruelest of blows.

Raph sits silently on his knees. He doesn't look at her. He doesn't even try to. He gaze is so unwavering and expression so stiff it's as if he is looking without seeing. There is only emptiness in the depths of his clouded green eyes.

Karai tears her gaze back to Leo. Just as always the only part of him that moves is his chest. Despite the usualness of it she can still feel her heart sink. She bows her head and tries to hide her misty eyes. When is April going to be back? She can't take much more of being alone today, only accompanied by this painful silence.

Raph continues to stare blankly ahead. But he slowly moves his lips, saying, "I shouldn't have took him out."

Karai perks at the sound in the endless silence. "What?" She'll do anything for a little bit of conversation, even if it's pointless small talk.

"It's my fault." He mutters, almost as if he is talking to himself. "I made him leave that day. The day you left." He grits his teeth. "It's my fault."

Karai frowns deeply. Of course that's what he would dwell on. "Is that why you've been avoiding him?" She hesitates, but says it anyway. "Avoiding me."

Raph grunts softly. How self-centered of her. Making it about her. Still, there is validity to it. "I can't face it." He goes on as if she'd never spoken. "If he doesn't wake up…it will be all my fault."

Karai resists the urge to comfort him with a light touch. Raph isn't like April or Leo. Contact is not his kind of thing, not unless it involves knocking people senseless. "No, it's mine." She says instead. "I ran away, and I let them hurt him. Don't pretend you did anything at all."

"I started it." He insists. But his usual flare is void from his face and words. It sounds more like he's reciting a well rehearsed play. "It doesn't matter what you say."

Karai's lips turn upward, but it's a far cry from a smile of any kind. "You like to blame yourself, don't you?" It's a lot like the way he adamantly fights for the value of life. Ironic really. "You don't think too well of yourself, huh?"

Raph shrugs. It's just the kind of thing Leo would say. Only by now this would have escalated to a fight. With her it's barely a conversation.

"Funny, since you value life so much." She almost wants him to yell at her. "Yet your own means little, especially in the face of others. Like Leo. And…even me."

Raph scoffs, but it isn't enough to reignite the spark within him. "I just want the people I care about to be ok." He shrugs. "When I can't protect them…" He lets the unsaid words hang in the air for her to take herself. She already knows it.

Karai nods. "I understand." While she's only really cared about one person through her life, it's been enough for her to finally get it. Funny that it would end up being the same person for both of them.

Raph stands suddenly. "I'm…gonna go." He turns and leaves. He heads back to his room, the one place he can hide his deep seeded emotions from everyone.

Karai bows her head. "Ok." They both know what he really means. He is saying thanks – for talking like nothing's wrong, for acting like he hasn't been crying, and mostly for not telling him it will be alright. Because they really don't know.

**…**

Another days slips by. Karai sits with her head flat on the couch beside Leo. She sees nothing but darkness with the cushion pressed so firmly to her face. It's nice this way though. It gives her the feeling that she's floating, kind of like a dream. She can even pretend for a moment that her situation isn't even real. It's a nice dream.

It's so nice that she is almost really asleep. It's been a long day, no, week. She has barely slept at all. Not to mention there really isn't much of anywhere to sleep. Of course Leo's room is open, but it just feels so…wrong. She can't go near there, not with him in such a condition.

Just as she feels herself dozing she hears someone. The footsteps are soft, but not as if the person is creeping. Definitely not Raph. Actually, it doesn't sound like any of the turtles. Which meant- "Karai," Splinter's voice washes over her.

Karai tenses instinctively. She reaches out beneath her head and gently takes hold of Leo's arm. It gives her a sense of security. He is her anchor in the face of a surely furious father. Her only question is why he took so long to confront her.

Splinter notes her defensive reaction. "You don't have to be afraid." He wonders fleetingly if it is simply a logical behavior when faced with someone whose child was harmed or if it is more a learned behavior to any parental figure.

Karai doesn't move. If anything she clings to Leo tighter. "Why?" She says in a muffled breath. "I'm not stupid."

Splinter raises a brow at her.

"I know this game." She half laughs. "I've played it too many times to count, and I won't be goaded into it. Not this time." A shiver runs up her spine as she remembers all those times growing up where her father did this.

Splinter decides that it is definitely the latter of his assumptions. "I'm not the Shredder." He doesn't sugarcoat it. He crosses his arms with no lack of contempt. "I don't play games and I don't lie, especially not to my children."

Karai feels a surge of anger. She releases Leo and jerks up. She whirls around and shoots him the nastiest look she can muster. "**I'm** not your child!" She bites back. "You old rat!"

Splinter is undaunted. "You are now." He answers coolly.

Karai starts. Her fury transforms into shocked confusion. She is suddenly very lost in her mind. A panic wells within her and her breathing quickens. She can't find the words to speak.

Splinter ignores her distress. Right now it is not severe and hopefully he can quell it with his next words anyway. "Leo has risked everything for you. He hid you, ignored his brothers, disobeyed me, gave away our location to save you, and risked his very life just to get you back after you left him." He gives her a sharp look. "Do you really think I can think so little of you after all this?"

Karai hunkers down under his intense gaze. She clenches her hands on her legs as she prepares for some sort of blow. "No." She squeaks. She's sure he thinks of her constantly. She's sure he hates her. She doesn't realize what Splinter really means.

Splinter eyes her curiously. "I don't hate you." He sees the fear in her eyes and understands this is what she thought. "You misunderstand me."

Karai loosens, but it is so marginal it makes little difference. She's bent on believing he is going to come after her after all she's done to Leo.

"I meant that you are important to me." It's far more complicated than that, but he doesn't want to have to explain every little detail of how he came to such a conclusion. "While I'm still not sure if you can be completely trusted, you are a member of this family."

"Me…" She breathes. "Family?" She stares in wide eyed disbelief. She searches his face for a sign of deception. When she finds none, it makes her a bit frantic. She can't believe that after everything he can not just forgive her but somehow bring himself to let her into their family. "You're insane."

Splinter quirks a brow in amusement. "Am I now?"

Karai still has a lurking fear of what he might do if she says something out of turn, but she speaks anyway. "Yes!" Her voice wavers slightly despite her certainty. "How can you do that!? How can you accept me," She snaps her finger. "Just like that!" She looks absolutely offended.

Splinter looks hard at her. "You think this was easy?" He frowns. "You think I thought about it for a few minutes or even a few days? No," He shakes his head. "This has taken me months. Ever since I noticed Leo was sneaking out."

Karai is a bit caught off guard by how long he was aware of this thing. Then again, he probably didn't know who she was. "So." She glowers. "I was just a person then! Not the daughter of your sworn enemy! You've only known that for a couple of weeks **at most**."

Splinter nods. "Indeed. Which made it even harder." He admits. "That's why I've watched you like a hawk ever since he brought you here."

Karai ducks her head and swallows hard. She didn't even notice him before. Was he really so clever? "But you never did anything." She accuses with much less fire. "Why? I could _kill_ them if I wanted to."

"But you don't." A small smile twitches at his lips. "After watching you, I know that you have no desire to kill any of my sons. Not if you can help it." His eyes narrow then as he says, "But that's the problem. You don't seem to think you have control."

"I don't!" She suddenly becomes intense and so very desperate. "Don't you understand!? I'm not the one calling the shots! I don't have a choice in anything anymore!" If she ever did. Tears well in her eyes as she chokes out, "I'm going to hurt them…_eventually_."

Splinter sighs. "Child," He kneels down before her. "That's where you're wrong." He reaches out to gently touch her cheek.

Karai cringes and pulls back. A soft whine passes her lips as she anticipates a rough blow. When there is none she opens her eyes a sliver. His hand is on her face again, but it's so gentle she barely feels it.

"There's always a choice." Splinter draws his hand back. "You chose to keep meeting Leo for all those months and you chose to run away that day just as much as you are choosing to argue your point right now."

Karai bows her head. A single tear breaks free and trickles down her face. "But what if I mess up?" She whimpers. "I…I almost killed Leo before…" He may be dying anyway too.

Splinter puts his hand beneath her chin and tilts her head up so she looks at him. "Everyone makes mistakes." He shrugs. "That's life." He smiles softly. "What matters is that you can keep those you care about safe, even if you put them in danger."

Karai finally can't hold the tears back. They seep from the corners of her eyes and roll down her face. "He always told us how horrible you were." Her voice shakes terribly. "How you were the one who killed our mother, even though I knew he did it. But…"

Splinter's smile becomes very sad. "He is a master of deception." His voice holds a cold edge despite his efforts. "But I assure you, even though you are the daughter of my sworn enemy, I won't ever hurt you." He gives her a sharp look as he says, "Unless you hurt my sons first."

Karai manages a broken smile. "Thank you." She whispers. She leaps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. She holds on tight. "Thank you so much…"

Splinter blinks down in surprise for a moment. Then he smiles again and moves his arm around her. "It's nothing child." He just hopes the peace can last.

**…**

Everything changes with the day that follows. The brothers start to gather around Leo as if by some premonition. Even Raph comes out to sit with them. Only Karai stands back. She is closer than usual, but it's still farther back. Stranger still is the fact Splinter is with her. He is sacrificing close proximity just to be by her. Perhaps it is because April is absent, gone to school for at least another hour.

Then it happens. Everyone jerks to attention. Leo shifts for the first time. He says something, but it's mostly dreamy mumbling. Yet they are all over it. Each asks at least twice what he says and what he means. They hold their breath in anticipation and clutch the rim of the couch after they say all they can. This could be it.

Karai sucks in a soft breath. Her body tenses and she shifts as if she is about to push off to run a race. Her fists clench instinctively.

Splinter eyes her carefully. While her position is odd, he understands it completely. She's in love.

Leo groans softly. His mind is hazy and all he sees is darkness. Slowly his eyelids flutter open and a bleary world is revealed to him. What stands out in the darkness is purple, orange and red – no golden or black. Even as confused as he is, he feels his heart sink.

"Leo!" His brothers cry simultaneously. "You're ok!" They swarm him. Mikey hugs onto his arm, Donnie hugs him around the neck and leans his head lightly against Leo, and Raph simply grins from ear to ear. Tears well in all their eyes.

Karai's body aches with indecision. She wants to go to him, she has the whole time. But she doesn't want to spoil the moment. They are his brothers and this is their moment. Besides, the deserve it more than her – the person who did this to him.

"How do you feel?" Raph asks with all the tentativeness in the world. He manages to sound like himself, but it is an emotion he is not used to experiencing.

"Considering I was nearly ripped to pieces a little bit ago..." He gives a cracked smile. "…pretty good."

Concern flickers across all their faces, most notably Mikey. "Dude," He says in tentative disbelief. "It's been more than a week."

Raph smacks him in the back of the head. He scowls, but as he looks to Leo again his expression softens. "Yeah, it's true."

Leo blinks twice. "Oh." A frown tugs at his lips. "That bad, huh?"

They all nod. Donnie, however, speaks. "We thought you were going to die for a little while." Maybe he shouldn't say it, but it's the truth. Why hide it from him?

Mikey cringes as the mood plummets. He scrambles to pick up the pieces. "But you're ok now!" He grins from ear to ear. He hugs a little tighter. He nuzzles him softly. "Everything's ok."

Leo reaches out for Raph. "You're doing ok then?" He asks weakly. His eyes shine with concern.

Raph chuckles lightly. "I'm fine." He reaches out and lines his hand up with Leo's. Leo's is a little bigger and somehow that's even more comforting than touching. "I'm just glad you're alive."

Karai whines softly to herself. She wonders if they'll ever leave. Probably not for hours.

Splinter watches her with sad understanding. "You can go to him you know."

Karai starts at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. She jerks her head up to look with knitted brows. "But I…" She shakes her head and her down hearted expression falls further. "I don't deserve it."

Splinter frowns deeply. "Of course you do. Just as much as any of my sons."

Karai's widen as she is overcome with emotions. Tears fill her eyes and the corners of her open mouth turn upward. "Splinter…" Her voice quivers faintly.

Splinter nods toward Leo. "Go on." He urges. "He needs to see you too." Splinter just hopes Leo does not hold a grudge after Karai very nearly went through with killing him.

Karai wants to run, just as she always planned, but it doesn't feel right. Instead she goes against ever fiber in her being and walks slowly toward them. Each step is a battle as her mind screams that she shouldn't be anywhere near him, not after what she did. Still, she makes it there, just behind everyone else.

At the sound of footsteps Leo perks. He looks up and sucks in a soft breath. There she is – Karai. So they brought her back after all. Despite how they'd found them, they still found it in them to do it. He isn't sure whether to be happy or annoyed with them.

His brothers notice the shift in him and follow his gaze. They experience carrying degrees of intense emotion as their eyes fall on her. Mikey looks sad, Raph smiles sympathetically, and Donnie scowls at her.

Karai clasps her hand in front of her. She ignores all their piercing gazes. She focuses solely on Leo. "Leo," She breathes. She watches him carefully, for any signs of hatred or pleasure. She can never be sure after what happened. "I…"

There's no denying it, he's not mad. Hurt maybe, but even that emotion is nonexistent in the face of her alive and well. He remembers the Shredder hit her once, so seeing her this way is good. "You're here." He smiles wanly.

Karai smiles back, but hers is broken. Tears well in her eyes and her lip trembles.

Raph knows that this is her moment. He nudges Mikey and moves aside. Mikey does the same, leaving an opening for her. Thankfully Donnie is already out of the way. He would have never moved.

Karai tentatively advances. She stands above him for a moment then sinks to her knees. A few tears break free and trickle down her face.

Leo reaches out and touches her face. He rubs his finger over her tears and wipes them away. He doesn't say a word.

Karai shudders beneath his touch. She's missed it. No, she's missed _him_. Her body quivers with sorrowful desire and she leaps up. She throws herself at him and wraps her arms around his neck. "Leo," She buries her head in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Leo cringes and makes a soft sound of protest against the pressure she puts on him, but it is quickly overcome with overwhelming emotions. He closes her in a tight embrace, pulling her even closer against him. He lays his face down in her hair and breathes her in.

Karai knows just by his reaction that everything is alright. Maybe he's hurt because she's sure she can feel him shaking against her, but it's nothing irreparable. It makes her choke up and her next words sound broken. "I'll fix it. I'll stay here forever. I-I…"

Leo slips an arm from around her and places a finger over her lips. "You don't have to say anything." His hand slips down to her chin and he pulls her head off of him, tilting it up so he can see her misty golden eyes.

Karai's heart beats double time. She abides by his words and keeps her mouth shut tight.

Leo looks down at her intently for a long moment. Then he acts. He lowers his lips to meet hers and kisses her gently.

Karai kisses back with gentle passion. She doesn't want to hurt him. He's still in a bad state. But she wants him to understand how happy she is, now that he is with her again.

Leo cups her face with one hand and shifts the other to the back of her head. He runs his fingers through her hair and is surprised to find it is knotted for the first time since he met her. She really was a wreck while he was out.

The boys quickly become uncomfortable. They aren't used to such displays of affection anyway, but for some reason it being Karai and Leo makes it even worse. It is Mikey who is the quickest to disperse. He makes a sound and then scampers off.

Raph follows him shortly. Mikey headed for his room – and no one goes in his room when he's not there. Strangely it is Donnie who lingers longest. He studies them as if the key to Leo's insanity lies somewhere within such actions. Only when he becomes frustrated over the lack of a solution does he stalk off.

Finally they are alone. Splinter left much earlier. Karai pulls back from the kiss, her breath a little heavier. Her eyes shine brighter than they have in weeks. Her heart is aflutter as she stares softly up into his dark blue eyes.

Leo stares back into hers. His smile spreads across his face. "You're beautiful." He says without thinking. It is reminiscent of a time long ago, but not so long ago.

"And you're a mess." She half laughs. It makes things feel a little more normal. She slips off of him and back to the ground.

"Your mess." He chuckles. Leo struggles to scoot as far as he can on the couch. He makes room for her to lay with him even though it will be nowhere near as comfortable.

Karai crawls up beside him. She snuggles in as close as possible and leans her head over on his shoulder. She moves her arm over him and hugs him loosely and slips her hand down to his. She curls her fingers around his hand and squeezes. She isn't sure she will be able to let go for a while. "I love you…" She says absently.

Leo squeezes her hand back. He smiles in content and nuzzles her cheek. "I love you too." He then lays his other hand over her arm if only to assure himself that this is real.

Karai breathes in deeply. She relishes in his familiar scent. She is so much calmer than ever before just because of it. It's so comforting, in fact, that she feels her eyelids grow heavier as the minutes slip by.

Leo yawns softly. He's exhausted, but for completely different reasons. "You know," He murmurs dreamily. "It's nicer this way…without that old secret place." He chuckles.

Karai laughs softly in response. "I kind of miss it." She shrugs. "It was simpler then." Complicated to meet, but simpler to get away with it. Although this new feeling of acceptance…it's nice.

Leo reaches up and strokes her hair. "It'll get better." He kisses her lightly on the forehead. "We don't have to worry about anything anymore." Except Donnie.

"I know." She whispers. It's the last thing either says before they drift off into peaceful sleep. It feels just like that first night in their secret place. Only no sneaking. This time, everything is alright.

**Aw, everything is alright...for now. *evil grin* But for how long?**

**So, what do you think? I'm on a roll, huh? Maybe I can keep it up, but I don't know. I have to go back to work on Monday. :( So we'll just have to see. And like I said at the top, I'd love your opinion on the whole novel thing. I think as long as I change names, the fact they're ninjas, added a few chapters to the beginning, and alter some other details, it could work. Would any of you buy it if it were a book? That'd be cool...**

**Anyway, please review! I love constructive criticism! :)**


	11. Fragile Peace

**Whoo! This one came out decently fast. I don't know about you all, but I'm happy about that. This is especially so because I'm afraid one of my yet to be revealed headcanons might be destroyed when the new episodes start airing. :( I hope I can get it out there before then, but we'll have to see.**

**I listened to 'Beautiful' by Mariah Carey on repeat for most of this. Slightly relevant, mostly not. Either way - enjoy!**

A couple of weeks later Karai finally gets herself to stay away from Leo for an extended period of time. She is sure he doesn't mind her company, but she can see there is something on his mind that has very little to do with her. So she takes April up on an offer from the day before. It will be nice to hang out with someone that's a girl. Actually, to hang out with anyone at all will be nice.

Leo is alone for the first time since he woke up. For a few hours it is nothing short of relieving. He enjoys watching Space Heroes by himself. Only as he stretches out across the couch and closes his eyes does it go bad.

The memories from that horrible night come flooding back to him. He jumps and shudders. He remembers the sick feeling of his own blood, the pain of being torn apart, and the heartbroken expression on Karai's face.

He slaps his hands over his eyes. It does nothing to help. If anything the extra layer of darkness makes it worse. He sucks in a breath and sits up quickly, too quick. He cringes, but he does not lose track of the last horrible thing he remembered.

He hops up and makes a beeline for Master Splinter's room. He peeks into the room, tentative of disturbing his father. More so he supposes he's afraid of telling him that his daughter might be alive, and is in Shredders employment, no, is his _daughter_.

Leo swallows hard. "Sensei?" He steps carefully into the dimly lit room.

Splinter sits at the center of the room. His legs are crossed and his hands rest on each knee. He doesn't open his eyes, he just says, "What is it Leonardo?"

Leo takes this as permission to enter. He moves over to where Splinter sits, stopping just ahead of him. "I, need to talk to you." He says each word carefully. "It's about…" He rubs his arm nervously. "…the night I was attacked."

Splinter instantly opens his eyes. His brows furrow far down on his head as he looks up at his eldest son. "What is it?" He stands slowly.

Leo frowns deeply. "I…remembered something." He doesn't know why he's so afraid. Splinter won't be mad at him, just of the situation in general. Still, he can't help it. "Mostly horrible stuff." A grimace stretches across his face. "But!" He shakes his head. "But there was one thing…"

Splinter eyes Leo curiously. Splinter quirks a brow. "Yes," He gently prods.

"It's about…Miwa." He cringes. In anticipation of what, he really doesn't know.

Splinter starts. His eyes widen and his mouth goes agape. His heart skips a beat and for a moment he swears he is delusional. He blinks twice to affirm it, but nothing changes. "Miwa?" He breathes.

Leo nods stiffly. "Uh-huh. I…think I saw her." Fear swims in his eyes. "She…She's with the Shredder." He knows he should reveal everything, but he isn't sure he wants to.

Splinter stares in utter disbelief. "My daughter, she's…alive?" He shakes his head faintly. "How…can this be?" His mind goes back, back to the day of the fire. The flames dance in his eyes.

"I don't know." Leo drops his eyes to the ground. "But I know what I saw. And she said it was her name. It can't just be a coincidence." Maybe other girls did have that name, but the Shredder's daughter? No way.

Splinter opens and closes his mouth around empty words. He can't wrap his mind around such an idea. She can't be alive. She died that day. Just like his wife. There was no body, but…there's just no way.

He peers up at Splinter. "Sensei?" His brows knit together. "What do you think?"

Splinter frowns deeply. "Is that all?" He tilts his head slightly. His mind is still not quite in the present. Thoughts crash into each other and memories bombard him relentlessly.

Leo averts his eyes. "Not really." He rolls his foot around in a circle on the floor. He presses his lips firmly together. If Splinter doesn't pry, he won't say anything more.

Splinter is almost afraid of what more there could be. Judging from his son's posture and attitude he's sure it can only be more about Miwa.

"Karai told me a long time ago about her-" His eyes grow wide as he realizes how bad that sounds. "I mean! Not her name! Just…that she had a sister. So I think…" He bites his lip. "That Miwa thinks she is the Shredder's daughter."

Splinter's heart plummets to his stomach. So that's what Shredder did. It's the worst of tortures. His wife killed, and his only daughter raised to despise him. "I see." He murmurs. "Thank you…"

Leo stares up at Splinter with sympathy shining in his eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Splinter shakes his head absently. "I don't know." He grimaces. "I have to think about this. It's…unbelievable. I…don't know anything about her either. So…I just have to think."

Leo nods faintly. "I understand." He bows and offers a misshapen smile. "But, father," He lays a hand on Splinter's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself." He knows that must be one of the handful of things tormenting him right now.

Splinter looks down at Leo blankly. He sees the plea there and manages a tiny smile to console him. "I'll be fine." He lifts his hand and places it overtop his son's. "I just need to…meditate."

"Ok." Leo slips his hand from beneath Splinter's. He turns and heads for the door. He sucks in a soft breath and suddenly stops just inside. He takes a quick step to the side, vanishing in the shadow as he tries to stealthily peek around the corner.

He can see just a sliver of the living area from his position and sure enough there they are. Karai and April are back from wherever they went. The mall was it? He shrugs.

He can't hear what they say, but he can read their expressions well enough. She's smiling. She's even laughing a little. It warms his heart and makes him grin from ear to ear, but it also hurts. He can't go out there right now. So he slips back toward his father.

Splinter has settled back on the floor and is in lotus position. He doesn't see or hear Leo return, he senses him. "What's the matter?" He keeps his eyes closed.

Leo glances back over his shoulder. "Karai's back." As if that answered anything.

Splinter is quiet for a long moment. Then he says, "Do you not want to see her?" He figures it might be bad memories from the night she let him get attacked. "Or are you tired of her clinging?"

"No!" Leo vehemently denies. "Of course I want to see her." He smiles like a dope. "Actually," He rubs his arm and a faint blush spreads across his cheeks. "I kind of like how she never wants to be away. It's…sweet."

Splinter raises a brow. "Then what is it?"

Leo sighs heavily. "I watched a second to make sure and…she just looked so happy." He slumps noticeably. "I mean, she's happy with me too I guess. But…I know she's always thinking of that night. I am at least."

Splinter opens his eyes for a moment. He smiles sadly up at Leo. He waits patiently for the inevitable question.

Leo straightens himself. "So, can I maybe…mediate with you?" He gives a nervous grin.

Despite the bomb just dropped on him, Splinter finds it in him to smile in amusement. "Of course you may, my son." He shuts his eyes.

Leo beams as much as he can given the circumstances. "Thanks." He settles down beside Splinter and quickly shifts into lotus position. He glances once at Splinter and smiles before closing his eyes. It's been too long since he's spent quality time with his father. Even if it is to stay away from Karai, it's still nice. It makes him glow on the inside and out.

**…**

Karai laughs heartily at April's words. Her whole face lights up. "I've never had that much fun in my life." She grins at April. "Especially doing something so…girly." She laughs again.

"Pssh," April waves her hand dismissively. "That wasn't girly. That was normal. My mom used to take me shopping all the time." Before she died. April doesn't say that though. It will ruin this amazing mood. "Besides," She holds up the bag and shakes it some. "You mostly got stuff that could be for boys or girls."

Karai smirks. "You know it." She plops down on the couch and sets her bag in front of her. She digs around and pulls out a pair of pure black gloves. "These are too cool to be girly." She stares with satisfaction at them.

April giggles. "I can't believe I let you convince me to buy this either." She grabs a pair of gloves out. "I mean," She lightly hits herself on the forehead. "How is this color even a thing for gloves?"

Karai rolls her eyes and grins from ear to ear. "You just gotta know where to look." She takes the gloves from April. "And they work for you." She holds them up to her shirt. "See? Purple and yellow."

April snorts. "I don't always wear this shirt you know." She gives Karai an amused look.

Karai shrugs. "And your light skin needs a dark contrast. Not black, like me, because it'd look weird with your hair." She makes a face at the notion.

April shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm gonna take fashion advice from you." She snickers. "But it's fine. They're…nice." She takes them back and flips them around. "I like the flower design on them too."

"I knew you would." Karai takes another object from her bag. "Now this – **this**, is absolutely ridiculous. If anyone should be in disbelief it should be me." She holds the hairband between two fingers as far out from her as possible.

April cracks up. "It's a hairband! Not the plague! Come on," She grabs Karai's wrist. "You have to at least give it a try. It will look good on you." She stifles a laugh. "I swear!"

Karai eyes her dubiously. "Why don't I believe you?" She brings it closer and inspects it further. She pokes at it. "Eh…"

April hits her playfully on the shoulder. "At least I didn't make you get pink." She throws her head back and cackles.

Karai scowls. "That!" She wags a finger at her. "Was not even funny! I would never wear anything _pink_." She sticks her tongue out. "And you know it!"

April sits up straight and gives one last chuckle. "Well I didn't make you wear it, did I? So no harm, no foul. Right?" She tilts her head. "I mean, gold's a nice color. It matches your eyes."

"I guess." Karai twirls it around for a moment more, then she slowly slides it into place in her hair. "Now try on yours!" She points at April.

April nods firmly. "Alright." She breaks the gloves apart and pulls them on. She lifts her hands to inspect them. She smirks. "Not bad…" She leans in close to Karai, scowling playfully. "…I _guess_."

Karai snickers. She pulls out a couple of shirts from the bag and lays them on her lap. "Everything is else is good." Then she plucks a vile of black nail polish from the bottom. "This especially."

"Oh yeah!" April remembers. "That's right! I can't believe you're making fun of hairbands when you went straight in there and bought **nail polish**."

"You did too!" Karai accuses.

"Yeah," She rolls her eyes. "But I'm a girl – a girly girl." She stops. "Well…" She frowns and double thinks that statement. "More of one than you at least." She takes out her clothes and then finds the nail polish. It's yellow, another recommendation on Karai's part.

Karai huffs. "It's not nail polish anyway." She puts it back in the bag. "It makes me look dark."

April snorts. "Yeah, ok. So do you and your evil nail polish want to join me to paint our nails?"

Karai sticks out her lower lip and glares at her. "No," She stretches out the word. "I think my evil nail polish and I will wreak havoc on some of your new purchases while you're not looking." She grins mischievously.

April rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Alright." She puts her things back in the bag and stands up. "Well, maybe later." She shrugs. "I need to go do something anyway." She heads for the kitchen. She hasn't eaten since breakfast.

Karai settles back against the couch. She stares down at the clothes on her lap. She smiles softly. As stupid as it was, it was pretty great. She wouldn't mind going again, actually. As long as April goes.

April sets the bag on the table and goes straight to the fridge. There's nothing much. She sighs. But of course there's always pizza. "I guess it'll do." She grabs the box and steps back to close the door. As she turns she jumps slightly at the presence of another. "Oh, hi Donnie." She puts the box down on the counter.

Donnie looks her over. "So…how was it?" He says carefully. His eyes widen slightly in concern.

April misses the emotion entirely. Her eyes shine and a smile breaks out across her face. "It was great!" She clenches her fists as she launches into the story. "We ate breakfast, walked in the park, and even went shopping! See?" She splays her hands out in his face, showcasing the gloves.

Donnie blinks twice. "Oh," He can't help but be surprised that nothing went wrong. Not only is April herself a target of the Kraang, but Karai makes her even more unsafe. "Sounds like fun." He smiles awkwardly.

April's expression falls. She narrows her eyes in suspicion and frowns. "You thought she'd hurt me, didn't you?" She crosses her arms firmly over her chest.

Donnie averts his eyes. He presses his lips tightly together as he struggles to find an answer.

April sighs heavily and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you." She flips her bag in his face and throws it back on the counter. "We're friends now." She leans in close to his face. "If you can't deal with that, then I don't think I can deal with you."

Donnie starts. His brow creases. "April," His voice is quieter than usual. "I just worry about you." He shrugs. "You…you're important to me."

April stands straight again. Her expression softens. "Donnie," She smiles gently. "You're sweet." She lays a hand on his shoulder. "But you don't need to be so overprotective. I mean, people are after me, I know. But I can take care of myself." She leaps back and strikes a fighting pose. "Splinter's training me after all!"

Donnie snorts and grins in amusement. "I suppose." A faint frown twitches at his lips. "It's just hard." He smiles lamely. "I wish I could always be there for you."

April feels her cheeks burning faintly. "Stop it." She whines playfully and relaxes into a normal pose. "You're being weird." More so he's making her _feel _weird. Her heart flutters. Besides her family she's never had someone who wants to keep her safe so badly.

Donnie takes a tentative step toward her. "So…" He reaches out and takes her hands in his. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad about liking Karai."

April is caught off guard by his boldness. "It…It's alright." She stares deep into his brown eyes. "Just, do me one thing. Ok?" She squeezes his hands gently.

Donnie watches her with traces of apprehension. He's willing to do a lot of things for her, but he's afraid of how hard it will be to do this thing – something no doubt connected with Karai.

"Please talk to Karai." It's simple enough. "She feels like you hate her and, even though it's true, I don't want her to feel like that. You have to try and get along with her." Her eyes widen with her plea.

Donnie swallows hard. His warm brown eyes darken slightly, but he can't look at her long like that. He controls his disdain and does what he knows must be done. "I'll try." He whispers.

April grins from ear to ear. Her eyes light up and she jumps at him. "Thank you!" She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tight.

Donnie starts and catches her around the waist. She's too short on her own.

"You're the best." She breathes.

Donnie blushes furiously. She is so close he can feel her breath against his skin. He can even feel her heartbeat. It makes his own speed up dramatically. On top of that, her skin on his is all kinds of exhilarating despite the fact she's touched him before. This time is just so much closer.

April smiles into him. "Maybe you can do it now." She releases her hold on his neck.

Donnie lets her slip back down to her feet. "How about we eat first?" He holds his breath. Truthfully it's for her as much as it is for him. He'll have time to think about what the heck he's supposed to say.

April sees the desperation in his eyes and smiles. She allows him this one thing. As long as he really thinks about what he's going to do, then it can only help. "Want to share some pizza?" She shrugs.

Donnie lights up. "You know it!" He clenches his fists like a child in his anticipation.

April laughs lightly at his uncharacteristic enthusiasm. "Alright." She won't lie. She really loves his company. Soon she might even be willing to admit it out loud.

**…**

Karai sits alone as April coaxes Donnie. She doesn't wait for anything or anyone in particular, but she is definitely waiting for something. She fingers through her items, but she is wholly disinterested. They're nice enough, sure, but they're still just clothes.

She wonders fleetingly if painting her nails would be a better use of her time. Then again, that's an activity she would much prefer doing with April. She sighs. She flops over on the couch, leaning as limp as a rag doll against the arm of it.

It is only a minute later that a decision is made for her. She wants to believe it's her imagination or a trick of the eye, but there is definitely someone there. She sighs under her breath. She drags her eyes all the way around to fully see the bright orange band.

Mikey smiles brightly down at her. "Hi." He waves. He quickly moves around and sits on the couch beside her. He stares with wide eyes. He bounces in place and drums his fingers on his legs as he holds in words.

Karai stares dumbfounded, her brows knitting together. She's never seen anyone with so much energy. It actually looks like it's painful for him to keep it in. She licks her lips and growls, "What is it?"

Mikey lets it out. "So are you kind of like our sister now?" He grins from ear to ear. His eyes light up like fireworks.

Karai blinks twice. While Mikey is definitely the youngest and most innocent she almost expected him to be the most against her. Sure, he didn't run her off or anything. Still, the cold shoulder is just as bad, if not worse.

Mikey doesn't read her shock for what it really is. He assumes and quickly works to rectify the error. "I mean, not Leo." He laughs. "That'd be so weird." He makes a face. "But for the rest of us! Will you be like April?"

Karai thinks about it for a whole two seconds. "No." She says flatly. "I could never be like April. I'm sure she's that little-big sister that you take care of like she's made of china, yet heals your wounds physically and emotionally when you're down. That's not me."

Mikey pauses for a moment. He frowns and looks up at the ceiling as he contemplates this. Then he grins. "Ok. You don't have to be that. But…" He is almost afraid to ask. "Will you still be our sister?" He holds his breath and watches her with wide eyes.

Karai can't help but smile a little. "Don't ever try to protect me." She warns surprisingly playfully. "If I'm going to be your sister, I'll be the one protecting you. You're my little brothers." She snickers at the thought. They're all the same age really.

Mikey's face lights up instantly. "Ok!" He readily agrees. He nods enthusiastically. "Then I won't do that." He leans forward slightly.

Karai reads him brilliantly and quickly adds, "And no hugging!" She holds up a hand. Her eyes are a little wider than normal and her breath hitches slightly. She doesn't do physical contact with just anyone. She's sure Mikey is probably the one she should most easily trust to treat her well, but she just hasn't seen any reason to trust him either. It's a learned defense.

Mikey jumps back. "Oh, ok." He shrugs. He is mostly unaffected. "So what **can** I do?" He can scarcely think of anything left. She doesn't seem like one to play trivial games either.

Karai frowns. She taps her chin lightly. "You can let me get used to you." She says simply.

Mikey makes a face, but he does not protest. "So, like, just talk to you?" He tilts his head. He knows that pranking her would be worse than even Raph. So that's also out.

Karai shrugs. "If you want." Eventually they'll get close enough for more. From his willingness to comply she guesses it will be quicker than he imagines. The only one that worries her is Donatello.

Mikey's brow creases as he notices the shift in her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She perks.

"You looked like something was bothering you all of a sudden." He chuckles as he says, "Besides me I mean." He grins.

Karai is amazed by his ability to read her. That must be his skill – connecting emotionally with anything that breathes. "No, it's nothing." She smiles. She even laughs softly at her next words. "And you're not that annoying."

Mikey beams. His words, however, are more somber. "Raph doesn't think so."

Karai rolls her eyes. "He doesn't mean it. He's an idiot with words. Just listen to his actions and you'll know how he really feels about you." It's how she learned he at least likes her a little.

Mikey smiles even wider. "Yeah, I know." A thought strikes him. He eyes her thoughtfully. "How do you know?"

Karai doesn't pretend. "He did come back for me, didn't he?" She shrugs. "It's enough for me."

"Oh," Mikey stretches out the word. "Ok." Mikey bounces to his feet and spins around to face her. "Donnie'll like you too, you know. Eventually."

Karai frowns despite her best efforts. "I doubt it." She lets her head fall into her hand. "He's dead set against me and anything involving me." She sighs. "Can't say I blame him though."

"Nah," Mikey smiles through the deteriorating mood. "He just doesn't like change. That's all. It throws him." He shrugs. "I think maybe that's why he's so sciency too. When he figures something out, it's always figured out. Not like people."

Karai can't help but be impressed by his evaluation. "If you say so." She doesn't know any of them but Leo well enough to make assumptions like that. Raph is probably the closest to second. "I'll just have to wait and see I guess."

Mikey nods firmly. He reaches out, palm out and open for a high five.

Karai only stares blankly from him to his offered hand. She's pretty sure she knows what he wants, but she also knows she told him no minutes before.

Mikey catches on quickly. "Oh, right." He steps back and laughs nervously. "Sorry. I don't have a great memory." He grins.

Karai offers a tiny smile of amusement. "Alright." He sure is an interesting individual. No one in her life is quite like him. He can sound so uncomfortable yet look so happy and contented. It's impossible to tell which he is really feeling.

"Well," Mikey takes another step back. "See you later." He waves as he turns on his heel and scurries off. He can only do so much with someone he is only allowed to talk to.

Karai smiles after him. From none to three brothers in an instant. She crosses her arms and sinks back into the couch. Well, only one is really consenting. Still, one willing is better than none. It mends another shattered piece of her life and puts it back into place.

**…**

It is mere moments later that Donnie appears to take Mikey's place. He is not half as excited or accepting. His face is set in a hard scowl and his lips turn downward sharply. He holds his tongue, however, as he stands before her.

Karai's smile and content instantly evaporate. She meets his cold expression with a glare of her own. She isn't afraid of him or anything he can do to her nor will she ever listen to him again. She needs Leo and this place more than life itself. No one will change that ever again.

Donnie tilts his head and takes in her position more thoroughly. His brows raise on his head slightly, but not in intrigue. It is only dull dissatisfaction that drives him. "I want to talk to you." He says tightly. His elbows stick out as he clasps his hands behind his back and stands tall.

Karai nods imperceptibly. "Ok." Her voice mirrors his. If he isn't willing to give on any front then neither will she. Perhaps that isn't smart since she's the one who needs to be accepted into their family, but it's something she's dead set on.

"But I'm not going to lie." Even if it is for April, there's no point in hiding his disdain. "This isn't for you or even for me. I'm only doing this for April."

Karai shrugs. "I can accept that." She leans back and crosses her arms over her chest. "I mean, you are in love with her."

Donnie falters. His carefully laid out conversation falls from his grasp. His cheeks burn brightly.

Karai smirks to herself. "Why so shocked?" She chuckles. "You act like it's not completely obvious. Which, by the way, it is."

Donnie recovers and sends his darkest scowl her way. "What do you know anyway!?" He snaps.

Karai rolls her eyes. "It's fine, you know." She acts as if he isn't about to kill her. "You don't have to be so flustered about it. Besides, I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

Donnie's mouth, open to berate her, promptly clamps shut. He stares blankly with wide eyes. "You-You think so…?" He can't help but fall into her trap. April is his one weakness.

Karai shrugs. "She talks about you enough." She snickers at the thought. "You seem important to her. Not like the other three. I mean, she loves you all. It's just…different, with you."

Donnie smiles despite himself. "You think…it could be like you and Leo?" He barely remembers what he even came to talk about.

Karai smiles in high amusement. "Perhaps." She looks upward thoughtfully. "You'd have to make a move though. Or get her to make a move. This stalemate you're in won't do you any good."

Donnie frowns deeply. He drops his gaze to the ground and bites his lip nervously. "I…don't think…" He can't even form a complete sentence.

Karai snorts softly. To be so smart he sure isn't very focused. She mentally notes the one way to distract him if it ever comes to it. "Then just let it play out. It'll eventually work itself out." Her thing with Leo did. "Anyway, what were you saying before?"

Donnie shakes his head slightly to clear his mind. "Oh, yeah. I wanted you to know I don't like you…" As he says it now there is little if any conviction to his tone. "But April does. So I'll at least pretend to tolerate you."

"It's a done deal." Karai nods. She smiles triumphantly. This confrontation was ten times easier since she mentioned his relationship with April. "I like April too you know. She's nice. And she makes me feel important." Her face creases in distress. Being cared for is something she's not particularly used to.

Donnie is struck with a wave of guilt. She sounds serious and very much in turmoil. His brows knit together and eyes shine with unusual amounts of pity. "She's the only thing we have in common." He says absently.

Karai makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. "At least it's something." She unconsciously touches a hand to her hairband. She looks up at her strange action and frowns. This could become a bad habit.

Donnie suddenly feels stupid thinking back on the start of the conversation. It's gone nowhere he wanted or expected. "You won't hurt her, will you?" He is compelled to ask. He needs some sort of assurance.

Karai locks eyes with him and her golden orbs swim with contempt. "Don't even ask me that." She growls. "It's insulting."

"She's all I care about." He shoots back. "At least, she's the only one that couldn't take you in a fight." Of course he cares about his brothers.

Karai rolls her eyes. "She's not as helpless as you think. She can fight." She thinks back to the incident in the park, but she doesn't mention it. "She is being trained after all."

Donnie grumbles beneath his breath. The only audible words are, "I can't help it…" He averts his eyes and scowls at the ground.

"It's just annoying – trust me. Leo worries over me all the time and I want to punch him in the face half the time. It's sweet sometimes, but don't overdo it."

Donnie shrugs. "Ok." Somehow he doubts he'll be able to do anything about it.

Silence soon sets in on them and for many minutes they just stare anywhere but at each other. Finally it is Karai who asks, "So are we done here?" She tilts her head and raises a brow.

Donnie doesn't even know how they went on this long, especially without him verbally assaulting her. "Yeah, I guess." He pauses and frowns. "Actually, one more thing." He says each word with heavy hesitation.

Karai shoots him a questioning look. "Yeah?"

"She's being chased by the Kraang." He isn't sure if Karai was aware of that. "But I can't be out with her all the time. So…"

Karai smirks at how pathetically love-struck he is. "As long as I'm around, I'll protect her with my life." She assures with no small amount of amusement. Still, she is completely sincere. "I swear."

Thus satisfied, Donnie nods and steps away. He heads straight for his lab. April is waiting for him there and tinkering is one of the only ways he knows to work through confusion. And that whole conversation was nothing but a mass of confusion. He really needs to think.

Karai watches after him. She wonders at how amazingly easy it was to convince him she is on their side. But as interesting as the thought is, the moment he is out of sight she quickly moves past it. She flops over on the full length of the couch and settles down. It's been a long day. All she wants to do now is rest. And it'll be a good one. The first good rest without Leo by her side.

**Phew. Nothing got terribly destroyed this chapter. lol But as the title says, it's fragile. Something bad's bound to happen next time. You'll just have to wait to see what it is.**

**Also, I tried. I really tried to give Mikey a good scene, but I actually don't like it. :( Hopefully you all enjoyed it more than I did. More than anything the Karai-April scene was my favorite. It was too much fun and I hope you all loved it just as much.**

**Also, if I made any gaping mistakes, tell me. And as always I love hearing what you like and don't like. So please review!**


	12. Childhood Charms

**This chapter is shorter than all the others. It might end up being the shortest of the whole story. In a way it makes it feel like filler, but it definitely isn't. Something very important happens here. Just read to find out what it is. Enjoy!**

Another week goes by and things remain peaceful and comfortable. Karai hangs out with April almost every day in some way or another. Of course Leo is just the same, but that is not something she can be surprised about. She even has her moments with Raph and Mikey and a time or two with Splinter.

The only one who she has only interacted with once is Donatello. It's very much a live and let live relationship if she can call it a relationship at all. After their strange conversation they only spoke when April was there. It is a silent agreement.

At the end of the week, however, something more than the average hang out occurs. It's not dangerous, not physically, but it does push both April and Karai over the edge. "So where did you go?" April bounces back onto the couch.

Karai sits more smoothly, but with no less pep. "Nooowhere." Karai shrugs. The roll of her eyes makes it especially obvious she was somewhere important. She puts the bag behind her as if April hadn't already seen it.

April scoffs. "You liar." She grins despite herself. "Come on, I told you where I went!" She tugs lightly on Karai's sleeve. "You've gotta tell me!"

Karai snickers. "Alright," She shakes April's hold off of her. "I went to an underground hideout." She sweeps her hand in front of her. She narrows her eyes and smiles mysteriously. "I almost **died**. Heavy stuff."

April sticks her lip out. "You big fat liar!" April smacks at Karai. "You met up with me way too quick for that." She nods matter of factly before thrusting her nose in the air and crossing her arms firmly over her chest.

Karai grins from ear to ear. It takes every ounce of effort not to burst out laughing. "Yeah, because that's the **only** reason I couldn't have done that." April's logic is absolutely hilarious. "You know, not the fact that one doesn't exist."

April snorts. She smirks mischievously. "Yep, cause I've been there before." She giggles despite her efforts. "It really is heavy stuff."

Karai rolls her eyes, but her smile never leaves her face. "If you really want to know though…" Karai lets April squirm in anticipation for a minute. She enjoys every second of it before saying, "Just have a look at this." She reveals the bag she was hiding.

"Oh." April leans in close. She searches for some kind of label. "Yeeeah, that really doesn't help." She chuckles. "A store though, I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Karai nods. "And, well, actually…it's for you." Karai smiles shyly.

April perks. Her eyes widen slightly and a certain excitement possesses her. "Really?" She tilts her head and a wide grin spreads across her face.

Karai nods stiffly. "Yeah. So just…look at it." She prompts. She holds the bag out to April.

April is nervous over Karai's nervousness, but she doesn't hesitate. She takes the bag and pulls back the sides. What lies within is strange to her. As she pulls it out it shocks and amazes her. "Wow." It takes her breath away.

Karai beams. Her eyes shine unusually bright.

"Where…did you get it?" April slowly brings her gaze up to stare in bewilderment at Karai. "It's…" She doesn't know what to say. She holds it close to her chest. It is a mask. It is designed to cover half her face.

"I have special connections." Karai is not abashed to brag. "And a boatload of money that daddy has no idea about."

April laughs softly. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." It is a darker yellow with a bright purple streak beneath each eye. She flips it over in her hands to more thoroughly inspect it.

Karai settles down noticeably. She softens. "I know Splinter gave you your weapon recently," She rubs her arm and averts her eyes. "So I figured I'd give you something to commemorate the occasion." She smiles tenderly.

April tears up a little. Her eyes well with tears and her lip quivers faintly. Her grip on the mask tightens as she tries to hold in her overflowing emotions.

Karai is stunned as she notices April's tears. "What? What's wrong?" Her eyes widen and she is struck with the fear that maybe she did something wrong.

April shakes her head stiffly. "No…nothing you did." She practically reads Karai's mind. "I mean…I'm just touched. That's all." It's not really. While this kind act does make her feel abuzz, it's something else that has her emotions on edge.

Karai's brows furrow and a frown forms on her lips. "What is it really?" Her tone has an edge of caution and uncertainty. "You might be shocked that I'd be so kind, but it wouldn't make you tear up like this."

April bites her lip. "When Master Splinter gave me my bladed fan, he told me about his lost daughter." Her voice trembles as she continues to beat around the bush. Sure, his tale added to her fragile state, but it still isn't the root of it. "The weapon would have been hers if she…"

Karai narrows her eyes. She studies April for a minute. "No, that's not it." She may not be able to sense emotions to the extent Mikey can, but one thing she has down to an art is her ability to detect a lie of any kind. "It's something else…" She murmurs thoughtfully. "Actually, you've looked troubled all day."

April starts. She catches her breath. A panic swells within her and her eyes dart frantically around the room. Only with all the effort in the world does she manage to quell her restlessness. "Have not!" Unfortunately she sounds incredibly defensive. "You're crazy!"

Karai is a bit jolted by April's reaction, but as a whole she is scarcely affected. "You just proved my point." She says simply. "So why don't you just tell me what's wrong?" She reaches out and lays her hands over April's.

April makes the mistake of meeting Karai's gaze. She cracks and can't hold it in anymore. Her breath hitches in her throat as she whispers, "Today…is the day…my mother died."

Karai feels the air leave her lungs. She is hit hard in the gut. This scene is far too familiar. _Your mother is dead._ Her father's cold words echo in her head. If there was any emotion there, it was malicious glee. It makes her shudder even now. "Dead…" She croaks.

April jerks her head to the side and clenches her eyes shut tight. She bites her lip so hard it draws blood. "Dead." She spits back.

Karai retracts her hands. She clasps them in her lap and drums her fingers on the back of her hands. Karai can scarcely breathe. _She died in her sleep._ It's all she can do to squeeze out a pained, "I'm sorry."

A sob works out of April's throat. "I just…stuff like this…" Tears push past her closed eyelids. They trickle in a slow stream down her face. "On this day…I remember the things we used to do. Before _then_."

Karai side glances. She understands just how sensitive a topic this can be. Still, she asks anyway. "How'd it happen?"

April's eyes shoot open and her lips curl defensively. Her fingers twitch and she looks as if she might attack Karai at any moment.

Karai accepts April's indignation and makes sure to rectify her silly question. "Because I…I understand." She whispers. "I lost my mother too."

The fight is sucked out of April in an instant. She gasps softly and her eyes widen noticeably. She can't find the breath to speak. _I'm so sorry sweetie_. She hears her father's heartbroken voice just as clearly as all those years ago.

"But it wasn't the same as you." She scowls at the ground. "I guarantee it."

April nods faintly. Maybe Karai is lying, maybe not. Her track record isn't the best, but in that moment she wants nothing more than to have someone to share her pain with. "It was cancer." April whimpers. "She didn't stand a chance." She tilts her head forward imperceptibly.

Karai understands the movement. It's an invitation to reveal her own story, but it is also a demand. An eye for an eye, a painful truth for a painful truth. A grimace stretches across her face. "She died in her sleep." Her fingers curl inward and dig deep into her skin. Her eyes flash furiously. "At least that's what he said."

April hesitates. While Karai reacts in anger, she can still see that it hurts just as much. She shouldn't prod, this should be enough. Yet it isn't. The words spill from her lips before she can stop them. "What really happened?"

Karai grinds her teeth. It's all she can do not to lose control. _You liar! You liar! _"He murdered her." She hisses. "I saw the blood." _I saw it! It's everywhere! You **monster**! _"I just wasn't supposed to. "

April's heart clenches. Karai was right. It's not the same. She can't say which is worse – cold blooded murder or natural loss. Or is there any difference at all? Loss is loss, pain is pain. And nothing anyone does will ever take it away or bring their mothers back.

Karai feels furious tears burn her eyes. "But it doesn't matter now." She grits out. "She's dead…both of ours…" She meets April's eyes. "All we can do is remember."

April nods stiffly. She wipes her hand over her eyes. "I know. I never forget a day of my life – any of it." The good and the bad.

Karai reaches up and lays a hand over April's. She manages a small smile, but it is still very much tainted with torment. At this point she isn't sure if it's rage over her own mother's downfall or April's unfair loss.

April gives a broken smile in return. "Sorry for this." She murmurs. "I really do love the gift."

Karai is faintly amused by April being sorry over something she had no control over, but it is a small and unnoticeable emotion. Her eyes continue to shine pitifully. "I'm glad." Everything else she could say is already written plainly on her face.

"I'll wear it whenever I train." She slips her hand out from under Karai's and just stares for a moment. Helpless exhaustion quickly sets in and she lets out a shuddery sigh. She leans heavily over on the side of the couch.

Karai can't relax, but she does let her body loosen a little as she falls back against the couch. "I hope tomorrow is better…" She mutters vaguely. She shuts her eyes and the first tears finally seep from the edges.

"It always is." April replies just as absently.

**…**

The next day Leo is sitting alone in the kitchen when he falls into an unexpected conversation. He plays around with his food as his mind darts from one topic to the next. The worst thought of all is that Miwa must be hunting for Karai – even if just to kill her.

This can mean only one thing. Either she kills them, or he kills her – Splinter's daughter. It's a daunting vision of the future. Worse still is he can't imagine Miwa changing her ways. There was no pity in her eyes that night or even the slightest hints of uncertainty. She knew what she was doing, and she was happy to be doing it. Shredder was her father in every way but blood.

Donnie stands just outside the kitchen. He came to grab a sandwich and return to his lab, but he scarcely remembers that now. He stares intently at Leo and tries to read exactly what he's thinking. Whatever it is makes Leo's face twist terribly.

Donnie wonders fleetingly if it has something to do with him. As short as the thought is, however, it is enough to spur Donnie into action. He wanders into the kitchen and slowly finds his way in front of Leo. He waits silently for acknowledgement.

Leo peers up with mild curiosity. "What is it?"

Donnie remains silent for a little longer. He carefully thinks over what he can and should say. Ultimately, there's nothing better than a simple, "I'm sorry."

Leo blinks twice. "Sorry?" His mind is anywhere but on the subject of his romance with Karai.

Donnie nods. "I still don't like her." He makes no pretenses. "I don't think I ever will." He averts his eyes. "But even if I can't like her, I'm still sorry for how I treated you." He grimaces. "I should have understood the most. Considering April."

Leo can't hide the smile that spreads across his face. "It's nothing Donnie, really." He shrugs. In all truth it was something. "I mean, it hurt, but I know why you acted that way. You didn't have any reason to trust her, none of you did really."

Donnie offers a half smile. "It's not about her. As your brother, even though you were wrong, I shouldn't have been so harsh. Not to you."

Leo's smile falls into a deep frown. As happy as Donnie's apology makes him, he must remain realistic. "I was just being foolish. I was blindly in love…to the point I put you and everyone in potential danger." He bows his head. "As the leader, no, as your brother, I should have cared more about your feelings."

Donnie smiles wider. As angry as he has been about Leo and his decisions, he can't help but be touched by his brother's sincerity. "Well," He rubs his arm. "It looks like for now you were right. She hasn't done anything since she got here."

Leo fights the urge to brag about his victory. "She's pretty close to April too." Instead he goes to the root of Donnie's tolerance of Karai.

Donnie frowns despite himself. "Yeah," He murmurs. "I can barely see her by herself anymore." There is an underlying note of contempt to his tone.

Leo senses the disdain and works to rectify it. "At least it makes them happy." He offers. His smile is nervous. He suddenly feels like he's walking on eggshells all over again. "I've never seen Karai this way before."

Donnie wants to bite back, but he can't rightly deny this truth. He sighs heavily, a worn smile splitting his lips. "It's true." He nods. "April is so happy. Her face is so alive after a day with Karai." He scowls to the side. It's like nothing else, not even when she spends time with him.

Leo relaxes again. "I hope that we can be close like that again too." He looks hopefully at him.

Donnie almost finds it in him to chuckle. He figures it's not quite appropriate. "We never were truly apart. We're brothers – no matter the conflict we will always be close, even if we are outwardly warring."

Leo chuckles beneath his breath. "Have you been talking to Splinter?"

Donnie rolls his eyes. "Actually not. I've just had a lot of time to think. It's what I'm good at after all." He half laughs. "Thinking and planning until it hurts."

Leo's mouth twitches downward. "I hope it didn't hurt too much thinking about all this." It sounds a little odd to his ears, bur he means it with all sincerity.

"It wasn't so bad." Donnie assures. "Mostly the hard part was admitting I was the one wrong."

"Well," Leo stands. He walks around the table. "At least everything will be ok now." He sets a hand on Donnie's shoulder. "We can be the perfect family."

"Yeah," He doubts that there is such a thing, but if anyone could be anywhere close it would have to be them. After everything they went through, they had to be stronger than ever. "It'll take a hell of a lot to destroy us now."

**…**

But no peace is ever permanent. In the weeks the follow Karai grows increasingly restless. She still goes out with April almost constantly, but somehow it's not enough. She seeks a thrill that has been missing ever since she agreed to always stay with them.

It is something she knows she can not bring Leo along for or even tell him about. He will freak out for sure and probably hate her for a few days. She can't handle that. Her emotions are not something concealable anymore. With every passing day she becomes more open and fragile. Being around others that genuinely care about her or at least don't condemn her for simply being alive is turning her into the person she was always meant to be.

So she sets out on her own. She tells April she will be out at a store, but she doesn't give the tiniest hint to anyone else. The reason she tells April is partially for an alibi, partially so that she won't fret if she is gone too long. Perhaps April can calm Leo as well if he notices her absence.

Now, however, she does not have time to worry about any of that. She creeps along the streets of New York with a demeanor that is a little more than suspicious. It's the middle of the day and while crimes are committed, it is not a time for most people to be acting as she is.

She is thankful that other regular people are too preoccupied with themselves to really consider her and her odd behavior. She tries her best to rectify her strangeness, but there is little point to it. Within minutes she is where she needs to be.

She stands before the looming fortress with a quivering heart. Her pupils dilate, her muscles tense with knowing, and her body shakes noticeably. She swallows hard, forcing herself to push down these horrid emotions.

There's no real reason to be here. She has a goal, of course, it's just nothing that warrants such unnecessary risks. Leo would tear her apart for such foolishness. But she needs this. It will not only prove to her she still has what it takes to infiltrate a highly guarded place like this. Also, she wants to take what never should have been Miwa's. It's only fitting.

This time, she does not walk through the front doors. She is in no way welcome anymore. Her father wants her dead, there's no denying it. Instead she scales the building. She leaps from one level to the next until she reaches the highest point.

She sidles around the ledge until she is halfway around the building. She passes up her room and moves for Miwa's. She grins deviously. Despite her excitement, there is sweat on her brow and she trembles faintly.

She presses her face against the glass and peers within. It's dark inside, but that means little. She surveys the place intently, looking for those piercing red eyes. There is, however, no trace of it. Just darkness upon darkness. No snake lies within the depths.

Karai breathes a heavy sigh. She opens the sill as silently as possible and slips soundlessly into the pitch black room. She takes careful steps across the floor, avoiding all the creaky spots. She may not like her sister at all, but she has stolen from her to know it by heart. The traps set intermittently are nothing to her.

In a second flat she stands face to face with the dresser by Miwa's bed. She stares down at it for a moment, just taking it in. She remembers many incidents with it and it's hard not to get drawn into the past. She closes her eyes and shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

She takes another look at the dresser. There are small things that set it apart from the last time she stole from it – a trinket here, a pair of earrings there, and a blood stained knife. None of it surprises it, but none of it is what she cares about either.

She bends down and holds her breath. Hopefully these slight changes are the only things different. She goes for the tiny middle drawer. The contents within are mostly nothing to speak of. As she digs, however, she finds just what she's looking for. It's where it has been and would have always been if not for this moment.

She looks over her shoulder warily before snatching the twin necklaces from their resting place. The pink jewels at the end of the strings shine dimly in the overwhelming darkness. They are objects from a distant time, back when there was still some semblance of love between her and her father. More than anything they are a sign of a false friendship between her and her supposed sister.

Karai clutches it to her heart and breathes in and out deeply. Once she regains control of herself she tucks the jewels into her pocket and quickly goes back the way she came. Maybe Miwa will notice they're missing, maybe she won't. Either way she'll be long gone by the time that happens.

Karai smiles triumphantly. Not only did she receive the rush she needed, but she took back a piece of her childhood which never should have belonged to that witch of a sister. It was hers first and only after Miwa tried to make it into a bonding experience was it torn from her as punishment. Now she can give one to the person who truly makes her life happy – Leo.

She leaves no trail of her appearance and disappears into the sewers from whence she came. She can scarcely wait to tell April about her escapade. Now that it's over she can't be too mad at her. She is safe after all.

No more than thirty minutes later Miwa enters her room. She pushes a button on the wall and deactivates the sensors. She walks smoothly across the room and flops over onto her bed. She rolls over and sighs heavily. After the continued search for Karai she is once more drained. She is an inch from closing her eyes and sleeping when she senses it.

Her eyes shoot open and she jumps to her feet. She snaps her head around and gazes intently at her dresser. There's no real reason for her to suspect anything, but she just has this feeling. She takes quick steps to it and drops to her knees. She runs her hands over the smooth wood and breathes in its smell. Nothing seems to be out of place, not until she digs deeper.

She goes through each drawer and she freezes suddenly. She sucks in a sharp breath and dives into the middle drawer. She searches frantically for the missing objects, but they are nowhere to be found. She stares dumbfounded at the scene.

What could have happened? What is this insanity? Then it hits her. She smirks and her eyes dance with a cruel light. She stands slowly to her feet. "I see…" She turns and stares at the window. It is cracked ever so slightly, proving her theory. "So she took them."

A cold chuckle works its way out of her throat. "Perfect." There was one thing Karai didn't know about those necklaces. They had a power about them, one which she had tried to use against Karai when they were young. Karai of course had refused her gift and thus rendered it useless. But the power from back then remained. And now it would soon be someone else's burden. Better still, it would undoubtedly work to her advantage. It was only a matter of time now.

**Dun, dun, DUN! And so the seeds have been sown. (I seriously wanted to call the chapter that, but it seemed kind of dumb and obvious. So yeah.) I contemplated putting a LeoxKarai scene before the April-Karai one, but it just didn't work out. There was no need to have one except for the fact that this is a Leorai story. Considering it's becoming more like a novel in all honesty there doesn't need to be LeoxKarai every chapter. Either way I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	13. Till the End

**I forgot to mention it last chapter, but the mask Karai gave April was based on the picture Kunoichi by Snufflin on deviantart. So if you want a better picture of it, go there.  
**

**As for this chapter, just enjoy.**

Karai returns with high hopes. There is an unnatural bounce to her step as she enters the lair and quickly goes to searching for Leo. She makes for his room, but she doesn't get more than a couple of feet.

Karai starts as she notices Leo right in front of her. She smiles down at him with no notice as to how he is truly feeling. "Leo." Her eyes shine brightly. "I was looking for you."

Leo stands with a stone cold expression plastered across his face. He crosses his arms and drums his fingers lightly on them. He keeps his lips pressed tightly together as he stares her down.

Karai raises a brow at him and frowns slightly. His silence is what throws her off the most. Lack of emotion isn't exactly his thing, but he isn't very bouncy either. So it affects her little. "I wanted to give you something." She looks down and reaches into her pocket.

Leo follows her hand movement, but her offering does not alter his demeanor. He narrows his eyes further if anything. "Where did you go?" April wasn't with her, so he has a horrible feeling she wasn't shopping. In fact, he was sure she was out doing everything she shouldn't have been.

Karai blinks twice. She stills her hand in her pocket and brings her gaze back up to meet his. She is unsettled to find his voice is worse than his silence. Still, she smiles sweetly. "I was just out." She takes a step toward him.

Leo shakes his head and takes a step back. He can't let her temp him – not now. This is potentially very serious. "Out where?" He puts emphasis on each word.

Karai tries to remain cool about his distance and disdain, but he's rubbing her the wrong way. She scowls at him. "A store." She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Now I wanted to give you-"

Leo scoffs. "You did not." Her cheeks are too flushed, as if she was preforming strenuous activity, her fingers twitch slightly from what he is sure is adrenaline, and her hair is more than a little out of place. "Don't lie to me." But perhaps worst of all her eyes hold a shine he hasn't seen since the first few times they met, when she was very nearly rotten to the core.

"Ah!" Karai looks absolutely offended. "How do you know?" She glares with even more intensity. She plants her hands firmly on her hips and waits impatiently for an answer.

"I know you." He says with none of the playful amusement that normally accompanies such a statement. "I know the way you look, especially after you shop." His eyes darken. "And this isn't it."

Karai stiffens. She should have known he was too smart for her. If anyone knows her and her ways, it's him. "Oh, yeah?" She leans in close, an inch from his face. "Well then tell me, smart guy. Where was I? Huh?"

"You tell me." He growls. He dares her to lie to him. While he could never lay a hand on her, he knows she has a natural aversion to even the mildest threats.

Karai cowers ever so slightly. She swallows hard and forces herself to remain as firm and confident as she can, unwilling to bend and break beneath him. Besides, he would never hurt her. "Not on your life!" She snaps. She throws her head in the air and turns sharply away from him.

Leo growls deep in his throat. "Don't you even!" He snatches for her and takes her by the wrist. "You're not getting out of this until you tell me exactly what you were doing out there! Alone no less!"

Karai's hands curl into fists. She yanks hard against him. "Let go of me!" She demands. "It's none of your business you leech!" Her intent for this conversation is long forgotten as she delves into name calling.

Leo holds her harder, but not hard enough to hurt her. "Look who's talking! You couldn't stay two feet from me for weeks!" He smiles condescendingly.

Karai punches his hand with her free one. "Shut up!" She whirls around and shoves her face into his. "You were practically dead! You hear me!? Dead! What was I supposed to do!?"

Leo snorts at her sudden burst of anger. "Nothing." He shrugs. "I was just proving a point. You can't call me a leech when you were up my butt and all I want to know is where you went." He smirks. "Besides, you know I think your clinging is cute."

Karai sneers at him. She jerks her arm from his and doesn't give in to his flattery. "Oh, shut up." He started this and she will most definitely finish it. "You're not funny. You suck!"

Leo starts at her harsh resistance. "I just want you to be safe." He tries to reason with her. "I hate when you go out like this by yourself without telling anyone. I-"

"Idiot." She scoffs. "I told someone. If you just asked you'd know I told April." She snorts in his face and gives a firm nod.

Leo rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you told her the truth." He shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm not stupid. If you're going out on your own, you're not going to tell anyone. That's why I hate it."

"Fine!" This is the worst thing for her to do, but she can't stand it anymore. "You want to know?" She smiles with a cruel edge. "I went home." Even though this is her new home, it's habit to refer to the Shredder's fortress as such. "There! Are you happy now?"

Leo gasps. It is such a shock that for a moment he can't react. He stares blankly at her. Then he erupts, "Are you insane!? Why in the world would you even**think **of going back there!? You could have been caught! He could have killed you! I might never have seen you again!"

Karai scoffs. "Whatever. I'm too good to be caught." She crosses her arms and looks away from him. "I was perfectly safe the whole time."

"That's not the point!" He practically screams. "You **could** have been! No matter the odds, there's always that chance!" Not to mention she isn't quite as skilled as she pretends to be.

Karai growls deep in her throat. "You know, it's not like I went there for a joyride, stupid!" Not completely anyway. "There is a reason."

"Oh, yeah?" He mocks. "Then, pray tell," He flips his hand about. "What the hell were you doing in that place?"

Karai laughs out loud. "Do you really think I'd tell you after this little display?" She shakes her head in amused disbelief. "You've gotta be some kind of stupid. I wouldn't tell you now for all the money in the world."

"That's horrible comparison." Leo shoots back. "You don't care about money. Honestly, what are you really going to do with it anyway?"

Karai looks at him as if he is stupid. "Yeah, because that was totally the point of what I said." She rolls her eyes. She turns away from him as she mumbles expletives beneath her breath.

"Karai!" He calls to her. "You have to tell me."

"I don't 'have' to tell you anything!" She barks over her shoulder. "All you need to know is I got what I needed and you aren't ever going to see it!" Maybe in a few days she'll change her mind, but for now she's dead set on it. If he can't give her a little freedom then she won't make him feel like he's integral to her life.

Leo pauses for a brief moment. He snaps out of it quickly with a shake of his head and scowls after her. "Good! I don't want to know what atrocities you're pulling off behind my back!"

"Good!" She stomps off. She holds her head high until she is out of sight. Only then does she deflate. Her heart grows heavy and she sighs. That could not have gone worse.

As soon as she turns away from him his shoulders slump. He hangs his head in bitterness and trudges to the one place she'd never dare go – Donnie's lab. He'd much prefer Splinter or even Raph's company, but the former is surely busy and the latter is actually quite close with Karai. She could have easily gone there just now.

Karai contemplates running to Raph. He's not exactly the comforting or big brother type, not to her at least, but if there's one thing he can empathize with it's Leo being a pain. The only thing that stops her is the terrifying thought that Leo might have thought the same thing, only about her. So she quickly changes courses and heads for the kitchen.

She's sure there won't be anyone in particular there, but at least Leo won't be there. She needs a break. She needs some space and room to breathe, a place where no one can judge her for her poor choices.

So when she enters the kitchen and finds herself in the company of another, she is a little bit shocked and more than a little upset. At least she is at first. Once she fully realizes who it is, she breathes a sigh of relief. "April…"

April perks at the sound of her name. She smiles warmly as she sees it is Karai. "Oh, hey Karai." She gives a small wave. "What's up?"

Karai thinks for a moment on her options. While it's always nice to be around April, she isn't sure she wants to burden her with these recent developments. April already deals with so much. "Nothing." She shrugs and tries to smile. Still, it's too hard to hide how she really feels. A darkness flickers in her eyes and she frowns despite her efforts, contradicting her words.

April picks up on the lie immediately. She narrows her eyes at Karai and stares thoughtfully at her features. "You know you can tell me anything. Right?" She raises a brow. There's no point in saying right out that she knows Karai is lying. That will only make her withdraw further.

Karai averts her eyes. She scowls intensely and clenches her hands into fists. Just like that the dam breaks. "I can't stand him sometimes!" She jerks her head around to face April. "He's ridiculous!"

April is mildly surprised, but she had a feeling it was something to do with Leo. "What did he do?" She sets her chin in her palms with her elbows resting on the table.

Karai lets out a long, irritated sigh. She stomps over to the chair opposite April and plops down into it. "I don't know!" She throws a hand in the air. "I mean, I do." She lets her head fall hard into her hand. "It's just, I don't know **why**!"

April eyes Karai curiously. Somehow she doubts that. "Well, I can't say if I don't know what you did." She says with a shrug. "He could be right."

Karai narrows her eyes at her friend. "He's not." She hisses.

April snorts softly. "Ok." She looks off as if the conversation is over. She taps her fingers gently against her skin.

Karai finds she hates this response more than she would resistance. "Ok?" She half whines. "No, not ok." She puffs her lip out.

April smiles slightly. "Alright." She brings her gaze back around to her. "Then tell me – what happened?" She really is intrigued. She just had to pretend not to care.

"That idiot!" Karai lays into him. "He blew a gasket because I went out on my own!" She growls and lifts her head up in order to clench her hands. "Like I'm not my own person! Geez! I can go wherever I want!"

April shakes her head. "That depends on where you go." She points out. She smiles as she adds, "And I know you didn't go to the mall."

Karai freezes. Her furious expression becomes blank and she simply stares at April for a moment. Then she shakes her head and regains her senses. "So." She rolls her eyes. "What if I didn't? You obviously knew it and you didn't flip out or stop me."

"Yeah, but I'm not in love with you either." She half laughs. "I mean, you're my friend, but that's nothing compared to how Leo feels for you."

Karai huffs. "I don't care. I'm not his property. He can't tell me what to do and where to go." She sticks her nose in the air. "He should have known that when he first met me."

April shrugs. There's really no point in arguing with her. "Well wha'd you do anyway? Since you obviously didn't go shopping." She points at Karai's empty hands.

Karai grimaces lightly. "No," She shakes her head. She averts her eyes. "You wouldn't want to know. You'd be just like Leo."

April lets out a heavy breath. "Ok, now you have to tell me." She gives Karai a sharp look. "If you were this idiotic then maybe I need to yell at you too."

Karai understands it is half a joke, still she can't help but glower at April for it. "That's not why I'm here." She growls. "If I wanted that I would have stayed in there with Leo."

"Then what do you want?" April sighs. "You won't tell me what you did," She flips her hand. "You won't let me just say ok," She flips her hand again. "But you won't let me side with Leo either."

Karai growls softly. "Just tell me I was right." Her voice is barely a whisper. The weight of her actions is falling hard on her. Her hand goes to her pocket. This stupid trinket wasn't worth it – Leo's hate and April's judgment.

April is suddenly very somber. She's never heard Karai's voice sound this way. "Karai…" She tilts her head and scrutinizes her intently. "What did you do?" Her voice is strained.

Karai bites her lip. She drops her gaze to the ground and takes in a deep breath. "I…snuck back to the Shredder's fortress."

April's mouth goes agape and her eyes bulge. "Are you crazy?" She makes sure to keep the anger out of her tone, only allowing the disbelief to seep through.

Karai slowly lifts her eyes back to April. She looks just like a scolded child. Her anger at being judged gives way to the long overdue shame. "I just wanted to get something back." She says meekly.

April wants to scold her, but she is too interested in the possibilities. "Get something?" She scrunches up her nose. "What could be worth them catching you and never getting to see Leo or any of us again?"

Karai closes her hand around the necklaces in her pocket. Should she? As mad and hurt as she is by Leo, it is something she wanted to share with him. Still… "It's," She draws them out and holds them up for April to see.

April blinks twice. She studies the shining jewels at the ends. "A…necklace?" She struggles to see the importance of such trivial trinkets.

"No, more than that." Karai murmurs. "It's a piece of me – of my childhood." She isn't sure if April really needs to know the details.

April swallows hard. A question lies on the tip of her tongue that she's dying to ask but knows could open up some heavy issues. "Does it have to do with Miwa?" It falls out. There are two necklaces after all.

Karai stiffens. Her heart skips a beat. "Yes," She breathes. "One was mine, always had been and should have been forever after that." Her eyes darken. "But then Miwa got another and stole mine before trying to pass them off as a friendship offering."

April isn't sure how to take this. "And you…?" She trails off and hopes that Karai will finish her sentence.

"I laughed in her face." She smiles smugly. "Like hell I'd take a gift from that sneaky snake. They were probably cursed or something anyway." Suddenly the dark light in her eyes dies and she sighs bitterly. "But of course that meant I couldn't have it back, even though one was rightfully mine."

April looks sympathetically at her. "I understand why you'd want them back so badly then." She traces small circles around on the table with a finger. "Still…it wasn't your smartest idea."

Karai scowls faintly, but there is hardly any feeling behind it. April may not have agreed, but she didn't disagree either. It was nice. "Actually…" Karai's says slowly. She twists the string around her fingers and stares intently at it. "I really wanted to give this to someone special to me. To someone who truly deserved such an offering."

April perks. Her eyes widen slightly and she catches her breath. "Yeah?" She says carefully, stretching out the word. She wants to believe what she thinks Karai means, but she doesn't want to be too hopeful. Surely she means Leo.

Before their argument, she would have meant Leo with every ounce of her being. But now she mad and wants to stick it to him, even in such a tiny harmless way. "I…" She bites her lip and averts her eyes. "Thought maybe…you could have one."

April claps her hands together without thinking. "Definitely!" She coughs and drops her hands into her lap. "I mean…it'd mean a lot if you let me."

Through the haze of bitter memories and regret Karai smiles. She even utters a soft laugh. "You know I'd only give this to someone who is really important to me, right?" She holds the necklaces back and eyes April hopefully.

April nods solemnly. "I know." She extends her hand and opens it palm up.

Karai smiles wider. Her eyes shine with sentiment. "Good." She drops one of the necklaces into April's hand. She takes the other and holds it up to her own neck. "Then let's make an oath."

April raises a brow, but she does not question it. She even creates the oath. "As long as we wear these, we'll be friends till the end."

Brief sadness flickers across Karai's face as she thinks of Leo. He's probably sitting with Raph and whining and moaning about her. That's all it takes and she scowls before quickly smiling back at April. "Till the end."

April nods with a bounce. She raises her necklace and wraps it around her neck, tying it off. The jewel catches the light and shines especially bright. She makes a soft sound of discomfort then and even cringes slightly, but her expression soon returns to a grin.

Karai doesn't notice her friend's micro reaction. She is busy tying her necklace. She also feels a tiny pulse as the jewel settles on her chest, but she takes it as being another unsettling wave of regret. She misses the true meaning. She misses her only chance to save them both.

**…**

The day shifts into night and everyone heads for their rooms. Even Donnie starts to finish up one of his projects in order to get a little more sleep. It is as he moves to leave his lab that he is stopped. He blinks twice in faint surprise as April appears before him. "Hey, April."

April stares almost blankly up at his face. "Hey, Donnie." She tilts her head slightly and squints as if scrutinizing every tiny detail of his features. "Are you going to bed?"

Donnie raises a brow at her and chuckles at her strange question. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugs. "I mean, I'd love to work all night. But everyone else says it's not healthy so I suppose I'll listen for once." He half laughs.

April smiles, but she is strangely unamused by him. She tucks her arms behind her back and sways slightly on her feet. "Do you want to hang out with me?" She says quite bluntly.

Donnie starts. He falters and can't remember what he was about to say. "W-Well…it's kind of late." He stumbles along his words. "And aren't you going home?" He grimaces and a light of fear creeps into his eyes. "I mean! I'd love to! You know that right? I just…"

April giggles softly. She covers her mouth with her hand. "You don't have to be so embarrassed." She takes quick steps toward him, completely eliminating the distance between them. She lifts her arms and drapes them over his shoulders. She drums the back of his neck lightly with her fingers. "I like you, you know."

Donnie's cheeks darken dramatically. His lips pull tight and his pupils dilate. His heart beats mercilessly against his chest and his breathes come short and fast. This isn't right. She is much too bold. The last encounter they had was tentative and soft. This…he doesn't know.

April snickers at his reaction. "Come on," She purrs. "Don't be so afraid. I just told you I like you. How does that make you feel?" She presses her body flush against his.

Donnie opens and closes his mouth around empty words. The most he gets out are vague noises. He is completely lost in her and nothing has really even happened yet.

April grins and is almost devilish. "Well, how about this then?" She leans up and presses her lips against his. She kisses hard and tightens her hold around Donnie.

Donnie can scarcely breathe. He was not expecting her daring and uncharacteristic move and can't react either. He is a limp ragdoll in her hold. He can not even kiss back. He simply lets her hands roam over him as she kisses him intensely.

April pulls away, a trace of a scowl on her features. "That was pretty sad." Despite her disappointment an amused grin quickly spreads across her lips. "Still," She leans up again and lays her lips by his ear. "I do like you."

Her breath against his skin makes his shudder with a foreign thrilling sensation. Finally, he speaks. "I've always liked you." He murmurs weakly. His knees wobble from his overwhelming emotions.

"I know." April lowers herself, but only enough so that she faces him. She looks deep into his brown eyes. "And I used to think you were weird." She chuckles. "But now…" She drags a finger along his neck. "It's not like that. You're so much more to me."

Donnie moans softly. "You…you're not acting like yourself." He strains. He wants to resist her – this strange form of April. But this is something he's wanted since the beginning. "Why…?"

April giggles. "Does it matter?" She breathes. She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and kisses him again. "I love you."

Donnie sighs in pleasure. "I love you too." He can't fight it any longer. He wraps his arms around her tony waist and pulls her close again. He lowers his head to kiss her, but stops short. He notices the glimmer on her chest.

April notices his hesitation and frowns slightly. "What's the matter?" There's still an underlying tone of seductiveness to her voice. She gently touches her hand to his cheek.

Donnie is dazed by her touch, but he manages a small reply. "That necklace…" He mutters vaguely. "Where did it come from?"

April shrugs. "A gift. Courtesy of Leo." It's not a lie really. If not for their falling out then she would have never received the necklace. And this way Donnie won't get all out of sorts over Karai. It's easier.

Donnie smiles. "Ok." He doesn't think to question it at all. He leans down again to lock lips with her. This time it is April who stops it.

April pulls away. She removes her hands from him and steps out of Donnie's hold. "It's late. Remember?" She smiles brightly. "I have to go to bed too." She hops forward and kisses him briefly, but fiercely before turning slowly and walking away. "So should you." The way she looks at him is unsettlingly sly and suggestive.

Donnie stares blankly after her. His mouth is agape and eyes wide. He can't process any of what just happened. How? Why? There's no way. He is sure he must be dreaming. Still…he touches his fingers to his lips. It felt so real and his lips are tingling and warm even now.

April waves her fingers over her shoulder. She laughs softly to herself. She isn't really sure what possessed her to be so bold, but she knows it is worth it. His face is absolutely priceless.

Donnie waves back. Even if it is a fluke, there's no reason he can't enjoy this strange moment for what it is. His smile stretches in infatuation. He's never been happier in his life. He only hopes it will last.

**…**

April takes the long way home after her encounter with Donnie. There's no particular reason for it, her legs just sort of take her where they want to go. She finds the heavy darkness to be strangely comforting. It baffles her, but she sees no point in questioning her feelings.

She passes alley after alley of darkness on her way and never once feels a quiver of fear. She moves smoothly on. She even finds a coldly, content smile on her lips as she contemplates what might be going on just beyond the blackness.

It is only as she reaches her home that a new sensation strikes her. She cringes and grits her teeth. She moans softly and grips at her chest. She brushes the jewel and it shines especially bright before dimming as it loses contact with her body. She then breathes out heavily, the pain subsiding.

April shakes her head lightly. Her head pounds with new pain. She touches her temple lightly. She is confused by the sudden onset, but thinking about it only makes it hurt worse so she forces herself to think of nothing as she enters her house.

She means to grab a bite to eat, but somehow she ends up in her room with nothing. She sits slumped over on the edge of the bed. Her breathing is slow and labored. She shivers slightly, but she swears she isn't cold. It only furthers her confusion and makes her head throb even worse.

She is drained, but she isn't tired. She falls back on the bed and throws her hands over her eyes. She lays there for a long time, but she feels no better for it. She eventually rolls over and scrunches into a tight ball, her strange pain and confusion as powerful as ever. All she can do to ease it is clutch onto the jewel of her necklace. Still, it does little good.

She tosses and turns all night. She is drenched in sweat and even the intermittent sleeps are not enough to bring comfort. The pain resonates even within her subconscious and as the hours slip by all she can do is endure until the morning.

By morning her grip on the jewel tightens to the point the jagged edge cuts her skin. Then, as the light of the jewel is covered in dark blood, the pain ceases. She gets a few precious hours of blissful sleep, never forgetting the agony but never blaming what lies right before her eyes.

**I contemplated cutting the last scene, but idk I've wanted to do it for a while now so I kept it. I also want to say that I've been dying to do this plot since like chapter five. Not even gonna lie. I contemplated the obvious Karai gives it to Leo approach, but this one was so much more interesting to me and actually almost necessary for...reasons.**

**So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	14. Inconsistencies

**You guys actually made me kind of sad. No reviews? None at all? Maybe it makes me sound petty, but reviews are a big part of keeping me motivated. I seriously thought about moving on to an old original story of mine because at least with it reviews aren't even an issue since, you know, not fanfiction. I at least finished one more chapter anyway. We'll see how it goes from here but I don't know. I just don't know.**

**Well, enjoy.**

The next day April wanders into the lair with dark rims under her eyes and bloodshot eyes. She tries to pretend it's nothing, she even tells all of them that it was simply a poor night of sleep. Really she knows it is something much deeper, but something which she insists is merely a one-time deal. She doesn't even say anything to Karai, not until she asks.

"You don't look too good today." Karai mentions as they sit on the couch and half watch a show. "Rough night or what?" She watches April curiously.

Aprils nods and frowns deeply. "Yeah, it was pretty bad." Her hand instinctively goes to the jewel around her neck. She doesn't even realize she does it though. "I haven't had a night that bad since…" She leaves the truth hanging emptily in the air.

Karai grimaces and nods in acknowledgement. Still, she has a hard time truly believing April simply had a bad night. "Why do you think that is?" She didn't sleep all too well either, and she almost wants to believe it has something to do with the necklaces.

April shrugs. "Who knows." Her mind flits back to her and Donnie from the night before. "But maybe…it was Donnie…" She breaths.

Karai starts. "Donnie?" She blinks twice. "How is that?" There's no way Donnie would actually do anything to her. He wouldn't even admit his feelings. Unless…could he have slipped her something?

April shakes her head. "Nothing, never mind. We just had a little…moment." She steps carefully among her words. She isn't sure how much she really wants to divulge, even to Karai.

Karai gapes and her eyes widen greatly. "A moment?" Her hands clench in anticipation. While she isn't the gossipy type, this is topic which she is rather interested in. "Like…?"

April smiles sheepishly. Oh, what's the point of hiding it? She knows all she really wants is to tell someone. She did it! She really did! "We kissed!" She grins from ear to ear.

"No way!" Karai's face lights up. "Did he do it?"

April laughs out loud. "Are you kidding me? He wouldn't make a move if I begged him to. No," She shakes her head. "It was all me." She holds her head high with pride.

Karai finds her unabashed triumph to be a bit uncharacteristic, but she shrugs it off. It was just something April really wanted. "I knew he'd never do it." She chuckles. "So way to go."

April nods firmly. "It was great." Suddenly her expression flickers with uncertainty. She dims slightly. "Except…"

Karai's brows knit together. "What?" How could there be anything wrong with this scenario?

April averts her eyes. "Like I said…it might be why I couldn't sleep."

Karai half laughs. "But that's a good kind of insomnia!" She hesitates and bites her lip uncertainly. "Right?" She holds her breath.

April bounces right back. "Yeah, you're right." She waves her previous worry away. "It has to be." Even if it makes no sense with all the pain she endured, she'll pretend it makes all the sense in the world.

Karai frowns despite April's rise in confidence. She looks skeptically at her friend. "Do you really believe that?" Karai senses before anything is said that she has just tread on fragile ground.

April scowls over at Karai. "What? You think I don't know what makes me feel the way I do?" She tenses in preparation.

Worry flashes across Karai's expression. April became defensive awfully quick. "No, no," She waves her hands in surrender. "You just seem…different." She says carefully. "You're changing moods pretty quick and suddenly."

April huffs. "What? Can I not do that either?" She rolls her eyes and glares the opposite direction of Karai. She crosses her arms. "Geez…"

Karai narrows her eyes at April. It is not out of anger, but of deep confusion. This is definitely not normal. Still, she doesn't know what in the world could be the root of the problem.

April glares for another moment, then suddenly all her misplaced anger fades into nothingness. She shakes her head and blinks twice. That was weird. She turns her head back to Karai, looking more than a little apologetic. "Well," She does not say so aloud though. "Have you talked to Leo again?" She's had enough of being in the spotlight.

Karai grimaces and bristles noticeably. She does not direct her anger at her friend, but her voice is much more clipped. "No," She glowers at her clenched hands in her lap. "He's been in his room almost all day." The coward.

April smiles sympathetically. "I'm sure he's just guilty about fighting with you over something like that." She wanted to call it stupid, but in reality it was a logical argument. Sneaking off to the Shredder's fortress is what's really stupid.

Karai reads her perfectly. She understands April still disagrees, but she's in no mood to go at it again with another loved one. "Yeah, well, he should be." She scoffs. "He went off on me without even listening to what I was doing there."

April looks sadly at her. "Maybe you should go talk to him then. Explain without worrying about fighting." She shrugs slightly.

Karai snorts in amusement. "I don't even think so." She smiles bitterly. "If he wants to talk he can come find me." She crosses her arms and leans heavily back on the couch. "He knows where I'm at."

April shoots her a disapproving look. "You can't expect him to do everything. You have to give a little." She bites her lip and quickly adds, "Even if it's not your fault." It is a little though.

Karai sighs heavily. "Look…I just can't." She shakes her head slowly. "I can't go talk to him without knowing that he's over it." She casts her eyes downward. "If he isn't then I…"

April grimaces. "Karai…" She lays a hand on her shoulder. "People fight. They get mad at each other. But it's never permanent. All you have to do is show that you're sorry. Leo will understand."

Karai grumbles under her breath. "It's not so simple." She knows this should be where she ends it, but she is compelled to add, "It's just like you and Donnie. Only you haven't fought yet."

April scowls lightly. She manages to keep her reaction down much better than before. "Whatever Karai." She sighs. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. Leave things the way they are. But I'm not going to talk about Donnie with you." She crosses her arms and looks away.

Karai frowns deeply. That wasn't a mood swing, but it definitely wasn't right. Only minutes before she had bragged about her accomplishment. Now she was nothing short of aggravated by the mere mention of Donnie. It didn't add up.

April too is aware of how erratic she is being, but that doesn't stop her from acting that way nonetheless. "Look, let's just watch the show." She motions to it and looks hard at the tv screen. She no longer wants to be a part of this conversation. She doesn't want to screw up any more.

Karai sighs softly. She shakes her head and also trains her eyes on the screen. While it concerns her greatly, she doesn't want to rile up April any further. It will be nice just to be in her presence and pretend that all these inconsistencies don't exist.

**…**

Leo sits alone in his room all the while. He vaguely hears bits and pieces of their voices, but none of their words. He doesn't particularly care to either. Surely they're talking about him and how he mistreated her. That's what girls did – right? They talked about their relationships behind the guy's back.

He sighs heavily. He hangs his head and stares dejectedly down at the gray floor. As he watches the ground pointlessly, he fiddles with the blade in his hands. It is Karai's. It worries him a little that her weapon from so long ago might be becoming a sort of soothing mechanism. Anytime something goes wrong he immediately runs to it. Really he should be out there fixing things with her.

He groans, flopping back onto his bed. He lets his eyes fall shut and he pretends that he is anywhere but in the situation he is. Granted it's better than a lot of moments in his life concerning his and Karai's predicament, but it's definitely not the best.

Just as quickly as he flips back to attempt relaxation, he is on alert all over again. He perks and tilts his head to the side slightly. He looks through half lidded, uninterested eyes. His mouth curves down into a sharp frown as he sees the all too familiar shade of green. "What do you want?"

Raph stands in door of his brother's room. He snorts at Leo's reaction, completely undaunted. "You know what I want." He crosses his arms over her chest. "You've been in here all day, just like Miss Princess has been out there all day."

Leo grunts and rolls over in the opposite direction of Raph. "Yeah, so?" He rubs his finger over the sleek side of the blade. "This **is** my room, you know. Just like out there is everyone's."

Raph rolls his eyes. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." He strides further into the room. He no longer cares for Leo's permission. "My point is why the heck are you in here and her out there?"

Leo gives a small shrug. He doesn't gratify Raph with a response. He simply holds the dangerous weapon a little closer to his heart.

Raph growls deep in his throat. He takes quick steps around Leo's bed in order to see his face. "Trouble in paradise? Have some kind of falling out?" Raph snickers at the thought despite how inappropriate the sentiment is.

Leo glares heatedly up at his brother. "Paradise?" He spits back. "You call what we have _paradise_? Where have you been? You know, when she nearly drowned, when Shredder **beat** her for being with me, or when I nearly died a few weeks ago!"

Raph cringes, but he scarcely reacts to the memories shown to him. "Leo," He says carefully. "That's not the issue here. I want to know what happened. That's all." He sits down on the bed. "So I'll ask again – why are you not together?"

Leo lets out a long, slow breath. He rolls himself around into a sitting position. He faces Raph with a suddenly very downtrodden expression. "We fought." He begrudgingly admits. "It was so stupid." His grip on her weapon tightens.

Raph smiles faintly. "Then why don't you go in there and apologize already?"

"Ha!" Leo reacts automatically. "No, not stupid on my end."

Raph holds back a snort. "Really?" So that is the deal. Both don't think they are in the wrong and refuse to even look at each other until the other cracks. A game of patience.

"She was ridiculous!" Leo throws his hands in the air. "She expected me to be **ok** with her running off to the Shredder's fortress!" He growls in pure aggravation. "There's absolutely no reason for her to do that – ever!"

Raph raises a brow. "So you didn't even ask why she went?"

Leo narrows his eyes at Raph. "Why should I have? No reason is good enough to rationalize it."

Raph shakes his head in disbelief. "You're more hardheaded than me sometimes, I swear." He can't even be sure anymore how much of Leo's complaints are at all valid. He'd have to talk to them both to solve this.

"Oh, so you think there's a reason? A **good** one?" He looks hard at Raph. "Huh?"

Raph shrugs. "Maybe not to you. But it was obviously good enough for her." An idea strikes him. "It's like if I went out while the streets were ridden with dangerous mutants to blow off steam. To you I'm sure it's ridiculous, but I need it. I can't go long with my rage without going to the surface."

Leo scoffs. "If that was her reason then you're right – she's just as stupid as you." He smirks down at his little brother. "I just thought she was a little smarter than that."

Raph scowls with burning green eyes. "You're being an idiot Leo." He shakes his head. "After everything you went through to be with her you're really going to ignore her now? Now that she's completely yours?"

Leo can't help but slump. His smug passion fades into bitter regret in the blink of an eye. "I know…" He sighs. "It's stupid." He looks off to the side. "But I…I can't go out there. I'm just…scared." After everything he has been through it is this that manages to scare him most of all. "It wasn't that bad, the fight I mean, but…"

Raph averts his eyes. He can give advice all day on the should and should nots concerning Leo and his relationship, but in the end he really has no idea about what it means to be in love. Attraction, perhaps, but nothing anywhere close to _in _love.

Leo notices Raph's sudden silence and it unsettles him further. He bends his head over in an attempt to make eye contact. "Raph?" His brows knit together. "Do you think I'm…stupid?"

Raph blinks twice. His surprise quickly fades to amusement. "I always think you're stupid." He half laughs. He quickly becomes somber again as he adds, "But I know this is complicated. You just…need to figure this out."

Leo frowns deeply. "But how?" He feels extremely silly practically begging for an answer. This situation is far less complicated than anything they've been through already.

Raph sighs heavily. "Talk…or give it time." He shrugs. "I don't know which is best for you."

Leo can't help but look at him in disbelief. "You know me." He offers a tiny smile.

Raph shakes his head. "I've already told you what I think." He stands slowly. "It's up to you now. You and her." He stares for a long moment at Leo before he nods and leaves.

Leo keeps his eyes glued to Raph until he is out of sight. He sighs softly and hangs his head. He really is an idiot for sulking. What's the use of it? It's such a petty fight. All he has to do is talk to her. He nods firmly. That's all.

**…**

April and Karai mindlessly watch the show on the television. Neither have said anything since they dropped the topic of their less than perfect romances. Their problems fester within them and with each passing moment they grow more and more restless. They both kind of want to just get out of her, maybe for more than a few hours.

Still, they keep it to themselves. They float aimlessly among their pointless thoughts and let them mix with the nonsense spewing from the television. Finally, April sighs softly. She looks dully over at Karai, blinking twice as the imprint of the tv follows her vision as she looks at Karai.

Karai tilts her head slightly. The same effect affects her vision as she turns her gaze on April. "What is it?" Even just April's soft sound was enough to let Karai know the silence was about to be broken.

April stares for a long moment. "Well, I-"

Karai sucks in a soft breath. A jolt races through her and she ducks down suddenly.

April starts. She raises a brow at her friend as she stares down at her. "Um…what are you doing?" She half laughs. Somehow it really isn't all that funny. She has a sense of knowing.

Karai ducks further. "Leo," She says in a hushed voice. "He left his room." She peeks up over the edge of the couch. "I think he's coming over here."

April discretely glances over her shoulder. Sure enough Leo is on his way over. She knows she should feel good about it or relieved or something positive, but for some reason she can't. "What are you going to do?" A sense of dread rises within her.

Karai shakes her head firmly from side to side. "I can't let him see me. I-I don't know…I just don't want it to end up in another fight." She sighs. "No…just, not right now." She feels to rotten to dredge up an apology even if he bears his heart to her.

"Then you better move it." April urges. "He'll see you."

Karai nods with great emphasis. "Alright." She drops down to the floor. "See you later." She waves before slinking away. She goes straight for Raph's room. It's second only to April's house when she needs a place to hide out.

April snickers to herself. It shouldn't be funny, really. She should feel bad for Leo. Surely he is out to apologize. Still, she laughs anyway.

Then Leo appears. "April," He smiles down at her. "Feeling better?"

April's smile slips into a frown. "Oh, yeah." She tucks a strand of her loose hair behind an ear. "Like I said, just a bad night. But after talking to Karai I-"

"So you've seen her!" He cries eagerly. He clenches his hands in anticipation. "Do you know where she is now?" His eyes shine brightly.

April shakes her head. "No, sorry." She technically doesn't know where she exactly scurried off to, but she could easily tell that Karai was here just moments before. But she doesn't. "I've been watching tv for a while, so…"

"It's fine." Leo waves away her excuse. "I'm sure she's around." He pauses and a flash of fear passes over his face as a thought strikes him. He wonders fleetingly if she'd really go back out there after the fight they had. His expression darkens. He can just imagine it – her saying it was all to prove a point and that it serves him right.

April's brows knit together as she watches him go through all the emotions. "Leo?" She presses tentatively. She makes a guess at what he's thinking and says, "She didn't go outside by herself."

Leo eyes her with uncertainty.

April reaches up and lays a hand on his arm. "Really." She smiles softly. "She's too upset about fighting with you to do exactly what set you off in the first place."

Leo smiles back. "Yeah," He wants to believe her and he mostly does. There is just a creeping of doubt in his mind. If not with April then where was she? Especially if April doesn't even know. "I'll…" He looks back toward the kitchen. Maybe… "I'll just go look for her." He slowly turns away.

April snickers at how distracted he is by the issue of Karai. She quickly snaps her head around and blinks twice. She frowns deeply. That's not funny. She snorts. Oh well. She stands and meanders from the couch to nowhere in particular.

She avoids the kitchen because that's where Leo went. She starts to go for Donnie's lab, but then she freezes. Her body goes rigid and her eyes widen with fear. She doesn't know why, but she knows with a sinking certainty that she doesn't want to go in there.

She slowly backs away, each step made as if she is on a minefield. Her heart pounds in her ears. She crosses her fingers and prays that whatever Donnie is doing keeps him fully occupied. In fact, she knows where she wants to go now. She'll go to the mall. Yeah, even alone it can be fun.

Her fear slowly falls away and a small smile graces her lips. She lets out a heavy sigh and turns to go to the exit. Then from the corner of her eye she spies a flash of movement. "Oh no…"

From out of nowhere Donnie is suddenly there. "H-Hey April." He smiles shyly. He rubs his arm and can't seem to keep his eyes on one thing, especially not her.

April avoids his gaze. She looks the opposite direction. She half hopes his nerves will get the better of him and he'll leave in a moment. Obviously their little encounter before made him a mess. A good kind, she supposes. But it's something she doesn't want to deal with, especially not at this given moment. For some reason the thought makes her furious and afraid all at once.

"Um…about last night…" He murmurs. He bites his lip and again his gaze jumps around to another area of the room. "I, um…it was…"

"Nothing." April cuts in. She makes a point of looking at him for a moment.

Donnie jerks his gaze back around to her. He forces himself to hold her stare. "What?"

"Last night." She says firmly. "It was nothing. Nothing happened." She should have run off with Karai while she had the chance. Although it does strike her as odd that suddenly neither of them want to deal with their romances. Still, it is a fleeting thought and not near powerful enough to get her to truly question herself.

Donnie blinks twice. He opens his mouth, but no words come out. It just hangs there.

April cringes as an inkling of sanity filters in and she feels faint regret. Before she can act on it, she is back to wanting out of this conversation and nothing more. "It was nothing." She repeats, sternly.

Donnie chokes out a laugh. "Nothing?" He mutters. "You…you kissed me. And that's…nothing." His face creases with confusion.

"Yeah." April plants a hand on her hip. "Got a problem with that?" She narrows her eyes at him.

Donnie shrinks beneath her intense gaze. "But…" He can't really argue with her, not with his mind in the state it's in.

April sighs in utter aggravation. "Look," She puts two fingers against the bridge of her nose. "It was just a little thing. I…I was in the mood. I dunno." She shakes her head and turns away from him. "Can we **not** talk about it?"

Donnie stares blankly at her. She knows how important this to him, how much he dreamed and fantasized about the moment they would kiss and be together. Yet she kissed him and is trying to act as if it hasn't changed everything.

April reluctantly faces him again. "See." April claps her hands together, but it is very unenthused. "Much better." She offers something close to a smile.

Donnie's brows knit together. "April…" He lifts a hand to reach for her. All it does is linger in the air between them. "I don't…"

"Donnie." She says firmly. "Leave it alone." She shoots him a pointed look. "Alright?"

Donnie clenches his fists and his face suddenly sparks to life. "No!" He shakes his head fiercely. "No! Not alright!" He takes a firm hold of her wrist. "April! We have to talk about this!"

"No!" April snaps back. "I don't want to talk about it!" She pulls back against him. "How hard is that to understand!? I just want to go! Ok? O-k!?"

Donnie jerks her forward. He traps her against him. "If I had kissed you, I'd believe it." He says with surprising steadiness. "But you kissed me. You can't just pretend it never happened." His confidence wavers slightly and his eyes shine with fear. "I know I can't."

"Let go of me Donnie." April growls. "I'm not doing this. Not now." She honestly isn't sure she ever wants to do this. Last night feels like nothing more than a huge mistake, a weight she will struggle to shed from this day forth.

"April," His voice descends into pleading. "Please," He loosens his hold on her as he slowly gives up. "Just talk to me."

April hesitates. There is a moment when their eyes meet that she considers it. She watches his lips and nearly leans up and breaks all her previous insistences. Then she steps back, out of his hold. "No." She slowly shakes her head. "I'm sorry, just…no." She turns hard on her heel and runs.

Donnie stares helplessly after her. His shoulders slump. This isn't right. There's no way this is real. April would never kiss him in the first place, let alone brush it off like this. Something's wrong with her. It has to be. He just has to find out what, before it's too late.

**Well, what do you think? I hated the middle, loved the end, and the beginning was ok. Personally not my favorite chapter. I think it sort of reflects my state of mind. Anyway, please review. Please?**


	15. Red Alert

**A big thanks to Comment person (yes, that's seriously their username. How cool is that?) for helping me get over myself. I'm back into writing this story hopefully until the end. So prepare yourself. It's going to be a crazy ride.**

**Enjoy!**

For a week nothing changes. Karai continues to dodge Leo and April does her best to completely ignore Donnie. When she can't do that, she has nothing more than begrudging conversation with him. In the worst cases she snaps at him and she is sure hurts his feelings. The scariest part is that she feels no remorse. She almost feels relief after she shuns him.

Karai also has little guilt. She, however, at least has those moments where she hates herself for what she does. It is just never enough to make her face her crime and apologize to Leo for everything that has happened. Worst still, the longer she puts it off the less likely she knows she'll be to ever fix it.

Leo never really gives up, but frustration eventually sets in to the worst degree. He recklessly leaves the lair on a daily basis to work off his unresolved emotions. Each and every time his fear skyrockets despite how much he tells himself he needs this.

Maybe the massive fear is really the reprieve. Better to feel fear about something he can no longer help than anger about an issue that should have been solved days ago. He punches the practice dummy for all it's worth as he passes it.

He heads for the exit of the lair. Tonight will be another night of working off steam. Karai didn't even come back to the lair today. She and April were out doing God knows what and now they're probably back at April's place, avoiding him and Donnie to the best of their abilities.

Leo clenches his fists and they shake terribly. He's had about as much as he can take. He's going to have to kick some major ass tonight to get over this. Hopefully his fear won't push too far. It's one thing to be a distraction, but another thing entirely to be paralyzing. Then it is just another weight to bear. And he can't handle that.

He is right at the turn off when a voice cuts through his thoughts. "You're going again, huh?" He freezes. He holds his head down and breathes heavily in and out. He even closes his eyes for a brief moment.

"You shouldn't go alone." Donnie walks around Leo so he blocks his path. "You're going to get hurt." His brows knit together as he locks eyes with Leo. He frowns faintly.

Leo scoffs. "It's not like that night." They try not to even mention it at all, but he doesn't tiptoe around it so obviously. He does, however, refuse to give it a title. It is only another night – **that** night. Everyone knows what night he means. "I'm not going to that spot." He doesn't even refer to it as their secret spot anymore either. It's not much of a secret anyway. He isn't even sure it qualifies as theirs.

Donnie cringes at the unabashed way he talks about what could have been the worst day of all their lives. "You don't have to." Lines crease Donnie's forehead as disgruntlement settles on him. "Going anywhere out there right now could be disastrous. You know Shredder's looking for you."

Leo rolls his eyes. "No he's not." He pushes past Donnie.

Donnie grunts softly. He turns with Leo and watches him with a deepening frown.

Leo pauses. He feels Donnie's eyes on the back of his head and slowly turns back to face him. "Besides," He crosses his arms over his chest. "It's not like he's dragging around an army as he looks. If he finds me, it'll just be him." He makes a sound something like a laugh. "And I'm pretty sure I can outrun him.

Donnie looks long and hard at Leo. He slowly starts to shake his head, in complete disbelief. "What's happened to you?" He makes a face. "Last week you flipped out over Karai running off and now here you are, doing the exact same thing."

Leo growls beneath his breath. His eyes narrow into slits and his muscles tense in preparation for a fight. "It's none of your business what Karai and I talk about. You don't even want anything to do with her anyway."

Donnie scowls back at Leo. "Don't do this." Donnie shakes his head fiercely. "Don't make this about her. It's not about her. It's never been about her." His face softens suddenly. "I'm just worried about you. I…I don't want you to get killed…"

The fight drains away from Leo. His fists unfurl and his body relaxes. "Donnie," He sighs. He smiles softly. "I know these last few months have been hard, especially for us. But it's alright. The worst is over. And I…" He drops his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Donnie's heart clenches in a mixture of long overdue happiness and terrible guilt. "Leo," He slumps noticeably. "I never meant for it to get this bad. I love you just as much as Raph and dad and Mikey. It just-"

Leo steps forward quickly. He throws his arms around Donnie and pulls him close. "It's fine." He breathes. "I'm just glad that you don't hate me for it all. I…I kind of deserve it." He chokes out a strange sort of laugh.

Donnie pulls back out of his hold. Another thought occurs to him despite how much he tries to ignore it most days. "Everything's not fine." There is an edge to his tone.

Leo blinks a Donnie. Fear creeps in at the edges and his heart beats a little faster.

Donnie starts as he sees the wheels of his brother's mind turning and quickly coming to the wrong conclusion. "Not us!" He adds. "It's April." His face falls dramatically. "She, well, we…there was a kiss." He fumbles. "But…now she's avoiding me."

Leo's eyes widen for an instant of elated shock before confusion clouds them. There are many variable to this situation though, so he tries not to jump to anymore conclusions. "Well," He twists his hands in each other. "It probably confused her. I mean, when Karai kissed me-"

"No!" Donnie shakes his head fervently. "That's just it." He sighs heavily and presses his fingers to his forehead. "**She** kissed **me**. I'm the one who should be confused!" He pauses, adding, "And I am!"

Leo chews thoughtfully on his lip. He hates to say it, but it's always a possibility. "You think…" Just because his little brother won't like it doesn't mean he can't bring it to light. "She regrets it?" He cringes with apprehension.

Donnie's eyes shoot open and his heart skips a beat. "No," He breathes. For a dreadful moment that's the only argument that comes to him. Just no. "No…" Then he shakes his head to clear his mind and remembers, "There's something more to it. Even when I try just talking to her about something stupid like the weather she gets all defensive, like I accused her of murder or something."

Leo snorts despite himself. "Maybe she thinks the weather is evil."

"I'm serious!" Donnie stares hard at Leo.

Leo tilts his head back and forth in a strange kind of nod. "I know." The amusement dies from the air. "I just really don't want to think about it." His voice is nothing more than a whisper, with an almost scared edge. "Because…"

Donnie waits impatiently. He has a feeling he already knows what he's going to say anyway.

"Karai's the same." He slumps. "She hasn't said a word to me since that fight. Every time I try to apologize she runs off or I can't even find her to start with." He throws his hands in the air and growls furiously as he turns away, only half facing Donnie. "I don't know what to do…" He holds his head in his hand.

Donnie grimaces. He was right. "It's the necklaces." He murmurs.

Leo perks. He raises a brow as he eyes Donnie. "What?" His face scrunches up. "Necklaces?"

Donnie's face lights up suddenly as his own genius dawns on him. "The necklaces!" He clenches his fists in anticipation. "The night she kissed me she was wearing this stupid necklace!" A flicker of a scowl crosses his features. "She said you gave it to her, but-"

"Me!?" Leo blanches. "I didn't give her any-"

Donnie waves his hand dismissively. "I know you didn't. But that's not the point." He assures. "The point is that I'd _never_ seen that thing before. And the one day she starts wearing it is the day she just so happens to kiss me?" He smiles at how ridiculous the notion is. "I don't think so."

Leo frowns deeply. "Yeah, but…what about Karai?" Has he really been paying that little attention to her recently? Maybe he deserves to be ignored.

"Well, I obviously don't look at her for fun." He points out bitingly. "But every now and then when she's here with April I notice she is wearing something." He squints as if he is trying to see it now. "It's always too far away, but I'm pretty sure it's the same as April's."

"Then we've got to do something!" Leo jumps a little in his renewed enthusiasm. "This could be it!" The thought of running on the rooftops is long gone from his mind.

Donnie nods firmly. "We just have to get those necklaces off of them!" A smile spreads across his face. "Then they'll like us again." He says in a far off tone.

An unsettling thought occurs to Leo. What if the necklace also made April like Donnie that way in the first place? He bites his lip before opens his mouth as if to say something. Just as quickly as he opens it he snaps it shut again.

Donnie blinks twice at his brother's strange movements, then realization dawns on him. He scowls and his lower lip sticks out slightly. "What?" He is completely unimpressed. "Go on, say it."

Leo shakes his head fervently. "No, nothing."

"Uh-huh." Donnie shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Well, whatever." He quickly shakes off the thought that Leo made him realize as well. It's no time to worry about that. "We just need to corner them."

Leo eyes Donnie with uncertainty. "Corner?" That sounds more than a little unpleasant. "Can't we just tell them what's happening? I mean, surely they'll understand."

"Of course." Donnie says as if Leo is stupid. "But they won't stop and listen to us unless there's no other choice. I mean, you've seen them this week. They will barely look at us, let alone sit there and talk to us." He shakes his head. "No, we have to cut off all escape."

Leo's expression falls. He drops his eyes to the ground. "Alright," He picks his gaze back up to meet Donnie's eyes. He smiles halfheartedly. "I guess we don't have much of a choice." He shrugs.

Donnie senses Leo's discomfort. "We're not going to hurt them." He half laughs. "Really." He lays a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It'll be fine." His eyes sparkle especially bright. "We'll get our girls back."

Leo allows himself a true smile. "Yeah," He nods firmly. "Tomorrow."

**…**

April and Karai spend the night over at April's place. They fall asleep exchanging stories about how ridiculous Leo and Donnie are being. They don't stop for an instant to contemplate whether it's really the boys or if they are the ones who have lost their minds. They simply laugh it off and enjoy the other's company until they end up curled up next to each other in a deep sleep. It's the best night of sleep they've had all week.

For a while the next day they avoid going back to the lair. They make up a million excuses and even contemplate going back to April's for the day or even for a long stretch. In the end it is Karai that talks some sense into them. She insists that surely the boys will leave them alone now. They must understand that their smothering is what is driving them away.

So they return. They creep into the lair and head for Raph's room. He'll probably tell Leo or maybe even Donnie on them, but it's the only place they can think of to hide. The lab is Donnie's turf, Leo's room is obviously his zone, the living room and kitchen are a free for all, and sweet innocent Mikey would go running to Leo in a heartbeat out of the goodness of his heart. Only Raph is left.

Unfortunately they do not make it. Halfway across the room they are faced with exactly what they meant to avoid. Both freeze in their spots and go into defensive mode. They don't throw their arms up to fight quite yet, but their muscles tense in preparation for the slightest move that could be deemed as threatening. "What do you want?" Karai grinds out. She shoots daggers Leo's way. Her hand shifts down toward her waist where a poorly self-crafted weapon hangs.

Leo notices her movement and he too goes into a more defensive stance. He tries to remain relatively calm, but he doesn't want to risk weakness. He can't afford to be injured. It's like Donnie said, Shredder probably is still after him considering how big the guy's ego is. At the very least he must be after Karai. He can not, however, find the words to speak.

Donnie glances over at Leo. He silently urges him to speak, but he quickly realizes it's a fruitless endeavor. So with a heavy sigh he says, "We need to talk." His eyes flash with hard seriousness. "Now."

April lets out a single syllable laugh. "How many times do I have to tell you." She steps forward, inches from him. She leans her face in even closer, close enough to feel his suddenly erratic breathing. "We're not talking. Because there's nothing to talk about." She snaps back to her place by Karai.

Donnie blinks twice and shakes his head to clear the daze. "No, we are." He insists. "It's not even about the stupid kiss. I don't care! But this is important." He asserts, taking a quick but firm step forward.

April holds his gaze. "Really?" She growls. "Then start talking."

Karai, on the other hand, reacts the exact opposite. She panics. Her eyes widen and grow wild as her breathing hitches. Her body trembles faintly and beads of sweat form on her brow. She can't focus on any one object. All she can think of is her need for escape. She doesn't want to do this. In fact, she _can't_ do this.

Leo starts as his attention is drawn from the conversation. "Karai?" He can't help but be thrown by her startlingly different reaction. If anyone should be scrambling for escape it's April. Karai is far more headstrong. Even when things get hectic, when she is faced with the impossible, she faces it with her head held high.

Karai steps back. She distantly hears his voice, but she can't make out what he says. She focuses solely on her means of escape. Yes, she's sure she can get out of this. If she just slinks backward stealthily enough then surely she can get away.

Leo feels a swell of panic in his chest. He is not used to this Karai. This isn't his Karai – and it petrifies him. "Karai!" He says much more urgently. He jumps forward and reaches desperately for her. "Karai, stop."

Karai sucks in a sharp breath. Her wild golden eyes temporarily lock on his face. For an instant she even feels a small wave of calm. Then, just like that, it's gone again. "No!" She jerks her arm back. "I'm not going to talk to you about anything!"

Even if she isn't acting like his Karai, she definitely has the strength of his Karai. "You don't have a choice!" He says with fierceness he isn't sure he has. Mostly he is confused and maybe even a little scared about the way she is acting.

Once locked in a stare down, April and Donnie can't help but stare at this point. The intensity fades from their expressions and they watch with blank faces. Neither were prepared for Karai's out of character response. Even April as much as she's been around Karai, can scarcely believe it.

"There's always a choice!" Karai insists. She turns hard on her heel and moves to run.

Leo leaps forward and snatches at her. He manages to grab a fistful of the back of her shirt and yanks her back toward him. He knows he especially is the one who wanted no violence, but she is giving him no choice. If he wants her to stay then he has to do this.

"Let her go!" April suddenly erupts. She jerks her hand around and punches hard at Leo's face. "She doesn't want to talk to you!"

Leo starts, but there is little time to do much else. If it had been any of his brothers it would have been instinct to move, but it is April. So he takes the blow full force.

"Leo!" Donnie gasps.

It doesn't hurt, really. But it does sting. Leo releases Karai and his hands shoot to his mouth. He touches his lips gently. A small stream of blood trickles down his cracked lips.

"Come on." April says with hushed urgency. She pulls at Karai and tries to lead her away from this disaster. She scowls coldly between Leo and Donnie. "We don't need this."

Donnie acts quickly. He runs around and does his best to block them off. He stays light on his feet, knowing that all they have to do is pull a fake out and go around him. They aren't exactly in a narrow hallway. Honestly they could have done a lot better with cornering them.

Leo wipes the blood away and focuses back on the situation at hand. He scowls at the back of the girls as he walks around them, but there is no real hate. Mostly he is stunned and hurt that Karai wouldn't stand up for him and that April would ever act out like that in the first place. He supposes those necklaces really are messing with them.

"Leave us alone!" April orders. She stamps a foot as if she is a child. "We don't want anything to do with either of you!" Even though the words come out of her mouth they somehow manage to sting her too. She cringes and for a moment wonders why she is acting this way.

Donnie and Leo cringe against her harsh words. It makes their hearts quiver for a moment, but they force themselves to remember that this is not really them. Controlled, Corrupted, or whatever it is – it's not them.

"Fine," Donnie takes a defiant step forward. "We don't have to talk then. Just take those stupid necklaces off." Stupid? Really? He feels like the stupid one as he lets his frustration get the better of him and he resorts to name calling, even if it's not them he's belittling.

April is aghast. Her eyes widen and she sucks in a soft breath. Her hand shoots to her mouth as if to hide her reaction. "Stupid?" She croaks. Genuine hurt shines in her eyes. "You think my necklace…is _stupid_?"

Donnie laughs nervously. "No, not stupid." He says slowly, carefully. "What I meant was-"

"No!" She jerks her hand up and splays her fingers out wide in front of his face. She blocks him out. "It's too late. I already know what you really think." She hisses. "You think that-" She catches her breath and looks away from him. She brings her hand up to the jewel on the end of the necklace at clutches it tight. "That Karai and my friendship is stupid."

Donnie blanches. "What!?" So that's where she really got it. A shadow passes over his face. He should have known. No wonder it's changing her. Karai probably planned this all along. "I didn't even know she gave it to you! You told me it was Leo!"

April scoffs. "You're not that stupid." She rolls her eyes. "You knew it wasn't him. So you should have known if not you there was only one other person it could be." She smirks thoughtfully. "Not emotionally blocked off Raph or love everybody Mikey. Certainly not parent-like Splinter. So whooo?"

Donnie growls in utter aggravation. "Just take it off!" He demands.

"Why should I?" April says through tightly grit teeth.

"Why?" He laughs out loud. "How can you not see?" There is a desperate edge to his voice. "It's messing with your mind! You're not yourself. You haven't been since…" He averts his eyes and for a moment he thinks he might not say it. Then with a sigh he whispers, "Since you kissed me."

April snorts. "Whatever. There's nothing wrong with me." She moves toward him and shoves her face in his. She raises up on her tiptoes and presses her forehead hard against his. "Maybe you're the one who's messed up. Are you sure we ever even kissed?"

Donnie shudders as her breath blows against his skin and mingles with his own. She's so close. She's _right here_. He could reach out and take her. He doesn't even register the thought she presents him. _Was any of it real?_ It disappears like her breath. Instead of getting caught up on it, he lifts his arms and reaches for her.

April swiftly steps back. "I don't think so." She half laughs, but there is a very unsettling cold edge. It is not of mirth and it is not like anything Donnie's ever heard from April.

Leo stares intently at Karai all the while. She is shaking noticeably, like a skittish cat. He doesn't want to move and scare her away. He's honestly surprised she hasn't booked it already. Perhaps April makes her strong. How weird. "Karai," Her name is like a ghost on his lips.

Karai shudders at the sound of her name. It confuses her because it is not like the fear of her other shakes. This is a different although somehow familiar sensation. "Leo…" She whispers back. A hint of her old self shines in her golden orbs.

"Please," Leo begs. "Take it off." He is startled by how broken and wavery his tone manages to be. "You'll feel better. You won't be so afraid."

Serious contemplation flashes across Karai's face. Her eyes widen and she stares deep into Leo's eyes. She sees something there that she desperately wants. It is passionate, devoted, caring, but…she cringes. It also hurts. It makes her feel heavy and trapped, almost as if she is drowning.

"Karai," Leo urges gently. He holds his breath.

Karai reaches up and clasps her jewel. It pulses and sends a wave of pain through her. It makes her blink and she loses the contact between their eyes. Then it's gone – everything but the fear. She shakes her head stiffly and takes a hurried step back. "No."

Devastation crashes down on Leo. The breath is knocked out of him and he gasps softly. His chest is tight and his eyes burn slightly. He touches beneath his eye. Were those…tears? He hasn't cried in a while. Yet this…somehow it hurts terribly.

"I think we're through here." April says with cold feeling. "If all you wanted was the bit about the necklaces, then you have your answer." A smug smile stretches across her face. "Even though you may not have liked it." She takes Karai's hand and draws her back as she steps away.

Karai keeps her eyes on Leo all the while. He's crying. It makes her heart clench painfully, almost more painfully then the pulsing of the jewel. She wants to say something, but she finds there is no air in her lungs. Only her lips move as she is pulled farther away.

Leo doesn't notice. The emotional pain is too intense. He knows she is watching him, but he does not watch her. He clutches at his chest and struggles not to let the tears break free.

Donnie stands motionless. He watches dumbfounded as both the girls slip away. And as intelligent as he is he can not comprehend the parting look April sends his way. It is so cold, so intentionally cruel. It accompanied with her parting wave and 'bye bye' are sharp enough to cut.

"It…didn't work." Leo chokes out. As the girls disappear into Raph's room he sinks to his knees. "Why…didn't it work?" He doesn't really want a reply. The sound of his voice is just nice, at least a little nicer than the deafening silence.

Donnie stares blankly ahead of him. "April…" He croaks. "This isn't you." His numbing shock quickly slips into an overwhelming panic. "This isn't you!" He shouts as if it will somehow make everything right. "This-This can't be happening." He collapses to his knees. His hands shoot to his head and he grips it with extreme intensity. He convulses terribly, his eyes wild with the beginnings of a panic attack.

Leo slowly shifts his eyes toward his brother. He stares dully at him for a moment. "Why didn't they try?" He says weakly. "They didn't even try." He turns himself toward Donnie. He crawls closer. He reaches up and takes a hold of Donnie's shoulders. "Karai…she just said no." He lowers Donnie and pulls his head to his chest.

Donnie's hands shoot out. He clutches onto Leo for dear life. He continues to shake and his mind spins as he struggles to stay above the haze of panic. "Can't…lose her…" His voice wavers terribly. The very idea is too much of a change for him. It's so much like that day where he has insinuated she wasn't family. Only this time…she wasn't coming back.

Leo reaches up and gently pets Donnie's head. "It's…it's alright." He says vaguely. It's anything but alright. Still, things are bad enough. He doesn't need Donnie succumbing to a panic attack. "We'll fix this." Somehow.

**…**

The girls enter Raph's room not really thinking about Raph being there. Luckily he is in fact absent. April breathes a sigh of relief while Karai feels a bit let down. He's actually nice to talk to, especially when a person needs sense talked into them. And she has a creeping suspicion that they might, despite April's insistences.

April flops over on his hammock. She lets out a heavy breath and briefly closes her eyes. Only as she hears Karai settle against the opposite wall does she open them again. She looks lazily over to her. "They're completely ridiculous." She doesn't hesitate in saying so. "Expecting us to do as they say. As if they own us." She rolls her eyes.

Karai side glances. "They could be right." She says tentatively. It's so quiet though that there's no way April hears it.

April picks up her soft voice, but not the words exactly. She sits up and leans sideways so she can hear better. "Huh? What was that?"

Karai shakes her head noncommittally. "Nothing." She whispers. "I just hated seeing Leo like that. Even though he makes me furious," His face during their fight a week ago flashes before her eyes. "He's still important to me."

April scoffs. She pushes up and hops to her feet. "Oh come on." She walks quickly over to Karai and lowers herself to her haunches. "Do you really think he cares about you? The way he fought with you that day. He wouldn't even give you a chance to speak."

A scowl flickers across Karai's features. It's true. He was absolutely ridiculous that day.

"He's the reason you came to me." April smirks and her expression holds a dark edge. "Remember?" She carefully takes ahold of the jewel and lifts it up to eye level. "It's why we chose to be friends – forever. We're the only ones who'll always be there for the other."

There is a flicker of hesitation, but Karai is quickly filled with emotions similar to April's. Her face darkens and she smiles coldly. "Yes," She grabs her jewel and lifts it up even with April's. As the two come so close to contact the jewels shine especially bright and a wave of pain courses through her.

April is especially affected. She hisses and cringes noticeably. She drops the jewel out of instinct and draws her hands close to her. Her head pounds terribly. It's so much like the night a week ago. She prays that this time it will at least go away quickly.

Karai starts. Her eyes widen in apprehension. "April!" She drops her jewel and reaches for her. She lays a hand on her shoulder and holds her breath. She isn't really sure what to do. She isn't one to comfort people, even with her altered state of mind.

April clenches her eyes shut and takes deliberate breaths. She forces the pain away. "I'm…fine." She squeezes out. She opens her eyes and manages a tiny smile. "It was just a flash." A flash? Of what? Pain. Pure and simple.

Karai eyes her with uncertainty. "Well, alright." She trusts April.

"So," April quickly picks up the previous topic. "Since we can only trust each other," Her eyes glint mischievously. "I was thinking that we don't need anyone else either." She leans forward eagerly. "We can deal on our own."

Karai bites her lip and eyes April strangely. She struggles to read her friend. While normally they seem almost psychically connected, in this moment it's nearly impossible to understand her. "You mean…run off?" She shudders as she remembers running off last time. Daddy almost killed Leo.

April gives a firm nod. She then quickly notices the undesirable shift in her friend. Her brows knit together and she frowns deeply. "What is it? Don't you trust me?" A faint scowl surfaces.

Karai is alarmed. "Of course!" There is a panicked edge to her tone. The last thing she needs is for someone else to be mad at her.

"Then what's the problem?" She tilts her head slightly.

Karai doesn't say anything. She averts her eyes and thinks hard on it.

April huffs. "Come on," She reaches out and takes Karai's hand in hers. "We don't need them. Those guys are only a burden and do nothing more than upset us all the time." She smiles surprisingly soft at her. "We'd be so much better with just each other."

Karai meets her eyes. Gold locks with blue. In that instant all doubt falls away from Karai. She smiles back at April, but hers is sinister. "You're right." She squeezes her hand. "Who needs them?"

April nods firmly. A bright grin spreads across her face. "I don't. I never did. Donnie means nothing to me." She holds her head high and speaks with overflowing confidence.

Nothing? Does Leo really mean nothing – after everything? She blinks and pushes away her doubts. "I don't need them." If April can say it so can she. "Leo means nothing to me."

April's grin turns devilish. "Swear?" She breathes. She holds up her hand and sticks out her pinkie. It is a childish promise, but a promise nonetheless.

Karai raises her hand and stretches out her pinkie. They wrap their pinkies around each other and shake briefly. "Swear."

April takes her hand back. "Then we'll leave tonight. When everyone is fast asleep."

Karai nods. "Yes." She can't help but be a little afraid though. Shredder and the Kraang are looking for them. This could very well be their last night alive.

**…**

It is early in the morning when everything falls apart. Donnie sprints into the main area where everyone fell asleep watching tv. "Leo!" He cries. His face contorts in suffocating fear. "Everybody!" This isn't just their problem anymore. This is serious.

Leo stirs slowly. He sits up on the couch and looks through half lidded eyes in Donnie's direction. "Yeah?" He yawns. He rubs at his eyes to clear his blurry vision. "What's up Donnie?"

Mikey murmurs something but he just rolls back over and descends again into sleep. Raph doesn't move a muscle.

"Wake up!" Donnie demands "Wake up! Wake up! **Wake up**!" He zooms over to Raph and shakes him roughly. "You can't ignore me! Not today Raph. This is serious! This is terrible. April…she-she…"

At the mention of April, Raph shoots up. His eyes snap open and his breathing hitches. "April?" Despite his alarm he still sounds incredibly groggy. "What about April?"

Mikey too jumps up. He sways on his feet from the lingering effects of sleep, but his mind works double time. "Did something happen to April?" His baby blue eyes widen in fear.

"She-She's _gone_."

There is a collective groan. "Dooonnie," Raph moans. He smacks his hand onto his face. "You woke us up for this?" He falls back onto the cushioned floor. "April's been staying at her place with Karai for a while now."

"No!" Donnie shrieks. "No! You don't understand! That's not what this is!" He runs around and shakes each one of them to keep them focused on him. "I rewatched the security tapes because I was restless after not seeing them since…since…" He bites his lip hard. He can't say it.

Leo drops his eyes to the floor. Since they pushed them away. No one else really needs to know that though. "Yeah," Leo murmurs. "Just…go on."

Donnie shakes his head to clear his mind. Then he nods, forcing himself to move past the memory. "And I found out they were hiding out in Raph's room."

Raph is wide awake again. "_What_?" He swears he was in there at least three times today. "Those rats!" Just because he lets them in to talk occasionally does not give them free range.

"Not what's important!" Donnie cuts him off before he can start.

Then a heavier truth hits Raph. "Wait a minute…" He says slowly. He turns burning eyes on Donnie. "You have a camera in my room!?" He clenches his fists. "You-"

"Raph!" Leo snaps. He glares holes into him. "Not now!" A panic slowly rises in him. If April is gone then Karai is surely with her. And if they aren't at her house…then they could be anywhere.

Raph huffs. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks the other way.

"What is it Donnie?" Leo urges. His heart clenches in apprehension.

"Well, they said a lot of things." A lot of things that sting terribly. "But at the end, they agreed on something." He swallows hard. "They agreed they didn't need us – any of us. They said they were running away…tonight."

Everyone starts. Their eyes widen and their hearts skip a beat. Tonight? "That means…" Leo gasps.

Donnie grimaces. "They're already gone. Long gone."

Raph growls viciously. "We have to go!" He punches the floor mercilessly. He doesn't care that it sends a jolt of agonizing pain through his hand. "We have to find them! **Now**!" April is the top priority, but even he can't help but be worried about Karai. She's really not so bad.

"Come on!" Mikey pumps his fist. "They're family. And no one can separate us."

"But where do we even start?" Donnie mentions hopelessly. His shoulders slump and eyes shine with sadness. "They didn't say where they were going. They could be anywhere." And this is New York.

"It doesn't matter." Leo hops to his feet. His gaze his hard and his eyes glint with heavy seriousness. "Start anywhere because we won't stop until we find them." His hands clench and tremble. "I swear."

**Ahhh...you have no idea how great it feels to write oocness and it be ok. Neither April or Karai would act the way they did in this chapter under normal circumstances, but because of my plot it's ok. It's absolutely fantastic. And, for the record, I don't think Donnie is ooc. Like I've said before, in my headcanon he has panic attacks so his breakdown in the middle is justified.**

**Also, I do kind of ship AprilxKarai. So this is super fun. There won't be anything more than friendship here, but you're free to misconstrue all up the wazoo. I know I'll pretend here and there anyway. tehe Oh, btw, the effects of the necklaces might not make sense yet, but I swear that I'm not just making them do whatever. They do have certain effects that after a certain point will be explained, if not in the story, then by me. We'll just have to see which.**

**Please review!**


	16. Under My Skin

**Woooow, this is long. Totally didn't intend for it to go on like that. Actually, it was supposed to be longer, but I truncated it. lol It will all be in the next chapter though. Plus - YEEEEESSSS! I breached the 100 mark on reviews! You all are the best. *hugs* This is the only other story besides my Legend of Korra one that has ever done this. It really feels great. Thanks so much.**

**Anyway, time for a poll of the sorts. How many of you care about Donnie in this story? I ask this for a reason, but I can't tell you why until I get past a certain point in the story. After you read the chapter I'd appreciate knowing how you feel about/toward him. Thanks in advance!**

**Enjoy!**

"Where are we going?" Karai asks with a hint of nervousness. It is in the dead of night and the darkness wraps itself around them in a most unsettling way. Normally she loves the darkness, basks in it even. But today it just isn't doing it for her.

April focuses on the path ahead of her. She rarely strays from the main parts of the city so she has to be extra careful. It's not instinct getting to where they're going. Honestly she should be going anywhere but here, but she is compelled to keep going.

Karai watches April for a long time before she can't stand it a second longer. She sighs and pushes some more. "April." She tries to meet April's eyes in the hopes that it will make her pay attention to her instead of…whatever she's focusing on.

April growls beneath her breath. She comes to a sudden stop and turns on Karai. "Karai," Her voice is strained. "Please, I need to focus. I don't know my way around here very well and I don't want to get us lost. Ok?" She stares hard at Karai.

Karai is comforted by the sight of her blue eyes, even if they are on fire. She breathes a little easier and her muscles relax. "Well, maybe if you tell me where we are going I can help." She smiles. "I know about every inch of this city."

April grimaces. "No, it's alright." She says slowly, carefully. That's the last thing she needs. Her brows furrow as a thought occurs to her. Then again…telling her might be easier than springing it on her once they're there.

Karai raises a brow at her. "What is it?" Karai can tell she is weighing options in her head. She only has to wonder what those options stem from.

"Karai," She looks her hard in the eye. "Please don't freak out." Her fingers curl inward as he hopes so strongly. "But I…I'm taking us back to the Foot headquarters."

Karai blinks twice, but there is no harsh reaction. For a moment she chalks it up to shock, but she soon realizes it has little if anything to do with it. "Ok." Somehow she expected this. All there is is a layer of calm that settles down on her shoulders.

April is bewildered by Karai's calm response, but she doesn't dare mention it. She simply counts her blessings and smiles triumphantly.

Karai smiles back. "But you're wrong." She chastises. "If there's anything I can do, it's find my way back home." For once the word doesn't sting. After all, that's what it was most of her life.

April bows her head slightly. "I know." There's no point pointing out that Karai was more likely to freak out than wander back to the den of killers. "I just," She breaks off to chuckle softly at herself. "I don't know. I wanted to be useful."

Karai perceives the real reason, but the sudden calm keeps her from caring. It's true anyway. Even she expected to flip out. It is definitely a nice change. Well, a nice return to norm. For most of the time since she put on this necklace she has been feeling increasingly nervous. So unlike herself.

"So you'll lead us then?" April prompts.

Karai breaks out of her thoughts and refocuses her gaze on April. She nods. "Naturally." She knows she'll crumple under her father and sister's furious gazes, but for now she'll enjoy this little high bestowed on her. "It's this way." She waves in the direction.

They walk for ten more minutes before they reach their destination. It's a building all too familiar to Karai but no less looming. It casts a foreboding shadow on them even without the aid of the sun. It is that intimidating.

"Woah." April gasps. Somehow she never noticed this place before even on the rare occasions she went by. "It's massive." Not to mention completely creepy.

"Tell me about it." Karai half laughs. She only just grew up with a dozen buildings just like it. If not for Miwa then she's sure she would have easily been the spoiled one. She might not even have been able to stand the lair.

"So," April looks furtively about her. She is light on her feet and prepared to jump at any given moment. "How do we get in?" Her training certainly helped with this, but at the same time she feels this energy and confidence comes from somewhere else.

Karai shrugs. "The front door." She could us the workout of beating up a few Foot ninja. Surely they will be waiting to pounce. It won't be like it used to.

"No!" April whines. "That's no fun." She puffs out her lower lip. "Can't we scale it or something?" Her eyes shine with eagerness.

Karai snorts in amusement. "Are you sure you can even do that?" She's not afraid to say it. "You're kind of new to the whole ninja thing. Especially compared to me. I mean, I don't want to get you hurt."

April scowls playfully. "I so can!" She nods firmly. "I've been practicing! I may not be like the boys, but I can still pull off some cool tricks." She clenches her fist in front of her face in determination.

The mention of the boys knocks Karai off kilter. Her head spins suddenly and she's more than a little lightheaded. Her calm is gone as quickly as it came. Leo…she cringes against the pain. He's her weakness. Or is it her strength?

"Karai?" April says firmly. She shakes Karai lightly. "Hellooo?" Her eyes darken the longer Karai ignores her. "Are you listening?"

Karai snaps out of it. She stops sinking, but she does not come back to the surface. Her fear returns to her full force. "Uh, yeah." She nods vaguely. "Sure. Whatever you want."

April eyes her curiously. She starts to ask what just happened, but she stops herself. It's better this way. "Alright," While it was nice having the normal Karai to guide them, the control is much more satisfying. Now Karai won't protest. "Then let's go up."

Karai nods. Then in the blink of an eye she is moving. She leaps from level to level just like that night a week ago. Her fingers tingle with the familiar sensations. She is only slightly slower this time as she makes sure to watch over April.

April struggles. It's hard to pull her weight up and she can't jump half as high as Karai. Her motions are nowhere near as fluid either, and that frustrates her further. Still, she refuses to admit they should have taken the front door.

Karai watches from a few levels up. "You ok?" She asks offhandedly. It's better to pretend she doesn't actually care. It makes her sound as if she's not worried about April in this situation specifically, just worried in general.

Regardless, it irritates April anyway. She scowls up at Karai. "You think I can't do it?" She grinds out. One leg and arm are splayed out across the ledge and the other hangs over the side, each limb scrambling for all its worth.

Karai shakes her head fervently. "No, I'm just making sure. You know I can't help but worry even though you know what you're doing." It's true, but is also an act. She worries, but it is for very valid reasons.

April growls beneath her breath. What a liar. "Well stop it." She snaps. "It's getting annoying." Karai has already asked her five times. She'll get there when she gets there.

"Ok." Karai shrugs. She sits down on the small ledge. She balances herself perfectly.

April finally pulls herself up to the next level. She lets out a heavy breath, her head falling with a soft thump against the concrete. Her breathing is ragged from the effort and her body trembles slightly.

Karai leans forward to get a better look. All she can see is April's back, but that's all she needs to see. "Uh, I know you don't need help or anything," She flips her hand about to prove the nonchalance of the situation. "But I could probably lift you up if you want. In case this is too boring for you."

April growls deep in her throat. "What did I just say!?" She snaps her head up and twists it around to glare at Karai. "I can handle this!" She'll have to if she ever wants to be any use as a kunoichi. Especially under the Shredder.

Karai looks with worry at her, but despite her feelings she snickers anyway. "Ok." She looks lazily up at the sky. It's impossible to see the stars, but she's used to that. She's not really looking for them, just how dark the sky bleeds at this hour. She wonders fleetingly if it's worse than her own emotional bleeding.

She remains lost in thought for a long while. She swings her legs back and forth against the ledge and stares aimlessly about. Only fifteen minutes later does a patch of orange appear at the corner of her vision. "You made it." She says with obvious distraction. "That's good."

"Good!?" April tries to scream, but it only comes out as a tight growl. She coughs as her breathing hitches. "That was stupid. Stupid…idiotic…" She coughs again as she pulls herself to her feet.

Karai's brows knit as she watches her friend. "You don't have to push yourself like this." She can't hide her concern any longer. "I know you have your pride, but you're not as fit as me. You're going to really hurt yourself."

April scowls at her, but she can't be bothered to bite back. She can only say weakly, through wheezes, "We're almost at the top." She feels a bit lightheaded. She holds her head tenderly. "I…I'll be fine."

Karai eyes her dubiously, but she holds her tongue. "Alright, just…watch your step." It only gets harder with these last few levels.

April swallows hard. She'll never admit it, but she's actually pretty scared. Still, she's the one in control. She has to be strong. So with a trembling heart she begins the rest of the climb.

After another stretch of struggling they slip in through Karai's window and into her room. April can't help but sigh with everything in her. She flops over on the floor, leaning against the bed. Her eyes widen suddenly then and she sits up as a thought hits her. "Is this place booby-trapped?"

Karai chortles. "After a few years I gave up on that crap. I realized it was ridiculous to think someone really wanted to hurt me." Pain flashes across her features. "No one except the ones closest to me."

Lines crease April's face. "Karai…" She feels a heavy jab of pain and sympathy.

Karai shakes head fervently. "No, it's nothing. We don't have time for pointless trips down memory lane. We have to see my father." The idea makes her heart and body quiver faintly.

April hesitates. Then she slowly nods. She chose this route for a reason. What that reason is may elude her now, but it's still there…somewhere. "You lead." As much as she detests it, she gives the lead position to Karai once more.

Karai holds her hand out to April. "Alright," As April takes her hand she pulls her to her feet. "It's not far now."

They leave Karai's room and creep along the halls. They keep their heads down and April makes sure to match Karai's steps perfectly. While her room has no traps, she is sure the rest of the fortress is trekked out to the max.

It takes only a minute to reach the door to Shredder's throne room. There Karai freezes. Her heart beats rampantly against her chest and her ears pound with the sound of it. This is it. Her father will surely kill her. There's no way around it.

April, now beside Karai, watches her from the corner of her eye. The fear plastered across Karai's face is quite unsettling. Sadness shines in her own eyes. "Nothing will happen to you." She smiles with much effort. "Really."

Karai smiles weakly in return. She believes her, at least a little. Her confidence is infectious. So with a firm nod she looks back to the door and pushes it open.

The door creaks loudly and slams back against the wall. The sound reverberates and jolts Karai. She jumps despite her efforts and she has to breathe deeply in and out to control her fear once more.

April jumps a little too, but she quickly quails the feeling. Then a sharp, booming voice cuts through the air. "Who is it?" April has never heard such a voice. She swallows hard and then her voice is suddenly stuck in her throat.

Karai starts. She swivels around and looks with alarm at her friend. Say something! _Say something_! If he hears her first he'll lose it. Only April stands a chance of keeping him calm.

"Who is it?" Shredder roars. He grips the arms of his throne and shoves himself up. His eyes narrow as he peers through the darkness. There are two of them, and neither are Miwa. "Answer me!" He's going to kill the soldier when this is over.

April recovers and stands straight. She marches forward with steady steps until she is only a few feet from the dangerous man. There she lowers herself to one knee and presses her weight against one arm on it. "I'm here to serve." She bows her head.

Shredder has never been more shocked. He doesn't know this voice. But that face…he looks harder. He starts. It's the girl, the one who is always with the turtles. What is she doing here?

Karai feels a surge of courage. She steps forward and kneels next to April. She bows her head especially low. "Father," She breathes.

Shredder's eyes catch fire. He clenches his hands into tight fists and extends his claws. "You dare come back to me!? After what you pulled!?" He stomps forward. "You traitor!"

Karai cringes and tenses in preparation for the blow. She quivers slightly and even feels a premonition of the blow against her skin. It pulses faintly.

"Wait!" Miwa cuts them off. She steps fluidly out of the veil of darkness and into the space between Shredder and the girls. "Not yet daddy." She takes another step closer to Karai. "Let's hear them out."

Shredder growls fiercely beneath his breath. Still, he does not strike out at either girl. If he trusts anyone, it's Miwa.

"Alright," Miwa purrs. "Start talking." She runs her eyes over each girl, April in particular. She takes note of the necklace dangling from around her neck and her lips curl into a devilish grin. She is only surprised it is not Leo here beside her sister.

April lifts her head. Her blue eyes are hard and serious. "We wish to serve you. We realized how worthless the turtles are and escaped from them." Her mouth is set in a flat line and her eyes show no emotion whatsoever.

Miwa nods slightly. "Uh-huh." She turns her piercing gaze on Karai. "And what about you?" She crosses her arms firmly over her chest. "Do you agree?" While her sister appears thoroughly brainwashed, she has a feeling her conviction is nothing like April's.

Karai swallows hard. Leo's devastated face flashes before her eyes. She clenches her eyes shut tight to force it away. She can't think of him – not now. Not ever. "Whatever April does, I'll follow."

Miwa's eyes widen and her mouth falls open for a moment. "Interesting…" She says to herself. So April is the dominant of the two. She wonders how that came to be. There are few as determined and headstrong as her sister. And by the look of this other girl she's not so strong, emotionally or otherwise. At least she wasn't before.

Her sister's emotional stability must have been compromised just before or shortly after she put the necklace on. It's the only explanation for such a scraggly, physically inept girl to have such control over her. Then again, this is probably for the best. It will be that much easier to take complete control over the both of them now.

Miwa spins around to face her father. "They mean it. They'll follow us without question."

Shredder narrows his eyes. He eyes each girl with heavy doubt. He thinks a good thrashing is really what's necessary here – especially with Karai. Still, "As you say." He concedes.

Miwa's face lights up. She twirls back around toward the girls. "Get up." She motions her hands upward. "Come on!"

Karai and April rise together. April stands with her shoulders back and head held high. Karai is curled over a little more with her head tilted down and her hands clasped in front of her.

Miwa looks them over a final time. She nods to herself. "Alright. Well, I think we're going to keep you here for a little while. I need to see what you can do."

April scowls fiercely at Miwa. "What makes you think you can tell us what to do!?" She didn't come here to be controlled by someone no older than she is. "I say what we do or don't do!" Her eyes flit to the looming figure behind Miwa. "Only he can say otherwise."

Karai glares heatedly at Miwa. Her gaze, however, does not hold half as much malice as any other day of her life.

Shredder is impressed by her boldness and especially how she still manages to temper it with obedience. A ghost of a smile flickers across his scarred features.

Miwa might have been angry if not for how intrigued she is about this. She doesn't know April well enough to truly know how out of character she is acting, but her sister's reaction is enough to take her aback. While it's true Karai looks infuriated, it is also terribly false. Her fury is only a mirror of April.

Shredder chuckles with an undeniable edge. "Well, then I say it is best to remain here for a few days as well." He shoots an intense look at them, April in particular. "And you are to listen to Miwa when I'm not around as if she is me."

April shows a hint of irritation. Then the jewel pulses and shines a bright pink. With a blink of her eyes the emotion evaporates and as she looks at him again she smiles faintly. "Yes, I understand."

Karai smiles as well.

Miwa's eyes sparkle with amazement. Karai is almost not even an individual. Albeit her timid nature and overall lack of confidence she is a mirror of April. She unconsciously taps the tips of her fingers together. She can definitely use this.

"So when will we get down to business?" April clenches her hands in anticipation. Her eyes gleam dangerously.

Miwa smirks. She lets herself forget the jewels for a moment in time. "In a few days." She knows she should say until they're ready. But what fun is that? Nothing like field work.

April frowns despite her efforts. "Three days?" She strains. She wants an exact number.

Miwa chuckles at her eagerness. "Just long enough to make them worry." She grins darkly.

Understanding lights on April. She smiles maliciously and a shadow passes over her eyes. As dark thoughts cross her mind her jewel shines especially bright. It sends a wave of pain through her, but once it stops and she sighs softly she knows it will never plague her again.

Even as her double, Karai can't help but cringe. She grimaces and a deep sadness sets in on her face. Her eyes even cloud with a thin layer of tears. _Leo…_Her lips move with the word, but only empty air comes out. _Oh Leo…_

The jewel's bright light never fades, but darkness slowly swallows the room again. The jewel sinks beneath April's skin and only a soft pink glow tells of its presence. Just beneath her chest it lies, giving off a soft pleasant glow that only someone really looking could see.

"Sounds good to me." April nods. Nothing like a little worrying before crushing them completely.

**…**

The boys search endlessly for the girls, but they don't find the slightest trace. They don't think to search the Foot headquarters. They cover as much of the rest of the city as they can before the night fades into light and they can't afford to be out any longer.

They return with low spirits and shattered hopes. No one says anything to each other. It's better that they say nothing or else risk snapping and hurting more feelings. That's the last thing they need right now. It's more important than ever to remain strong and united. Without each other there's no way they'll make it through this.

All day long they sulk. They perform certain tasks that normally would bring them pleasure, but it's all for show, ritualistic even. Master Splinter doesn't order them to train like he would under normal circumstances either. He lets them work through it the way they need to.

Every night afterward they go out and for many days they come back with nothing and go through the daily entertainments once more. After a while there is no pleasure in anything and they start turning on each other. Worse still it is the dumbest things that set them off.

Raph simply passing in front of the tv cause Leo to go ballistic, Mikey playing a prank on Raph ends with serious bruises and Donnie tearing Raph off of their smallest brother. It's all so petty and they always hate themselves not long after.

"I'm sorry guys." Leo whispers. They are preparing to leave the lair. They each stand just outside of the tunnel. "This is all my fault." He hangs his head in misery. Donnie's words from an earlier squabble come back to him. _If you hadn't brought her, none of this would have happened. She intentionally corrupted April with those stupid necklaces. It's all your fault._

Donnie sighs. "Shut up." He scowls to the side. "You know it isn't. It's no one's." He still struggles with himself over whether he can rightfully blame Karai for this. His senseless insults did have a bit of truth to them. If only he knew what Karai was thinking.

Leo tilts his head toward his brother. He looks dully at him. His usually clear blue eyes are clouded and lifeless. "It has to be someone's." He grumbles. "And if I'd never met Karai…"

Raph snorts. "Oh please. By that logic it's my fault. If I hadn't gone back and saved her that day then that would have been the end of it." He looks hard at Leo, at least he tries to. His eyes too are dim and lack their usual edge.

Mikey doesn't say anything. He has the least to do with anything. He loves April, but he's not in love with her. As for Karai, he mostly just aches for Leo. Too little time has passed for him to feel much of anything toward her personally.

"It's nobody's fault." Donnie repeats. Maybe if he says it enough he won't even be able to blame Karai anymore. It'd be nice. He misses the feeling of hating no one.

Leo shrugs. "Come on, guys. Let's go hunting." He slowly pulls into the lead. Then they all fall into line behind him and maneuver to the nearest manhole. They don't say another word the whole way, not even as they find their way to the rooftops. Silence envelops them.

They cover miles of the city for the umpteenth time. They no longer have the energy to be exhausted. All they feel is bitter defeat as they trudge on. However a new emotion quickly falls on them as Mikey stops suddenly.

For a moment the others don't notice. They are already on the next rooftop when Raph hears the off key beat. He pauses. There are not enough feet. He swirls about, his eyes wide and heart beating a little faster before he sees that Mikey is perfectly fine. He sighs heavily. "Guys, wait."

Donnie and Leo pause. They look back with traces of irritation. It's all building up so high. They just want to end it! They want to find April and Karai!

Raph ignores their disapproving looks and leaps back to where Mikey sits. He gets close and tries to lock eyes with his brother. "What's wrong Mikey?" He touches him lightly on the shoulder.

Mikey keeps his gaze down. "We're never gonna find them." He murmurs. "…Are we?"

Raph grimaces. "Of course we are." He honestly isn't sure how much he believes it anymore.

"Well we won't if **someone** doesn't stop standing there and. Get. Moving." Leo grinds out. He hops back to where they stand. He plants his hands on his hips and glares mercilessly.

Mikey ducks his head. He hates what has become of Leo. Donnie too. They act like different people when Karai and April are at stake. He supposes it would be the same if he was missing, but somehow not having the evidence makes it impossible to accept.

Raph rounds on Leo. "Don't even start Leo." He warns. "This has nothing to do with Mikey! It's not his fault. None of it!"

Donnie jumps back beside Leo. "Yeah, whatever." Donnie rolls his eyes. "But we do need to move." He crosses his arms firmly over his chest and looks through narrowed eyes at Raph. "We're losing the night."

Raph growls furiously. "Who cares about the night!? This is family! No matter what, as much as we all love April and Leo loves Karai, they will never be family!" He feels the backlash before it comes.

Both Leo and Donnie erupt. "Not family!?" Donnie's hands clench into fists and his eyes narrow into thin slits. "How dare you! April is family you-you-!"

"Aw," A smooth and faintly familiar voice purrs. "Fighting amongst ourselves are we?" The tension is instantly broken as they swivel to see none other than April. "I almost forgot how funny you all are."

Their eyes widen and mouths go agape. They can't feel their limbs to move despite how loud they scream at their muscles to move. Their hearts beat double time, whether it's from fear or joy no one can say for certain.

Donnie's heart especially is aflutter. He can't remember being so happy. He smiles lopsidedly and his eyes shine brightly. "April…" He manages a single shaky step in her direction. She is one roof over on a building higher than their own. "It's you…"

April snorts. "Of course it's me." She flips her head and her hair dances with the movement.

Donnie stops suddenly. He eyes her as if truly seeing her for the first time. "But you…" She looks like her, but she doesn't look like her. "What are you wearing?"

April smirks in cold amusement. "And you're supposed to be the smart one." She wears an outfit of yellow and purple. The top is a purple short sleeved cutoff that would reveal her stomach if not for the full length yellow garment beneath it. Her purple pants are skin tight with a brown belt attached to them. Her hands are wrapped in bandages up to the elbow and she even has kneepads.

Of all of it, however, Donnie focuses on her face. She is wearing the mask Karai gave her and her hair falls differently around her face. He notices it is in a bun instead of her traditional ponytail. It is held up by a violent string. If not for how confusing the shift is, he might say she is ever more beautiful than usual.

"What's the matter Donnie?" April teases, tilting her head. She plants one hand on her hip. "Cat got your tongue?" She runs her tongue across her upper lip seductively.

Donnie's voice catches in his throat. His mouth opens and closes around empty words. All the while his mind screams at how wrong it all is. He only wishes he could ask – why won't you come over here? Come home!

Leo, on the other hand, sees only Karai. She stands by April, only a step back. She has her arms wrapped around herself as if shielding herself and she keeps her eyes glued to the ground. Yet even from this angle Leo reads the uncertainty on her face. "Karai…"

Karai perks. She, however, doesn't dare look up. She holds herself tighter and focuses harder on anywhere but him. She was fine before they found them, but now the confidence April exudes is doing her no good. She feels weak and empty.

"Karai!" Leo calls with much uncertainty. "Come back!" He doesn't ask why she did this in the first place because he honestly doesn't care. If he can have her back he'll give up all the knowledge he possesses. "I need you…"

April throws her head back and cackles. Her hair bounces with the movement. "You fools. Why do you think we ran away?" Her lips curl into a devilish smile and her eyes glint unsettlingly. "We don't need you." There isn't a shred of remorse about her.

Karai grimaces, but only for a moment. The jewel around her neck pulses and she is filled with another wave of confidence. She narrows her eyes and stares daggers at Leo. "I'm not coming back." She shakes her head and moves her hand to her hip, reaching for something. "Not ever." Only she doesn't grab it.

Leo's heart snaps in two. He stares up with wide eyes and a furrowed brow. Devastation is a physical force that bears down on him, making his body shake.

April beams at Karai's marvelous reaction. She nods with a bounce before her expression hardens all over again and she stares the boys down, most notably Donnie. "It was fun while it lasted." She admits with an edge meant to cut Donnie. "But it's over now. You're nothing to me."

Donnie feels as if he was just punched in the gut. He strangles a gasp and bites down hard on his lip. His body trembles slightly as his furious confusion bubbles over. "You…you don't mean it!" He jerks a hand sideways. "That necklace is controlling you!"

April looks cruelly down on him. For a beat the silence consumes them, then she breaks it. "Oh poor, poor Donatello." She clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "I know you are infatuated with me. But really? An evil necklace? How cliché."

Donnie's shaking increasing tenfold. "It is not!" He bites back. "It's the truth! And I'm not infatuated!" Although in the beginning he admits he might have been. "I love you!" His face falls dramatically. "I thought you loved me too…"

April laughs out loud. "I never loved you. I was just playing with you." She grins. "Having my fun." Her bright eyes darken suddenly and an intense glare forms on her features. "I'll prove it." She leaps down to their level in one fluid motion.

Only Raph can be bothered to be shocked as she performs so perfectly. The April that ran away from them did not have the skill to make that jump. What had she been doing these past few days? In fact…he searches fervently with just his eyes. There! "Miwa!" He snarls.

Everyone but Donnie jerks their gazes around. Even April stops for a moment in time. She glances lazily over her shoulder.

"Miwa?" Leo says breathlessly. There she is – slinking in the shadows behind Karai. Her red eyes stand out like nothing he's ever seen.

Raph growls deep in his throat. "What did you do to them!? Change them back! Take those damn necklaces off!"

A soft sweet but no less evil giggle flows from her. "Don't be ridiculous. I have no control over them," She's more of an anchor. "Especially not the feisty one." A wicked smile flashes across her lips.

April groans. "Enough! I'll show you just how in control I am!" She charges. Her hand shoots to her hip and she draws her tessen. She heads straight for Donnie, a murderous intent in her eyes.

Donnie starts. April is fast, much faster than he remembers. He leaps back, narrowly avoiding a blow. "April! Don't do this!"

April ignores him. She pushes up off the ground and drives her tessen down hard as she comes down at him.

Donnie swiftly side steps and pivots, finding himself directly behind her. "I don't want to hurt you!" More like he can't.

April swivels about and strikes again. "Too bad I do." She feels the sick pleasure of resistance on her tessen.

Donnie cries out. He stumbles back and grips at the rip in his flesh. The green of his skin is quickly painted red. The slick substance slips through his fingers and down his arm as his eyes widen with shock.

"Donnie!" Mikey screams. He can not, however get himself to move. This is April. This is April! _This is April!_ There's no way he can hurt her.

April chuckles and grins maniacally. She sprints at Donnie, her tessen reared back to make another blow.

Donnie jumps back. He moves in a circle, keeping a constant distance between him and her. "April!" His voice trembles terribly. "Stop!"

April doesn't respond. She lurches forward and swings her tessen haphazardly.

Donnie rushes around her. He draws his bo staff out to at least block her advances.

April, so sure of a hit, is caught off balance. Her weight is thrown too far forward and she stumbles. She falls hard on the roof, skidding and tearing up skin.

"April!" Donnie panics. His first instinct is to run to her, and he can't override it. He throws himself down beside her and reaches for her.

April jolts upright. She ignores the throbbing pain in her arms and twists her body around sharply to dig her tessen deep in his side. "Don't touch me." She hisses. Her eyes are a flaring pink.

Donnie screams. He jerks back and rolls to his side. He clutches desperately at the slit as he curls into himself, his body twitching uncontrollably.

April moves to her feet. Her blazing eyes bore down on Donnie's helpless figure. "I told you I don't need you." Her voice is strange and thick. She lifts her weapon for the finishing blow. "Now I'll show you just how much I mean it." And she drives it down at his head.

The sound of metal on metal echoes around the roof and suddenly her tessen is stopped mid-blow. April jerks her head around to see the cause, her eyes lighting on a patch of red. "You…"

Raph glares daggers at her. But as much as he tries to hide it his expression is tinged with hurt betrayal. "I don't care if you're April. I won't let you hurt my brothers." He thrusts his sais up and throws her arms back.

April lets loose a primal growl. "You a big bad turtle?" She flashes her weapon. "Then let's go!" She leaps over Donnie and goes at Raph in a flurry.

They fight their way to the other side of the building, leaving the others alone.

Mikey races across the roof. He drops down to his knees and makes sure not to touch. "Donnie," He gasps. His eyes widen with strangling fear and his hands tremble just above his brother as he struggles to think of a way to handle this.

Donnie moans in a way that makes it hard to distinguish between physical agony and emotional turmoil. The blood is all over him now. It quickly gathers in a pool beneath him. "A-April..." He says it over and over again.

"Come on bro, stay with me." Mikey is sure his brother is past the point of lucidity. Sure he loves April, but she just crippled him. Donnie is smart enough to know danger when he sees it. "I'm gonna fix you." He grimaces. Somehow.

Donnie moans again. He rolls his head over and stares through blurry eyes toward the distant indistinguishable shapes of Raph and April. "Why...?"

Karai has been standing back all the while. She has an urge every now and then to follow April – she must follow her! – but she fights the force consuming every aspect of her being. She doesn't really want this.

Miwa watches April fight quite poorly, but well to just be taught and especially so against the turtles. Now however her gaze flits to her sister. She growls beneath her breath and narrows her eyes. "What are you doing?" She scolds.

Karai starts. She jerks her head around to look blankly at Miwa. Her heart beats a little faster. "I…" She looks back at the scene. Leo is still standing there – watching her. "I don't know."

"Well get out there." Miwa sighs. "April has the right idea. And she can't do it on her own." Her expression lights for an instant and she says smugly, "You don't want her to get hurt, do you?"

Karai shudders. No, no more pain. Still…the thought of hurting the others is almost just as painful. "Miwa…" She swallows hard. "Do I have to…?" Have to choose.

"Of course." Miwa scoffs. "Life is all about choices." She points forcefully out toward the others. "Now go! You don't have time for doubts."

The fire reignites in Karai. Her eyes practically glow, the gold mixing with a faint pink hue. "No time." She repeats as she leaps over to the building and heads for Leo.

Leo's eyes widen as she moves. He stumbles backward and sloppily reaches for a katana.

Karai's hand snaps to her blade. She draws it effortlessly as she springs forward and aims a blow at her lover.

Leo swiftly brings his katana up. Metal clashes against metal and Leo cringes. It's been a long time since he heard this sound.

Karai strikes again. She goes lower.

Leo fends it off just as easily. "Karai!" His voice is loud, but it trembles despite him efforts. "You don't have to do this."

Karai cringes and fumbles. She nearly drops her blade as she tucks her head down and hisses in pain. _You don't have to do this._ Like that night so long ago…on the Biarly Building.

Leo wastes his chance. He pauses with her. He stares with wide eyes and baited breath. "Karai?" He presses. "Does it hurt?" He tentatively reaches out for her.

Karai shakes her head and clears her mind. Her eyes shoot open and are wild as ever, the pink creeping in further. "Get back." She slashes at him.

Leo bolts back. He raises his katana defensively, but he has trouble figuring out what to do. Her words sounded more like a warning than a threat. "I can help you." He insists. "You're not bad."

Karai cries out in furious confusion. The war cry tampers off into more of a choked sob. "Leo," She grips her head with her free hand. "Can't…hurt you…" A film of tears covers her eyes and the pink dims.

Leo holds his breath. "Then don't." He nods to himself. "Come on, you can do it. Fight this."

April feels the fading light within her and breaks her concentration on Raph. She turns on her heel and focuses on Karai. "No," She murmurs. "You can't." The pink beneath her skin pulses vigorously.

Karai gasps. She falls forward and grasps at her chest. "No," Her voice is thick and not like herself. She slowly raises up and reveals fully pink eyes and an unfeeling sneer. "I won't abandon her."

Leo is startled, but he doesn't let her overcome him. He jumps out of range and hurries to find another way out of this.

Raph notices Karai's shift and links it to April's break in concentration. It hurts him body and soul, but he resigns himself to using this moment to his advantage. He strikes out at her.

April's eyes grow wide as bowling balls, but there is no time for more. His sai rips through the already scuffed flesh of her good arm. Her tessen falls out of her grip and clatters to the ground.

Raph shudders at the sight of her blood dripping from his weapon, but he can't let this stop him. He prepares to go again if he must. "Don't you dare move." His voice quivers faintly and his stomach turns.

April bites down hard on her lip to hold in a scream. After a moment she chokes out a feeble laugh and grins weakly. "You think you got me? Cause you landed one blow you're the bomb." She cringes and grips her bleeding arms out of instinct. "You're nothing. You'll see."

Raph stares coldly at her. His eyes cloud with hurt. He has never been talked down to like this. He supposes that's Splinter's fault – for treating them so well and teaching them to do the same to each other. Then again, why would he ever think he needed to be prepared for such a thing?

April glowers mercilessly at him. "You'll pay for the arm." She swears. She then darts down and snatches up her weapon with her left hand.

This is his chance. Raph knows he could kill her like this, with her back exposed. He nearly throws up from the horror of it. No, never. His hand shakes fiercely. Even possessed, she is family.

April picks herself up and laughs with a single syllable and great emphasis. "Idiot." She scoffs. She steps back. "Should have killed me when you had the chance."

Raph drops his eyes to the ground and his sais to his side. He has never felt so weak.

Karai lashes out with all she has. She aims for the head.

Leo blocks for the umpteenth time. His breathing is a notch above normal. "Focus on my voice." He pleads. "I know you're in there. I know."

Karai cringes, but she doesn't hesitate. If anything she strikes with more power.

Leo ducks down. For a split second the angry frustration consumes him. "Karai!" He wings his katana dangerously, up at her chest.

Karai pulls back. Her necklace flutters out in front of her.

Leo starts and pulls back just enough to miss her. He, however, drives full force into the jewel at the end of the necklace.

Karai draws in a sharp breath. A crack slits the jewel halfway up and it sparks. It surges with power and sends a wave of pain coursing through her. It is enough so that she creams and falls forward on her hands and knees.

Leo's senses run wild. His heart hammers in his chest, his ears draw in her scream to the point he can barely stand upright, his vision blurs around the edges but her figure is sharper than ever, and his whole body tingles in a way he hasn't felt since their nights in their secret place.

Karai trembles terribly. She curls forward, pressing her forehead hard against the roof. She gasps for air, her airways suddenly tight. "Le…o…" She squeezes out.

Leo drops his weapon and dives down to her level. "Karai?" He breathes. "Where does it hurt?"

Karai weakly lifts her head enough to see him. Her eyes are a familiar gold and a wisp of a smile flickers across her lips. "Everywhere." She chokes out a laugh.

Leo smiles back. He laughs the same. It's not for amusement or even relief, even though the feeling is overwhelming. It's for the sake of seeming somewhat normal in their spinning world.

Suddenly a flash of a figure blurs by them. Bright orange is all they see. "Karai!" April snaps. She stands at the edge of the roof, her eyes ablaze. She holds her arm once more, her tessen back on her hip. "Now!"

Karai moans. She lurches forward. The jewel pulses and shines blindly. Now, however, the pain is overwhelming. Instead of pink it glows a blood red, and only along the crack. "But…"

April turns sharply about to face the pair on the ground. "What!?" She practically screams. Her free hand clenches and shakes. "Are you betraying me!?" Her eyes narrow sharply. "What about our promise?"

Karai moans. The pain increases tenfold. _A promise made on an Akari Jewel can never be broken. _The jewel whispers to her. "Never?" _Never!_ Karai nods weakly. "Yes…" The whites of her eyes glow crimson, a backdrop to her golden orbs. "I'm coming." She staggers to her feet.

April grins wickedly. Her eyes shine triumphantly.

A panic wells within Leo. "W-What!?" He scrambles up. "No! Karai! No!" He can't find the words to say. "Karai!" Tears itch at the corner of his eyes.

Karai grimaces. Tears of her own form. She stares forlornly and the water leaks from her eyes, trickling in a slow, thin stream down her face as she turns away. She moves stiffly over to April's side. "Let's go."

They leap and land in unison. They bow to Miwa and she looks less than pleased with them. Well, she thinks, at least they did _some_ damage. Even if only emotionally. Miwa smirks privately. Her gaze flits between the blue and purple turtle before finally resting on Leo. It's good enough.

"Come." She orders the pair. "Let's get you patched up." They have a lot more training to do. Then the three vanish into the night.

Leo is numb. He stands and stares at the empty space where Karai once stood. He can't feel his arms or legs. Everything, once so pronounced, is now so dull. Still, he say her. He saw a piece of the _real_ Karai. It gives him an ounce of courage he so desperately needs. It's enough, at least until next time.

Raph keeps his head down and refuses to look anywhere but at his own feet. He let her get away. Because he could strike a damaging enough blow, she was able to escape. He lifts his sai weakly, shuddering as the red blood glistens brightly against his sai in the moonlight. **Her **blood. He shoves it back down. If only he wasn't so utterly useless.

Mikey sits with Donnie. He helps him sit up and stares from one face to another. He never can focus very long. Not only is it beyond him with his condition, but it's far too painful. He doesn't want to see them like this – so broken. He just wants to be whole again.

Of all of them it is Donnie who is easily most thrown. He stares through eyes that do not see. They are glassy and without life. The brown is more of a grey. The pain in his side and arm are impossibly painful, yet he feels nothing – nothing but emptiness.

This can't be happening. This isn't real. Surely he can close his eyes and when he opens them again everything will be the way it's supposed to. Right? But he knows it's no more than a comforting lie if even that much. She's gone. She's really and truly against them, even if only by a spell. Either way it doesn't make it any less painful.

He flashes back to the day in the tunnel – when they first brought Karai to their home. _She's not evil!_ He was so sure of himself. _But what if she was? Would you really give up on her?"_ It was so stupid then. Yet now…now it is his reality. And it's the worst feeling ever. _So what if she did go evil. Would you let her go like you expect me to let Karai go?_ It's not even a question. He can't give up on her. He can't!

He lifts his head to the sky and lets the tears stream down his face. There must be a way to fix this. They're the good guys. They have to win. Right?

**So, what we learned (or should have) about the necklaces from this chapter is - 1) Between the two who share the necklaces there is one who is dominant and the other almost blindly follows them. 2) The emotional state of the wearer at the time the necklace is put on or shortly after is the nature they take on. 3) The wearer does NOT get enhanced abilities.**

**Btw, I'm not bulleting these things because I don't think you're smart enough to get it. I just want to make sure I got these things across. If not then I definitely need to fix it. The last one is especially important because ****I don't want to unknowingly make April too good at fighting. So please tell me if I succeeded. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! We're getting close to the end! Get excited! And please review!**


	17. Something More

**Huh. Another long one. Maybe this will end up being a constant thing. *shrugs* Like most things we'll just have to see.**

**And here we go! Continuing our spiral into chaos! Will this end well? I'll never tell. But Romeo and Juliet never do have much luck do they? *evil laugh* Enjoy!**

Back at the lair they patch up Donnie. They pass the time in silence. They have so much to say – to vent – but they hold it all in. It is only once Donnie is physically ok that anyone dares to speak. Unsurprisingly it is Raph. He, however, is not withholding of his opinions.

Raph crosses his arms and looks over his brothers with slow precision. He takes in every aspect of them, refusing to miss a single emotion in their tortured faces. Finally his gaze settles on Donnie. He frowns and makes a soft sound to himself as he questions himself on this. Then he says, "I suppose this isn't the best time to bring it up – but are you ready to give up on April like you tried to make Leo do with Karai?"

Mikey gasps. He may let a lot of things slip through the cracks of his attention span, but he remembers this incident clearly. He gapes at Raph incredulously.

Leo's small, lifeless eyes become round with fierce disbelief. "Raph!" As much as he always wanted to prove Donnie wrong, this isn't right. This is not the time or place or anything.

Donnie is punched hard in the heart. That's right…he did say that. He already went over it in his head and prepared himself at least a little for this. He only expected it to be Leo, the one who truly deserves to rub it in his face.

Raph avoids their stares. He looks at the ceiling. "What?" He grunts. "Are you trying to tell me you don't agree?" He moves in such a way that even without looking at him, he communicates to Leo. "Especially you."

Leo narrows his eyes at Raph. Still, they're scarcely furious. Mostly he's too sad and shocked to feel anything else. "That doesn't matter right now." It's true, but even now it's hard for him to believe. In a way this is what Donnie gets. He needs to learn somehow – you can never judge people, not until you've been through the same.

Mikey scoots closer to Donnie on the couch. He shifts his hand and lays it on Donnie's. It's not much, but it's all he can offer. He doesn't want to spit out meaningless words. Actions always spoke loudest, at least to him.

Donnie feels his presence and relishes it, but he does not openly acknowledge it. He simply lets the warmth spread over his hand and up through the rest of him, filling the dark spaces created by this terrible event.

Raph sighs and scowls to the side. "Fine, whatever." He hazards a glance at Donnie. "But we do need to know. How are we doing this? Are we risking saving her?" His face darkens. "Or is this search and destroy?"

Donnie shrinks. His throat constricts and suddenly the world is so much heavier. Even the air presses down on him insufferably. Fear clouds his wild eyes,

No one wants it to go that way, but no one answers Raph's very real question. She may be their friend, but it's ultimately Donnie's decision. He has the most to lose. "Donnie?" Leo quietly urges.

Donnie blinks away the haze and the oncoming tears. He swallows the lump in his throat and frees his airways. "We have to try." He says dryly. "There has to be a way."

They all nod in unison. "Alright." Raph can't even manage a smile. All he can do is bow his head and silently commit to the task at hand. It's going to be a long road.

Leo sighs inaudibly. He glances fleetingly at Donnie and can't help but grimace. He knows completely what it's like to feel so hopeless and weak and just unable to solve anything. He was there with Karai once and is almost there now. But even he has a bit more hope than Donnie right now. At least Karai shows flashes of herself.

All there is now is to figure out where to go from here. "So," Raph breaks the silence. "How are we gonna find them?" He might as well ask another big question.

Leo shrugs. "We search." Same old same old. At least one thing is familiar, even if it only foretells of their continued struggles.

"At least we know they're with the Foot." Mikey offers with the faintest smile they've ever seen on their brother. And despite his effort, somehow it's not very comforting.

"So," Donnie mumbles in a broken voice. "Any ideas on how we might do this?" As much as he so desperately wants to fix things, he can think of nothing.

Leo hesitates, but only because he has a creeping fear for Donnie's endeavors. He keeps the horrible truth to himself, however, and prays he was just seeing things. "Just break the necklace." His eyes light up slightly as he remembers a better moment. "When I cracked Karai's she nearly snapped out of it."

Everyone perks up a little at such a reassuring thought. "Just break them?" Raph finds it in him to grin. "We got this." They can only hope at least.

**…**

Weeks pass and still they can not find the girls. They figure breaking into the Foot headquarters would give them the results they desire, but it would be more foolhardy than beneficial. They decided from the start that they must catch the girls out in the city. It's the only way.

With every passing day they lose more of what little hope they have. Their hearts grow heavy and more often than not they cry themselves to sleep after a long day of fruitless efforts. The only thing that keeps them going is Splinter's reassurance. If he can believe in a better day, then why shouldn't they.

It is a bitter cold night when their luck finally turns around. Their skin crawls as the wind bites at them and they shiver uncontrollably. Their breaths rise in a soft wisp before them as they run from rooftop to rooftop. They never needed a miracle more than they need one now – to distract them from their misery.

It's a blur at first, a cruel illusion. They all see it, but they each are sure they're seeing things in their turmoil. It's happened before, to all of them. Donnie and Leo especially. But then they see it again. It is much more solid this time – a pure black figure.

They spin around and catch their breath. They put all their energy into locating and following the very real blur. "Who is it?" Raph yells out to the empty air. His heart pounds in his ears and his pupils dilate as his emotions swell up.

Soft laughter spills forth. It's April. It has to be. "April!" Mikey pipes. His eyes widen and he feels a spike of happiness. Although it's sadly tainted with fear and uncertainty.

The figures stop suddenly in front of them. It is in fact April, along with Karai. A look of smug condescending plays across her face as she stands with her arms crossed. Karai's brow knit together and her eyes pool with sadness as she stands like a puppet by April.

"The one and only." April chuckles in that chilling, unfamiliar way.

"Come on then!" Raph's stomach twists in knots despite how much he has prepared himself for this. He flips his sais off his belt and holds them with a vice grip. "We know what you want!"

"Do you now?" April places her hand on her hip. "And what is that?" The only thing more fun than attacking them is playing mental games with them.

Raph growls deep in his throat and glares holes into her. "I'm not playing these games!" He snarls. "Come at us!" Unlike Donnie, he'll fight if he must.

April giggles. "Feisty," The amusement abruptly falls from her face and her eyes narrow into slits. Her lips curve into a sharp snarl and she swipes up her tessen. "Those are always the best kills." She charges.

They follow the pair's movements for a brief moment, but their attention is quickly drawn elsewhere. "Look!" Mikey cries. He points with great emphasis. "Back there!"

In the darkness lurks a figure, only distinguishable by the large red eyes that pierce the black. "Miwa!" Leo fumbles through his thoughts on what to do. He quickly decides, "Mikey! Donnie! Don't let her get away!"

Mikey immediately shoots into action. He rockets across the gap between the buildings and goes at Miwa, but without dangerous intent. Leo told them previously there was to be no killing. So he wouldn't kill.

Donnie doesn't react at all. After fleetingly looking at Miwa he snaps his gaze back around to the other dueling pair. He doesn't miss a beat. Each blow is like a blow to him. He aches just standing there.

Leo starts to turn toward his target before his eyes light on Donnie, still in the same place. "Donnie!" He snaps. Right now he can't be sensitive to Donnie's feelings. "I told you to go after Miwa! Now move!"

Donnie snaps out of it and looks to Leo. He locks gazes with him – burning blue against diluted brown. "No." April's sharp scream makes his gasp and break the stare. "I can't let him hurt her!" He bolts.

"Donnie!" Leo sighs in aggravation. He throws his hands into the air. Then again, he'd be the same. He _is_ the same. He turns to her. He left her for himself.

Donnie races for April. "Raph!" He snaps. "What are you doing!? You can't hurt her!"

Raph perks at the sound of his brother's voice. It is enough to throw him off.

April grins devilishly and pounces. She slashes her tessen across an arm and squeals with delight at the pain she inflicts. "I told you you'd pay." She snickers.

Raph growls loudly. He shoots a glare at Donnie and then he jumps right back in the game. "Idiot!" He yells back at Donnie. "It might be her body, but this is **not** April." He makes another go at her uninjured arm.

"That's the point!" Donnie shoots back. "It's April's body! If we ever want her back we can't hurt her like this!" Even he can't bring back the dead.

Raph mumbles curses beneath his breath, but he undeniably pulls back some.

"Just go for the necklace!" Donnie says with a hint of eagerness. It's the key to freeing her!

Raph's eyes go to her chest and he starts.

April brings her tessen down hard toward his neck. No head, no life.

Raph blinks and clears his surprise just in time. He blocks her blow and delivers one of his own. It's just a nick this time, enough to keep her from fighting properly. She has really gotten good since she left.

"Come on Raph!" Donnie urges. He needs to go help Mikey, but he can't leave until he's sure this nightmare is over.

"I'd love to!" Raph jumps back from her now haphazard strikes. "But where the hell am I supposed to hit!? There's no jewel! At least not around her neck."

Donnie sucks in a sharp breath. His throat constricts and his heart stops dead. No…necklace. That…can't be. "But…"

Raph feels the shock and confusion rolling off of his brother. He grimaces, but he does not lose focus this time. "Donnie!" He growls. "Snap out of it! Go help Mikey like you're supposed to!"

Donnie stands motionless. Raph's voice sounds so distant in this moment. "No…necklace…?" He repeats. He stares dully ahead. He can't get a perfect view of her from here, but Raph's right. Where once lay a beautiful pink jewel is nothing but empty air.

"Donnie!" Raph snaps. "Move!"

Donnie blinks twice and forces himself past this. There must be an explanation…yes. He'll just have to figure it out later. He swivels around and runs toward Mikey. Now he has to help his brothers.

Leo notices as Donnie passes and finally his mind fully focuses on his own issues. He looks up into her golden eyes.

Karai meets his eyes. She doesn't move. The jewel around her neck bleeds red. Once only along the crack it now possesses nearly all of the shard. "This is the end." She whispers.

Leo stares back. He shakes his head slowly. "No," He draws his sword and holds it in front of him. "This is only the beginning." He flashes her a weak smile.

Karai dims further. Her eyes cry out to him. This is no game. There's no reason to smile. "If only." She mumbles. She is forced to draw her blade. If only it was meant to be.

Leo lets her words flow over him. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and breathes in and out deeply. "You're wrong." His eyes snap open. "And I'll show you." He sprints toward her.

Karai fights the impulse to charge him. She grits her teeth and clenches her eyes tight. She even leans backwards, but to no avail. With a particularly painful pulse she leaps into action.

Leo meets her halfway. Their blades clash and he flashes back to their first meetings. Echoes of the past fill his ears and cloud his mind further.

_I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be._

_Things don't have to be the same._

_Just a stupid sword._

_Can't find a pulse._

_I LOVE HER!_

_I love you…_

_Always…_

Leo's head spins and he misses a step. He stumbles and does not meet her sword. He gasps, his eyes widening with pain.

Karai digs her weapon into the soft flesh of his arm. Crimson blood coats her silver blade and as her eyes fall on it the air is sucked from her lungs. She chokes on air and staggers back.

Leo can't hold it in, he cries out in agony. He drops his katana and pitches forward. He grips frantically at the wound, the blood quickly coating his hand.

Karai's hands shake fiercely as her heart fights with her mind. She finally regains steady footing, but it is of no use in her warring state. She moves fitfully, making strange almost primal noises in her struggles.

Leo hisses and his head spins even worse. His vision blurs in and out and his breathing escapes in rasps. This isn't right. This wound isn't that serious. Still, it burns. It is like nothing he's ever felt before.

Karai jerks her head back suddenly and screams wordlessly to the sky. She forces herself to her knees, but is unable to cast aside her weapon despite her best efforts. "NO!"

Leo snaps his head up and tries his best to focus on her. "Karai…" He wheezes. He coughs abruptly. "What's…wrong?"

"I can't!" She wails. Her conscious mind has completely shut down. She hears nothing but the voice in her head. _I said do it. Kill him! _"I won't!" She shakes her head fervently.

"Karai," Leo tries again. He pulls himself along until he is within arm's reach. "Please…" He feebly reaches for her. "Help me…" He cringes and collapses further.

_Now's your chance. Cut his head off!_ "Shut up!" She feels a surge of control and smacks her weapon away. It skids and screeches across the cement and stops just at the edge of the roof.

Leo lies weakly on the ground. His extremities twitch worse the more time that slips by. He is just strong enough to tilt his head enough to see her. "Karai…" He doesn't know how he wants to end his sentence. His mind is a mess of pain and confusion.

Karai pulls her gaze around to him. Her eyes are wild and her face the picture of insanity. "Poison…" She gasps between her erratic breaths. "April…dipped poison…sword." She jerks back and screams again. She grips her head with intensity.

An alarm goes off in Leo's head. Poison!? That's it! "How…fix it…" He coughs roughly. He clenches his eyes shut tight and grinds his teeth. "Help…"

Karai slams her head down. She smacks it against the concrete and a pang of great intensity afflicts her. Her head throbs terribly and a small stream of blood trickles out from the focal point, but for a moment the voice stops. She laughs feebly.

Leo can barely make anything out with his fading vision. Still, he sees clearly the sudden lucidity in her eyes. This is his one and only chance. He makes uncoordinated grasps for his katana.

Karai begins to lift her head, a sharp pain racing through her head at her endeavor. She yelps and quickly lays it back down.

There it is. Leo sees the dark red just in front of her head. He finally finds his weapon and with one last burst of energy lifts it and brings it down hard on the jewel.

The harsh sound of crystal shattering rings through the air. The single crack multiplies and millions of shards explode across the roof.

Karai sucks in a sharp breath and jerks up. It is agonizing, but at the same time she barely feels it. All she can feel is a sudden freedom of body and soul. Her eyes widen and her heart races with the revelation.

Leo can't manage anything more. His arm falls limp to the roof and his grip on the sword goes slack. His breaths are shallow and he suddenly feels very hot. Still, he smiles weakly through it all.

The relief rushes out of Karai in the next instant. Her eyes fall on Leo and nothing but panic surfaces. "Leo!" Her voice is shrill.

Leo registers her voice, but it is distant. He mumbles something, but it's impossible to make out.

Karai scrambles forward on all fours and scoops him up. "Leo!" She cradles him as gently as she can, but she is so frantic she handles him a bit roughly. "Leo! Come on! Stay with me!" A film of tears coats her eyes.

Leo leans into her. He relishes her touch for what he is sure will be the last time.

Karai's alarm shoots through the roof. "No!" She knows that look all too well. "Don't you dare give up! You just saved me! NO!"

Donnie jerks around at the sounds of distress. His breathing hitches as her words sink in and despite his wounds from Miwa he shoots into overdrive. He sprints back to Leo.

Karai chokes on sobs. The tears spill down her face like rain and she convulses. "Leo!" She shakes him. "Don't close your eyes!" Her lip trembles.

Leo's eyes flutter. He can only keep them open a sliver at most. He sees nothing but the pure, pained gold of her eyes. "I…love you…"

Karai is taken aback. "Shut up! Don't say that!" Only people who think they are dying say that. "You're not going to die!" She shakes her head fiercely and flings tears.

Leo shivers as her cold tears sprinkle his face. It cools him for a moment and he manages a weak, broken smile.

Donnie skids as he comes to a sudden stop by the pair. For once his mind is solely on Leo. "What happened?" There is an accusing edge to his tone.

Karai shrinks beneath his heavy gaze, but she forces herself to keep it together. She stifles her sobs and croaks out, "Poison! I poisoned him! I-I didn't mean to!" She shakes her head fervently. "I was being controlled! I-"

"Hush." Donnie growls. He drops down to his knees and studies Leo intently. "What are the symptoms?" She better speak fast. Whatever it is, it's spreading fast.

Karai can't control her sobs any longer. "I-I…he-he…" She fumbles her words. Her world is spinning and she feels sick and she just can't do this.

Donnie sighs in utter aggravation. Still, he manages to hold his tongue. He imagines it being April and then he effortlessly dives into diagnosing Leo himself. "Fever…twitching…vision problems…"

"What is it!?" Karai urges. "How do I fix it!?" Her voice hitches and she coughs violently. It only makes her cry harder. "Please help me…"

Donnie looks up and meets her wild eyes. It invokes a spike of pity so intense that he cringes. He is even more surprised at the words tumbling out of his mouth. "Don't worry. He'll be fine. I can help you."

Karai is stunned into silence. She blinks and pushes out a few more tears.

Donnie tears his eyes from her and whips out vials from a hidden compartment on his belt. After Fishface he never went anywhere without the tools to make antidotes. It takes him only a minute more to create a mixture he prays will work.

Karai and Donnie hold their breaths as Donnie puts the mixture in a syringe and injects it into Leo's arm. For a moment time itself seems to still. It is deathly silent.

Then, slowly, Leo opens his eyes. His flushed face regains its usual tint and temperature. The light returns to his blue eyes and a soft smile curves his lips. "That wasn't so bad." He rasps, a scratchy chuckle following immediately after.

A new layer of tears covers Karai's eyes – happy tears. A full toothed grin spreads across her face and her eyes light up like fireworks. Her skin tingles with exhilaration like nothing she's ever felt before. "Leo!" She gasps.

Leo's head still pounds furiously and he winces at her loud voice. "Not so loud ok?" He mutters. The full reality of the situation hasn't quite reached him in his fuzzy mind.

Karai coughs out a crazy laugh with broken edges. "You're ok!" She pulls him up and squeezes him close, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "Oh my God…you're ok." Tears trail down her face as she buries her face in the crook of his neck.

Leo grimaces as her hand bears down on the cut in his arm. "Karai," He stops, then changes his words. He reaches up and wraps his arms around her back. "It's alright. You don't have to cry."

"Yes I do." She blubbers. "You almost died!" She pulls back, revealing her face and the mess of emotions splayed across them. "A-And it was **my** fault!"

Then it hits him. His eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. "The necklace!" His eyes shoot to her chest. "I…I broke it…?" The memory is vague, still clouded by the clearing poison.

Karai nods in short sharp bursts. Her lips press tightly together as she struggles to keep any more tears from falling.

Leo grins like a maniac. "You…you're not being controlled anymore." He remembers with sharp certainty the events beforehand. A chill of pleasure races up his spine. "You're better!"

"Better?" She half laughs. The broken edge still plagues her voice. "I'm not the one who almost died." She aches to touch him. She sways where she sits.

"I did it. I did it!" He throws himself at her.

Karai catches him effortlessly and pulls him to her.

Leo clasps his hands around her and quickly pushes himself up. He smashes his lips against hers and kisses like it's the last kiss they'll ever have. Honestly, after everything, who knows when the last could be.

Karai hungrily accepts his affection. She slings her arms around his neck and pulls herself flush against him. She kisses fiercely and drinks in every inch of him. He tastes metallic in her mouth, like blood. It makes her hesitate.

Leo picks up on her shift just by his touch. He feels her muscles tense beneath his fingers. He pulls back just enough to speak clearly. "What's wrong?" He says between heavy breaths.

Karai shivers as his hot breath dances on her skin. "You're bleeding." Her voice hitches slightly. Her high falters and the heavy weight of reality slowly drags her down.

Leo smacks his lips together and runs his tongue around his mouth. He tastes it too. "Must be from the poison." He mutters with a shrug. "But I'm fine." He smiles. "Really."

Karai lets her gaze wander away from him, to the forlorn purple turtle standing next to them. He stopped watching them long ago. His gaze focuses solely on April.

Leo follows her gaze. His heart drops. That's right. He might have saved Karai, but this is far from over. April…she's being far more difficult. "It'll be alright." He isn't sure if he says it for himself or if it's for Donnie, but he's pretty sure his brother didn't hear anyway.

Karai tears her eyes from Donnie and looks back at Leo. It's really not the time or place to be all over each other, but it's the only thing that's keeping her away from the edge. April is her friend too after all. So she closes the space between them and kisses him again, just as fiercely.

Leo responds immediately. His mind lingers on Donnie, but it is quickly lost in the sensational bliss of her deft touch and passionate kisses.

It burns Donnie up inside as he listens and practically feels them all over each other. He's not mad at Leo or even Karai really, he is just upset that everything concerning April is falling apart around him. She doesn't have a necklace. What does that mean? He stares dully at April. How can he fix this now?

Raph takes April down with a harsh elbow to her back. He pins her and holds his sai dangerously close to her throat. "It's over." He hisses. "Give it up April." He shudders as he associates his dear friend with the stranger before him.

April grunts as she bucks and kicks. "It's only over when I'm dead." She smirks, eyeing him cruelly. His body language even now is painfully easy to read. He is struggling.

Raph grimaces. His hand trembles and he hates himself for being so weak. Still, he pulls his weapon back with an aggravated sigh.

April giggles. "Even with me helpless you can't do anything." She twists her head around and chomps down on his arm.

Raph yelps and jumps back.

April leaps up and stumbles out of reach. She has slashes on both arms and across her chest. There are grazes on her cheeks as well. No matter how good she's grown, Raph is undoubtedly better, only tempered by his affection for her.

Raph doesn't move. He's through fighting. It's not the physical wounds that stop him – although he has plenty of them – it's the emotional ones.

"Come on," April wheezes. "Don't you want to at least capture me?" She grabs awkwardly at her chest, trying to conceal the fact it is causing her tremendous pain. "Test me to death in a valiant but fruitless effort to 'free me'."

"No." Raph says weakly. It tears him up inside. "You may not be the April we know, but you are April. I could never make you suffer."

April cringes suddenly and her brows furrow. Her chest tightens. "Raph…" There is an underlying tremor to her tone.

Raph jerks his head up. His heart stops and the air rushes from his lungs. It wasn't much, but in that one word he heard April – the _real_ April.

Donnie catches his breath. He heard it too. It was her. Whatever just happened, her true self breached the surface. Even if for just a moment. So maybe…maybe it means she can escape.

With a severe shudder her head spins slightly and her eyes turn cold. "You idiot." She gasps and clutches harder at her chest. She feels lightheaded and weak in the knees. And that awful…gut wrenching feeling of guilt and fear. It's coming back. She has to get away!

Raph instinctively steps forward. "April…" He forces himself to stop. Even if he sees a glimpse, it means little to nothing.

Donnie's mind races. He runs up and down every corridor of knowledge to find a rhyme or reason for her sudden slip in character. What is it? What is it!?

April meets Raph's eyes. Green locks with blue. Her lips part, slowly, forcefully.

"I got her!" Mikey's triumphant cry crashes over them and shatters the moment. "What do I do now!?" Mikey looks with bright eyes over at the others.

Miwa is down on the ground, her arms pinned behind her with his nunchucks wound tightly around her wrists. She thrashes and snarls like a mad dog, but her efforts are for naught. She is utterly trapped.

April snaps out of her daze and panic quickly sets in. Miwa is down and Karai is out. This is a complete failure. And she is so confused. She can not afford to stay here another moment. She turns and runs.

"April!" Donnie reaches desperately for her. His eyes widen and fear strangles him.

Raph only watches. He is lost, back in the moment where their eyes met. The way she looked at him, it was pleading. It was the look of a girl lost in the dark. It was her. She was still in there – somewhere.

Leo and Karai break away from each other and stand. They wipe themselves off and clear their throats. It really is weird how they acted in the midst of a battle. Still, what's done is done. Leo turns to Mikey and settles his gaze on the girl beneath him. "Good job Mikey." He nods.

Mikey beams. "No thanks to you, Don-nie!" He scowls and puffs out his lip.

Donnie ignores him. He slowly focuses his eyes on Miwa. He studies her thoroughly. "Should we bring her back with us?" He half asks them, half himself. Is that really smart?

Leo shrugs. "We might be able to get something out of her." His gaze hardens the longer he watches her. "Maybe."

"Ha!" Miwa bites back. "You won't get a **word** out of me! I'm not like _her_." She breathes the last word like a curse and sends a particularly spiteful look Karai's way.

Karai drops her eyes to the ground. As much as Shredder abused her and hated her very existence, it is true. He was, no, is family. And she betrayed him.

Leo side steps and reaches over to her. He slips his hand over hers and squeezes slightly. "We'll see about that." Leo scoffs.

Karai sighs in relief and squeezes back.

"Oh you certainly will." Miwa sneers. "I can't wait to finally see where you freaks live."

A light bulb goes off in Leo's head. "That's right…" He murmurs. "Raph!" He looks to his brother. "Tie her up and blindfold her. We can't let her see the way to the lair."

Raph frowns deeply and eyes Leo skeptically. "Are you sure about this?" As far off as his mind is from this predicament, he still has the sense to know danger when he sees it.

"It'll be fine." Donnie whispers. All eyes shoot to him. "If worse comes to shove…" He locks eyes with the daughter of the devil. "We can just kill her."

The pure hatred and cruel intent in Donnie's eyes sends chills down all their backs. It's so unlike him. Yet no one says anything. Miwa doesn't mean anything to them anyway. Leo only worries because he knows Splinter will surely care. After all, he is sure this Miwa is his Miwa.

Raph moves and does as Leo asked. It takes all of thirty seconds and then Mikey leaps up off her. Raph is the one who also lifts her haphazardly to carry her.

Leo swallows hard. He can only imagine Splinter reaction. They'll just have to see. "Well, let's go home guys." Maybe this half victory will be the key to a whole victory. One can only hope.

**…**

She can't see or move, but Leo refuses to take any chances. He takes a different, difficult path home. It twists and winds and they even pass by the same place a couple times. But no one whines or even mentions it. They understand just what Leo is going for.

All the while Leo holds onto Karai. He keeps her hand in his and refuses just as fiercely to let go. She is finally his again. It might not be the healthiest relationship, especially now that he'll be more possessive than ever, but he would die for this. And despite how much she hates to be caged, he's sure she would as well.

Raph walks with his head down. He puzzles over in enigma that is April. She was going to say something. Before Mikey alerted them to having Miwa, she was inches away from it. More importantly, something that happened changed her. It gave her eyes a familiar spark. But what?

Donnie is caught up in the same questions, only he works on ways he could possibly figure it out, not the reason itself. Maybe if he backtracked and traced every movement she made…he shakes his head. Or perhaps…! No. He'll just have to think about it.

At some point in their senseless trek home, Leo wraps up Karai's head with Donnie's assistance. If they aren't going to make it home quickly, then he has to. Unfortunately his endeavor to extend their wandering is pointless because Raph soon begins to sway unnaturally.

Leo hesitates, but ultimately chooses to go home. After all, Raph did sustain the most wounds and despite his resolve can pass out just as easily as any of them. So they stop this silly ring around the rosy and finally enter the lair.

Splinter is waiting for them. "My sons!" He says with great relief. He hurries toward them. "You are alright." He smiles gently around at them.

Leo bows. "We're sorry for taking so long. We didn't mean to worry you." His face lights up instantly after.

Splinter doesn't have to see her to know she is right beside him. His son's expression tells it all. Still he glances over. "And I see you found Karai." He smiles. "Well done." His eyes darken noticeably after he sees that there is still one missing. "But April, is she…?"

Donnie grimaces. He averts his eyes and scowls heatedly at the floor. It's no one's fault really. At this point very little can save her. He just has to think of that one last possibility. There is at least one – he knows it!

Splinter's ears fold down. He frowns deeply and his eyes shine with sadness. The silence says it all. "I see." He bows his head slightly. "Well, there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah," Raph pipes. His eyes glint darkly and he smirks down at the body in his arms. "And we might just have a secret weapon."

Leo starts as he remembers. He can't let Splinter figure out who she is before he has a chance to talk to him. "Master Splinter!" He snaps his gaze to Raph and gives him a meaningful look.

Raph rolls his eyes but quiets nonetheless. He supposes this is actually a pretty delicate issue with Splinter.

Leo breathes a sigh of relief and quickly steps forward. "I need to talk to you." He sounds suddenly meek. "Alone." He holds tighter onto Karai's hand for reassurance.

Karai frowns sympathetically, shifting her gaze from Leo to Splinter. That's right. That day – that _horrible _day – he said Miwa was actually Splinter's daughter. This could get nasty.

Splinter eyes his son curiously. Fear lurks just beneath the surface. "Alright, Leonardo." He nods faintly, peeking over to Raph one last time.

Leo scrambles to keep Splinter from fully taking in her appearance. "Donnie!" He jerks his head around. "Raph's hurt. You have to help him before he passes out."

Donnie is confused at the desperation about Leo, but it's not time to argue. Arguing in general is actually never a good idea. He learned that the hard way. "Come on Raph." He moves toward his brother and carefully grabs his shoulder.

Raph cringes against his touch, but he refuses to let his pain escape in a verbal sound. Unlike him, however, he does not protest. He lets Donnie guide him over to the couch. After everything it really is nice to have to give zero effort.

"Mikey," Donnie calls. "Come take her." As he says it he wonders what her name actually is. He swears Raph said it once before, but it was in the midst of battle. It's far from his reach now. "Here," He shakes his head to snap himself out of it. "Tie her up somewhere."

Mikey nods. He bounces over and takes Miwa from Raph. As he removes her he sees clearly the wounds covering Raph's body. He grimaces and shudders slightly.

Raph notices and smiles softly. "It's nothing." He assures. "No wannabe kunoichi can take me down." He chuckles in an unnatural way.

Mikey senses that it's all a front – not for the physical, but for the emotional damage done today. Still, it only makes him smile wider for his brother's sake. "I know." He spins around and heads off to a room they don't inhabit.

It's dank and dark and a distinct musty smell permeate the area. Mikey shrinks beneath the intense desolance. He refuses to stay for more than a minute and quickly ties her to metal pole jutting out of the ground before turning and running back out.

Leo moves quickly. "Come on Sensei." He urges. He pulls Karai with him as he heads for Splinter's room. He tilts his head back to make sure his father is following.

Splinter follows with a slow gait. As he goes he peers out of the corner of his eyes at Raph and Donnie. They know who she is. If not both than Raph definitely does. The way his son avoids his eyes is proof enough of this. Still, he's sure Leo with reveal everything soon enough. His eldest son sure seems to know all the secrets lately.

Then the three slip into Splinter's room and disappear from eye and earshot. Despite this Leo can't help but keep his voice down. Or maybe it's the fear… "Ok," He breathes in and out deeply.

Splinter folds his hands together as he waits patiently. "Yes?"

Leo swallows hard. "That girl…she was there when we fought Karai and April. Actually, she was there last time too. She's one of the Shredder's men…she's-" His voice catches in his throat. He has a premonition of Splinter's devastated face.

Splinter raises a brow. He has a sick feeling reminiscent of the day Leo told him about Miwa. His stomach drops further a thought strikes him. It's the thought of this being in the same vein as that day.

There is a long moment of tense silence. Then Karai's heaves an aggravated sigh. "She's my sister!" She says for them. It's not exactly what Leo was going for, but softening the blow with a lesser shock can only help.

Leo blanches. He jerks his gaze around to her and looks in shock and faint irritation. To be fair though she probably thought she was making it easier. She doesn't know about the conversation he had with Splinter.

Karai stares blankly back. "What?" She shrugs.

Splinter starts. "Your…sister?" That day comes back to him with startling sharpness. _Karai told me a long time ago about her…she had a sister…Miwa thinks she is the Shredder's daughter._ So that's it. His heart leapt into his throat and his breathing quickens. This girl they captured…she's his daughter.

Leo watches Splinter carefully. "Yeah," He says slowly. "She's Miwa."

Splinter nods absently. "I see." He murmurs. He bows his head and descends into thought. Yet she is bound and blindfolded. She is clearly no friend. Yet…she could easily be his blood. And the boys surely want to interrogate her for information.

Leo waits a minute before he decides it's necessary to being his father back to reality. "And well, I don't want to do anything against your wishes, but…" He side glances. "We need answers. And…"

"I understand." Splinter says in a wispy breath.

Leo perks. His eyes widen and a small gasp escapes him. "R-Really?" He has doubts that Splinter can really stand to see a girl who could be his long lost daughter get hassled by them.

Splinter refuses to look Leo in the eye. "It's…alright." He certainly won't be watching their endeavors. The mere thought of what they'll do distresses him. But he thinks as long as he stays out of ear and eyeshot he'll be fine. "Do what you must to save April."

Leo bites his lip. His eyes shine with sorrow. "You don't have to decide right now."

"Leo!" Karai snaps. She shoots daggers at him. "If he says it's alright, then it's alright!" She understands he means to be kind, but in truth he's being crueler than ever. Karai knows the feeling of being torn, between something you desperately cling to and what you know is right. Karai chose the former, returning to Shredder in hopes for change. Splinter, however, is choosing right.

Splinter smiles softly in thankful amusement. "She may be of my blood, but you four are my true children. I raised you your whole lives. If it comes down to a choice – you all or her – it's always going to be you."

Leo genuinely smiles. "I love you dad." He hasn't said those words since he was little. Once Raph started teasing him for it he had to end it, for his pride. He realizes now that it is not something that should ever stop being said.

Splinter's smile spreads. "I love you too, Leo."

Outside, Donnie finishes wrapping Raph's wounds. He sighs heavily and gazes lazily around the room. He hasn't been particularly focused throughout the whole procedure and is only now coming to a vital conclusion.

Raph notices the light in his brother's eyes and he has to ask, "What is it?" He frowns and shoots Donnie a hard look. He won't lie either, he is not too pleased with Donnie for zoning in and out as he helped him. He may be smart, but lack of attentiveness can undo all the genius in the world in a heartbeat.

Donnie's hands twitch slightly and his eyes grow slowly. He smiles weakly, but with much more life than he's had in a while. "Raph," He breathes. "Raph!" He jerks forward and grabs onto Raph's arm.

It's a little too hard and Raph yelps, mostly in surprise. He scowls at Donnie. "What?" He snaps.

"You stabbed April, right?" He nods fervently as if to push Raph to agree. "And you broke the skin, right? Right!?" His eyes continue to grow in size all the while.

Raph's brows furrow and his frown deepens. He leans away from Donnie and eyes him strangely. "I guess." He says slowly, confusion quickly spreading across his expression. "I mean, she was bleeding a lot. If that's what you mean by 'break the skin'."

"Great!"

This only confuses Raph more. "Great?" He makes a face. "What are you-"

"Raph!" He puts his finger to his own lips as a sign. "Can I see your sais? Well, just one should be enough." He holds his hands out eagerly. "The one with the most blood."

Raph snorts as something resembling understanding dawns on him. It figures. He's going to do something sciency with her blood to figure out just what's wrong. Raph smirks. "Go for it." He grabs a sai and hands it over.

Donnie grins from ear to ear. "Thanks!" He hops up and spins around in the blink of an eye. He stops just as suddenly, a few feet away, to look back with a flicker of concern. He turns slowly. "You do feel better, right?" The light leaves for a moment as he holds his breath. "I mean…I wasn't really…I…"

Raph waves his words away. "Perfectly fine." He smiles with a hint of softness. "You did your thing and you did it great. So don't worry about me and go on and figure this mess out."

Donnie perks immediately. He nods firmly and makes a beeline for his lab. This is it! Examining her blood will tell them all they need to know about this curse.

Raph chuckles to himself. He leans back against the couch and lets out a loud, satisfied sigh. As bad as things are, they really aren't too terrible. Heck, they saved Karai and captured a deadly kunoichi. Or is Miwa beneath Karai? Oh well. He closes his eyes. Knowing Karai is at least safe, here to make one of his brother's happy beyond compare, is good enough.

Even with his eyes closed he senses it. Raph feels a presence before him as well as notices the sudden shadow over darkening the space in front of his closed eyes. "What is it?" He doesn't open his eyes.

Leo rolls his eyes. "Come on." He urges. "It's time to do a little interrogating." Leo smirks despite himself. No one should ever enjoy hurting someone else. Hm, maybe Karai has rubbed off on him more than he thought.

Karai snickers as she reads him brilliantly. "It's not so bad." She whispers. She leans closer and kisses him gently on the cheek and then the lips. She, however, gives him no chance to kiss her back. Now is not the time. "Now move it!" She orders Raph. It makes her chuckles softly.

Raph slowly opens his eyes. He narrows his eyes at her, but there is no denying he is highly amused by her bossy nature, especially so soon after trauma. He smiles faintly. "Alright." Besides, this is interrogating. He pushes himself up and cracks his knuckles. "Let's go beat some answers out of the witch."

"Raph." Leo protests. He shakes his head and gives him a disapproving look. "That's still her sister."

Karai and Raph roll their eyes simultaneously. Karai says, "Oh come off it Leo." She hits him lightly on the back of the head. "You know I hate her guts." She shakes her head. "Why else do you think I didn't argue with Splinter? I'd rather just kill her now."

Leo and Raph cringe. Even though they grew up with a severe rivalry, it's an unsettling image – a girl killing her sister. The boys know even in the hardest times they could never even contemplate such a thing, let alone commit it. It's a foreign concept to them.

Karai gapes at them. She sighs. "Yeah, whatever. I'm horrible, I know. But she…" Her face darkens. "She took everything from me." A blackness taints her bright golden eyes. "Now it's time for me to do the same."

Raph and Leo exchange glances. Then, after a long moment, they nod together. "Alright," They say together. "Let's do this." The three walk into the dark room and prepare themselves for a rough morning. No food, they say, not until they get _something_.

**…**

Time slips by and they make no progress. Miwa won't crack no matter what they do – and they insist upon not killing her. Whether it's from the way they were brought up or the fact they continue cling to the hope of getting information, they aren't particularly sure. Either way they are getting nowhere.

Donnie struggles as well. More than anything he struggles with what he is slowly digging up. It took some time because the blood was dry and the amount wasn't too abundant, but now his efforts are bringing back amazing results.

It makes his body tingle in excited disbelief. At the same time it chills him to the bone. It's beyond anything he's ever dreamed of just as much as it is so much worse than his worst nightmares. If only it were someone else – anyone else!

But this is real. He can't procrastinate. He must tell the others and then they all can come up with something together. Five brains are always better than one. So with trembling resolve he turns from his lab with Mikey in tow and heads for the others.

"Guys," He says meekly. He stands just outside the room that holds Miwa, peering into the darkness uneasily. "I need to talk to you."

The boys and Karai look up. Their intense, aggravated faces shift into a brighter more hopeful expression. They turn quickly from the fruitless scene and move toward Donnie, Raph giving one last annoyed kick to the girl before them.

Leo frowns disapprovingly, but he doesn't say anything. He honestly wouldn't mind kicking her again himself if he was sure it would make him feel better. Only he knows it won't. He's not like Raph. Every blow only makes him feel worse, especially when it gives them no answers.

"What's up Donnie?" Leo tilts his head slightly. "You find something out?" He can't help but look a little eager.

Donnie grimaces fleetingly, but his amazement concerning the reveal quickly overcomes it. "Yeah!" He jumps a little. "It's unbelievable! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Then you know how to fix April!?" Raph clenches his hands in anticipation and his eyes widen considerably.

Donnie dims suddenly. He appears to shrink as he is reminded of who they are dealing with here. "Oh, right." He murmurs to himself. "Well, it's complicated." He rubs his arm nervously. "When I was examining her blood…I found unbelievable things…_impossible_ things."

An invisible hand slinks up each of their backs. It sends a terrible chill through their bodies and makes them shiver fiercely. The hope is suddenly gone from the air and terror grips them.

"I…I even compared April to Karai's blood. Just to be sure." He swallows hard. "Nothing matched. Not even close."

Fear sparks in their eyes. And Karai is the only one brave enough to speak for them. "What does that mean then, Donnie?" She holds her breath.

Donnie averts his eyes. "It means…" Donnie swallows hard and forces himself to meet their gazes. "April isn't human."

**WOOO! YES! I made it to the chapter with the reveal of my heacanon before the tmnt special aired! Well, to be fair I don't actually say WHAT April is, but I shall remedy that now. The boys don't ever figure out what she is either, only that she's not human. That's why I'm telling you - my headcanon is that April is in fact Neutrino. Wouldn't that be cool if that's where her 'abilities' come from in the show? I know I'd feel smart for predicting it. lol**

**And remember how one rule of the necklace is that the wearer takes on the nature similar to their emotions when they put it on? Her being Neutrino is why it didn't work like that for her. More specifics to come in the next chapter. :D**

**Also, with the poison scene there wasn't a specific one I was going for. But arsenic and atropine poisoning, from what I've researched, seem like close fits. Otherwise just go with it being a made up poison for this made up world. Please review!**


	18. The Price of Love

**Well, here we are - the last crazy chapter of the story. (Still one or two more after this, just not crazy.) I had various songs for inspiration here, the relevance of each varying wildly. Let's not say what they are though in case of spoilers. Yeah, you think about just what I mean by that. Or...you know what? Just read! Enjoy!**

Everyone just stands and stares for a long moment. Shock washes over them in a wave that numbs them to the very core. Not human? Is that really possible? They've hung around her for months and to them she appeared nothing more than a human. She was no different than Karai or her father or anyone. Then again…if she's not human, then her father probably wouldn't be either.

Donnie looks over all their faces. Each expression he sees only makes it harder for him to explain the details of exactly what not being human means. He swallows hard. "Upon closer inspection," He chews on his lip. "I found one particular element in her blood that was sprinkled throughout Karai's."

Raph scoffs. "I thought you said there was nothing in common between their bloods?" He crosses his arms and looks hard at Donnie.

Donnie shrinks slightly beneath Raph's gaze, but he does not let it deter him. "It's true." He says carefully. "Nothing in the blood is the same that is supposed to be there."

Everyone's stares grow blanker than before. Only Leo can find his voice anymore. Still, he's tentative. "Um, if she really isn't human how can you tell whatever it is isn't natural in her blood?" It's not like he's smart enough to question Donnie, but it just sounds odd.

Donnie averts his eyes. It's not like the blood itself is April, but somehow he feels guilty about it. "I did some tests." He rubs his arm. "I used the contaminated sewage water and mixed it with the blood. So, well, any natural occurring elements wouldn't have been affected by it. But…"

A light goes off in Leo's head. That's right. He remembers that day they spilled the Kraang chemicals on her and nothing happened. He frowns deeply instantly afterward. "But what?"

"But that one element that they had in common was the only one that changed upon contact." He looks over at Karai in particular. "So I realized that this is what those necklaces did to them. It inserted a foreign agent into their bodies."

Karai freezes. Her eyes widen and her heart speeds up slightly. "And…and it's still in my blood too?" Her body trembles with growing fear. "Does that mean…?" She reaches over to Leo and holds on tight.

Leo reaches over and rubs the top of her hand soothingly. He focuses his eyes on Donnie and holds his breath, her fear seeping into him.

"No, it's fine. You're fine." Donnie offers a small smile. "Without the influence of the necklace it's being filtered out of you blood. And besides," He grimaces as his mind flashes to April. "I suspect it wasn't too prominent in your blood to begin with."

Karai releases a heavy sigh. She finds it strange, but she smiles at Donnie.

Mikey had been thinking nonstop through the explanation. It was a bit hard to grasp, probably harder for him than the others, but he is pretty sure he has it now. "So April not being human is what made the necklace take her over so badly?" He frowns and tilts his head slightly.

Donnie sighs sadly. His smile is weak and defeated. "Yeah," He nods imperceptibly. "But to be more specific, the chemical wasn't just highly concentrated. At first, yeah, probably. I just don't have a sample of her old blood and-"

"Donnie!" Raph interjects. He gives him a sharp look. "Get to the point." The sooner he explains everything the sooner they can work out a solution. Although the genius probably has an idea already.

Donnie jumps slightly, quickly shaking it off. "Yeah, alright." He nods. "From the blood I have…" A shadow passes over his features. "The chemical actually _bonded_ with her blood. It is a part of her very being now."

A shudder shoots up everyone's spine, especially Karai's. "Then…" Karai bites her lip clenches a hand at her heart. "Is there any chance to save her?"

Donnie averts his eyes. "I…I don't know." He says quietly. His throat constricts. "Using the tainted water will only hurt her since it's bonded with the rest of her blood."

The others drop their gazes to the ground. If Donnie is lost, then is there really any hope?

Donnie's expression falls dramatically along with theirs. "If only we'd found it sooner…" His breathing hitches. "Then maybe…maybe we could have used the water…"

The silence stretches for what feels like forever and settles over them like a suffocating blanket. Only Raph dares to break it. He steps forward after a long time and sets his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "It's not your fault."

Donnie can't find it in him to even smile. He steps back and Raph's hand slips off of him. "But it is." He whispers. "I should have known. I should have forced her to take it off." He hangs his head. "There's so much more I could have done…"

Leo sighs. "Don't do that Donnie." He frown disapprovingly. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours."

"Maybe." Donnie mutters meekly. He lifts his head and his gaze is suddenly intense. "But you have your girlfriend back. Mine is still in the grips of insanity."

Leo tilts his head down and looks hard at the ground. It's true. He can say anything and it mean nothing. Even though April is important to him, she does not mean the world to him – like Donnie. Karai is his world and she is safe.

Karai leans her head against him. She nuzzles him gently. She then tentatively meets Donnie's gaze. "There could still be a chance." She tries her best to be positive.

"She's right." Raph asserts. "Remember how April acted just before she ran off?" A spark lights his eyes. "There has to be a reason for that."

Donnie manages a halfhearted smile. It should probably excite him the way it does Raph, but he can't bring himself to feel uplifted. For one he doesn't have any concrete idea, and two the one vague idea has does not bode well for them.

"What's wrong?" Mikey's eyes widen in concern. He bows his head slightly. "Aren't you happy that there's something that helps her?"

Donnie hesitates. Should he tell them? Will it really help anything? He doubts it. He's the only one who could create something to separate the foreign agent from her blood. Still… "It's hard to be happy…" He chokes out. "When the thing that nearly snapped her out of it is…" He jerks his head to the side and clenches his eyes shut tight.

They all peer curiously at him. "What is it?" Leo prods.

Karai holds her breath. She has a sinking feeling she already knows the answer.

"No, nothing." Donnie shakes his head. "I'm not really sure anyway." He side glances. "We'll just have to see the next time we face her." He makes a face. He still can't get used to the idea of her being the enemy. She's their friend, _his_ friend. And they will save her.

Another silence creeps up on them and this time it is Leo who puts it to an end. "So, when should we start looking again?" Leaving now would be asking for disaster. Raph is far too hurt to fight.

Donnie would say immediately – right this instant! One look at Raph, however, puts him in place. He sighs beneath his breath. "We'll wait a few days." He begrudgingly agrees. "After we all feel better we'll start the search."

Mikey's heart drops. He hates the dark look in Donnie's eyes almost as much as the pain. If only there was an easier way. He wishes he was smart enough to figure it out.

Leo swallows hard. He supposes he might as well be the one to ask. "And are we trying to hurt her this time?" He bites hard on his lip. He tastes the metallic flavor of blood. "So we can bring her back? Or…?"

Donnie grimaces. "Wound her." His heart clenches and he cringes as he says it. "But…don't kill." Never kill.

**…**

April struggles back to the Foot headquarters. Blood drips down body and chills her to the bone. She wipes at it, but to no avail. It only leaks faster from her open wounds and adds another stain to her hands. All the red makes her shiver terribly.

She can't make it back like this – not just for the physical reasons. "So…much…blood." She murmurs to herself. She utters a strangled gasp. "Donnie…Raph…" Tears build up in her eyes. She sucks in a sharp breath and pitches forward. Her eyes turn solid pink and she picks herself back up.

Still, something itches at the back of her brain. It reminds her of a time and place that once so close are now so far and brings back a striking pain. It's not enough to keep her from moving on, but it is enough so she knows she has to stop.

She drops to the streets and stumbles to a vacant store. It's pitch black inside and the doors are locked. However none of this deters April. She kicks her leg up and smashes the glass window. She cringes and holds in a cry as shards of the shattered glass stick in her leg and dig deep.

She steps carefully through the jagged opening, nearly falling flat on her face as her foot catches on the outside of the glass. She barely catches herself and even then it hurts like hell. She picks herself up and limps around to the medical section.

Once there she collapses. Her head spins and vision blurs. Worst of all is the painful guilt. Every second it gets more intense. Only as she treats her wounds does the painful throbbing in her confused head cease. All that's left is the physical pain, which is a welcome reprieve.

She sighs heavily and leans back against the self. She tilts her head back and lets her eyes fall shut. She breathes deeply in and out until she is sure that those guilty feelings are truly gone. They never really are, but it dims enough for her to trust herself.

She wanders back to the Foot headquarters after another hour or so. She isn't half as worked up over the previous events as before, but it's enough so that she doesn't stay out all night. She has to report to the Shredder and figure out what the heck they're supposed to do now.

The headquarters are as dark as ever. Yet her eyes see everything so much sharper, brighter. She blames it on lingering adrenaline, but she knows it has nothing to do with it. She's lost too much blood. But she refuses to focus on it. She thinks only of the coming conversation.

She enters through the large doors and walks quickly to the throne. "Master Shredder," She kneels and bows her head. She tries to keep a stoic expression and not to let the pain come to her face. Still her body trembles slightly anyway.

Shredder stands and immediately picks up on her deceit. "I see it didn't go well." He does a sweep of her body and notes each of her visible bandages. There is even a spot or two that is especially red or not covered at all. "They got you good."

April grimaces and bows her head further. "Forgive me." She whispers. "Karai made it hard to focus. I was always trying to keep her on my side and she just wouldn't stop fighting it."

Shredder scowls furiously. "Karai has always been utterly useless." He slams his fists on the arms of his throne. "Now she can't even fight, the**one** thing she could do, without ruining everything!"

April sighs softly. "And I lost her because of it." She averts her eyes and prepares for the backlash. "She went back to them."

Shredder quakes in fury. His eyes catch fire and his breathing becomes erratic. "That fool!" He hits the arms of his chair again. "I can't believe she's any daughter of mine!"

April is surprised that he stops there. But she is very grateful. Perhaps his anger issues only spread to Karai. Still she licks her lips and struggles to find a way to say the next, most important part. "But it's…it's not just that." She tentatively ventures.

Shredder's eyes shoot to her and narrow. "What else could there be?" A thought suddenly dawns on him and his gaze moves hastily around the room. "Where's my daughter? Where's Miwa?"

April drops her gaze to the ground. "She…" Her body tenses. "They got her too. Only she went unwillingly. They abducted her."

Shredder's blood boils. He clenches his hands into fists and his lips curl down into a snarl. "They got Miwa?" He hisses. "My baby girl." Ironic really, since Karai was more his daughter than she was. "Enough!"

April starts at his harsh tone. Her eyes widen as she jerks her head up to look at him.

He shoves himself up and towers over April. A shadow passes over his features and does not leave. He is no more than a man prepared for war. "There's no way I'm letting them take her. We're getting her back!"

April stands slowly. She looks up into his burning eyes. A quiver runs through her heart. While she knows he won't hurt her he is still formidable. His mere presence is enough for her to feel overwhelming fear. "We will." She nods imperceptibly. Her eyes narrow into slits. "And we'll destroy the turtles."

Shredder's eyes glint maliciously. His lips curl viciously. "Once and for all."

**…**

They wait a week, telling themselves it is necessary for Raph's wounds. Really they all know what they're actually doing. It has nothing to do with Raph or Karai or any of them. It's all for April. Even after repeated encounters with her altered self it's hard to accept that this is it. This is their reality.

Maybe, they say to themselves, maybe just one more day will make a difference. She was acting strange after all. Maybe one more day will be all it takes and she will be herself again and come running home. Maybe…if this was a dream. But they know it's not. And they know they can't wait one more day. So they finally move.

They search, but with little conviction. Their hearts ache with the burning knowledge that they will have to fight April – seriously. Raph has already hurt her, but still even he is scared. It just isn't the same as those times before. They could end up fatally wounding her now.

The silence is crushing and they feel out of breath from doing nothing at all. No blow could ever hurt so thoroughly. "So…" Leo forces himself through the quiet, but it is only for selfish reasons. He breathes out heavily, feeling a little less constricted. "Got a plan?" It's a wonderful reprieve – hearing the sound of his own voice.

Raph glares out of the corner of his eye. But his voice does not reflect his expression. "You're the plan guy." He grumbles. "What do you wanna do?"

A chill races up Leo's spine at the very idea. "N-No." He chokes out. "Not this time." He shakes away the panic and clears his throat. "Besides, I was talking to Donnie."

Donnie isn't quite as eager to break his silence. While it's true it hurts and practically suffocates him, it also lets him dream. He basks in the eeriness and allows it to wrap a layer of peace around him. Speaking will ruin it – this temporary relief.

Mikey peeks around his other two brothers to try and see Donnie. "Donnie?" He presses. He watches his brother curiously. "What do you think?"

Donnie sighs. He scowls hard at the ground and bitterly destroys the silence. "I told you guys already." He growls. "We'll use Miwa as bait and at least get April back." His voice suddenly grows quiet and meek and his expression falls. "Then we can test some theories."

"We'll still have to use force." Karai mumbles. She's sure he knows that already, but it's better to point it out now than get yelled at later.

Donnie swallows a biting remark. He forces himself to react calmly. "I know." He says through grit teeth. "Just…use as little as possible." She's still April.

"That's far enough." A cold voice booms from the darkness.

They snap to attention, their hearts skipping a beat. Their eyes widen exponentially and their gazes dart all around them. There's only one person who it could be, and they quickly find him. He stands on the edge of the very same building.

"Shredder!" Raph snarls. His eyes narrow and he shoots a nasty glare at him. "What are you doing here?" Stupid question. Donnie had planned for exactly this. It is just the heat of the moment possessing him.

"Don't be an idiot." Karai scoffs. She swallows hard as her eyes focus solely on the bearer of all things unfortunate in her life. "Why else would be come? It's Miwa."

Shredder chuckles with dry amusement. "Well done Karai." He mocks. "You're not always as stupid and useless as a log."

Karai drops her eyes to the ground and a tight grimace spreads across her face. Her heart clenches despite how stupid it is. No matter what, he is and always will be her father. Sixteen years can not be washed away so easily.

Leo's lips curl back in a snarl. "Don't talk to her that way!" He reaches over and loops his arm through hers, snaking his hand down to hers. He squeezes hard, maybe a little harder than necessary as his anger seeps through.

Shredder barks out a single syllable laugh. "She's my daughter! **Mine**! I'll talk to her however I please!" A low growl rumbles in his throat. "But enough of this! I'm not here for Karai and you know it! Keep her! All I want is Miwa."

"Ha!" Raph turns his body sideways so that the girl in his arms can only partially be seen. "And you know that there's no way in hell that's happening! She's ours now bub." His gaze wanders upward and a smirk slowly forms on his features. "Unless…"

Shredder grins wickedly. He is already one step ahead. "Unless what?" He steps quickly to the side and snatches outward. A bright flash of orange pierces the dark and he grabs onto it with all his strength. "Unless I give you _her_?"

Everyone stiffens. Their hearts crash to a stop and they suddenly can't breathe. There she is. April. Shredder has a handful of her hair clenched in his fist and just like that takes complete control.

April stifles a yelp, biting down hard on her tongue. She cringes, but she keeps a hard almost expressionless face. Her gaze instinctively goes to Donnie. She silently cries out for him – for what she doesn't really know. Saving or damnation.

"Don't even pretend to be in control of this." Shredder sneers. He drags April closer, right up against him. He moves swiftly, shoving his hand up close to her throat. Slowly, surely his claws slide out across her throat, pressing hard against it.

April breathes deeply in and out. The cold metal makes her shudder and makes it harder to breathe, but she does not waste her time with the thought of it. She keeps her gaze trained on Donnie.

Donnie stares intently back at her. Seeing the blade taut against her throat chills him to the bone. More than that, he can even feel his on throat tightening as if it is him who has the blade against his throat. "April…" He mouths. What's worse is she is like the old April – her mask is gone and her hair is in its usual ponytail.

April scowls faintly. But even she is affected. She mouths back, "Donnie…"

Raph quakes terribly. A growl rips from his throat. "Shredder!" He snarls. "Let her go!" His hands curl around Miwa in an attempted fist. His fingers unintentionally dig into her skin, but he doesn't feel bad at all.

Shredder laughs maniacally. "Not on your life. I'm the one making the conditions now. I have the power." He smirks. "So you better listen."

Karai's body trembles. Her mouth twitches in her swelling rage. Tears itch at her eyes. "Daddy!" She cries. She pauses as the familiar and disgusting name rolls off her tongue. She quickly picks up, "Stop it! There's no point in this! Just give us April and we'll give you Miwa."

Shredder chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. "Karai, Karai, Karai." He looks up quickly and shoots daggers with his eyes. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I give you April and then you just hand me Miwa? Just like that?"

April came here knowing what the plan was, but she can't help but be irritated by both groups immature behavior. What's the difference really? Hand one over first, then the other follows. It's not like she'll stay with the boys either way. Shredder knows that. It makes it all the more ridiculous.

Shredder scoffs. "No…" He shakes his head slowly. "I think we'll do it the other way. You hand over Miwa and then I'll give you back your redhead sweetheart." He looks directly at Donnie as he says this.

Donnie stiffens. How does he know that!? Did…did April really tell him about it? His heart clenches at the mere notion. That is a private matter.

"Well?" Shredder grins from ear to ear.

"No way!" Mikey bites back. "You'll just keep April anyway!" He nods firmly.

Leo grimaces. He exchanges glances with Karai and then shifts his eyes to Donnie. While Mikey is right, it's not quite that easy. Villains don't negotiate, especially when they have a person trapped the way they are.

Donnie finally tears his gaze away from April to meet Shredder's. He shudders. "No…" He whispers. "No, Mikey." He says just loud enough for his brother to hear. "We can't risk it. We have to do what he says."

Raph grumbles beneath his breath. It really was stupid of them to not realize Shredder would use April the same as they used Miwa. April meant nothing to him. It wasn't a hard equation. It was just hard when their minds were hazy from bitter sadness.

Donnie steps forward. He stills himself against his own loathing. "We'll do it."

He snickers at how easy it all was. Not even a hint of fighting. "Good." He nods. "Now let her go!" He narrows his eyes at Raph.

Raph growls, but he doesn't put up any more of a fight. He unties Miwa and tosses her a little ways away from them. It's the least he can do to make himself feel better.

Miwa hisses at him, appearing just like a riled up cat in her efforts. She quickly jumps to her feet and with a final sneer scampers over to the Shredder. "Daddy!" She runs around to his back and wraps her arms around him. "They hurt me." She rests her head against him as she peers around him, back at the turtles. She scowls mercilessly. "T-They beat me."

A flame ignites in Shredder. The dark made it impossible to see such a thing, especially from the distance between one side of the roof and the other. But he had his hunches. This only solidifies it. "Did they now?"

"Yes!" Miwa nods firmly. "They did it for hours! But I never talked."

"Well done darling. And don't worry," He says with more softness than the turtles had ever heard. Just as quickly his tone delves into a boiling rage. "I won't let them get away with it."

Donnie sees it before it happens. He feels it on his skin and he chokes on the truth. "No!" He screams before there's anything to protest, but it all happens so quick he is quickly justified.

Shredder jerks his hand back and rips the delicate flesh of April's neck. Three long streaks stretch across her neck and spill crimson blood. "Payback is oh so sweet." He chides as he releases April and throws her forward.

"You…you-YOU MONSTER!" Raph roars. He sprints forward, each step filled with furious passion. He jerks his sais from his belt and tears toward Shredder.

The other three are not far behind. Pain and anger burns in their eyes and fuels their desires. Only Donnie does not yank his weapon out. He makes a beeline for April.

April sways on her feet, the world suddenly so much duller, darker. Red creeps in at the edges of her vision and it becomes so much harder to breathe. She chokes on the blood and finally she falls, pitching forward.

Donnie leaps the last leg. He stretches his arms as far forward as he can and in a move only fit for a movie, he catches her. Her body falls heavy in his arms and he clasps his hands around her securely. "April," He chokes out. "April, talk to me."

April coughs terribly. She struggles to clear the blood. There's so much. "Do…nnie…" She manages before going into another coughing fit.

Tears well in Donnie's eyes. "April!" A broken laugh twists from his throat. "April…" He lifts a hand to her hair and strokes it carefully, for both her and his own good.

"Donnie…" A convulsion rips through her body. Her eyes are tinged with pink. She groans as it only makes everything hurt worse. That terrible guilt is back. Only it's not yet enough.

"It'll be alright." Donnie whispers with a wavering voice.

The pink quickly takes over her entire eyes. "Get away." She grits.

Donnie starts. He pulls back just enough to look down at her face. "What?" He croaks. A strangling fear creeps up on him and his heart trembles.

"Get away from me!" She jerks backward and easily breaks his hold on her. She stumbles to her feet and staggers even further away. "Don't make me hurt you." Her eyes glint maliciously even through the pink.

Donnie goes agape. His eyes widen and for a moment he freezes, there motionless on the floor of the roof. "April…" Why can't he ever say more than her name? He needs to bring her back, say something that that will break through to her, just like Leo did for Karai.

April smirks. "Still as weak and hopeless as ever." She gasps. Her hand shoots to her throat and she gags on the thickening blood. Her head pounds and the guilt hits even stronger.

Donnie stares with wide eyed confusion. He slowly gets to his feet, but never once looks away. If there were anyone else they could easily cut him down.

"Why…?" April coughs. "I don't…understand." The blood slides through her fingers and coats her palm with red. The jewel beneath her skin pulses suddenly and she jerks her head up. "I don't care." A new conviction lights in her eyes. "I don't care about you!" She whips her tessen out and charges at him.

Leo, Raph, Karai, and Mikey surround Shredder. They keep a good enough distance, but they circle him in a tight formation as well. They only wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Come on you cowards!" Shredder points his blades at them. "Come at me!"

Raph snorts and stamps his feet like a bull, but he does not charge. He holds it in for the ultimate goal of a victory.

Miwa lurks just behind Shredder. Her heels are up against the edge of the building and the only way to go is down. And for now, that's good enough. She slips away, down the fire escape.

"Ready Mikey?" Leo breathes. It may not be the honorable way to win, but one thing he's learned from Splinter is there's no such thing as a fair fight. This **is**the Shredder. They'll take any win they can get.

Mikey gives a stiff nod. "Ready." He holds only one nunchuck as he slips the other hand back behind his back. He curls his fingers around a small laser gun. Donnie's power cell finally came in handy.

Shredder catches the movement and springs forward. He raises his blades high above him and slams them down at Mikey.

"Now!" Leo screams.

Mikey jerks the weapon around, points it, and shoots. "Bang!"

Shredder is thrown back by the blast. It is so powerful it sends him flying off the roof and into the wall of the next building.

"Ha!" Mikey pumps his fist in triumph. "That's right! I've got the power!"

Raph rolls his eyes. "It's not time for one of your victory dances." He scolds. He looks hard at his youngest brother. "Leo!" He jerks his head around. "Finish it."

Leo nods. As rough as that blow was, there's no way Shredder is down and out. "I'll kill him for everything he's done." Especially to Donnie. He runs and jumps from the building, bouncing off the opposite wall to make a softer landing on the ground.

"Daddy!" Leo hears Miwa's strangled cry. "Daddy! Get up!"

Leo spares a passing look of sympathy, but it quickly vanishes. He grips the hilt of his blade tighter and stalks over to the pair with heavy footsteps.

Miwa sucks in a sharp breath and swivels around. Her eyes are wide and wild with what Leo can only describe as fear. "You monster!" She shrieks. Tears quickly brim in her eyes. "Look what you've done!" She pulls back to reveal a quickly pooling mass of blood around Shredder's head.

"He's not dead." Leo says without feeling.

"So!" Miwa's lip trembles. "SO!" Her hands clench and shake with fury. "He nearly is!"

"Good." Leo grunts. He brings his blades out in front of him. The moonlight catches them just right and they gleam dangerously. "Then I'll end it quickly."

Miwa throws her body over Shredder's. "No!" She clutches him as if he is her last lifeline. "No! I won't let you!" She buries her face in Shredder's chest.

Leo knows he could kill her, should kill her, right here right now. Two birds with one stone. But he sees Splinter's face in his mind and despite what his father told him again and again he just can't do it. Instead he hooks his foot beneath her chest and kicks her back.

Miwa squeaks in surprise before falling backward on the concrete. Her head smacks the pavement and she groans. Her head spins and for a moment, a fatal moment, she forgets what she is fighting for.

Leo doesn't hesitate. He raises his katana high and drives it down into Shredder's chest. The armor, already cracked from the laser blast, easily gives way. Leo feels the soft flesh tear against his blades and hears the sickening squish as he pierces Shredder's heart.

Miwa quickly regains focus. She slowly sits up. Her eyes then light on Shredder and the sword stuck in his chest and she screams. "No!" She stretches out the word, her face twisting in horrified anguish. The tears spill over and run down her face like a river.

Leo jerks his sword back and lifts it up to look at. He stares dully at it, yet at the same time wholly absorbed in it. The blood stains his usually pristine weapon and glints faintly in the moonlight. It makes his chest tight as he struggles to comprehend the truth of what he has just done. Yet at the same time it is the only thing grounding him in the madness. He's dead…he's dead. They don't have to worry about him anymore.

"You killed him!" Miwa roars, but her voice is not so terrifying. It cracks terribly. "I'll kill you!" She leaps up. The tears splay off her face with her sudden movement.

Leo vaguely registers her screams as well as her footsteps. As out of it as he is, that's enough for him to react with perfect timing. He twists sharply on his heels and punches her hard in the gut.

Miwa gasps. She stumbles back and nearly topples over. She clutches desperately at her stomach as she struggles to breathe.

Leo takes a single step toward her and in one swift movement lands a blow to her head. It is just enough to knock her senseless and allow him the time to scurry back up the fire escape to the more pressing battle.

Miwa falls back to the ground. Her head bangs against the ground and darkness creeps in on her vision. She fights the blackness of unconsciousness, but then suddenly she stops. What's the point? There is no point. Why stay here? In a world where everything's broken.

She curls in on herself, a soft strangled whine forcing its way out of her throat. She wraps her arms around her knees as violent shudders rip through her body. What's the point? The tears come harder and she sobs loudly. But no.

She snaps her eyes open and forces herself to focus through the haze of black. As much as it hurts, there is a point. Her eyes drift to her father. If for nothing else, she must push on in order to avenge him. She narrows her eyes and pushes through the emotional turmoil. It must be done.

Donnie gasps and hisses as April's tessen cuts across his arm. It's not deep, but it doesn't make the pain any less real. "April!" He can't look away from her throat. It distracts him more and more by the minute. "April let me help you!"

April lurches forward in a half coordinated attempt to strike him again. "I don't need your help." She grits out. She cringes and tenses as a particularly painful spike of pain rockets through her head.

Donnie springs backward. He sways strangely in place just out of range, fighting the constant urge to run to her.

"I don't need any of you." April screams in a way that sounds as if she is trying to convince herself more than them of it. Her hand trembles around her tessen. "I'll kill you all!" She makes a sharp turn and loops around Donnie.

Donnie spins around and jerks up his bo staff just in time to block a blow.

April hits at him again and again. She goes for the leg – dodged, the arm – evaded, and even makes a go at his head.

"Donnie!" Raph snaps from the sidelines. "Come on! Just knock her out!" He clutches his sais fiercely. "Or tell me what to do instead!" This is getting ridiculous.

Donnie glares at Raph. "No!" His resolve from before has completely crumbled. He can't hurt her, not even a little. And tests…no. There has to be another way! "Just let me talk to her."

"She doesn't want to talk!" Raph growls deep in his throat. "She wants to kill you! And she won't stop until you knock her upside her freaking head!"

Leo lands on the roof at this moment. He presses his lips firmly together and drops his eyes to the ground as he walks mechanically over to Raph.

Raph is instantly drawn away from the battle. He swivels his head around to see his older brother. "Leo," His tone is surprisingly soft, trembling. "What happened?" He only has to see the blade stained red to know the answer to that.

Leo stays silent for a long moment. "I killed him." He murmurs. He knows he should be happy, ecstatic even. But his spirit drops further with every second. "I…killed a person."

Raph grimaces. He knew he should have done it. He should have been the one to finish it. "Look," He starts to say, freezing as a flash of movement catches his eye.

"Donnie!" Mikey shrieks. "Look out!"

Donnie turns sharply on his heel. He holds his weapon up loosely, almost as if expecting April there too. Then it hits him. A gut-wrenching pain rips through him and he screams an ungodly scream as Miwa digs her blade deep into his stomach.

A twisted grin spreads over Miwa's face and her eyes gleam with malice. She wrenches her blade and watches eagerly as he reacts.

Donnie cries out again and he fumbles his bo staff. His hands shoot to his stomach in an attempt to settle the agony.

Miwa laughs coldly. She twists one last time and then yanks it back before kicking him away with her, her foot purposefully making contact with the afflicted area.

Donnie skids across the roof on his side. It tears his skin up and makes his head pound, but nothing is comparable to the pain in his stomach. He clamps his hands over the wide wound, his breathing erratic and body convulsing from the shock.

Leo goes agape. He stares in wide eyed disbelief at the wild girl before him. He let her go. He let her go and this is what she did. His lips curl in a snarl and his body is seized with furious tremors.

"Miwa!" Karai roars. She leaps forward and whips her sword out before Leo has the chance. "I've had enough! I won't let you ruin my life anymore!"

"Bring it!" Miwa seethes. It may not be the turtles, but Karai is practically one of them now. It will have to do. She charges.

April watches Donnie carefully, motionlessly. As if she if evaluating him. Then, suddenly, she shifts. She scoffs at him and takes longs strides toward him.

Donnie curls further in on himself. The blood streams from him and covers his hands before slipping through his fingers and making a puddle around him.

April stops just beside him. Her expression is blank. "Down…" She murmurs, reciting what both Splinter and Shredder had told her at one point. She aims her tessen at his neck. "But not out."

Raph snarls furiously at the sight of April standing over his brother. "Don't you dare!" No more waiting. He speeds toward them and doesn't hesitate – he tears his sai up her arm.

April lets out a sharp cry. She loses control of her arm and her tessen clatters to the ground in front of her.

Raph snatches her wrist with his free hand and twists it back. He glares daggers into her. "Enough!" He shouts in her face. "Don't make me kill you." His hand shakes as he struggles to keep a firm hold with the blood running down beneath his hand.

April's eyes widen and terror takes control of her face. Her lip trembles faintly. The blood trickles down her arm and makes a soft splatter against the concrete. She is suddenly very weak in the knees and her vision blurs. "So…much blood…" She gasps.

Raph looks hard at her. He refuses to release her even as she seems to slowly descend into a lost state. "What?" He growls. He shakes her once. "Stop mumbling!"

April yelps and grabs desperately at her bleeding arm. "Too much blood!" She screams it this time. She yanks her arm from his and jerks around, away from him, as she falls to her knees. She wipes frantically at the long cut up her arm. Her breathing quickens and makes it twice as hard to breathe through slowing stream of blood in her throat.

Raph stares flabbergasted at her response. The rage remains at the edges, but his expression is quite blank and confused. He blinks twice. "So what?" He tries to play it off. "Donnie's bleeding too. And you were about to lob his head off."

A chord is struck within April. It sets off a domino effect of crippling pain. She moans as she bends inward. Her hand trembles as she clasps at her arm. "Donnie…" Tears rise in her eyes. "She…she hurt him…" A cold edge creeps into her tone.

Raph raises a brow at her. He tenses in preparation for a sudden surge of energy and a strike. He even takes a step sideways, placing himself between Donnie and her.

April's eyes drift over to Donnie, seeing right through Raph. She can't see the wound, but it's enough to see the swelling pool of blood. It sends a shiver up her spine and suddenly her frantic terror transforms into something she can use. "I hurt him too…" She narrows her eyes, struggling into a standing position.

Raph grips his sais. He quakes with indecision. Is she a threat? She seems as if blood loss is finally getting to her.

April draws her tessen up with her. It's a hassle to hold onto it, especially with the agonizing pain it causes in her arm. But she refuses to let go. "I'll kill her." She hisses. Her voice is cold, but her emotions run wild, especially on her face. The tears spill over and run down her cheeks in a slow stream.

"I won't let it happen again…" April barely knows what she says to herself, but she does know what matters in this moment. Her head cries out in agonizing protest of her desire, but it is no longer strong enough. April pushes past the searing pain of both body and mind and rushes with jerky, uncoordinated steps toward Miwa.

Raph takes this moment to bring his attention to Donnie. He swirls around and drops by his brother's side. "Donnie," He says surprisingly soft. "Donnie, can you hear me?"

Donnie whines in response.

Raph sighs. He carefully reaches around Donnie and lifts him into a sitting position next to him. He never once lets go or looks away. He keeps Donnie steady just as much as Donnie grounds Raph by simply continuing to breathe.

Donnie leans heavily on Raph. A slow stream of tears trails down his face. "She was going to kill me…" He chokes out. "If you hadn't…she would have…" He grips his face with a hand a struggles to keep himself from breaking right down the middle.

Raph rubs Donnie's head gently, soothingly. "Maybe…" He murmurs. "But she's doing it again."

"Hm?" Donnie drops his hand and looks with uncertainty at his brother.

Raph swallows hard. "She's being weird. She's…almost like her."

Donnie's gaze jerks around to the rogue kunoichi. She is stumbling worse than before and there is almost a subdued nature about her. If not for the blood she would appear no more than drunk. But it is bittersweet at best. He was right. It's her blood…always her blood. She's running out.

Karai knocks Miwa's blade from her hands.

Miwa starts. She really is no match for her better half.

Karai swings her blade up toward Miwa's throat, stopping suddenly an inch from delivering the blow. She starts, her eyes meeting with her sister's. A spell of weakness overtakes her and she just can't finish the motion.

The fear smooths out of Miwa's face and she grins smugly. "What? Can't kill me?" She chuckles. "You may be the better fighter, but I was always better at doing what had to be done." She slides her hand down, toward her hip.

"So am I." April says in a thick voice.

Miwa and Karai jump at the intrusion of another. Their eyes are wide and expressions a little more than afraid as they watch this corpse of a girl limp toward them.

April ignores their shock. "And the only thing left…" She lifts her tessen. "Is to kill you." She digs her tessen deep into Miwa's throat, severing the jugular. She doesn't bother taking it back. She just staggers backward, keeping her darkened eyes trained on Miwa's face.

Miwa stands for a moment, but no more. She quickly collapses in writhing agony. In a matter of seconds her thrashing ceases and the last vestiges of life slip out of her.

Karai stares in utter shock. She struggles to process the scene. Miwa…April…what? "I…" She thought April was on Miwa's side.

April turns sharply, meeting Karai's stare. Her eyes, however, are not sharp. They are clouded and her expression taut with pain. She grips weakly at her arm. The blood continues to flow strong.

Karai stares back. She searches desperately for an answer in April's eyes, but all she finds is a dull unawareness. And blood…so much blood.

April opens her mouth, wanting to say something, but it never leaves her mouth. She suddenly loses all her strength and she falls in a heap on the roof.

"April!" Donnie's strangled cry rings out. He presses up off of Raph and leaps to his feet. It hurts like hell, the pain nearly blinding, but he fights it. He moves with all he has toward her fallen figure. "April!"

Distantly she hears something. It's like a soft buzzing in her ear. She wants to see him, know who it is exactly trying to reach her, but she finds her muscles are numb to her commands. But unfortunately never numb to the pain. It's excruciating.

Donnie throws himself down next to her. He pulls her up in a rush, not even caring about what she might do. She won't do anything anyway. Not if he's right. "April," He urges. His throat constricts and his breaths come hard as apprehension builds up within him. "April, come on."

April's eyes slowly flutter open. The world is blurry and a terrible mess of colors. Still, she makes out two things perfectly – the splay of purple across his face and the milky brown eyes sitting in it. "Don…nie…" Her eyes are veiled, but underneath they are their soft, natural blue.

A choked laugh escapes him. "April," He cradles her head carefully, running his fingers through her hair in utter relief. "April…you're you again." A broken smile passes his lips.

April smiles weakly back at him. "Yeah…" She raises a trembling hand to his face. She touches his cheek gently. "At least…in the end…I wasn't evil…"

Donnie moves a hand up to hers and lays it on top. Then her words fully sink in. His chest tightens and a new wave of fear crashes over him. "In the end?" He gasps. "No. It's not the end!"

April frowns. "Yes it is." She breathes. "It has to be."

"No!" Donnie clenches his eyes tight and shakes his head violently. "You're wrong!" He flings tears through the air.

Fresh tears burn at April's eyes. "Everything has to end…sometime." Her eyes grow heavier by the second.

Donnie whines softly. "But why does it have to be now?" He whimpers. "Why can't you stay?"

"You know why." April's voice cracks and a tiny sob works its way free. "You know what's wrong with me. With my blood."

"No…" Donnie moans. He bites down hard on his lip to contain the sobs.

"That's why now…is your only chance…to see me. I'll disappear…as soon as you save me." Another sob escapes. "And then I'll hurt you again."

Donnie shakes his head, slowly now. "I can fix you." He pleads with her. "Just let me take you back. I swear I can find a way to reverse the effects. Just-Just…"

April lifts a finger to his lips. "I'm sorry Donnie." Her voice is no more than a wispy breath of air. She slips her hand down to his cheek. "But I can't do it anymore."

Donnie can't hold it in anymore. Heavy sobs break free and tears rush down his face. "Don't say that." He blubbers.

As weak as she is, April has come to a terrible conclusion. Bleeding out is not a viable means of death, not with the jewel inside her. "Donnie," She rasps. She runs her fingers gently over his skin.

Donnie can't find his voice. He can only look deep into her eyes through his own tear filled ones.

"Please," She cracks under his desperate gaze. Her own tears spill over and create a fresh track of tears over her skin and the red splotches dotting it. "If you love me…you'll do one more thing too. _Please_."

Donnie stifles his sobs for a brief moment, long enough to squeeze out, "What?" He already knows he doesn't want to know.

April swallows hard, steeling herself for the backlash. "Kill me."

Paralyzing fear splays across Donnie's features. His heart clenches and his whole world spirals out of control. "No…"

"_Please_." April sobs. "You can't let me die like this!" She grips the top of his plastron as tightly as she can. "This-This necklace, it won't let me go! I should be dead now! Right now!" She sniffles. "But I'm not."

Donnie drops his face into a hand. He hides from her. He can't do this. He'd rather kill himself.

"Donnie," April croaks. "It hurts. Everything. Please don't make me suffer. Please, just one clean blow through the chest."

Donnie tentatively lifts his head up. "But I can fix you." He argues weakly.

April shakes her head. She reaches over for his bo staff and holds it between them. "Use the hidden blade." She begs.

Donnie reaches out and takes his weapon. His hand shakes fiercely. He can't keep a firm grip on the staff and it only makes him cry harder in frustration.

April stares sadly up at him. She has little left in her, but she uses it all to push herself up to his level. She sets a hand on his neck to hold herself up and uses the other to brush away his tears. "It'll be alright." She whispers. She plants a ghost of a kiss on his lips.

Donnie leans down, following her retreat. He kisses her deeply, but no less gently.

April returns his affections, but she does not forget what she is after. She runs a hand down to the staff, settling it on his hand. She locks her fingers with his and moves his hand to the trigger of the blade.

Donnie triggers the blade and it extends to just inches from her chest. Now, so close, he hesitates even more fiercely. His shaking almost descends into convulsions.

April breaks the kiss to say, "Donnie, I know it hurts." She runs her hand over his cheek and uses the other to rub his hand just as gently. "But just remember me, and remember I loved you. Will always love you."

Donnie clenches his eyes tight and shoves. The shattering rings in his ears as the jewel shards scatter. Then comes the sickening squish of her heart right after it. "I love you too…"

April gasps, a flicker of shock and pain passing her face. Then all emotions fall away. Her eyes close and her breath stills, her body limp as a ragdoll in his arms.

Donnie whimpers softly, choking back heavy sobs. He pulls the blade out and drops it feebly to the side. He then brings her still body up as close as he can, pressed firmly against his chest with her head resting just beneath his chin. He sways gently back and forth, humming a soft tune to ease his mind. April always did like that tune.

For a long time after that he does nothing more. Hi stares with wide vacant eyes that don't really see anything. He hums and murmurs incoherent things to himself. He is in his own little world. All the while he clutches onto her as if to let go means to forget her forever.

The others only watch. There's nothing they can do. No words can heal a hole that gaping. April…she's gone. Nothing will ever be the same. At least not for a long, long time.

***sniff* Well...that's it then. Are there any happy emotions left out there? I know I almost died writing it. I mean...I knew it was coming. I've known since chapter 5 when the idea popped into my head. I just, idk, somehow I hoped some magical fairy would come sprinkle fairy dust and create a great way to get around such a sad ending. But no. It could be no other way.**

**The picture that really inspired the death scene was 'Ashes of His Memories' by JasmineAlexandra on deviantart. This plot might not have even existed if not for it. I hope the scene I wrote at least sort of resembles the picture at least. I have a feeling I didn't get it quite right though.**

**P.S. I might go back and tweak this chapter like having more of the others reactions as well, but I wanted to see how focusing on just those two would go. And also, yes, Shredder's death was a bit just...there. But I brought back the power cell! Yeah...I'd love to hear your thoughts on everything. Like were their wounds/effects of wounds anywhere near realistic? Yeeeah, idk. Please review!**


	19. Letting Go

**I forgot to mention is last chapter, but that's the reason I asked if you cared about Donnie before. So did you care when he was devastated? Was it only because he's Donnie or because of Apritello? Because that's bad. If he wasn't Donnie, would you have thought he deserved it? This is important. So please tell me at the end.**

**In a way I feel there could have been a transition chapter, but at the same time I wanted to end it on a sort of surreal note. Read on to see what I mean and decide if you agree.**

Everyone is in shock for the first day or so. No one tells Splinter what happened, but no one has to. He knows by the blood on Donnie hands and the vacant, haunted look in his eyes. As the days slip by he doesn't seem to get any better either. Each brother makes an effort to ease him out of his slump, but to no avail. Not even Splinter can help. The weight of Miwa's simultaneous passing drags him below the surface as well.

Leo is torn most of all. He wants to make sure Karai doesn't do anything irreparable in reaction to April's sudden absence, but he doesn't want his father to be so burdened about Miwa, and then Donnie needs his help most of all. He is so confused and lost and just wants someone to give him the answer to the world right now. And through it all he forgets the most important part – taking care of himself.

Mikey tries to stand as the last shred of happiness they have, but even he knows it's no use. He spends a lot of time watching the others, monitoring just how sad they are and judging whether or not now is a good time to talk with them. He supposes it never will be. After something like this, there never is a good time for anything anymore. You just have to go for it.

Raph is perhaps most numb of all. While Donnie's emotions crash down on him after a week, Raph can barely do anything but walk around like a zombie. He goes through the day on autopilot. Everyone notices, but they don't do much. Raph may be hurting, but when it comes down to the most likely to act on it Donnie is the one at risk. Only Mikey can overlook Donnie long enough to keep Raph company and pull him through the haze.

It is during the second week that Donnie finds it in him to leave. More so he finds he is missing the only part of him that would keep him there – safe. He ventures out of the lair in the dead of night when everyone else is fast asleep or at the very least cooped up in their rooms. They don't patrol anymore. They move around within the lair during the day and sleep at night – just like humans. So Donnie knows he is safe.

His feet patter softly against the concrete of the sewers. He doesn't really know where he's going, he just lets his legs carry him there. It's dark, almost blindingly so. He can just make out certain landmarks and then, he rationalizes, probably only because he knows they should be there not because he sees them.

His footsteps shift from pitter patters to splashes. It rained terribly all week. The runoff water from the surface was more than he remembers ever witnessing before and continues to be so. The water level has subsided only slightly and the strength of the current is tremendous. Not that a turtle of his age could be hindered too terribly by such a thing. Swimming is their specialty.

The rush of the current grows louder in his ears the farther he walks. He follows it, all the way to a drop off. It's high and runs into a large pipe at the end. Donnie slowly tilts his head to the side, staring with empty yet curious eyes. It's probably very cold. It is winter now after all.

The longer he stares the more intense his gaze becomes. His clouded brown eyes darken as a disturbing thought slithers into his mind. Yet he doesn't react at all to the horror. He realizes with chilling certainty that it is why he came here in the first place.

His fingers tingle with a sense of longing. The water is probably cold – but at least he'll feel something besides the pain. Just watching it he can feel the brutal yet satisfying sting of the furious water. He calls to him, beckons him closer.

He shuffles right up to the edge. His toes extend past the concrete ever so slightly and the frothing water rushes over them. Such little exposure, however, isn't enough to even dent his feelings. No, it must be more. He slides one foot a little farther out.

"It won't do any good you know." The voice is so soft that for a moment Donnie isn't sure if it's real or a part of him trying to talk him out of this. Still, he brings his foot back. "I've already tried."

Donnie sighs softly. No, definitely not his conscience. "I wasn't gonna jump." He murmurs. He never takes his eyes off the deadly water. Still he knows as a flash of black appears in his peripheral vision that it can only be Karai.

Karai stops next to him. She pretends he isn't there as much as he pretends she isn't. "Sure you weren't." She trains her eyes on the water. She used it once long ago in an attempt to escape her life. She still feels the chilling whip of the water just as powerfully now as the day it happened.

Donnie contemplates the silence and breathes in the stillness. "I'm not stupid." He decides that no silence is good enough, no stillness perfect enough, if he is not feeling the water.

Karai shrugs. "I never said you were." She carefully lowers herself and sits down. A trill of fear and anticipation shoots through her as she eyes the water hungrily. She gingerly lifts a leg and submerges a foot.

Donnie notices the disruption in the flow and he snaps his head around. He looks from her foot, barraged by the water, up her body until his eyes rest on her face. "What are you doing?"

Karai drags her gaze up to meet his. "Reliving memories." She doesn't miss the fact that while he is looking in her direction, he seems to be looking through her rather than at her.

Donnie looks back at the water. "You're going to get dragged under." Her foot is further forward and part of her leg is beneath the surface.

"So." She smiles eerily. "Maybe that's for the best."

Donnie makes a face at her. A chill races up his spine – the first feeling unprompted by the water. "You're insane." He tries to see only the water, but can't forget her limb gradually going under.

"Humph." Karai draws her leg back. "Am I?" She tilts her head and her eyebrows furrow far down on her head as she stares with intensity at him.

Donnie scowls lightly back at her. "You're talking about killing yourself. After everything." He shakes his head. "Of course you are."

"Really?" Karai pulls her gaze away. She smiles to herself, almost sadly so. "Or am I just desperate? Am I so alone and trapped and hopeless that this is all that is left?"

"Don't be stupid." Donnie gives her a hard look. "You have Leo…Raph…Splinter…Mikey…you have more people than most. Those aren't reasons at all."

Karai frowns deeply. Her eyes darken as she focuses them back on him. "Then why are you here?" She challenges. "Huh?"

Donnie freezes. He stares blankly ahead. Only after a long moment does he snap out of it. He snorts softly and rolls his eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about." He looks anywhere but at her.

Karai grumbles beneath her breath. Then, in an even tone, she says, "That's doesn't answer my question. I asked why you're here."

Donnie licks his lips. He starts to answer genuinely, but another thought strikes him. "Better question – why are you here?"

"I told you." She dips her foot back into the water. "Reliving memories."

Donnie shakes his head. "Liar."

Karai feels a pulse of anger, but it quickly dies. It's too hard to feel angry. "You think I can't hurt? That I'm not struggling right now? Only you can want to die?"

Donnie grimaces. "That's not it though." He mutters. "You're like Raphael. Maybe you're life doesn't mean anything to you, but because it does to others, you won't do it."

Karai smiles weakly. "Fine. I was following you." She brings her nearly completely submerged leg back to the concrete. "I saw that look in your eye, all day today. I knew what you were thinking, because I've thought it too – now and before."

Donnie hesitantly looks over at her. "You really tried to kill yourself before?"

"No. I was already dead long before then. Have been until I met your brother." She almost laughs, but the sound chokes in her throat. "And almost was again…"

Donnie asks on impulse, "Was it really that bad?"

"Worse." She drags her nail vindictively along the concrete. "But after I failed that night, I changed. I knew I couldn't let them win. I'd keep on surviving even if it meant being empty forever."

"I'm not like that." Donnie murmurs absently. He tilts his head and again stares into the ferocious water. And again he longs to be a part of it.

Karai's eyes dart over to him. "That doesn't mean you have to kill yourself. You don't need to prove anything to anyone in order to go on."

"I don't want to die." He mutters vaguely.

"You just want the pain to go away." Karai's eyes cloud with memories and long ago pain. "And it won't. But it does get better. There's always someone who is waiting, just for you, who can make you nearly forget about the pain. You just don't know it yet."

Donnie's brows knit together. He gradually sinks down into a sitting position next to her. He mimics her previous action and dips his own foot into the rushing water. It chills him to the bone and gives him exactly the feeling he anticipated from it.

Karai watches him carefully. She even leans forward slightly so she can read his thoughts through his eyes. His expression has again gone vacant.

"It's just…so much easier." Donnie breathes. He lets the current eat a little farther up on his leg.

Karai nods. "Then let's do it together." She says as if it is nothing. "It really would be nice."

"What?" Donnie jerks his head around and his leg back up to the surface. "…_What_?"

Karai smiles. "See? Once you hear it out loud it doesn't sound quite so smart anymore, huh?" She raises a brow at him.

Donnie's mouth stretches into a thin line. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Karai sighs. "You're smart." She says matter of factly. "Smarter than anyone I've ever met. And your logic is astounding." Karai's eyes suddenly become soft and she smiles sympathetically. "But with so much isolation, there are going to be cracks. You rely so heavily on yourself that you come to believe that any thought you have must be right. And because there's no one there to tell you otherwise, you listen to your first thoughts and run with it."

Donnie bows his head slightly. "I'm…not alone." He grumbles. But even as he says it he doesn't believe it. Right now he is. He hasn't spoken to any of his brothers, not really spoken, since the incident.

"But your mind is." Karai speaks his thoughts. "Without anyone to talk about your feelings to, you've lost your ability to judge your own logic." She sighs softly. "Only once I said it did you realize how ridiculous it was."

Donnie turns his head in the opposite direction. He struggles to hide the swelling torment within him and the layer of tears filling his eyes.

Karai folds her hands together and lightly drums her fingers. "What I'm saying is, even the smartest people can do stupid things. Everyone needs someone to talk to sometimes. It keeps them sane." Karai smiles to herself. "That's what Leo does for me."

That brings him back to the thought of April. "But there's no one else like that…" He brings his knees to his chest and sets his arms down before pressing his face hard down in them. A soft sob ekes out.

"That's why I followed you." She whispers. She feels a sob swelling within her as well. "I knew you'd think that. That she was the only one." She pulls her knees up and sets her chin on them. "But there's always somebody. You just have to look."

Donnie sniffles softly. He cries silently and tries to do anything but think about her. "I'm a mutant." He croaks. "I can't 'find' people. I don't even know how I found her…"

"Then don't look." She shrugs. "Don't try. Don't think about it. Don't do anything that reminds you of it." She peeks over at him. "Life has a funny way of giving you what you want when you aren't even looking."

"Why do you care anyway?" His voice wavers. "You never liked me. And I was always mean and spiteful, blaming you whenever I could to justify my opinion."

Karai chews on her bottom lip. "Well," She thinks hard on just the right way to say it. "I don't really. But I know Leo and everyone else does. So, for them, I have to make sure you don't act stupid."

Donnie chokes out a bitter laugh. "Of course."

Karai sighs heavily. "You're not a bad person. I understand why you hated me…and maybe still do." She grimaces. "You just wanted to preserve your way of life."

"But I am. I…I killed her." His eyes glaze over and a wild desperation enters his expression. "I hurt Leo. I did so many things wrong."

"You know that wasn't your fault." Karai says quietly. "If anyone…it was mine." Her voice cracks at the edges. "I gave it to her…"

Donnie wants to hate her for it, but he's far beyond that. He can only feel the pain of reality. "Whatever." Usually so verbose, he can't find more than one word to say.

Karai tilts her head, laying it sideways on her knees. She tentatively raises her hand and lays it gently on his shuddering shoulder. "I'm sorry…for everything."

Donnie tenses at her touch. He lifts his head slowly, watching her suspiciously as his tear stained face is revealed. His mouth is a tight grimace and his eyes are made of pure sadness.

Karai shrinks back slightly. She shifts her hand just as slightly, about to draw it back completely.

Donnie jerks his hand up. He grips onto hers with a shocking amount of fierceness. His hand trembles and another layer of desperation sets in on his expression.

Karai panics for a split second. Her breathing hitches and for a moment she is scared of him. Then she sees that it is not out of anger that he clings to her and a soft, sad smile passes her lips. "No matter what, killing yourself is not the answer."

Donnie sniffles loudly. He wipes at his eyes with his free hand. "I know." He chokes out. "It was just…a moment of weakness." He squeezes her hand harder, as if she is his anchor.

"No, it was being human." She whispers. "I know just what it's like. And it's suffocating. You feel as if you can't breathe and are trapped to suffering. You'll do anything to get out, to the point you'd rather be overcome by the water than drown for eternity."

"Ironic." Donnie manages a choked chuckle. It does nothing to lighten the mood. "It's more like drowning here, with nothing but air around us, than it is beneath the surface where we can't hope to live and breathe."

"Ironic?" Karai repeats. "Hm…more like cruel."

Donnie shrugs. "How about both?"

Karai nods. Still, despite the progress she feels she's made, there's a heavy weight that remains on her shoulders. "But…" She begins tentatively. "No matter what…no matter how hard it makes things…never forget."

Donnie cringes. His chest tightens.

Karai bows her head. "I know I'll never forget them." Shredder and Miwa. "And they weren't even good to me. And I'll never forget her…_April_…" She shudders slightly.

Donnie shivers as her name slithers out into the air and over him. He bites his lip. He hesitates. "I…"

Karai perks then. She hears a quiet splash behind them and her grip on Donnie tenses. Her eyes narrow and she swivels her head around, prepared to act. Only as she sees the green framing the blue on his face does she relax.

Leo stops a few feet away. He watches them curiously for a moment, considering the scene. Then he asks, "What are you doing out here?" He has a sinking feeling he already knows.

Karai freezes. "We…" For one of the only times in her life she can't formulate a lie.

Donnie turns twists around and manages a small smile. "Reliving memories." He shrugs. He briefly makes eye contact with Karai, saying more then than any words could have done.

A wisp of a smile flickers across Karai's lips. "It's just, nice…to listen to the water. It reminds me of a lot of things." She lets her hand slip from Donnie's and she turns around completely, standing slowly. "Good and bad."

Leo smiles knowingly. "Well hopefully from here on out it will only be good." He moves toward her, spreading his arms out to wrap around her.

Karai moves, but quickly stops. She steps back and tilts her head in Donnie's direction. Her brows furrow and mouth curves downward. There is a brief pause, then she goes back down to the ground, kneeling next to him.

Donnie blinks twice. He peers into her eyes and is stunned to see something he has never noticed before. He sees genuine concern, not a stare layered with pity and sympathy. It reminds him of the way April looked at him a long time ago, back when he suffered his worst panic attack.

Karai sees his surprise and it almost hurts her. Yet she knows it's well deserved. She's done very little, at least for him. "Come on," She grabs his hand and tugs lightly. "We've done enough here. Let's go home."

Donnie's brows furrow on his head. But ultimately, he can't refuse. He curls his fingers around her hand and holds on tight. "Alright," He breathes, a ghost of a smile curving his lips.

Karai pulls him up to stand with her. She smiles in return.

"I won't forget." He promises. How could he ever really? April is his everything. Maybe one day there will be another, but even then he swears he won't forget her. She was his first.

Karai nods imperceptibly. She stares for a moment longer and then releases her hold on him. She turns back to Leo and closes the remaining distance. She wraps her arms around him and leans her head into the crook of his neck.

Leo looks with uncertainty back and forth between his brother and girlfriend. He quickly shrugs away his feelings and hugs Karai back. He pulls her around so she stands beside him and then nuzzles her gently, speaking to Donnie. "Are you alright then?" He tilts his head slightly.

Donnie hesitates. He looks from Karai to Leo and back again. "No," He says carefully. "But I'm ok enough to keep going."

Leo eyes him strangely, but he doesn't argue. He kisses Karai gently on the forehead. "Ok, Donnie." He reaches a hand out toward his brother.

Donnie takes it and moves over to Leo's side. The three turn in tandem and walk slowly back to the lair. It is as they go that Donnie's gaze slips over to Karai. Somehow the way she looks in that moment strikes a chord. Maybe it has to do with the way she moves.

Regardless, he sees so much of April in her. And he understands that the best way to let April live on in him is through Karai. He can accept her and make her feel like she belongs. Maybe he can even learn to enjoy her company. At least this little escapade wasn't so bad. She did help him.

He smiles to himself. Maybe he can make it through this after all.

**Ok, so this is actually the shortest chapter. Kinda feels epilogueish. But it's not. There's not an epilogue. I feel if I had an epilogue it would end up being a lead in to Donnie and 'the one who is is waiting just for him.' And let us not. So this is it. How was it? Did the end wrap everything up nicely? Or were you looking for more?**

**By the way, in calling it surreal I meant how it's mostly dialogue. Imo it made it feel 'dream-like.' Idk. Hope you enjoyed the ride. I know I loved the experience. Please review! :)**


End file.
